Distant Dream
by Nymraif
Summary: Chihiro had a secret and tried her very best to lead a normal life. It was Chihiro's final year in High School when Haku turned up. Will she continue to have a normal school life as she strives to be with Haku? The path ahead lies danger for the both of them and their future seems dim as their differences threatened to tear them apart.
1. Wind

**Distant Dream**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters of Spirited Away**

**Authors Note: It had been ages since I wrote fanfiction and recently after just watching Spirited Away, I had immediately fell in love with the characters and the story line. I would really love to see Chihiro and Haku together again and I came up with this story. It will be purely all Japanese settings in my fic and I might come up with Japanese terms sometimes. **

**In the Japanese Culture, they believe in Spirits and Gods that exists everywhere in this world. The roam freely in our world as well not only in the after world. People do not see them but they see us. Only those who are special with the believe they are born with the third eye can see those Spirits. So this fic will be based on that believe. **

Chapter 1: The Wind

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. The flowers were blooming and Cherry Blossoms were everywhere. Asuwa Koto Gakko (Asuwa High School) was famous for their Cherry Blossoms trees that bloom beautifully along the school backyard. The last bell for the school to end had rung ages ago and students were on their way to their extra activities after school. The school track field was already filled with students warming up for their practice. Soccer and baseball practice had already started. Some students were just lazing around the back yard Cherry Blossom viewing.

Up the school building on the second floor in one of the empty art class was a senior high school student sitting next to an open window. The white curtains were flapping in the wind. She had a canvas placed in front of her as she painted on it quietly. Sound of cheering students below can be heard softly above but it didn't bother her. The wind was amazing as it caressed her face and blowing her hair that she tied into a ponytail with a glittering purple hair tie.

Ogino Chihiro was in her final year in Senior High School. It had been eight years since that day she was caught up in the weirdest adventure of her life. She had never seen anyone from that realm ever again since she left that place. Neither did she ever talk about it. Even now that memory was like a dream that she wondered if it ever happened. The only proof that it did happened was the glittering purple hair tie she always used to tie her hair.

She dabbed another colour on the pallet she held in one hand. The gentle spring breeze blew again and she stalled in her movements. She turned towards the window and looked out the beautiful blue horizon and smiled slightly. The wind had always reminded her of someone special to her. The fresh smell the cold breeze everything about it reminds her of him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. Finally she turned back to her canvas and resume painting.

Her hands move over the canvas fluently and elegantly. There was a gentle look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. The background of the canvas was painted as the beautiful bright sky. In the middle of it was the silver dragon with emerald eyes and green mane. He was flying free in the sky. Chihiro painted his freedom. She had prayed hard every single day that he had finally fought for his freedom. It doesn't matter that they never met again but it was important that he got want he wanted. She will understand that even he couldn't keep his promise to meet again. She will be happy as long as he is.

"Nighayami Kohaku Nushi," Chihiro whispered his name as she dabbed on the colours onto the canvas. "How are you doing?"

Suddenly the classroom door slid opened with a loud crash disturbing the solitude and quiet atmosphere. A boy her age stood by the door looking disheveled. He was taking deep breaths as he looked over at Chihiro. She only stared at him wide eye at his sudden intrusion. He slides the door shut again with a bang and walked over to her in wide hurried strides. Chihiro remained seated unmoving as she continued to stare at him. Even he looked intimidating Chihiro did not make any attempt to run away.

"Hide me quick!" The boy exclaimed as he dived for a huge white cloth covering a clay work behind Chihiro. "Don't say I'm here!"

As soon as he disappeared into the white cloth the door slide opened again. A rather angry looking sensei looked in and saw Chihiro still on her seat with a brush held midway in one hand and the other the colour pallet. She blinked when she saw the sensei by the door and remained silent as the he scanned the room.

"Ogino-san, did Matsumoto-kun come by?" He asked her.

She shook her head slightly still staring wide eyes.

"Damn… where did he go." He whispered under his breath before he left shutting the door behind him.

Chihiro turned back to her canvas and resumed painting like nothing had happened.

"Geez, can't he take a joke?" The boy flung away the white cloth and appeared.

"Hello Eiji." Chihiro greeted him nonchalantly.

It had always been the same since she met Matsumoto Eiji back at elementary school after she moved to this prefecture. Their first meeting was exactly like this one. She was cleaning the classroom when he came bursting into the class looking for a place to hide. They had been friends since.

Eiji stood up and peered over Chihiro's shoulder to see what she had painted. When he saw that it was the dragon again he sighed rather evidently.

"This again?" Eiji remarked. "Do you even realize that this whole classroom is filled with all the kind of weird creatures you drew?"

Chihiro was like the only member in the art club in school. The art teacher had always praised her for her talent in drawing and her great imagination. Not knowing that every creature she drew and everything she created in the entire room was moments of her pass when she was trapped in the spirit realm. Chihiro didn't mind. She love drawing them and she love drawing.

"I like drawing Eiji, if you didn't notice even you knew me for eight years." Chihiro retorted. "Besides this dragon had won first prize at the High School Art Award last year."

"Ya, you should try to paint something real for once." Eiji mumbled rather unhappily.

"Real?" Chihiro raised and eyebrow and turned to him.

"Like me," Eiji gave her a suggestion in a suave smile.

Chihiro stared at him with her eyes growing so big Eiji wondered if they might fall out of her sockets. Then the moment of silent was broken by Chihiro beautiful laughter. Eiji sulked when she started laughing. He was actually serious but he knew Chihiro thought he was joking. She had always been a friend since she moved to town. He wasn't the cutest kid in elementary school and most of the time the class misfit. But Chihiro never saw him that way. However, everything changed when he grew up. He became really handsome and became the most popular boy in school among the girls. Even the girls were always flirting around him; he never got serious with anyone.

"You want to model for me?" Chihiro asked after she stopped laughing. She was wiping the tears away from her eyes because she laughed so hard. "You always never seemed to be interested in my drawings. So I never thought you will want to model for me."

"What makes you think I'm not interested?" Eiji looked rather surprised. "Anyways, how can I be interested when all you do is draw that dragon most of the time and all this other weirdo!"

"Eiji, I drew a portrait of you before." Chihiro smiled and stood up from the stool. "You really weren't interested when I told you then."

"What?" Eiji frowned slightly. "When…?"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time when I told you." Chihiro walked over to a closed canvas. She remembered that he was actually having an intimate time with some random girl when she turned up and the girl ran away. That might had made him frustrated. "It was a portrait I drew last year."

She pulled the cloth away from the canvas and Eiji's eyes widened. He was playing the piano. He remembered that time; the music club had begged him to perform at the school festival on stage last year. He always hated to play the piano because the boys back in elementary school had always teased him. There was a time he stopped but something Chihiro told him made him continued to play. When the school Music Club found out how well he plays the piano they begged him to perform. After that day he became even more popular among the girls.

He remembered that day when he was so upset when Chihiro found him hiding in the playground inside a tunnel. "I love Eiji's music." Chihiro told him. That innocent and simple remark had warmed his heart till this day and he never forgot those words. He then continued with his piano lesson in secret. He barely plays for anyone except for Chihiro sometimes. He couldn't believe that Chihiro captured this moment he was playing on stage.

"I can see why all the girls go crazy over you when they saw you that day." Chihiro smiled softly at the canvas. "You look amazing."

Eiji remained silent as he studied the portrait. It was really well drawn and painted. His features the way his fingers were placed on the piano, his pose and everything were captured so vividly. She really did have the talent in drawing. She can draw anything not only fantasy. Unaware by Chihiro, Eiji sneak a peek over her. She was a beautiful girl. Her brown hair tied in a simple ponytail with a glittering purple tie. Her lips were pink. Her skin fair and looked so soft with a slight tint of pink around her cheeks and slight freckles around her nose that made her rather cute too. She was slim in a way she looked rather dainty and sweet. Her posture was always great even when she sat before her canvas; she had her back really straight and elegant. The most amazing of all were her great sparkling brown eyes that always shone with kindness and wonderment.

"That makes me the oddball whenever I'm next to you." Chihiro sighed. "I wonder if the boys really think I am ugly or something."

"Why would you say that?" Eiji asked.

She had no idea how beautiful she was.

"I am going to be eighteen soon!" Chihiro cried frustrated turning away from his portrait. "I had never been on the a date before nor had anyone confess to me!"

"Oh…" Eiji mumbled. "You never confess to anyone before too." He then pointed out.

It was true that Chihiro had never spoke about boys and never showed any sign she like anyone in school. She was always by herself most of the time. She does hang out with the girls in class but after school, she will be cooped up here in this art room.

"I don't know…" Chihiro sighed softly and went back her seat by the window. She looked out to the horizon again. "How does it really feel to like someone?"

Chihiro had no idea at all. She was only ten when she met Haku the spirit dragon who was her savior and everything to her. At that time, she did felt that he was special to her in the whole world because he was there protecting her. Was that called love like what Kamaji-san kept saying? Or was it because Haku was the only one she could trust at that time. She hadn't seen him for eight years and the feeling that she felt for Haku didn't go away but it felt distant. Is it because of this feeling for Haku didn't disappear she couldn't come to like any boys in school?

"You got to be kidding me?" Eiji was shocked. All their lives as friends they never talked about their love life. It was the first time he actually heard Chihiro talked about love and the first thing she said was she didn't know how to?

Chihiro turned back to Eiji who looked shock, she giggled softly.

"Don't be so surprise Eiji, I'm sure I will find someone I really like one day."

He didn't look convinced and quickly looked away to hide the disappointment in his face. He wouldn't want Chihiro to notice. For years it had always been a one sided love. He loves Chihiro, but he couldn't tell her that, he knows Chihiro only treated him as a friend and there was something about Chihiro that also told him that she did have someone she cared about in a special way but she wasn't going to reveal it. The boys in school totally fall for Chihiro because she was kind and gentle. She was hardworking and helpful. Not to mention beautiful too.

For eight years he had grown up next to Chihiro. Watch how beautiful she had become. How boys got attracted to her attractive and mysterious ways. How he made sure that no boys got to her. No one can get near her except him. Her lack of interest in boys had made it easier for him too and he was glad about that. He turned back to her quietly.

She had resume painting on the canvas again with that gentle look in her eyes when she looked at that dragon. It seemed like Chihiro had fallen in love with her own painting. Eiji took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time he caught her looking at her own painting that way. Though he did notice this expression always appears when she was painting that dragon. That was so weird to Eiji and he couldn't help wondering why. There must be a reason why Chihiro was so attached to that painting.

"Chihiro, will you be alright by yourself today?" Eiji asked, most of the time they walk home together but even so that Chihiro always like to stop by the old shrine in town and told Eiji to leave her there. "The Music Club is bugging me to help them with a music recital this weekend."

"I will be fine Eiji." Chihiro smiled slightly at him. "I will see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Eiji mumbled heading towards the door and left her alone in the class again. The reason why he had always walked her home was that no other boys in school could or have the chance to ask her out. He hope today when he wasn't around Chihiro will not be targeted on.

The classroom was once again quiet after Eiji left and Chihiro continued with her painting.

"That boy should learn manners." A small muffled voice can be heard in the air. "I can't believe you are friends with him for so many years Chihiro."

"He is nice when you get to know him Hokori-san." Chihiro replied without looking away from the canvas. "Besides he was the first friend I ever made when I move here."

That voice scoffed and slowly around the room a small wind blew around. It wasn't the clear and clean fresh wind from outside, but the dust in the room that swirled around to form a human figure. It stood before Chihiro next to her canvas. It was the dust spirit that stayed for many years in this empty art room. Chihiro found him when she first used the room three years ago.

"You are drawing him again." Hokori said looking over at the canvas.

"I only remembered him when he was still at this age." Chihiro said. "I am sure he is much bigger now. It had been eight years."

"I hear he roams around looking for a right place." Hokori said thoughtfully. "Rumours flies quickly among the spirit world."

"As long as he has his freedom it is fine." Chihiro smiled. "He belongs in the sky flying freely."

The wind then blew through the window and Hokori stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh, a message just came." Hokori told Chihiro after the wind subsided. "The spirits from the shrine are asking for you."

"Really?" Chihiro looked out the window wonderingly. "That's strange they never called for me before. But I hadn't visited for almost a month since school had been really busy preparing us for university examination. Well, since I am called for, I guess I will get going."

"Well, stay out of trouble young lady."

"I will." Chihiro waved at the dust spirit and was out of the class.

That was Chihiro's secret. She had told no one, not her parents, not even Eiji about what she had discovered after she left that tunnel. She developed the ability to see spirits even in her own world. There were tree spirits, water spirits, fire spirits and the earth spirit, even spirits in animal forms. Sometimes she came across bad spirits as well but because of the hair tie that was given to her by Zeniba she managed to stay save. It had been eight years after all and seeing spirits had been like a normal thing to her now. Even the bad one came by she knew what to do and how to avoid them.

Chihiro ran most of her way to the old shrine. She didn't visit the shrine for almost a month because the teachers in school had given them so many homework and tests even on the first month of school. Since it was their final year in high school the teachers were strict and wanted to make sure the students were able to at least graduate. The shrine was place on top of a lonely hill with grey crooked cemented stairs leading its way up to it. Chihiro ran most of her way up the stairs without difficulty. After all she had climbed those stairs for eight years. When she reached the red archway at the top landing, she stalled when she saw an unusual occurrence around the shrine.

The shrine was strangely rowdy that day. Usually the spirits remained quiet and silent until her arrival. But today, they were already up and moving around the shrine excitedly. Chihiro was rather bewildered at this new situation.

"Chihiro is here!" One of the spirits cried. "You are late!"

"I came as quickly as possible after the message was delivered." Chihiro was actually gasping for breath a little for she did run as fast as she could. "What is all these commotion about?"

"Did you remember we were getting the old lake at the back of the shrine to flourish with water again?" The shrine spirit told her. "That lake that falls over to the other side of the this hill like a waterfall to the bottom of the river below?"

"Yes, I heard from the priest here that it had been dried up years ago," Chihiro replied.

"It had been years we had made the water spirit to provide us with help to replenish the lake." The spirit explained. "It had been a wishing lake for centuries since this shrine was built. People of this town come here to make their wish until it dried up. Now finally the lake is awakened again!"

"Oh?" Chihiro looked rather wide-eyed at his explanation.

"Now we have a new master and host for the lake." He continued when Chihiro didn't give him the reaction he was waiting for. "Don't you get it?"

Chihiro blinked rather blankly and a gust of wind around the shrine picked up. It shook the hinges of the sliding doors of the shrine. The trees blew rather drastically. The leaves that lay on the ground flew up and around Chihiro. She looked up with anticipation. It didn't take long for her to recognize the sign of the wind. She knew that wind. Not only that wind but that smell too. Her feet started to make a move towards the lake behind the shrine. Her eyes remained wide with surprise as she took a few slow steps forward. Then gradually she picked up speed and then began running to her destination.

When the lake came to view Chihiro stopped a few feet away and before her eyes was the very dragon she drew every single day. The silver dragon with green mane looked bigger now. But those emerald eyes were still the same staring straight at her. She gasped at the sight. A few seconds ticked by as she stared at the silver dragon before a smile broke her shocked features and she made a dash towards him.

"Haku!" She cried and hugged his head. "You are here!"

Haku closed his eyes when Chihiro hugged him. He had waited for this very day to be reunited again and finally he was here, as a new host and master of this lake. The Shrine priest had allowed him to stay like the rest of the other spirits of the shrine had welcomed him. They knew who he was because of Chihiro. Once again Chihiro had helped him and this time to gain a new home since his old river was lost.

"I finally made it Chihiro." Haku had changed himself to his human form. He wanted to touch her. It had been eight long years. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro small framed and Chihiro had her arms around his neck this time. "I got my freedom from Yubaba after I broke my contract. But I didn't have a place to stay until I found this shrine you always visited. It was a dried lake and it took some time to get it to flourish again. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's ok," Chihiro shook her head buried on his chest. Haku had grown taller. The last time when she was ten he was almost the same height as she was. "I'm just glad I got to see you again. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Haku whispered his face buried on top of Chihiro's head. "You are the one that actually got me this far."

The spirits around the shrine was gathering around behind trees and bushes watching them. They sighed with happiness to see that their beloved Chihiro had found the one special to her again.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of name:<strong>

**Hokori- dust**

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I wrote it :) Do review to let me know if I should continue with the fic.**


	2. Shadows

**Believes of Japanese Folklore terms:**

_Kodama- Spirits that live in trees_

_Tanuki- Shape shifting raccoon dog_

_Komainu- Stone guard lion dogs._

_Onmyouji- A person who practiced spiritual magic and the summoning of spirits and demons, usually said as having powers like a demon._

_Shikigami- Summon by onmyouji or people with very high spiritual magic._

_Onibi- Will o'wisp_

_Oni- A classic Japanese demon. It is an orge like creature which often has horns_

_Onihitokuchi- A one-eyed oni that kills and eats human._

_Kotodama- A Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and name._

_Zashiki-warashi- A child house spirit that belief to bring fortune and luck. Usually loves to play pranks_

_Ubume- A spirit of a woman who died in childbirth._

_Tengu- Demon bird_

_Kitsune Tsuki- fox spirit_

**_Authors note: I want to thank SAK00 for pointing out my mistakes and to those who had reviewed gdoodle and Carly_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of Spirited Away**

**Chapter 2: Shadows**

The spirits still gathered in the hiding places while Chihiro brought Haku around his new home to show him about. She was so excited that she didn't realize the spirits were all eavesdropping. She had her arm linked around Haku's as they walked through the shrine porch.

The old Shrine consists of two old traditional houses. One of the houses was built in the inner part of the ground, which was the home of the priest. The outer house was the worship house were the town people come to visit during the New Year and other festive seasons. There are maple trees surrounded the outer area of the porch and more around the back of the shrine. At the red archway by the grey cement stairs placed two huge Komainu, stone guard lion-dogs on each sides.

"So how is everyone at the bathhouse?" Chihiro asked as they walked around the shrine. "Did you go back after you broke your contract?"

"No, I didn't return after I left." Haku answered. "But before I did, Rin asked me to give her regards and also to bring you to visit them when the gates are open again. Kamaji-san does miss you too and the Susuwatari (soot balls) didn't forget about you. You do remember them right."

Chihiro chuckled slightly at the thought of the Susuwatari. They were a big help when she was back at the boiler room asking for help. They helped her persuade Kamaji-san to give her a job. They helped her kept her clothes and shoes save too. How can she forget them?

"Hmmm, but you did say about when the gates are open?" Chihiro thought out aloud. "That will mean the Hungry Ghost Festival?"

"You look like you know something about it." Haku smiled at her. "You must be learning a lot when I am not around."

"Well, there are circumstances that pulled me along that path." Chihiro laughed nervously. "It comes with some experiences."

Then the leaves of the trees suddenly start falling more than usual and Chihiro and Haku stopped on their tracks. There weren't any wind, it was strange to have so much leaves falling. Then they started to hear whispers above them.

"Stop pushing!"

"I can't see!"

"Shut it! They can hear us!"

"GAAHH! I'm falling!"

"Wait!"

Then a lady in a blue Kimono fell from the tree and landed before them. Chihiro and Haku stared down at her with surprise. Then another two more ladies one in a white kimono and the other in a green one came floating down the tree.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro couldn't help but laugh. She let go of Haku's arm and went to them.

Haku remained silent and still; his eyes still rather wide from surprise.

"Not my fault." The lady in blue kimono muttered as she remained on the ground.

"You are a spirit Karin and you still fall off the tree." Chihiro laughed harder and knelt down next to the fallen spirit lady. She helped her to her feet. "Can't you at least float or something?"

"I apologize for our rudeness Chihiro." Another spirit lady in white told her and bowed.

"Nothing to apologize for, Kaede." Chihiro addressed her with a smile. "Besides I'm sure you are all waiting to meet Haku?"

The three ladies nodded eagerly. Chihiro grinned, turned back to Haku and took his hand in hers.

"Haku meet my friends." Chihiro told him. "They are the Kodama in this Shrine. Kaede, Kana and Karin. And everyone meet Nighayami Kohaku Nushi."

After the introduction the three Kodama started chatting all at once excitedly that no one caught a single word they said. Haku turned over to Chihiro still in shock while Chihiro just shrugged back at him with a smile.

"They are always like that." Chihiro explained. "You will get use to them."

At that moment Chihiro also noticed a small Komainu nearby where they were standing and she tilted her head with a bewildered look on her face. Haku who noticed Chihiro's curious expression wondered what caught her attention.

"Something wrong Chihiro?"

"No, it is just that I never thought there was a Komainu here… and so…" Chihiro pondered for while before realization hit her and she smile. Then she said. "Hmmm, I think I just remembered I brought some fried newt.

"WHERE?" The small Komainu suddenly changed into a Tanuki.

"Haku, meet Kenta." Chihiro smiled.

"Drat!" Kenta sulked. "I got cheated!"

Haku was more surprised at Chihiro than suddenly seeing a Tanuki. He had never known about Chihiro's ability. She can see paranormal? When she was trapped in the other side that was a different thing. But things should have gotten back to normal when she stepped out of that tunnel. Nobody in Chihiro's realm should be able to see these creatures unless they show themselves, which usually never happens. His thoughts were interrupted when two other low and coarse voices were heard.

"Hmph!" It was coming from the archway. "That was one pathetic imitation of us!"

"I can't agree more!" Followed by a second voice.

"Yemon!" Chihiro cried running over to the two Komainu at the archway. She pulled Haku over with her. "You both are awake! You usually don't wake during the day!"

The Komainu changed themselves into great big lion-dogs before Chihiro. They were ten feet tall compared to their stone statue.

"Haku meet Ye…" Chihiro pointed one on the left then the right. "…-mon"

"You got that right we only wake at night." Ye answered Chihiro. "With all this ruckus how do you expect one to rest?"

"Besides, the sun is setting if you must know Chihiro." Mon continued.

"Oh no!" Chihiro looked up the sky. "I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice."

"Don't you think you should be running home now Chihiro?"

A new voice joined the group. Everyone turned to the new arrival and when they saw the person that voice belonged to, the spirits bowed.

"Toshihiro-sama!" Chihiro exclaimed.

He was the priest of the Shrine.

"You shouldn't be out at night of the moon phase."

"Right," Chihiro replied was looking around when Kenta passed her schoolbag that she had dropped on the shrine front porch earlier. "Thanks Kenta."

"Take this with you." Toshihiro passed some small white papers to Chihiro. "Just in case."

"Arigatou." Chihiro smiled taking them and stuffed them in the pocket of her school blazer.

"I'll send you home Chihiro." Haku suggested.

"It's ok Haku. My house isn't far from here and I am sure you had a really long day. I will come again tomorrow after school. I will see you soon."

Haku nodded slightly. He couldn't help wondering why Toshihiro passed her those papers. Wasn't those papers used for spiritual magic? And what about the night that Chihiro was so afraid of? He knows there were dangers at night for girls her age in the human world but since he had checked the neighbourhood it was a very safe housing area.

Haku watched Chihiro running down the grey-cemented stairs in a hurry until she disappeared in sight. Toshihiro placed a hand on his shoulder and Haku turned to him slowly. Toshihiro wasn't an old priest but actually only in his early thirties. This shrine was passed down for generations and because of his father's early death Toshihiro had no choice but take over the family shrine and continue with their legacy even though at this era no one believe in them anymore. Haku knew Toshihiro's ancestors were very powerful and famous Onmyouji.

"Chihiro sometimes gets into trouble at night. Especially during the full moon night." Toshihiro explained. "I would always advise her to get home early."

"I surveyed the area before, it didn't seem to be such a bad neighbourhood." Haku was still confused. "Maybe I should have followed her if…"

"Didn't Chihiro tell you?" Toshihiro looked at Haku surprised. "It is not humans that she should be afraid of."

Haku frowned looking more confused.

"She didn't say a word to you did she." Toshihiro smiled sadly. "Maybe she didn't want you to worry and didn't know how to tell you. It was eight years ago I found Chihiro. I think she might have stayed back in school a little later than usual and walked home at night…"

* * *

><p><em>It all started in a lonely night when the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. A girl, ten of age was making her way home after school alone...<em>

_Chihiro was running as fast as her legs could carry her. If only she didn't stay back to finish up the signboard they were using for the school festival. If only she knew that the sky had turn dark. Now she was running for her life. She didn't know how long she had to run but she knew if she stops, she most probably would be slain._

_She turned back slightly to see that weird creature, no monster… no ghost? She couldn't tell for that thing that was chasing her only had half upper torso body and holding onto a huge scythe. Then she felt her feet hit an uneven surface and she was falling._

_No! Her head screamed. Not now! I can't fall now!_

_She hit the ground hard and then she heard a swift sharp and crisps sound. She turned and saw the scythe coming down on her fast. She screamed and dodged. It caught her slightly by her arm. She was so tired her legs were so heavy she wondered if she was going to die here if she couldn't run anymore. Then her purple hair tie glowed brighter than before and she felt her strength returning to her body. Chihiro ignored the pain she felt on her arm and scrambled up to her feet running once more when she felt her legs became lighter. She didn't know how long she ran on but when she saw a flight of steps before her a voice whispered to her._

_"This way."_

_The steps lit up with what looked like Onibi as Chihiro approached it. Without any second thoughts Chihiro dashed up those steps with the Onibi leading the way. As soon as she reached the landing above she saw the great big lion-dogs ten feet tall before her eyes. She froze on the spot her mind scattering all over the place. Which one was worst? A half bodied girl with a scythe or two huge lion-dogs? Neither one of them look very appealing_

_Then Chihiro saw, a man in white Hakama approaching. Another ghost?_

_"That is a Teke Teke" The man spoke and Chihiro only realized that he was human. "A vengeful spirit of a school girl with a half upper torso body and goes around killing people by slicing them in half with her scythe to mimic her own disfigurement."_

_He took out a piece of paper and chant a Kotodama Chihiro couldn't understand, and then the paper flew from his hand towards the ghost. In an instant it lit up with fire as the ghost screamed and disappeared._

_Then Chihiro knew no more as her feet collapsed and the world around her turned dark._

* * *

><p>Haku was speechless after the tale Toshihiro told him.<p>

"After that day Chihiro was under my care. I thought her how to ward off evil spirits. It wasn't easy for her but she was a fast learner and when she got accustomed to seeing spirits it became easier for her."

Haku didn't wait any longer as he made his move down the stairs but Toshihiro stop him.

"Haku, you used to stay in the human world at the Kohaku River, you know the rules don't you?" Toshihiro told him. "You can't use your full power here."

"I understand," Haku replied. "But I must make sure Chihiro get home safe!"

Toshihiro released his grip and Haku raced down the stairs with the speed of the wind.

Chihiro was running home when she heard a ringing tone from her schoolbag. She stalled to search through her belonging to look for the source. Finally she pulled out her mobile and answered. It was her mother calling her from home.

"Okasan, I am on my way home." Chihiro said as soon as she answered the phone. She had resumed running but what her mother told her made her stopped again. "Now?"

"Yes, Chihiro," Yuuko told her. "I just found out I ran out of soya sauce. Please be a dear and get some for me. There is a small sundry shop near by so it should be on the way."

There was few second paused before Chihiro answered. "Ok Okasan, I'll be on my way."

Chihiro hung up, looked up at the darkening sky before she turned back where she came from. She took a deep breath and started sprinting down the path as fast as she could.

Haku stopped at a T-junction and looked around. He was sure Chihiro came down the path towards her home but her tracks stopped. She doubled back! Why did she do that? Haku frowned and followed her steps.

Chihiro grabbed the first bottle of soya sauce she saw on the shelf in the sundry shop and dashed for the counter. Then she turned back when she came by the section where packets of salt were sold. She contemplated for a second and grabbed a packet as well. At the counter while she was paying she also grabbed some sweets in a jar by the counter. She paid for all the items and was on her way out the shop. The sky had already begun to darken as shadows started to form around the neighbourhood. She sighed, took several deep breaths and stepped into the pathway. It would be her lucky day if she didn't encounter anything.

The moon was shining above creating more shadows. They usually appear from the shadows and were usually quiet during the new moon phase because there weren't any shadows created by the moon. Chihiro was alert as she watched around. There were always small little mischief-makers around. When they know any humans who can see them they will disturb.

"I smell it…"

Chihiro looked down at a small child with wide eyes toothless grin wearing a tattered Kimono. Chihiro sighed in relieve slightly. The child was pulling on her skirt lightly and still grinning.

"Here take it." Chihiro passed him the sweets. "You are a Zashiki-warashi. Why are you doing out of doors? Your master will be displeased."

"Well, the moon is bright." The ghost child took the sweet. "You should be the one indoors."

"I know." Chihiro smiled slightly at the ghost child.

"You have some more?" The ghost asked after he consumed the sweet.

"Here…" Chihiro passed him another. "I have to get going before…"

"Before they come? The ghost child grinned at her again.

"Yes…" Chihiro answered in a soft whisper and was on her way.

The ghost child wave slightly before he disappeared into thin air.

Chihiro was running once again. She can hear them everywhere but she ignored those scary voices. Suddenly she tripped and fell over nothing. She blinked and looked back. It was the Zashiki-warashi from before. The ghost child had only his head materialized above the ground giggled before it disappeared into the ground again. Chihiro glared. It was so typical of those little ghosts.

"MY CHILD…." Suddenly a woman appeared in white kimono, long hair covering her face. "Give me back my child!"

The woman raised her long claw like fingers with long nails aiming them towards Chihiro. It was the Ubume. They always appear during the moon phase. Usually not very threatening but she could have seen the Zashiki-warashi and went berserk mistaken it for her own.

Chihiro shivered slightly staring wide eye at the new ghost that appear before her. Grapping around for her shopping bag she took out the bag of salt. She tore opened the bag quickly with some salt spilling all over the place then she grabbed a handful of salt at tossed it at the woman. The ghost screeched backing away. She scrabbled up to her feet and began running again.

She was closed to her home, very closed but a huge dark shadow loomed before her as she skidded to a halt. Chihiro sucked in her breath heavily as she stared at the figure that grew bigger before her. Why the hell was this guy doing here?

"I hear you are gaining powers."

Chihiro remained silent as she stared up at the Onihitokcuhi before her.

"I wonder how much power I will get if I consume you." The oni continued and laughed maliciously.

His huge hands came down towards her and Chihiro made no hesitation to jump out of harms way. It crushed the ground creating a hole. She summersaulted on the ground and got up nicely still on her feet in a low crouching stand. She looked behind the Oni and saw the gates of her blue house. It was only another maybe fifteen feet away. Her grocery bag was under the oni's feet. She must have dropped it when he attacked. She was glad that the bottle of soya sauce didn't seem broken.

Chihiro placed her hand into the pocket of her school blazer and took a deep breath. She clipped hold of the paper Toshihiro gave her with two fingers and pulled them out. She lifted them up in front her face and muttered.

"In the hands of the Spirit Guardians. I summon Thee."

A sudden wind picked up around her, the white paper disappeared and a white almost ten feet tall wolf appeared. It stood next to Chihiro protectively growling at the oni. The wind was strong and it burst open the gates of her house. She saw the chance then. The wolf swooped towards at the oni and engaged a fight while Chihiro dashed towards its feet to grab the grocery bag. She fell on her sides as she skidded under the oni between its feet and towards the gates. She fumbled with her hands quickly to get back up on her feet and made a dash for it.

The oni seeing that she was about to escape made an attempt to seize her. His hand was inches away from her ponytail as the wolf she summoned pounced on him. He then missed. Chihiro fell forward into the front porch of her house with a loud crash. She turned around to look at the oni who glowered at her furiously. The white wolf stood before him snarling at him blocking Chihiro from view.

"Just you watch. I will get you one day."

The oni then disappeared. The white wolf walked over to Chihiro and nuzzled her cheek. She smiled slightly at him and patted the side of his head.

"Arigatou Yuki." She told him.

He disappeared, returning into the white paper. It then burst into flames and vanished.

Chihiro lay back on the ground facing up the dark sky, her head resting by the front door of her house on the welcome mat. What a night… she groaned inwardly. Since when was the last time she actually needed to summon the shikigami?

"What was all that noise?" Yuuko suddenly appeared opening the front door. When she saw her daughter lying on the ground, her face and uniform caked with dirt she gasped. "And what the hell happened to you? Why are you on the ground?"

"I fell…" Chihiro grinned up at her mom sheepishly. "Here's your soya sauce."

She lifted up the grocery bag and handed it to her, while still on the ground. Her mother took the rather untidy grocery bag looking rather astounded. When she got her bearings back she then placed her hands on her hips with a small frown on her face.

"Get to your feet young lady." She scolded. "This is not the way for a girl to behave. Go take your bath before you come down for dinner and don't forget to bring your dirty uniform to the laundry room to wash after you are done!"

"Yes madam." Chihiro sighed.

"You are graduating high school this year and you still act like a child! This is not the first time you got home all dirty and there were times you tore your uniform as well! I can't imagine how many times we have to change your uniform for you…"

She got up and followed her nagging mother into the house.

Haku reached at the moment when Chihiro summoned the Shikigami. He stalled his eyes widened with surprised. So these were tricks Toshihiro mentioned? To summon a Shikigami wasn't any ordinary girl could do. What had Chihiro been doing all those years? His heart almost stopped when he saw what she did next. She skidded under the oni towards her house to retrieve something. He dashed forward then. He perched behind the Oni's neck when Chihiro was within the safety of her own home. He put a spell over the oni so he couldn't move.

"If you ever hurt her…" Haku whispered to the oni.

He was hidden behind the Oni's huge head so Chihiro didn't notice him.

"You can't do anything to me." He snorted in a soft voice. "And you know that."

Haku frowned slightly. "But I can inflict pain that you will remember forever."

"Fine… I'm going. Besides I can't do anything now since she got into the house barrier."

The Oni left.

Haku turned to Chihiro and was about to approach her when the door opened. He hid quickly. He watched Chihiro's mother unhappy at the state she was in and ushered her into the house. He could hear her nagging Chihiro until their door closed behind them. Haku stood by the house watching and waiting silently.

Chihiro was drying her hair with a towel after a hot bath. She had changed into a simple t-shirt and blue jeans shorts as she head over to her bed and flopped down. There were some scrapes on her knees and bruises on her arms after the series of fall earlier. After checking her wounds she went over the window and pushed the glass windowpane upwards to let the night air in. That was when she caught that scent. It was like fresh pine, spice… sandalwood; it was a very familiar scent. Her eyes widened and she poked her head out the window to search the neighbourhood.

"Haku?"

"Down here." Haku appeared outside the low brick wall fence around the house.

"Why are you here?" Chihiro asked surprised.

"Toshihiro-sama told me and I was worried. I saw what happened and I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"It's ok… it is not like the first time an oni appears claiming to eat me. I usually manage to handle them quite easily." Chihiro told him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she realized Haku was still standing outside her house. "Why are you outside? Why don't you come in?"

"Chihiro, you should know about the house barrier." Haku smiled slightly as he started to wonder again how much Chihiro actually knew about the spiritual world. "I can't come in unless you invite me in."

"Oh right I forgot." Chihiro muttered. She did forget because Haku was someone important and close to her, she didn't think she need to invite him in. "Haku, you don't need my invitation to come into the house. You have the free entry anytime you want."

She gave him the unlimited admission.

As soon as she uttered those words, Haku could feel the barrier around the house faded away for him. He smiled and soared up towards her window. Chihiro quickly move to let him in and knocked her head rather painfully on the top of the window in the process.

"Ouch…" Chihiro massage her head slightly.

She didn't change much. She was still careless like he remembered her to be. He landed on the window seal in a squatting position with a small smile. One hand placed above the window frame and the other below. As he watched her patting her own head, his expression clouded as he remembered the short scene he accounted earlier that made him change his impression again. How she had fought her way through the Onihitokuchi, how she summoned the Shikigami. Everything she did earlier didn't remind him of the careless child he actually used to know.

"Chihiro…" Haku addressed her solemnly. "When did you start seeing the paranormal?"

Chihiro turned to him rather taken aback by his tone. She pondered at the question for a moment as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I'm not sure," Chihiro said trying to remember. "It was maybe the third day after I left the tunnel when I went to school for the first day. I saw a shadowy figure in school at the corner of the classroom."

Haku came into the room and walked over to her. He sat next to her as she continued.

"When I asked if anyone could see that thing, everyone thought I was trying to scare them." Chihiro chuckled nervously. "I didn't give out a good first impression so I never had friends on my first few days in school. After that I learn to keep quiet about it when I see them. Ignored them and pretended they weren't there. But when they know I can see them it was when they start their haunting. Besides, the vengeful spirits are pretty hard to ignore. I was glad when Toshihiro-sama found me."

She remembered that voice calling her to come up the shrine steps. It had belonged to Toshihiro.

"But when I started the spiritual training with Toshihiro-sama, Oni start to appear too. So that is why Toshihiro-sama thought me about Shikigami. I only summon them when Oni appears. They help me ward them off."

"How long have you been doing that?" Haku wanted to know more about it. He needed to know how much Chihiro could handle summoning a Shikigami.

"I think it had been five years! I can summon three different Shikigami now!" Chihiro told him excitedly. "There is Yuki the white demon wolf, Tengu the demon crow and Kitsune Tsuki the demon fox. My favourite is the demon wolf. So I gave him a name. However, for the other two they are a little harder to control especially Tengu."

Haku looked worriedly at her and remained silent. She can summon the Tengu. They are usually very powerful demons and very ruthless. They were usually great warriors and fighters unlike the demon wolf and Kitsune Tsuki that were always the protector. Though Kitsune Tsuki was usually a little mischievous.

"What's wrong Haku?

"You do know the outcome to summon these demons don't you Chihiro?"

"Yes, I know," Chihiro lost her enthusiasm she had earlier. "Toshihiro-sama did tell me before. If ever I lost faith in my own soul. They will consume me."

"Try not to summon them again. Especially the Tengu." Haku placed his arm around her shoulders. "I am here now. I will protect you. You should have told me about this earlier."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry." Chihiro leaned against him and rest her head on the curve of his neck. "Besides, I had been fine all this time."

"I know," Haku whispered above her head. "You did your best all these years."

"And also got to lead a normal school life." Chihiro smiled and looked up at him. "It is amazing how I manage all this without a single one finding out."

Haku smiled in returned. She had grown to be so strong and beautiful. Even though he can still see that she was somewhat of a tomboy. She was still amazing before his eyes.

Their faces were so close to one another. There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other eyes. At that moment, it felt like time stopped.

He could feel her breath near his cheek. She smelt of roses. Could be the bath soap she used. He raised his other hand slowly reaching for her cheek.

RIIIING!

Both of them snapped out of their trance. Chihiro cleared her throat and looked away. Haku dropped his hand and removed the one over her shoulders.

Chihiro's heart was pounding. What happened a moment ago? Everything around her seemed to vanish for a moment when she stared into Haku's emerald eyes. The ringing sound continued as Chihiro finally got up and walked over to her desk at the corner of her room at the other side of her bed.

What was that? Haku thought annoyed at the sudden sound intrusion.

Chihiro picked up a small device on top of her desk. Haku watched her pressed one of the many buttons on the device and then placed it over her ear.

"Yo Eiji," Chihiro answered her phone. "How's music practice today?"

Haku frowned slightly. His ears could pick up the voice on the other side of the phone. It was definitely a male voice. The way Chihiro addressed him. He could tell they were close.

Chihiro didn't remain on the phone for long.

"Sorry about that Haku," Chihiro turned back to him after she hung up. "Eiji was a friend in school. He usually walks me back. But today he was busy with some school activities so I walked to the shrine myself. He called to see I got home safely."

"I see…" Haku replied softly.

So she had a protector when he was not around. That made Haku's mood drop.

Chihiro walked over to the window. She looked outside with both hands resting on the windowsill and smiled. The night wind was fresh and cooling.

"Haku, there is so many things I want to show you here!" Chihiro told him excited. "I can't wait to spend more time with you!"

The moment she said that, the thoughts of Eiji flew out of Haku's mind. He walked over to her and placed his hand over hers.

"Me too." Haku replied.

They both stared out the window at the windy night side by side.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The name that I had given the stone guard lion dogs 'Yemon' is actually one word. It means guarding the gate.<strong>

**House barriers:**

It is just a saying that the spirits/ghost, the unnatural cannot enter the house unless they are invited to go in.

**Hungry Ghost Festival:**

The **Ghost Festival**, also known as the **Hungry Ghost Festival**, or **Yu Lan** (盂蘭) is a traditional Chinese/Japanese festival and holiday celebrated by Chinese and Japanese. In the lunar calender, the Ghost Festival is on the 15th night of the seventh month.

In the fifteenth day of the seventh month in the lunar calendar is called **Ghost Day** and the seventh month in general is regarded as the **Ghost Month** (鬼月), in which ghosts and spirits, including those of the deceased ancestors, come out from the lower realm(hell). Which is the believe the hell gates open.

On the fifteenth day the realms of Heaven and Hell and the realm of the living are open and both Taoists and Buddhists would perform rituals to transmute and absolve the sufferings of the deceased. Intrinsic to the Ghost Month is ancestor worship , where traditionally the filial piety of descendants extends to their ancestors even after their deaths. Activities during the month would include preparing ritualistic food offerings, burning incense, and burning joss paper form of material items such as clothes, gold and other fine goods for the visiting spirits of the ancestors. Elaborate meals would be served with empty seats for each of the deceased in the family treating the deceased as if they are still living. Ancestor worship is what distinguishes Qingming Festival from Ghost Festival because the latter includes paying respects to all deceased, including the same and younger generations, while the former only includes older generations. Other festivities may include, buying and releasing miniature paper boats and lanterns on water, which signifies giving directions to the lost ghosts and spirits of the ancestors and other deities.


	3. Crisis

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for your constant reviews SAK00 it gave me encouragements :) Also thanks to everyone that had added me to your Favourites and Follow list.**

**This fic may be progressing very slowly on the romance part for I am focusing more on the supernatural part right now. As for the romance, it will be there but I want it to go gradually. This will be my first supernatural fiction base on some knowledge from my background and also some that are purely just fictional and untrue. But whatever it is supernatural is usually the unnatural and the unbelievable. Please bare with me. I'm trying my best to explain all the terms of the Japanese and Chinese folklore tales and superstitions.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 3: Crisis**

The sun shone through the clouds. The birds were chirping outside the window and the morning breeze flapped the pink floral curtains by the window at a blue two-storey house. A loud beeping noise blared through the serene atmosphere.

"Urgh!" A brown haired girl groaned peeping out under her comforter. With one hand she reached out and slammed the alarm clock on her side table shut. Then she pulled the comforter over her head.

"Come on WAKE UP Chihiro!" Yuuko called from the door and knocked loudly. "Or you will be late for school!"

"I'm up!"

Chihiro's eyes snapped opened wide and sat up immediately when she heard her mother called. Her hair was sticking out oddly all over the places. If anyone in school could have seen her in this state they would never imagine this was the beautiful Chihiro who sits elegantly before the canvas painting.

She remained seated on her bed trying to figure out what happened. When nothing out of the ordinary was happening, soon her eyes started to be droopy and her head dropped forward; she was sleeping again in a sitting position.

"Chihiro!" Her mother called again from below. "YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Wha…?" Chihiro's eyes snapped opened again as her head jerked up.

"You better get your butt out of bed and get ready for school! What is wrong with you today?"

"Right school…" Chihiro mumbled, rubbed both her eyes and yawned widely.

She wondered why she was so sleepy this morning. She never really had any problem waking up before. Then she remembered. Haku! He was here with her! They were talking for nearly the whole night before she dozed off. How did she get into her bed? She remembered they were sitting by the window on the floor.

She looked around her room and found herself alone. He must have left after she fell asleep. Did he carry her to the bed? Chihiro wondered and when she couldn't find any answer she finally shrugged, threw off her comforter and jumped off her bed enthusiastically. It doesn't matter now! After school she will be seeing Haku again she thought happily.

It wasn't long and Chihiro was already running out of her house with a toast in her mouth. When she was outside she could see a few of her neighbour Obasan (aunty) surrounding the crack pathway created by the Onihitokuchi last night.

"Opps…" Chihiro mumbled quietly as she walked pass them. Then with a louder and more cheerful voice she greeted them. "Ohayo!"

"Ah Chihiro, on your way to school?" One of them turned to her. "Have a safe trip."

"I will," Chihiro smiled and was running towards school while munching down her toast.

As she came to the path closer to her school, she could see more students walking along the same way. She then slowed down. That was when she felt someone pounced on her from the back. She jerked forward slightly and stalled on her tracks.

"Chihiro!" Eiji exclaimed with his arms around her neck. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Eiji." Chihiro smirked at him. "Can you stop doing that? You are heavy you know."

"Oh come on!" Eiji grinned and stepped next to her side as they continue their way to school. "It's just a joke."

"You do that almost every morning." Chihiro rolled her eye and then eyed him suspiciously. He only jump on her like that when something good happened. "You seemed like you are in a good mood today. What's up?"

"Yesterday, I got an offer letter to one of the best music university in Japan."

"Really?" Chihiro eyes brightened at the news. "That's great Eiji!"

"And guess what, it has the best side faculty for art students too!" Eiji continued. "I was thinking after we graduate we could go there together! Can you imagine! We will be in the same university. Well it is a bit far from here since it is in Tokyo and all. But I always wanted to get out of here and go to a big city! I'm sure you do too! Besides you used to live in a city before. So it shouldn't be a problem!

"Huh?" Chihiro's smile faltered as she stopped walking.

"I'm sure you want to study more about art don't you?" Eiji who didn't notice continued on before her. "It will be great."

No answer from Chihiro and when Eiji noticed that Chihiro was no longer next to him, he stopped and turned around. Chihiro looked so shocked that Eiji thought she turned slightly pale. She was staring down on the ground speechlessly. He went back to her looking worried.

"Are you alright Chihiro?"

"Hmm?" Chihiro looked up at Eiji. There was a short pause before Chihiro forced an awkward laugh and slapped him on the back very hard. "Of course I'm fine."

"Ow…" Eiji muttered and watched Chihiro walked on without him. "Hey wait up."

University! Chihiro exclaimed in her head mortified. She had totally forgot about it since she met Haku yesterday. Worst of all, didn't the teacher say that there was a test today? Ahhh! She didn't study! She was so happy a moment ago she thought she was walking on clouds. Now, when reality kicks in everything seemed to be going the wrong way!

They entered the front gates of the school together when Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted harshly as she tripped and fell over face down with a loud crash. Eiji rolled his eyes and went over to her. The other students just walked by without stopping. Chihiro had fell over nothing again. It wasn't the first time and most students who knew her had gotten used to it.

"Are you ok?" Eiji asked kneeling down next to her.

"Urgh!" Chihiro looked up from the dirt and massaged her chin slightly. "I think I hit my jaw."

She sat up slowly and looked back with a small glare. It was the Zashiki-warashi again. The spirit kid giggled, floated up over her and sat on her shoulders.

"Come on let me help you up." Eiji was already on his feet and holding onto one of Chihiro's arm. "It's amazing that you never change always falling over nothing."

Chihiro didn't budge.

"Chihiro?" Eiji raised an eyebrow at her. "If we don't move we will be late for class."

The other students that arrive with them were already indoors. Both of them were the only one still left outside. Chihiro still didn't move and she pulled her arm out of Eiji's grasp.

"Er, why don't you go ahead?" Chihiro finally told Eiji. "Leave me for a minute to get my bearings back."

"Look, if you are hurt I will carry you to the nurse office." Eiji knelt down again. "Come on…"

"No…" Chihiro answered in a haste that raised more eyebrows. Then taking a deep breath she said in a calmer manner. "Why don't you go ahead? I am fine. I'm not hurt at all just want to sit down here for a moment."

Eiji wasn't convinced as he gave her a rather bored look and didn't budge.

That very moment a female student jumped onto Eiji's back. It was one of the girls Eiji hang out with or more like on of the girls Eiji gets intimate with. She hugged him tightly from the back her arms around his neck. She swooped a kiss on Eiji's cheek.

"Eiji! I was looking all over for you." She cried. "You promise to see me today!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Eiji snapped as he tried to pull her arms away from him. "I need to bring Chihiro to the nurse office."

The girl pouted and didn't make any attempt to move. She turned to glare at Chihiro. Every time when Chihiro was around, he treated the girls differently.

"No… I'm fine." Chihiro insisted waving her hand in a carefree manner and then looked sternly at Eiji. "You should keep your promise!" She waved a finger in front of Eiji's face as if he was doing something wrong and turned to the girl with a huge grin. "Please he is all yours."

"See she said she is fine." The girl became all happy and flirty again. She pulled Eiji up quickly. "Come on!"

"Wait." Eiji hesitated but the girl was already pulling him towards the school building. He was trying to avoid the girl and he was hoping Chihiro caught the hint he threw at her when he made the excuse for wanting to bring her to the nurse office.

"I'll see you in class Eiji," Chihiro smiled nervously and waved slightly. Then in a softer tone she added, "Sorry…" She got the hint all right but she needed Eiji to leave her alone.

Eiji threw Chihiro an irritated look before they disappeared into the building.

That girl had somewhat save her in some ways…

Finally, she was alone and she turned to the Zashiki-warashi that sat on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at it with a small smirk on her lips. She couldn't talk to it when there were people around who can't see it. If she did they will think that she was crazy.

"And for you little mischief maker, get off me and take that binding spell off me." Chihiro told it. "Why are you still out of doors?"

The reason Chihiro didn't move because the Zashiki-warashi put a restraint spell on her legs. It floated up and away from Chihiro; finally she could feel her legs again. It then landed next to Chihiro still not going to leave.

"I'm hungry."

"What happened to your masters?" Chihiro reached for her bag and took out some sweets. "Here this is all I have today."

"They moved."

"So you are alone in the house?"

It nodded its head solemnly.

Chihiro took a deep breath and got up to her feet brushing the dirt off her uniform and feet.

"Look, I don't have lunch with me today." She knelt down in front of the Zashiki-warashi. "But I'm going to buy some later. Promise me never to put that binding spell on me again. I'll bring you food."

"Ok," It grinned.

"What's your name?" Chihiro stood back up again.

"It's Isamu." He replied and disappeared.

"Good name," Chihiro muttered. It means courage. The loud chimed of the school bell brought Chihiro back from her thoughts, as she quickly made a dash for her class.

* * *

><p>Haku was perched on a nearby Cherry Blossom tree near the school. He watched Chihiro making a dash into the school building. He wanted to accompany her to school but there were too many people around. He could only watch her from a fair distant to make sure no harm comes to her. Even during the day, there are different types of spirits around. However, they will not be as active during the day as they will be during the night. He was still worried. Besides, he wanted to see how Chihiro spend her days usually.<p>

He saw how well, Chihiro managed the Zashiki-warashi. They were not spirits that will harm humans but because of their mischievous ways and the love to play they became the mischief-makers. She also did mentioned to him that she did come across many of them very often. So she was use to them. Some of them had become her friends too.

Finally that morning he saw who this Eiji was. Chihiro did mentioned about him last night and told him that he was her very first friend she made when she got here. He could see how close they were but he wasn't worried.

Last night, while sitting side by side, in Chihiro's room by the window, they held each other hands as he listened to Chihiro's story about her school and her trainings she got from Toshihiro. Even until Chihiro finally fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, she never let go of his hand. He smiled at the thought. He felt that Chihiro was still attached to him in some ways even they were separated for so long.

He could remember, as quietly as possible he slowly pulled his hand away from her grip so that he could carry her to her bed. If she continues to sleep like that she may catch a cold. He carried her princess style to her bed at the corner of the room. Then as gently as possible and not making a sound he pulled the covers over her. He watched her slumbering figure for a moment before he reached out to gently tug a strand of hair fallen over her face behind her ear. Then he quietly made his way towards the window, waved a finger and the lights turned off. He then soared into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Chihiro groaned inwardly when the bell rang and her face fell forward on the desk, her forehead hit the wooden surface with a thump and both her arms dangled loosely down her sides. She couldn't answer more than half of the questions in the test paper. This was going to be horrible.<p>

"The student at the back of each row please collect the paper and hand it to the front." The teacher announced.

Chihiro just held up the answer sheet without looking up when her classmate came to collect her answer sheet.

"How's the test?" Eiji came over to her. His desk was two rows away.

"Don't ask." Chihiro mumbled and turned her head towards the rows of glass windows of the class, the side of her cheek resting on the desk.

"That's rare, you are usually prepared for test."

"Hmpf…" That was the only thing Chihiro could answer.

Her mind was so full of Haku she totally forgot. When she thought she saw a flash of green in one of the Cherry Blossom trees she knew that it was time she should stop thinking about him this much. She was beginning to hallucinate and that was bad. She blinked several times. That vision didn't go away and she slowly lifted her head from the desk slightly and looked again. Her eyes widened.

In haste, she stood up abruptly almost knocking her chair over. She made a dash towards the classroom door.

"OI!" Eiji called after her. "Where are you going? We still have class!"

Eiji's call fell on deaf ears. Chihiro was already out the classroom and heading over to the school backyard. Was that Haku she saw? She wanted to make sure. He came all the way to her school to see her? She could feel her heart pounding away.

When she reached the empty backyard, someone came over her and pushed her hard towards the school brick wall. Her back hit the wall rather harshly and she shut her eyes tight by the stinking pain she felt on her spine.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw several of Eiji's girlfriends were before her. She raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time some of Eiji's girls came to confront her. She was pretty tired and irritated by their childish behavior but nothing she said was going to stop them. So she remained silent and waited to see what they were going to do.

"Can't you stop clinging your dirty paws all over Eiji?" One of the girls accused her.

"You are always in the way!" Another said.

"Stop seeing him!"

Chihiro remained nonchalant, which irritated the girls more.

"You think you can look down on us!" One of the girls reached out and pulled Chihiro's ponytail hard. "I will make sure you pay for it."

Chihiro didn't flinch at their attack and still remained silent.

Control Chihiro; remember what Toshihiro-sama taught you. Chihiro told herself with patience. Don't let your anger over take you.

Suddenly one of the girls screeched and the girl who was pulling Chihiro's hair released her.

"Something cold touched my feet!" The girl cried.

"OW!" Another girl cried. "My hair! Someone pulled my hair!"

"Something cold went down my back!"

Chihiro was wide eye as she watched the girls jumping around like frogs as she watched Isamu playing small little pranks on them. The girls couldn't see him and didn't know what was happening. They were screeching and waving their hands around frantically as if trying to swat off flies. Finally all of them got spooked and ran, screaming.

Chihiro broke out laughing when the girls left. Isamu floated over to her and grinned.

"Thank you." Chihiro smiled at the small little boy. "That was a big help."

"If you are looking for him. He is here." Isamu whispered to her, pointed up at one of the cherry blossom trees and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Haku almost flew down to help Chihiro when girls in her school attacked her, which was the last thing he ever thought would happen. But someone stopped him. It was also a good thing the Zashiki-warashi came in time or he would have risk exposing himself.<p>

It was another Kodama who had stopped Haku from going to Chihiro's aid. This time this Kodama was a male spirit wearing a white hakama; his skin was as white as paper, and he had long silver hair that reaches down his ankles.

"I know you want to go to her." He said. "But not in the school. You will get Chihiro in trouble if the teachers think she got someone outside of school to come in here. Those girls will tell on her."

Haku frowned.

"School rules." The Kodama smiled gently. "I'm Hogo, I take care of the Cherry Blossoms in the school for as long as I can remember. I watched this students grow and graduate. I know all the rules there is in this school."

"What are those girls doing?" Haku was still angry.

"Well, I think this is what the human call jealousy."

Haku remained silent. He was a spirit or some will call him a _youkai_. (_Mystical creatures_ _that can transform themselves into human forms and usually very strong in magic)_ They don't get feelings like humans do and most properly he might never understand. Though he does have the feeling of protectiveness over things that were important to him.

"Haku are you up there?" Suddenly a small voice from below the tree called.

"This will be our secret." Hogo smiled at Haku.

Haku watched the branches of the trees moved towards the ground and lifted Chihiro up to them. Hogo then disappeared leaving them alone. Chihiro sat on the branch that brought her to Haku. When she saw him, her face brightened up immediately.

"I knew I saw you earlier in class." She chuckled softly. "At first I thought I was dreaming."

"Are you alright Chihiro?" Haku still looked worried. "Those girls… I'm sorry I couldn't help you again."

Haku was angry with himself. He told her that he would protect her from now on.

"I'm fine." Chihiro assured him. "Those girls don't scare me. There is other scarier stuff I have to face with."

Haku smiled slightly. That was so true. Those girls might be like flies buzzing around her face compared to the oni she have to fight with or vengeful spirits that come after her.

"How I wish I could show you around school." Chihiro said wistfully then. "But outsiders are usually not permitted around school grounds unless you are a visitor. And it is hard to ask for a visitor pass without a purpose."

"It is ok Chihiro." Haku smiled gently. He knew that she wanted to be with him. "I understand."

She looked so down over something so small. Haku knelt next to her. He held her hands in his.

"Look, we will have time after you finish school right." He told her.

"Yeah." Chihiro smiled softly and squeezed his hands gently. "Haku you don't have to be here all the time. There is very limited spirits during the day that will harm me. The dangerous ones usually come out at night. You should go explore your new territory."

It was true he hadn't gone around his new home yet. It was time he should get around his territory and get accustomed to it.

"I'll wait for you at the shrine then."

Chihiro nodded.

Finally Chihiro went back to class, and Haku was on his way back to the shrine.

* * *

><p>School never felt that long for Chihiro before and as soon as the last bell rang for school to end, Chihiro packed her books in a hurry. Even Eiji didn't have the chance to catch hold of her that day. She disappeared so fast it seemed like she wasn't in class in the first place.<p>

She ran all her way to the Shrine and up the crooked stairs.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as soon as she reach the archway on top of the steps.

Haku was sitting by the front porch of the shrine.

"Chihiro, I have something to show you." Haku told her as soon as she arrived. "Come."

He got up and reached out his hand towards her. She ran over and placed hers over his. They walked to the back of the shrine where the lake was. The bottom of the hill at the back of the shrine was a small forest where the lake water flows down like a waterfall towards a small river below. This was his new territory.

Haku transformed into a dragon as soon as they were at the edge of the hill and he waited for Chihiro to get on him. They glided through the trees as Haku flew in the air with Chihiro behind his back. It wasn't long they reached the edge of the small forest where the river came to an end at a pond surrounded by the trees of the forest.

The area was dim from light where the trees were thick. The pond was shallow and the water was clear. Chihiro could see rocks at the bottom and when the sun shone through the leaves of the trees the stones sparkled like colourful crystals. The light that reflected out of the water gave the trees around the area an enchanting look. It seemed like fireflies were flying around. Chihiro gaped as they land next to the pond and she slide down from Haku and walked over to the pond.

"It is beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it." Haku had changed back into human form walked up beside her.

"It doesn't matter about me!" Chihiro turned to him with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What's more important is that you like your new home!"

"More than ever." Haku replied without hesitation and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Chihiro hugged him in return.

"I'm glad." She whispered her face buried comfortably on his chest and her arms around his waist.

He knew that this place would be his home for as long as it takes because the land belonged to Toshihiro and his family. He did mention that for generations even the government wanted it for other purposes they never sold it. With a lot of support from the town people because the shrine was very important to them the land was untouched.

* * *

><p>Early that evening, when Chihiro got home she was rather surprised to see Akio already back from work. He usually didn't come home till after dinner. He was sitting in the living room with Yuuko both of them looking rather serious.<p>

"I'm home, Otosan, Okasan." Chihiro greeted them when she got into the house. "Otosan you are early today."

"Welcome home Chihiro, we have something to tell you." Okasan told her when she entered the living room. "Come sit down."

"What is it?"

Chihiro's eyes were wide, as she didn't like the tone on her mother. She remembered it too clearly that day when she was ten. When her parents told her that they were moving to a small town. But maybe this might be different. She sat on one of the sofa before her parents. In between them was the coffee table with a small pot of plant in the middle. She waited for them to talk quietly.

"Chihiro," Akio said somberly. "Otosan has a job transfer again. We will be moving to Kanagawa next week."

There was a moment of pause and silent.

She knew it!

"NO!" Chihiro stood up again looking heatedly at her parents. "Not now!"

She just met Haku!

"I'm not moving!" Chihiro cried. "It's my final year in high school! I can't transfer now."

"I know it will be hard." Yuuko said calmly. "I'm sure there will be school in Kanagawa that will take in students that transfer. You always had good grades in school it shouldn't be a problem. Besides it's a big city. Do you remember how much you like the city? Besides it's nearby the sea! You can go to the beach in the summer too."

"I like it here now." Chihiro protested.

"Chihiro, Otosan had no choice when they transfer me." Akio continued. "We have to move."

"I don't have to move!" Chihiro was desperate to find any excuse. Anything at all so that she can stay. "I want to stay here! I want to graduate here! All those hard work I put up with all these years. I don't want to throw them away and start in a new school. Besides I only have one more year!"

"Chihiro you only still in school," Yuuko said. "It will be best that you follow your parents."

Chihiro shook her head. She could feel her temper rising. Not good! Everything Toshihiro taught her how to control was gone that instant in a flash. Why doesn't her parents listened to her. Why doesn't any parent listens to their children? Suddenly the small plant in front of them started to grow rapidly and Chihiro was running out the house.

"Chihiro?" Yuuko stood up when her daughter disappeared through the front door.

"Yuuko?" Akio reached out to take the small pot in his hand. The branches and leaves were all dangling at the side overgrown. "When did this plant start growing? It was always small all these years."

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Haku was enjoying the wind in his face as he soared through his forest. It had been so long since he felt the fresh air. Being cooped up in a bathhouse was no picnic. However, his rest was put to a stop when he felt a strange force coming from the shrine. There was Chihiro's aura but different. He could feel sadness within her. His heart started to ache at the feeling. He flew back quickly. Besides that he could detect dark powerful energy around the shrine.<p>

When he came to the lake behind the pond he transform back to his human form and made his way to the front shrine. He stopped in his tracks in shock when he saw the condition of the shrine was in. There were leaves strewn massively all over the ground. Branches of trees grew all over the floor even to the rooftop. This place looked like a jungle. He saw Kenta sweeping the ground and went to him.

"What happened?" He asked. "I thought I felt Chihiro came back."

"She did." Kenta replied and nodded towards Toshihiro's home at the back of the shrine. "Try not to annoy her any further."

Haku looked confused and walked over to the traditional house behind the shrine. He walked over to Toshihiro's room and slide opened the paper door. He saw Toshihiro kneeling on the floor, with Chihiro by his side. He could see that Chihiro was fast asleep, her head resting on Toshihiro's lap. She was curled up like a ball her hands clutched tightly in fist and her hair was disarray. He couldn't understand what happened. She looked like she went through hell. Toshihiro was stroking her hair gently with one hand.

Toshihiro raised a finger over his lips to tell Haku not to make a sound. He then pointed over the cupboards were he kept his futon and Haku understood walking over to it. Haku took out the futon and brought it over to Toshihiro. He laid it out and with very gentle motions; they worked together to get Chihiro to lie on it and drew the covers over her. She remained asleep without any sign of waking up.

They left the room quietly.

"It took sometime for her to calm down." Toshihiro sighed.

"What happened to Chihiro?" Haku finally asked. "What happened outside?"

"Look like the curse is growing. I can only seal it to a certain point. But when she gets upset she breaks the seal always. Now that the curse is stronger I'm afraid I might not be able to seal it anymore."

"What curse?" Haku was anxious. "What are you talking about? Chihiro is cursed?"

"Let me call her parents." Toshihiro told Haku. "I don't want to worry them unnecessarily. Besides it will be best she stay here for the night. I can't risk her going home when she is like this."

Haku looked impatient and Toshihiro added.

"I will tell you how Chihiro was cursed. I always feel responsible for it. If only I noticed it earlier. This would not have happened."

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Town Shrine or any shrines are very important. It is a believe that the Deities that lived there will be enraged if anyone tries to demolish the place and will be doomed. This was a story I heard when I was younger about a small ShrineTemple next to a busy street. Due to the congestion of the road the government decided to widened it and so to do that they have to tear down the shrine. However, the person who suggested it ended up dead. It could be just a coincidence. ****We will never know. ****That shrine still stands next to that busy street. I see it whenever I drive pass that road.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter is half way done! It may be up in a few days time or earlier!**

**Please review it makes my day! :)**


	4. Curse

**Authors notes: Firstly I would like to thank all that took the time to review, SAK00, NarutoSwag99, deity. Love you all lots! :) I'm glad you all like this fic n thank you to all that added me to your Fav and Follow list too. Hugs to you all ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 4: Curse**

_Chihiro was playing with Kenta behind the shrine by the dried lake. She was fourteen then and spent most of her time after school and even her weekends in this shrine. Toshihiro was like an older brother to her. He never minded her coming over unexpectedly and he always welcomed her with his gentle smile. She likes him very much. He had become like a family to her. Then the spirits in the shrine were so kind to her. She liked it here. It was serene and quiet and the air somehow seemed so wonderful reminding her of the one special to her._

_Suddenly the blue sky turned dark and Kenta disappeared. Suddenly Chihiro was left alone next to the dried lake. The wind had changed and black smoke was everywhere. The sky had turned red. She was frightened. It had become so cold._

"_Toshihiro-sama?" Chihiro called. "Kenta? Karin? Kaede? Kana? Kiri?"_

_Wait! Who is Kiri?_

_Chihiro couldn't remember. Then suddenly she heard an eerie voice, cold and chilling._

"_Give Toshihiro-sama back to me!"_

_A lady spirit with long black hair flew towards her…_

Chihiro gasped and her eyes snapped opened. She blinked and blinked again. She wasn't by the dried lake but sleeping comfortably on warm futon. Besides the dried lake was no longer dry. Haku was back and she was not fourteen. She placed her cold palm over her warm forehead and took a deep breath.

"Kiri…" She whispered the name softly. Why does it sound so familiar?

She sat up and looked around. She remembered running towards the shrine. She remembered her heart hurts. She remembered Toshihiro's voice somewhat very far away and everything else was a blur. How did she come to be sleeping in his room?

The place was quiet that Chihiro wondered if anyone was around. She pushed the covers down her feet and got up. She didn't bothered about her appearance and stepped out of Toshihiro's room. She looked down the hallway of his home. There were five other rooms in Toshihiro's home. All of them empty because he was the only heir left in his family. All of the rooms had the beautiful back view of the lake and forest below the hill.

Where is everyone? Chihiro stepped down the corridor towards the front door of the house.

The stillness of the house told her that it was empty. They could all be at the Shrine. Why couldn't she remember anything when she came here? She only remembered running up those crooked grey cement stairs. Then everything was dark.

She walked to the front slowly and saw Kaede, Kana and Karin hovering in the air next to the oddly grown trees around the Shrine. They looked like they were putting the trees back to their original state. What happened to the trees? What happened here? She could see Toshihiro and Haku sitting by the front shrine talking in hush voices. Kenta was sweeping the leaves on the front porch.

She walked up to them quietly. When she was closer she could finally hear their voices more clearly.

"You mean Kiri cursed her?" Haku asked after Toshihiro told him what happened.

"Who is Kiri?" Chihiro asked.

Both of them turned to her in surprise. They had not felt her presence. She seemed like she glided over like a ghost. Haku didn't sense her at all when she appeared. Her aura had changed. It could be because of the curse had awaken.

"I had a strange dream earlier and I think there was a _Kodama_ named Kiri." _(Kodama: Tree spirit)_

"You dreamt about Kiri?" Toshihiro asked. "What can you remember?"

"I don't know." Chihiro shook her head slightly looking confused and her head hurts. "I just know there is Kiri in my dream. Who is she?" She was getting upset again. "What did I forget?"

"Calm down Chihiro." Toshihiro told her slowly.

"No," Chihiro was not calm. "Why do I have a feeling that I know this Kiri? Why do I have a feeling that something bad happened? I want answers!"

Chihiro swung her hand out irately and accidently struck a tree near her. As soon as her palm touched the bark of the tree, it started to grow rapidly with the branches striking out everywhere the roots cracking the ground. The place shook for a second. Chihiro stared up the tree with her eyes wide. She was horrified.

"Please tell me I didn't do that." She stammered.

"A curse was placed on you four years ago." Toshihiro finally explained to her. "I sealed the curse by sealing your memories. But lately the curse had gotten stronger as your spiritual powers grew. I don't have the power to stop it anymore."

Chihiro was speechless and looked down at her hands. She saw marks of roots growing around her palms slithering its way up her wrist. She gasped and rubbed both her hands together trying to get it off but the marks remained.

"Chihiro, we will find a way to break the curse." Haku told her gently and reached out for her.

"No don't touch me!" Chihiro told him fretfully. For the first time she flinched and back away from Haku's touch.

Haku paused in his gesture and was hurt by it though he tried not to show because Chihiro looked so troubled. He didn't want to upset her further.

Then in a softer tone she added. "I don't want to hurt you."

Haku smiled slightly when he knew the reason why Chihiro didn't want him to touch her. She was worried about him. He ignored her plea, stepped closer to her and took hold of both her hands. Chihiro shook her head and was about to pull away from his grasped but he held on tightly not letting her go.

"You won't hurt me." Haku assured her. When nothing happened Chihiro relaxed slightly. "See, it's fine."

Chihiro was still nervous and scared but when she looked into Haku's calm emerald eyes she felt her fears flew away in an instant. It was just like back then when she met him at Yubaba's realm. His presence itself brings her the strength and finally she felt the pressure in her heart begin to lighten.

She finally nodded softly and the courage that Haku always saw in her eyes had returned. He sighed in relieve. He smiled comfortingly at Chihiro and pulled her closer to him. He then placed an arm around her shoulder and the other still holding onto Chihiro's hand, he turned to the priest looking serious then.

"Toshihiro-sama, we need to locate Kiri."

"Kiri left after she put the curse on Chihiro." Kaede flew down towards them. "For Shrine spirits to harm any human being the rule will be exile. She roams the world that is neither here nor there."

"What is that?" Chihiro asked looking slightly confused. She knew about the after world and the human world. But the world of exile spirits would be something new to her.

"It's a the realm between the after life and human world." Haku explained to her softly. "Only lost spirits go there. They are trapped unable to move either way."

Chihiro looked worried. There will be no way to track a spirit in such a place. She trembled slightly when she felt her heart tightened again. She didn't feel so good. When Haku noticed how sickly she had become his hold tightened around her shoulder.

"I'll go." Haku didn't hesitate to volunteer.

"No," Chihiro shook her head. "Isn't that the realm that the spirits go with no return?"

"Chihiro the only way to lift this curse is to get that spirit which curse you to break it." Haku explained to her gently. "There is no other way."

Chihiro still shook her head. She had become paler.

"I think its best we get you inside Chihiro." Toshihiro finally spoke. "You need to lie down."

Chihiro was finally resting again on the futon inside the shrine. Toshihiro and Haku knelt next to her side watching over her silently as they saw marks of roots starting to creep out under the collar of her school uniform up her neck. Haku knew he shouldn't be sitting here any longer.

"I will go," Haku said and stood up immediately.

"Haku you know it may be a one way trip."

"Yes, but I can't just sit here and watch Chihiro die."

Toshihiro remained silent for a moment before he continued.

"There might be a way to bring you back from that realm. My great grandfather kept the records of the knowledge my ancestors passed down. It might help."

Haku nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Chihiro was standing by the front porch of the shrine. There was no one there except suddenly a cheerful little girl ran through her. The little girl was laughing. She blinked and looked around the scenery. The place looked slightly hazy and she realized she was in a dream. <em>

_She turned back to the little girl again and saw that the little girl was her. She could see her ten years old self, playing by the trees. A lady spirit wearing a grey kimono was with her. She looked familiar. She was smiling gently at Chihiro's smaller self._

"_Look," The lady pulled out her palm and a single white daisy grew on it._

"_It's beautiful!" Younger Chihiro told the lady spirit._

"_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." She tugged the white daisy behind Chihiro's ear._

_Then they disappeared. _

"_Toshihiro-sama!" suddenly she heard her voice calling out from the archway. _

_Chihiro turned and saw herself again. This time she was older and wearing a junior high school uniform. She could be thirteen then, maybe fourteen. She was running towards the shrine where Toshihiro was sitting. He greeted her with his usual gentle smile._

"_Look! I got an award for the Art Competition!" Chihiro told him and showed him her canvas. "It is Haku and the other creatures in the bathhouse!"_

"_It is a beautiful portrait." Toshihiro told her. "Kiri, don't you agree?"_

"_Yes, Toshihiro-sama." The lady spirit in grey kimono answered monotone._

_So her name was Kiri. She was the Kodama of the shrine. Somehow Chihiro noticed that she looked a little different from the first scene. Her eyes were dead and cold. There was hatred when she looked at Chihiro smiling cheerfully next to Toshihiro. Did something happen?_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Chihiro found herself standing in Toshihiro's home. They were having dinner together at the traditional dinning room. Both of them sat on the floor with a few dishes on the table. Chihiro remembered that day. Her parents won a free trip during the school week. So she couldn't follow. She had told her parents she would stay over at the shrine. Since her parents knew Toshihiro they were not concern to leave her behind._

"_What happened to your neck Chihiro?" Toshiro asked when he noticed that Chihiro had some bruises._

"_Last night, I went out late." Chihiro told him in a carefree manner. "Okasan needed some things and asked me to get it. I kind of met a weird ghost."_

"_Didn't you have the protective charm I gave you last time?"_

"_It got burnt when I accounted an oni two nights ago."_

"_You should have told me." Toshihiro sighed. "Here take this at a mean time until I get another prepared for you."_

_Toshihiro passed Chihiro a beautiful carved small wooden tag. There were symbols on it that Chihiro couldn't understand. She reached out to take it from him._

"_This is different from other charms you made."_

"_This is done by Kiri for me." Toshihiro smiled softly. "It is a powerful protective charm that is very rare for a kodama to possess. But you should keep it for now until I make another charm for you."_

"_Is it ok?" Chihiro looked down the precious tag. "It is for you after all."_

"_Kiri will understand."_

_The scene changed. This time Chihiro was painting at the front porch of the shrine. She was sitting under the tree when Kiri stepped up to her. Chihiro looked up and saw the lady spirit who always looked gentle had changed. Her eyes were red, her hair disarray and also the nails were sharp and long like claws._

"_Kiri?"_

"_You took Toshihiro-sama away from me!" She screamed. "He gave you wants important to me!"_

_A cold wind engulfed her and everything turned black…_

"NO!" Chihiro cried and sat up quickly.

A pain on her chest made her to fall back on the futon again.

"Chihiro?"

Toshihiro was looking concerned next to her. She scanned the other areas and didn't find Haku.

"Where is Haku?" Chihiro asked.

Toshihiro was silent.

"He went didn't he?" Chihiro tried to get back up again but Toshihiro placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "You should have stopped him!"

"Chihiro you know that this is the only way."

"I'm going after him." Chihiro pushed Toshihiro's hand away from her. "I know how to stop the curse."

"What are you talking about? You can't go to that realm."

"If it's going after Haku, I will." Chihiro had already made up her mind. "Besides, I think I know why Kiri hexed me."

"You remembered?"

"Toshihiro-sama, do you still have that protective tag Kiri gave you?"

"Yes, I have it though I don't hang on to it anymore. It is important to me after all."

"I think I understand why Kiri did this to me." Chihiro was already getting up to her feet. Even her whole body was screaming in pain she ignored it. "That might be the key to stopping this."

* * *

><p>Haku walked down an empty space filled with thick fog. He can't see anything beyond a foot from him though he can hear them, the lost spirits. Without faltering in his steps and in his usual confident demeanor Haku continued on his journey.<p>

There was a red thread tight to one of his legs. It was the red thread that will lead him back to the where he came from. Occasionally he will check to see if the thread hasn't been broken. In his hand he held a leaf from that came from one of the trees of the shrine. Kaede gave it to him.

"_When the leaf glow, Kiri is nearby." _

He remembered her saying clearly.

It was like a never-ending walk. He wasn't sure how long he had already left the human world. He was worried he had spent too much time searching for Kiri and it might be too late to save Chihiro. He shook his head slightly trying to push away that unwanted thought. He had to keep that fear away or the negative energy of the realm will overpower him.

Time and space here was unknown. He would feel like he only spent a few hours in this realm but in the human world he might have gone for days. Even though that he wasn't going to give up. Haku continued searching…

At the meantime back at the Shrine, Chihiro was desperately looking through Toshihiro's historical records in his small library in his home. She remembered she read something about sending a human soul to the after world. Even it didn't say that it will work for the realm for lost spirits, she was going to try anyways. She got to help Haku! If Toshihiro wasn't going to help her, she was going to do it herself.

"What are you doing Chihiro?" Kaede's voice made Chihiro jumped. "Toshihiro-sama is worried that you suddenly disappeared from the Shrine."

"Kaede!" Chihiro cried. "Help me please! I need to go to Haku!"

"Toshihiro-sama will be displeased."

"I don't care!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I am going to die anyways! Let me at least do what I think I can do! I might know how to break the curse! Besides, Haku shouldn't be in a place like that!"

Kaede was silent.

"Kaede…" Chihiro's voice was pleading now." Please, please I'm begging you!"

"There is a way but I can't guarantee your safety."

"It's fine."

Kaede hesitated for a moment as she studied Chihiro. She could see Chihiro was determined to go no matter what happened. She was reading the old ritual scroll that could send the human soul to the after world. Finally Kaede nodded and Chihiro sighed in relieved.

"Come with me."

Kaede thought she might as well help her than let her perform that ritual herself. Since she had no experience and her knowledge was limited the ritual may go terribly wrong and cause her soul to be lost forever. They walked over the lake at the back of the Shrine.

"It is a good thing the moon is bright tonight." Kaede told her. "Spirits get the energy from the moon to sustain us in the human world. I can only do this once."

Kaede glided into the lake and turned back to Chihiro.

"Follow me."

Chihiro looked confused for a moment before she realized that Kaede wants her in the lake. She pulled off her school socks and shoes and stepped into the cold water.

"I'm going to send you to that realm not only your soul."

Kaede told her when they were somewhere in the middle of the lake and the water was waist high. Kaede then pull a strand of her hair and tied it onto Chihiro's wrist. The hair shone under the moonlight.

"Whatever it is, never remove it." Kaede said gravely. "It will maintain your human body in that realm. You only have till morning to return. When the moon sets and the sun rises if you still don't come back, you will be lost and never return."

"How do I know? And how do I get back?"

"The light around the hair will diminish when the sun rises. For you to return you have to find Haku. He has the thread Toshihiro-sama weaved that will lead you both home. Do you still want to do this?"

Chihiro nodded once without hesitation. She just needed to find Haku and Kiri right.

"Ok then."

Without any warning Kaede reached out both her hands towards Chihiro and pushed her into the water by her shoulders. In shock Chihiro didn't managed to struggled as the cold water engulfed her. The last thing she saw was Kaede watching down on her above the water. Then everything was dark.

She needed air! She could feel her lung was about to burst!

Chihiro gasped. She was no longer in the water at the lake. She looked around. It was an empty space where there was no sky and the ground she was lying on doesn't seemed like ground. The place was covered with thick fog. She got up slowly and noticed the root marks had slithered all the way down her legs. She took a deep breath dreading to know how her face looks like now. However, that was not the thing she should be worried about right now.

She looked around the area. It seemed like there was nothing around except fog. But she could feel them, the lost soul. The negative energy around was strong and Chihiro was frightened until she caught sight of a line of red spark. She blinked, that red line was shinning. She decided to follow it.

* * *

><p>The leaf was glowing, Haku noticed. Kiri was nearby! He started running until he came up to a twisted looking old tree without leaves. The bark and braches were distorted in odd angles. A lady spirit in grey kimono lay on one of the leafless branch. Her black hair was long as it dangles downwards from the branch and her eyes were red. Her nails were long and black.<p>

She smiled when she saw Haku.

"I believe you must be Haku." Kiri said in a rather seductive voice. "The one that Chihiro always talks about and always in her drawings."

Haku was silent as he listened to her.

"She grew from a rather awkward little girl to a very beautiful lady, wouldn't you agree? Kiri glided over him until their faces were only inches apart. "She was always with Toshihiro, telling him tales about you because there was no one else she can speak to about it."

She traced her long sharp black nails under Haku's chin. But Haku didn't back up or loose his compose appearance. She laughed for a moment before her eyes flashed furiously.

"You know you can't do anything to stop me!"

"I came with a deal." Haku finally spoke.

"I see," Kiri smiled again. "You are going to trade yourself for her aren't you? Do you think I will agree to such a deal that has no benefits to me?"

"However, I who possessed the ability of the Youkai will give you the power you need to do whatever you what."

Kiri remained silent as she pondered over his deal.

"Fine…" Kiri was about to flick her fingers when Chihiro came running.

"NO!"

"Chihiro?" Haku was appalled when her saw her, his cool composure gone in an instant. "Why are you doing here?"

"So I see this great dragon have expressions too." Kiri smirked. "I'm honoured to have witness it."

Chihiro grabbed onto Haku's arm as soon as she got to him.

"Kiri, I need you to listen to me." Chihiro told her urgently.

"Why should I?" Kiri yelled. "You took everything away from me. I watched Toshihiro grow up. I watched him become the man he is now! He was always with me! Until you came along. You stole him from me! You know what, on the second thought. I think taking Haku would be a good idea after all."

To Chihiro's horror the distorted tree started to move. The branches came over to them and grabbed Haku out of her hold. She reached out towards him in vain the tree had already swallow him into its trunk. She was running over to the tree but Kiri stopped her by grabbing her neck.

"You beloved Haku can stay and rot in that tree." Kiri whispered to her in a voice filled with hatred. "And you can die under my curse. When the root mark reaches your heart. It will seized it and you will stop breathing."

"Kiri please… its all a misunderstanding!" Chihiro choked out her sentence under her tight grip. "Toshihiro-sama never gave it up!"

"What are you saying?" Kiri narrowed her eyes her grip loosened slightly.

"The charm you gave him…"

Chihiro never got to finish her sentence when there was crack from the tree. They watched as the tree truck started to split and broke. When the tree collapsed a silver dragon stood before them. Haku was infuriated and when he saw Kiri held Chihiro by the neck, he was beyond reasoning. In a swift motion, Haku had flown over and attacked.

Kiri let go of Chihiro when Haku dived at her. She landed on the ground harshly choking slightly. She could hear Haku snarling and looked up. Haku swung his tail and slashed it down at Kiri. Kiri dodge and the fight between two spirits begin. Vines had appeared from Kiri's shoulder assisting her with her attacks. Haku was swift as he engaged in physical attacks.

Chihiro got up to her feet looking horrified. She didn't want them to fight! Suddenly a pain on her heart made her clutched both hands over chest. She shut her eyes tight and fell back on the ground again. Haku who noticed Chihiro's agony got distracted and was caught by one of Kiri's vines.

"Do not underestimate these vines." Kiri told him. "They can break even steel metal."

Haku growl lowly, his menacing appearance didn't waver.

"Please… Kiri stop!" Chihiro managed to wheeze out.

She could see the light on Kaede's hair tight around her wrist was starting to diminish. The marks on her body looked more vivid. She didn't have much time left.

"Kiri, Toshihiro-sama never gave me the charm! He only let me have it for one day because it was a full moon night and he didn't have time to make another charm for me!"

Kiri was silent as she listened. Chihiro could see a spark of emotion in her eyes and she pressed on.

"He had always kept that charm even now! He never gave it away!"

Chihiro coughed covering her mouth with her hands. When she looked down at her hands she could see blood. The curse… she thought dreadfully. It might have already reached her heart.

Haku changed back to his human form as soon as he saw Chihiro coughing up blood. Kiri had already loosened her vines when Chihiro mentioned about a charm. He ran up towards her.

"Chihiro!" Haku knelt next to her quickly and put his arm around her.

Chihiro took hold of Haku other free hand and squeezed it gently to assure him that she will be fine. She then turned back to Kiri.

"Kiri, please, please come back with us to the shrine!"

No answer from Kiri.

"Chihiro come, you have to leave this place now!" Haku voice sounded urgent when he saw that she was loosing breath.

"Kiri?" Chihiro looked pleadingly at her.

Haku didn't wait for answer anymore. He pulled Chihiro onto his back and transform back into a dragon. He had to get Chihiro out now! He noticed the hair around Chihiro's wrist. It was a spirit's hair. He suspected Kaede or the other kodama spirits might have given it to her to come here. The light around that hair was going off. That will mean the portal for Chihiro to get back to the human world was closing soon!

The fog had become thicker. Haku could only see the tiny line of red spark as he followed it. He flew like never before trying to break away from the fog. Chihiro lay on his back unconscious the light on the spirit hair around her wrist flicker weakly. The fog seemed never ending as Haku continued his flight desperately and suddenly he was swimming under water.

Haku in his human form broke to the surface of the water with Chihiro in his arms. They were back! He could see the crack of dawn in the distance. He made in it time.

"Toshihiro-sama! They are here!" He could hear Kenta shouting in the distance.

They had appeared in the lake at the shrine.

Haku swam over to the edge with Chihiro in one arm. He hoisted her up on land before he pushed himself out the water. He knelt down next to Chihiro unmoving body. He touched her cheek gently. The root marks had already crept up to the sides of her cheeks towards her forehead. For the first time in his life, Haku never felt this helpless before. He could see that her breath was becoming shallow and he shut his eyes tight his head bowed low.

"Kiri?" Haku heard Toshihiro's voice then.

His eyes snapped opened and he turned. Kiri was floating in the middle of the lake on the water. All his rational thoughts vanished then, he was just so angry. He felt like ripping her into shreds. When he was about to go over to her, Toshihiro's hand gently held his shoulder and he calm slightly.

"Kiri this has always been with me." Toshihiro held out the charm and showed it to her. "I'm sorry if I might have hurt you and blaming Chihiro over the mistakes I have done is not going to make anything right."

Haku watched Kiri's appearance changed. Her long black hair was tight up in a very neat bun. Her black long claw like nails had become normal. Those red eyes had become yellow. She looked like a normal Kodama spirit again.

"I'm sorry Toshihiro-sama for doubting you. I always wanted to tell you. I love you…" Kiri looked sad. "But I know I'm a spirit and you are human. It will never be…"

Kiri then looked over to Haku as if the last sentence was meant for him. He frowned slightly as he watched Kiri vanished as the sun rises. Haku looked down at Chihiro then. He could see the marks around her body were fading and she was breathing normally again.

He sighed in relieve but then again, when he thought about what happened to Kiri, the uncertainties crept into his heart. If anything would have happened to Chihiro, if he might loose her in any ways, he knew that he would become the lost spirit.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Firstly, I will want to apologize if the chapter seemed confusing and difficult to read due to the frequent change of scenes. I have trouble putting the plots into words T.T It took me several days. I was hoping I was able to post this up earlier. Anyways, I hope it turn out alright.<strong>

**Curse:**

**A curse to the Japanese and Chinese believe is a spell that will harm or hurt inflicted by any supernatural powers, a prayer, an imprecation, and execration, magic, witchcraft, God, a natural force or a spirit. Depending on certain curses, some that causes misfortune, unexplanable sickness due to supernatural forces and others may cause death. To reverse or eliminate the curse is often believed to require equally elaborate rituals or prayers. Usually it is said that only the caster will be able to remove the curse one cast.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review :)**


	5. Insecurities

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who read my fic and took your time to review melissa14dk, BubblesDoujinshi and NarutoSwag99. It really gave me the encouragement to continue :) and thanks to all that added me to you Fav and Follow list too. Love you all lots xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 5: Insecurities **

"Honey, don't you think Chihiro is old enough to decide what she want?"

Yuuko asked her husband that night after dinner while watching her daughter cleaning up the plates. Her daughter had came home looking guilty that afternoon. She had bowed as she apologized for her actions the day before. Somehow, Yuuko can see Chihiro was still unhappy about the news of them moving even though she wasn't going to complain anymore. So as a mother, she couldn't bear to see Chihiro being sad.

"It is her final year in high school and I can see that it is important to her."

"What are you talking about Yuuko?" Akio asked. "If she is responsible she wouldn't have ran out the house the evening before and she missed school today!"

"Toshihiro-san explained to us why she didn't go to school didn't he?" Yuuko came to her daughter's defense immediately. "She was sick early this morning. She did come home in the afternoon when she was better and apologized. Besides can't you see how grown up she had been. She had not whined about not wanting to move ever since she got home."

"Hmmm." Akio grunted softly.

"You have to admit Chihiro is no longer ten." Yuuko continued. "She changed since we moved here. She is hard working, she made sure she had good grades and she even had a talent in drawing. Even the teachers in school say she will be a potential artist and I'm sure she will take the art major in University. She looks like she had all her future planned out. We shouldn't be holding her back too much."

Akio was silent then. It was true their daughter was different since they move here. They couldn't understand how she changed so suddenly. They weren't complaining though since it was a good change. Even so how she changed she was still their only daughter and of course it was their hope that she would move with them. But that was from the parents' point of view. They would think that this was for her own good. However, they know to keep her happiness they have to let her decide.

Chihiro was staring out the window in front of the sink as she wiped the dishes dry. She was still trying to remember what happened in the realm of lost spirits. She remembered Haku heaved her onto to his back and then she must have lost consciousness cause she had no memory on how she got back to the shrine. When she woke up she couldn't find Haku anywhere. She was worried. Why did Haku disappear? When she asked the others about it they just shook their head and told her Haku wants to be alone.

Why? I still have so many things I want to talk to you about or at least to spend time together until I move. Chihiro thought to herself sadly.

"Chihiro?" She heard her mother called.

"Yes Okasan?" Chihiro put away the last dish she dried and walked over to her parents in the living room. "Is there something you need? Do Okasan want me to make tea for you and Otosan?"

"No, that is not it." Yuuko smiled at her daughter. That's right after dinner she and Akio would always have a nice cup of hot tea before bed. "Sit down, we have some things to discuss about."

Chihiro sat before her parents on the living room couch. Yuuko was still smiling gently and Akio looked upset. Chihiro sighed softly.

"If it's about yesterday I stayed over at the Shrine." Chihiro started to speak but Yuuko held up her hand to stop her.

"How do you like being at the shrine?" Yuuko asked then.

"It's like a second home to me." Chihiro shrugged casually. "I mean I spent most of my time after school there sometime and Toshihiro-sama was like an older brother. He is always kind and always teaching me about History and…" Chihiro paused when she was about to say spiritual magic. She quickly came up with an alternative answer. "And house chores!"

"House chores?" Yuuko raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, surprisingly Toshihiro-sama is a very good cook!" Chihiro added quickly.

"I see…" Yuuko smiled again. "No wonder I can see that the grades in home economics in school had improved. You are a lousy cook."

"I can make _Tamagoyaki_ now…" Chihiro laughed nervously. _(Japanese Eggroll that is usually sweet)_

"This still doesn't make it ok for her to…" Akio started to blurt out heatedly but a look that Yuuko gave him shut him up immediately. With a sigh of surrender he finally said. "Alright."

Chihiro blinked looking confused.

"How do you like to stay at the Shrine from now on." Yuuko asked her daughter. "I talked to Toshihiro-san this afternoon about our situation. He is more than glad to have a company in his home."

Chihiro's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she listened to her mother.

"So you can still continue your school here and graduate here as you wish."

"Let me get this straight…" Chihiro was still disbelieving. "You are letting me stay?"

"In one condition." Yuuko suddenly looked stern. "You have to make sure that you keep your grades in school, don't skip school unnecessarily and do not trouble Toshihiro-san."

Chihiro jumped up immediately from the couch with both arms raised high in the air and exclaimed.

"_Yatta!" (It means 'I did it' or 'this is great' in Japanese depending on situation. But in English most people will just cry out 'yes')_

She looked at her parents excitedly.

"I will study hard and I won't miss school! As for Toshihiro-sama I will make sure to be of my best manner!" She didn't bother to walk around the coffee table that was between them. She leapt over it and hugged them both. "Thank you so much!"

Both Yuuko and Akio hugged her in returned. They exchanged smiles behind Chihiro's back.

As for Chihiro the first thing that came into her mind was Haku.

I can't wait to tell Haku! She thought cheerfully to herself.

* * *

><p>The midnight wind was cool, the atmosphere was quiet, without anyone noticing, a silver dragon glided through the night sky silently. The moon was still bright and the sky was starless. Haku was trying to lift that dark dreadful feeling that keep sipping into his heart. He couldn't shake away what Kiri had said.<p>

He noticed the blue two-storey house in the distance. The window he had flown in only a few nights back was opened and the curtains were flapping in the wind. The room was in darkness, with only a small dim light flickering inside indicating that Chihiro might already be asleep.

Very silently he glided towards it and transformed. He sat by the opened window as he watched Chihiro in her bed the covers pulled up almost covering half her face. The dim light he saw was the table lamp on her side table next to her bed. He stepped into her room soundlessly and walked over to her bed. The steady rising of the covers told him that she was sound asleep as he predicted. He knelt down next to her and watched her serene expression as she slept.

"If only we are not different." Haku whispered softly.

He reached out and gently caressed the side of her check. He pulled back when he saw Chihiro moved slightly and when he saw signs of her regaining consciousness he was back on his feet. Before Chihiro could gain awareness he had already disappeared through the window and transformed, gliding back up the night starless sky.

Chihiro sat up immediately. She could sense his presence.

"Haku?"

She looked around her room and found it empty. But the lingering of the so familiar smell of pine, spice and sandalwood lingered in her room. She pulled up the covers to her face and buried it.

"Why are you avoiding me…?" Chihiro sobbed.

Chihiro never went back to sleep hoping that Haku might come back again that night but he never did.

* * *

><p>The next day was a beautiful day. The weather was great with the sun shined brightly in the blue sky, the wind was still cool and the smell of Cherry Blossoms was in the air. However, the beautiful day didn't match the mood of a certain person.<p>

It was a free period in class, when the students were chatting with their classmates and some were sneaking some junk food under their tables. Chihiro felt horrible and she had her face on her desk again when Eiji came up to her.

"You look like hell."

"I don't want to hear it from you." Chihiro answered in a muffled voice. She was tired and cranky because she barely slept.

"If you are still sick you should have rest at home." Eiji was actually concerned. He remembered that she called in sick the day before. "You still have a fever or something."

"No I don't have a fever." Chihiro looked up and rested her chin on the table, her hands dangled loosely at her side. It was more like I was cursed… she thought inwardly.

"Well, you don't feel like having a fever." Eiji touched her forehead and then his owned. "I heard about you moving to the old shrine because your parents are moving out of this prefecture?

"Yeah…" Chihiro didn't sound very interested in starting that conversation. What is the point in staying at the Shrine when Haku was avoiding her?

"The old shrine…" Eiji was looking thoughtful. "I don't understand why you like it there so much but I know the town people always say it is haunted."

"Haunted?" Chihiro sat up straight at his statement. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"The town people still go there to worship the Gods. It is the only shrine in town but I always hear them say never to go alone because they will come across weird lady ghosts!"

Chihiro laughed nervously. It could be Kaede, Karin or Kana. Sometimes they forget to hide themselves and other people might have caught sight of them for a second. That might have spooked people out.

"Are you sure you want to stay there?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro smiled uneasily. "It is a shrine! A holy place, there won't be any ghost around."

Maybe except for Shrine Spirits that take cares of the shrine, she thought inwardly. They helped to ward off the evil spirits and ghosts.

"You know you are always welcome at my place." Eiji suggested. "My mum would love to have you around. I told her what happened and she was more than happy to prepare you an extra room."

"Tell Obasan I'm very grateful for the invitation but I have to decline." Chihiro told him nicely. "But I thank you and your mother for the thought."

"Really…" Eiji looked disappointed. "Well, if anything comes up you are more than welcome to come."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chihiro smiled sincerely at her childhood friend. He was always a teased and never missed mocking her sometimes but she can tell he was always worried about her.

"I want to stay with Eiji!" A girl suddenly came up to him and jumped on his back.

It was obvious that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. Chihiro remembered this girl in her class. However, she was in a different class during their first and second year of high school. She was one of Eiji's so called girlfriend since their first year. If not mistaken her name was Yamamoto Kokoro.

Chihiro had never spoken to her before but Chihiro knew that she never threatened her or bullied her like most of Eiji's girlfriends did. She was beautiful and fashionable. There was never a day when she came to school without makeup and her hair was always done in a modern style. Maybe that was why she remembered her name. She was different from the other girls Eiji had ever dated and moreover she was her classmate this year.

"Get off me Kokoro!" Eiji was already pushing her off.

She pouted a moment before her cheerful self appear again. She turned to Chihiro then.

"You are Ogino-san?" She asked Chihiro, with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "We never spoke even though we have been in the same class for a month now."

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-san." Chihiro smiled softly amazed at her vibrate personality.

"Why are you apologizing?" She waved her hand casually and pulled a nearby chair towards Chihiro's desk and sat down. " Call me Kokoro, Yamamoto sounds so manly!"

"Call me Chihiro then," Chihiro giggled. She never had such a carefree conversation with any girls before. This was somewhat refreshing. "So you are Eiji's girlfriend?"

"Friends…" Eiji corrected quickly, he was obviously unhappy that Kokoro barged into their conversation. "We are… friends."

Chihiro and Kokoro raised their eyebrows at him as they watched him silently for a moment before Kokoro turned back to Chihiro with the usual cheerful grin.

"Say, how long have you known Eiji? She asked.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Eiji was furious now.

"When we were ten." Chihiro couldn't help but chuckled. She likes this girl.

"Really!" Kokoro's eyes glowed more. "I met him when I fell into a ditch one day after school during my first year here! It was so embarrassing!"

Chihiro had a small smile on her face as she listened to Kokoro rambling on and on while Eiji stood next to them looking irritated. However, her mind was somewhere else…

* * *

><p>It already had been a week! Chihiro cried out in exasperation inwardly. She hadn't seen Haku at all! Now that she was officially moving into the Shrine he never even turned up. What was he thinking? Chihiro couldn't understand.<p>

Chihiro was standing by the archway saying her farewell to her parents. They had dropped her off before they were leaving town. She hugged her mother.

"Take care Chihiro." Yuuko said squeezing her daughter tightly before letting go.

"I will Okasan. You too."

"Do not go out with any boys you hear." Akio told her sternly. "If they want to go out with my daughter they will have to come down to Kanagawa and ask for my permission first."

Chihiro chuckled. "Oh come on Otosan, I'm not that popular in school to begin with. No guys will go out with me."

"What? Are you telling me that my beautiful daughter is unlikeable?" Akio roared.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Chihiro smiled cheekily at her father.

"Oh right," Akio cleared his throat. "This is good."

"Oh honey, stop that." Akio punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't listen to Otosan, go out on dates as many as you want and have fun."

"I will Okasan." Chihiro smiled.

"But not too much fun!" Akio quickly added.

"Right Otosan." Chihiro giggling.

Then they saw Toshihiro walking up to them after they had their little family conversation.

"I will take care Chihiro, Ogino-san" He told Chihiro's parents.

"She will be in your care." Yuuko bowed politely. "Ok we should be going. It is a two days drive so we want to get to the next town before the sun sets."

"Have a good trip Otosan, Okasan." Chihiro told them and watched them disappeared down the stairs. She then turned to Toshihiro. "I'll be in your care from now on." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so polite. You had already been in my care since you are ten." Toshihiro laughed softly. "Come on, let's get your things inside."

"Toshihiro-sama, why is Haku always not here when I'm here?"

"He had some things he had to work out with." Toshihiro answered simply.

"Really…" Chihiro replied softly and wonderingly. "Can't we work it out together?"

"Maybe he thinks that he can settle it himself." Toshihiro smiled gently.

Chihiro remained silent as she followed the priest into his home. She was given one of the many rooms in Toshihiro's traditional house. Chihiro walked around her new empty room. The walls were pale yellow and the _shoji_ doors were of dark brown wooden frame and white paper. It was definitely bigger than her old room but of the traditional settings. _(Shoji: Japanese sliding paper door or sliding wooden doors)_

There was a low Japanese table in the middle of the room where she knew she would be doing her homework and studying on it. There was even a desk lamp on it. A canvas stand Toshihiro just gotten for her was at the corner of the room, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. The futons were in one of the cupboards and there were even shoji doors that opened to the backyard towards the lake. She went over to it and slide it opened gently.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled slightly. It was so serene here. She was glad she was able to stay. Of course, the bustling crowd and the busy street in the fast pace living style of a big city that she remembered was still exciting than this quiet town. But she somehow had gotten used to the slow living style here.

The back view was beautiful with the forest at the bottom of the hill. She also knew that she would have the most captivating view of the sun setting from her room and she smiled at the thought. It would be lovely to be able to watch the sun set with Haku but as soon as she thought about him, her smile faded. She had not seen him after that day. How can she see the sun set with him when he wasn't even around anymore?

Was he angry with her? Why did he suddenly start avoiding her? Did she do something wrong?

She sighed.

Very slowly, she turned away from the scene sadly and walked over to her boxes. She opened one of them and pulled out her art works. She looked at it quietly. It was the portrait of Haku in his dragon form. She traced his elegance with the tip of her finger slowly when a sudden gust of strong wind made her turned back to the backyard. She put the portrait to aside gently and ran over to the back shoji doors.

Haku who had not talked to anyone since he got back from the realm of the lost spirit and had no clue that Chihiro had moved into the Shrine. When he landed by the lake and took on his human form, he was bewildered by the strong aura of Chihiro in the shrine. It was almost sun set and she will usually be home. No one had told him about the family moving so he had no idea. Then when he saw Chihiro standing in one of the rooms of Toshihiro's home he froze.

"Haku?"

Before Chihiro could go to him, he had already transformed and took flight down to the forest below the hill. Chihiro ran after him but he was swift and disappeared into the trees. She stood by the edge watching the trees moved as he flew through.

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed.

Chihiro stared in disbelieve when Haku actually ran away! Then all the waiting and all those questions that had been plaguing her for the week made her snapped. After all those years they were finally together, he suddenly backed out. She will not stand down until she gets answers. She crossed her arms as she looked down at the forest below the hill and scoffed.

"You think I can't come after you, Haku. You are dead wrong."

Chihiro studied the corners of the hill and found a steep path that leads to the forest below. The path looked steep but there were protruding rocks all over it that provided some support to climb down. Chihiro pushed up the long sleeve of her sweater she was wearing and folded up her long blue jeans. Since she came from indoors she didn't have any socks or shoes on but she didn't bother to go get them. She was already on her way down.

At the mean time Haku was pacing by the pond in the forest. He couldn't believe himself that he ran! He actually ran away! Never in his life had he ran away from anything! His mind just went blank when he saw Chihiro. The next thing he knew he was flying down towards the forest. The last thing he needed was to let Chihiro think that he was a coward! But he couldn't face her just yet. To let what Kiri told him bothered him so much. It was so unlike him.

He had no idea how long he was pacing by the pond when he heard a twig snapped in the distance, he only then sensed Chihiro nearby. He turned and saw her approaching slowly. She looked livid and… whao! She was filthy. She wasn't wearing any shoes and looked out of breath. He could guess that she ran all the way here.

"Don't you dare fly away again!" Chihiro hissed.

Haku remained silent and when Chihiro saw that wretchedness in his eyes her anger vanished.

"Haku what's wrong?" Chihiro finally asked in a calmer voice. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No Chihiro…" Haku smiled softly at her question. After all he was the one who did something to upset her and she was still only thinking about him and his welfare. But the darkness that crept into his heart still remained. "It is just that, I was thinking if we could ever be together."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro's heart was pounding. She was afraid what was coming next. Was he going to push her away now that he appeared in her life again?

"You are human Chihiro." Haku told her. "I'm a River Spirit or maybe you can also call me a youkai. If we are together, there will be dangers and not to mention the spirits in my world will be angered. I can't imagine what they will do to you!"

"And you are afraid?" Chihiro asked slowly.

"Don't you get it? If anything would have happened to you! I wouldn't be able to take it! Just like Kiri said to me!"

"What did Kiri told you Haku?" Chihiro asked with a small frowned on her face. She had never seen Haku so dejected before. What happened after they left that realm?

"After what happened to Kiri, you should understand why I'm doing this! I can't let you get hurt and I don't want to become a lost spirit. We can't continue the way we are!"

"So you are giving up?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

Haku remained silent not wanting to look at Chihiro. He couldn't because he knew that if he sees her, he would never be able to let go. After all the thinking he went through night after night. He had to come to a decision. However, he never knew that the decision he was making was so hard to accept.

There was no answer from Haku as Chihiro waited. They were quiet for a quite a few minutes. Even Chihiro could hear a frog croaked in the distance. He had his head turned away from her direction and the whole time when he was talking, he never looked at her in the eye once. Finally, Chihiro pursed up her lips and narrowed her eyes. She stormed over to him and grabbed him by the head with both hands.

"You look at me, Haku!" Chihiro said passionately. "If you ever, ever change into a lost spirit. I will come after you. I will go back into that Lost Realm if I have to and search for you. I will bring you back no matter how hard it will take! Do you get me?"

Haku was staring back at Chihiro's determined eyes with surprise. How did this girl that he remembered weak and crying become to be such a headstrong person? Maybe working at the bathhouse might have pushed some backbone into her. Besides all those years fighting evil spirits and oni by herself was no picnic. Those beautiful brown eyes were trying to tell him that everything would be all right.

Then the determination in her eyes started to diminish to a pleading one. Haku's heart almost melted.

"So please Haku, don't ignore me. I know the path I choose is not going to be easy. I know there will be dangers. But I'm sure if we work them out together, it will be fine."

Haku raised his hands slowly to remove her hands that were holding his head. He held her hands in his tightly as if he let go, she will disappear from his life forever. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that what he was doing was already hurting her. But he was still unsure.

"Haku, please believe me." Chihiro whispered as she pressed on. "I will be fine and I will never ever let you change into a lost spirit."

Haku resolve broke. The darkness in his heart was lifted as soon as Chihiro poured her emotions into him. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. When she was in his arms he felt whole again. How could he have doubted Chihiro in the first place? She had always been thinking about him. She already knew that it would be difficult but she wasn't going to give up. Besides, he did promise her that he will protect her from now on and he almost broke that promise. He was glad Chihiro came after him. He was never going to let go of her again.

"Please talk to me next time if something is troubling you Haku." Chihiro said in a muffled tone because she had buried her face on his chest like always. "We can work it out together, just don't avoid me again."

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered. "I'll never do that again."

They stayed in each other's arms contently for a few minutes without letting go. When they finally did, Chihiro was rather sheepish when she looked up at Haku. She smiled nervously. While Haku on the other hand smiled at her fondly.

She finally realized that she had just made a bold confession. Even it wasn't anything like confessing her love but it was almost the same for she boldly claimed she would die for him, in a way. Chihiro felt the heat rushing up her face. She quickly buried her face on Haku's chest again. Her hands were grabbing tightly on the front of his kimono. He didn't mind as he silently watched her still smiling. He knew she was embarrassed and to calm her down he stroke Chihiro's hair gently. They stayed that way for another minute or so until Haku looked up at the trees around them.

"I should get you back to the shrine." Haku said when he could feel the wind had changed. It was getting dark.

"Er, yeah…" Finally Chihiro looked up. "My feet are freezing."

It was still spring and the weather was still cold especially when night comes.

Haku almost laughed.

"How did you climb down the hill?" Haku was curious and asked before he transformed into a dragon.

"Please spare me…" Chihiro replied rather tiredly. "I'm never doing that again. Maybe I should ask Toshihiro-sama to build some stairs or something. Just in case you decide to hide from me again it will be a big help."

Chihiro thought she heard Haku chuckled in his dragon form as they soared into the beautiful orange and pink sky where the sun set behind them...

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thank you for reading, don't forget to drop a review :)<strong>

**Japanese schooling system:**

**Elementary school : Year 1 to Year 6 from age seven to twelve years old.**

**Junior High School: Year 1 to Year 3 from age thirteen to fifteen**

**High School: Year 1 to Year 3 from age sixteen to eighteen**

**At Year 6 at the end of Elementary school the students have to take an entrance examination to their preferred Junior High School. Usually, they will take several entrance examinations to different Junior High Schools to see which school they are exempted to attend. There are certain qualification for certain schools. Like Elite Schools such as private schools with higher educational levels will require higher standard and harder entrance examination. So the students usually will try taking a few entrance examinations to different schools so if they fail their first option they have other options to choose from. This system will repeat when they graduate Junior High and they will have to take another entrance examination to attend High School of their choice or according to their education level.  
><strong>

**School in Japan starts in April in Spring time.**


	6. Kimodameshi

**Authors Note: Firstly I will like to thank all that had read and reviewed melissa14dk, BubblesDoujinshi, NarutoSwag99, Bucko, Percabethandeverlark and NJ. Love you lot lots. Of course I haven't forgotten, thanks to those who had added this fic to their Fav and Follow list too. Hugs! **

**I realized an error on the chapter number for the previous chapter and this chapter. I just changed it.**

**Kimodameshi (肝試し) is most often translated into English as Test of Courage, which is not literally accurate. The word kimo (肝) actually refers to the liver, while dameshi (試し) does in fact mean "test." In Japan the liver is associated with courage—for example kimo ga suwaru, or to sit on your liver, means to be brave or self-assured. So a more literal translation of kimodameshi would be to "prove your guts." by Zack Davisson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 6: Kimodameshi**

Since Chihiro moved into the shrine, the quiet place had become lively as ever every morning. Toshihiro and Haku was at the dining area having their breakfast when they could hear her running down the hallway.

Like every morning she was always in a hurry before school.

"Toshihiro-sama, Haku!" Chihiro burst inside like a small whirlwind. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo…" Toshihiro smiled at her. "Busy as always."

"Yeah…" Chihiro grabbed a piece of bread on the table without sitting down. "Summer is coming and there are many activities in school to prepare! Not to mentioned we seniors in school have final exams for University."

"Chihiro you always have bread in the morning, don't you think you should eat more than just a slice of bread?" Haku was concerned of her diet. Haku felt that she was very small and thin.

"I'm fine, I will have more when I get to school." Chihiro was already heading for the shoji door. "I'll see you after school!"

They watched her disappeared through the door swiftly and then hear her footsteps running out the house. Haku still looked worried and Toshihiro smiled at him.

"Maybe I should start making _bento_ for her to bring to school." Toshihiro told Haku. "So you won't have to be so worried that she didn't eat?" _(Bento: A lunch box of a single portion takeout or home packed meal common in Japanese Cuisine. A traditional Bento holds rice, fish or meat with pickled or cooked vegetables usually in a box shaped container.)_

"I can't trouble Toshihiro-sama like that." Haku quickly declined. "Besides I'm sure Chihiro wouldn't agree too."

Toshihiro laughed. "It's not a big deal."

"Maybe I should learn to cook …" Haku said thoughtfully. "The last time I made _onigiri_ but with a spell so to really cook here in the human world might be tricky." _(Onigiri: Japanese 'rice balls' triangular in shape or oval shape often wrap in nori.)(Nori: Edible seaweed pieces)_

"It will be my pleasure to teach you Haku."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Since everyone agree we will be set for this Saturday night." The class representative announced at the front of the class. "This will be our final year so lets make the most out of it and have lots of great memories with your friends and classmates. Everyone that is interested please come forward to write you names down. It is highly recommended since it is part of the extra school activity participation."<p>

"Do we really have to do this?" Chihiro grumbled under her breath.

Chihiro looked dreadfully over at the blackboard where the class representative had written their weekend agenda. Their class had planned for a courage test at the nearby town graveyard this coming Saturday.

"I mean we are just too old for this."

"Why Chihiro?" Eiji was looking very smug as he came to her seating place. "Are you scared? I remember you stop coming for this since junior high school."

"Like I said we should find something better to do." Chihiro protested.

"I don't mind." Kokoro who had pulled a chair up to Chihiro place was resting her head on her desk. "I mean if we can be paired with the person we like it will be great fun. Just imagine holding onto his arm and tell him that you are so afraid. It will be romantic."

"That will never happen." Chihiro mumbled. "Of all things to get romantic with the guy you like, I highly do not recommend a graveyard."

"Oh come on," Kokoro looked up towards her. "It's going to be dark and exciting."

"Too much excitement will get me sick." Chihiro was unenthusiastic.

"Wow, you are sure a party pooper." Kokoro sulked slightly but only for a while before her cheerful smile return. "Come on, it will be great fun."

Chihiro sighed.

"Very well, since it is our final year in school." She finally said.

"Yay!" Kokoro clapped her hands together. "Great I will go write our names down."

"You never seemed very keen in going out at night." Eiji looked down at her. "You don't have to force yourself you know."

"Its fine." Chihiro smiled up at him. "It is our final year and besides if it's going to be an advantage to our leaving school cert then why not."

"Ok I got our names written," Kokoro cried bouncing back towards them. "It will be great to be with Eiji on Saturday."

She grabbed hold of his arm and held him close happily.

"Can you stop doing that?" Eiji was trying to pull his arm away from her tight grip.

"No…" Kokoro replied shortly and simply still holding on to him.

"Look, I may not even be your partner this Saturday." Eiji was still struggling in her grip. "We still need to draw lots to see who we are suppose to go with!"

"I'm a lucky girl."

Chihiro chuckled softly. It was really funny seeing them together. Kokoro could always lighten her mood without fail. She was glad she came over to talk to her that day in class.

However, she wonder how Haku would react if she told him about this weekend?

An image of a very angry Haku came into her imagination.

Maybe, I won't tell him after all… Chihiro thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"I do not agree on that!"<p>

Chihiro was getting ready to meet her classmates by the graveyard entrance when Haku stopped her. She had not told him about her plan and when he found out he was furious. She sighed. It was exactly how she had predicted it would be. That was the reason why she never said a word. But Kenta had let an accidental slip and she was found out.

"Haku, I have to go." Chihiro said to him calmly. "My name was already been registered and it will be a demerit to my school cert if I didn't turn up with a valid reason."

"I don't care!"

It was very rare to see Haku all worked up like this and Chihiro was somehow a little frightened at his intimidating demeanor.

"Look Toshihiro-sama gave me a protective charm." Chihiro pulled out a yellow string around her neck with a red charm at the end to show him. "I will be fine!"

"You know how easily you attract evil spirits and oni, that charm can only protect you at a certain limitation!" Haku pressed on severely. "You put yourself at risk just because of some school cert it is absurd!"

"Well, it is important to me!" Chihiro was loosing patients. "You may not understand but the school cert is important to me!"

Now they are both fuming at each other.

"You are still not going!"

"You can say whatever you want!" Chihiro was almost shouting now. "I'm going!"

She was already running down the stairs.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted at her departing figure.

Chihiro never stopped running even the shrine was out of her view. She knew that Haku was worried about her. But for him to not understand how important school was to her made her really furious.

"Why can't he understand something about me?" Chihiro whispered softly and came to a halt in front of the entrance to the graveyard.

She pushed Haku out of her thoughts for the mean time. She will just have to apologize to him when she gets home. She actually couldn't bear to think he was so angry with her.

Most of her classmates were already there. She can see Eiji and Kokoro in the crowd. She walked over to them. Eiji looked really upset when Kokoro was so joyful that Chihiro suspected that they might have gotten the same draw.

"Chihiro!" Kokoro cried as soon as she spotted her. "Look! I told you I was a lucky girl!"

She held up a piece of paper in her hand to show Chihiro and held up Eiji's hand that held a paper too. It had written the same number eight on it. She was right and smiled slightly.

"Just my luck…" Eiji muttered under his breath. He wanted to be Chihiro's partner.

"That's great Kokoro." Chihiro was genuinely happy for her.

"I'll be sure to make the most of it." Kokoro whispered to Chihiro so that Eiji wouldn't hear.

"Good luck." Chihiro whispered back with a smile.

"There you are Ogino-san." The class representative came up to her and jingled a box under her nose. "Draw a lot."

"Right…" Chihiro dug her hand into the box and pulled out a paper.

"I hope you are not going solo." Kokoro said peeping over her shoulder to see her draw. "There are a few draws that the students have to go solo."

"I don't mind." Chihiro said looking down at her draw. "Its number 5."

It would be easier solo, Chihiro thought to herself silently. But someone called out immediately for her.

"Ogino-san I'm number 5!" A boy in her class called to her raising his hand.

They turned to the boy. Chihiro only knew the boy by name and knew that he was a rather quiet boy in class though she had not spoken to him before. But Chihiro hardly speaks to anyone in class except for Eiji and her newly found friend Kokoro.

Fukui Soujirou the boy who had raised his hand walked over to Chihiro with his draw in his hand. It was written five on it. He looked rather sheepish when he came closer to Chihiro.

"I'll be in your care Fukui-san." Chihiro bowed slightly at him when he stood next to her.

"You know my name!" Fukui exclaimed slightly surprised and his face shone with happiness.

"You are my classmate." Chihiro pointed out the obvious.

"Right…" Fukui's cheerfulness diminished slightly.

"Chihiro knows everyone in class." Eiji pressed on to make sure Fukui understand that Chihiro had no other meaning for remembering his name. "You better don't make any weird move on her!"

Fukui shook his head vigorously.

"Eiji stop threatening him!" Chihiro protested. "Fukui-san is not a sneaky person!"

He nodded quickly and still remained silent.

"Ignore him!" Chihiro told Fukui reassuring. "He just like scaring people."

Fukui still didn't say a word.

"Alright everyone!" They all heard the class representative called out. "I checked the attendance list and everyone is here! We will have group 1 -5 to start off first. There are five routes into the graveyard. Each group will take different routes to the other side where there is another gate. I will hand out the torchlight only each group will have one."

"Looks like we have to go first." Chihiro waved slightly at Eiji and Kokoro.

"Be careful." Kokoro replied waving back.

"Don't you make any move towards Chihiro!" Eiji shouted at Fukui.

Chihiro threw a warning look over at Eiji to shut him up and they both entered the graveyard.

It was silent and dark except for the dim light provided by the torchlight Fukui was holding on to. They can see silhouette of the tombstones on both sides of the pathway. The night air was slightly chilly and the breeze smelt of wet grass.

When they were somewhere in the middle of the graveyard Fukui decided to make a conversation.

"Erm, Ogino-san…" Fukui called timidly. "Is Matsumoto-san your boyfriend?"

"Eiji?" Chihiro turned to him with wide eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"He looks like a protective boyfriend."

Chihiro laughed. It lasted for a whole minute before she stopped and managed to give him a proper answer.

"No, Eiji is not my boyfriend."

"I see…" Fukui mumbled.

"Does he really look like that to other people?" Chihiro asked curiously.

She had been with him for as long as she can remember. He had always treated her that way, so she couldn't tell what others see about their relationship.

Fukui shrugged.

"If you are still worried about what he said to you, I promised you I will not let him threatened you in any other way again."

Fukui smiled softly. He could understand why Eiji was over protective of her. He could understand why the boys in class and in school fall head over heals for her. The innocent manner she has and her sweet personality was rather attractive. Not to mention that mysterious air about her like she has a secret is somewhat alluring.

"Er… Ogino-san…"

"Shhh… quiet…" Chihiro suddenly uttered in a crisp and harsh tone.

She had stopped on her tracks looking around.

Fukui almost had his heart broken at her tone but when he saw how alert Chihiro was, he realized that something was wrong. He looked around the quiet graveyard timidly.

"What is it?" He asked frighten.

"I don't know." Chihiro replied softly and took the torchlight from Fukui's hand. "I definitely heard something."

She shone the torchlight around the graveyard. Her other hand was already in the pocket of her jeans she was wearing, the tip of her fingers reaching for her _Shikigami_ papers. But stopped suddenly. She looked back at Fukui and realized she couldn't summon her Shikigami and clicked her tongue rather agitatedly. She removed her hand from her pocket. _(Shikigami: Demon spirits summon by people with spiritual magic.)_

This was the reason when she said if she was going solo would be easier.

Then the noise she heard became louder. It sounds like wooden chimes clacking in the wind. Chihiro swung the torchlight towards the commotion and very slowly they saw a skeleton emerging from the back of the tombstone they were standing by.

Fukui whimpered at the sight.

Chihiro only stared.

The skeleton lunged out suddenly and stopped inches before Fukui's face.

That was the final straw for Fukui. Chihiro watched him crumpled to the floor with a loud thud in horror. He was completely knocked out. Then Chihiro turned to the skeleton angrily.

"_Hone-onna_!" Chihiro cried. "What have you done?" _(Hone-onna: Skeleton lady)_

"You children, should have better things to do than doing stupid things like this always." The skeleton spoke gliding back to the tombstone and sat on it. "He can't even take a simple scare."

Then before Chihiro it transformed into a beautiful Heian era lady. Her hair was tied attractively in a Geisha bun and crystal like hair ornaments decorated around it. Her kimono was beautiful shade of navy blue with red and gold flowers embroidery over it. Then her red _obi_ was tied in an elegant butterfly style. _(Obi- a sash that is used for Japanese Traditional dress like a kimono or a keikogi worn for Japanese martial arts)_

"Tage…" Chihiro knelt down next to Fukui. "What am I going to do with him? I can't carry him to the finish line!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Hone-onna said rather casually. She still remained seated on the tombstone in a carefree manner. She flipped out a fan with flowers images over it and covered half her face. "He has been following you since you entered the graveyard. I'm sure he will help."

"What?" Chihiro looked up and got up to her feet. "Who?"

She looked around and that was when she saw his silhouette appearing behind a tree at the other side of the graveyard. He walked into the light and Chihiro noticed that it was Haku. She couldn't sense his presence because the presences of spirits in the graveyard were too massive.

"Haku?" Chihiro muttered his name in disbelieve. "Why…? I mean how…?"

He came after her, even after they quarreled. Chihiro didn't know what to say.

"You don't think I will let you come in here by yourself." Haku came closer and took her hand.

"You know Haku, the spirits in this graveyard knows me." Chihiro explained softly.

Her heart suddenly felt like a mush at his sudden appearance. He still cared even how they fought earlier.

"I mean this is like a school semester activity. The kids in this town always use this place for courage test. I'm already used to it."

"However, you stop three years ago because a rogue oni suddenly appeared during your first year in junior high school and almost killed you." Hone-onna said matter of factly. "It was a good thing the town priest came and we spirits of the graveyard are your friends."

"Thanks for helping out the other time Hone-onna." Chihiro smiled at her. "And there is also _Jikininki_… _(Jikininki-ghost that eat human corpses)_

"What?" Haku uttered forebodingly cutting Chihiro off.

Chihiro almost jumped out of her skin at his tone. She could feel his grip around her hand had tightened tremendously. She looked back at him nervously.

"Well, we didn't get the news about the rogue oni until I was already here… so…"

"We are going home." The finality was in his tone.

"Haku we need to get to the finishing line… so please." Chihiro pleaded. "And I can't leave Fukui-san here like this!"

"Fine, I will help you carry him… but only this once." Haku said severely.

"Oh right Hone-onna, why did you come?" Chihiro who realized she only roams the graveyard when there was trouble.

"I thought you must know there is a negative energy wandering around here. I came to warn you."

"Negative?" Chihiro looked confused.

"I sensed it as soon as I got here." Haku said as he looked down at Fukui on the ground wondering how to carry this boy. It was something he definitely wasn't fond of. "Sneaky little creature. It hides in the shadows and do not show himself until he finds a good prey."

"Evil spirit?"

"It is harmless unless he find a host to feed onto his negative energy." Hone-onna replied indifferently.

"Really… a parasite spirit…" Chihiro said thoughtfully.

"I'll be going now…" Hone-onna said with a soft sigh.

"Bye… Hone-onna." Chihiro waved. "Thanks for the warning."

She disappeared.

Haku finally let go of Chihiro's hand so he was able to bent over to pull the boy up to his back.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you Haku." Chihiro muttered softly.

Haku looked over at Chihiro, she looked really down and his frightening demeanor vanished. He sighed inwardly. He knew that Chihiro didn't meant for anything of this to happen and he knew school was always important to human her age. But he couldn't help but worry since she always attracts unnecessary and unwanted phenomenon. Before he could say anything to her they were interrupted.

"What is going on here?"

Chihiro and Haku turned to see Eiji and Kokoro had come up their path.

Eiji had purposely chose the same path Chihiro had gone was taken by surprise to see a stranger in traditional clothing by Chihiro's side and he was carrying Fukui on his back.

"Eiji?" Chihiro was wide eyed as she stared at her childhood friend and her classmate. "Kokoro?"

"Who is that?" Kokoro asked with the same expression Chihiro had on her face.

"Er…" Chihiro looked at Haku who never lost his compose self and then back at them again. She has to come up with something quick. "This is Kohaku, I call him Haku in short… well, he works at the shrine… he came to survey the situation at the graveyard and found me… Fukui kind of fainted so… he decided to help me carry him back… right that's it!"

Eiji and Kokoro had one eyebrow raised at her explanation. There were full of loopholes in her story.

Haku looked at Chihiro even his expression was rather hard to tell, he was a bit surprised at her quick explanation of an alternative scenario. It wasn't the best but it will do.

"This person here works at the shrine?" Eiji said slowly trying to get that picture sink into his reasoning. "That will mean he is staying with you?"

"Well, yeah…" Chihiro answered uncertainly. "Kind of."

"Whao…" Kokoro uttered in awe. "He doesn't look much older than us… is he in school? I don't remember anyone as young as he at the shrine before. It was always only the town priest."

"Well, yeah…" Chihiro nodded quickly. "He study in another town… but he is taking a break and decided to visit his uncle… yeah that's right. Toshihiro-sama is his long distance relative and now he is helping out at the shrine."

"Hold it!" Eiji still couldn't register the first part. "He is staying with you?"

"Yeah…" Chihiro answered slowly. She couldn't understand why Eiji kept asking the same question.

"Chihiro, we got to get going." Haku told her then.

He had turned away starting to walk down the path with Fukui on his back.

"Oh right." Chihiro turned to Haku and then back at her friends with a nervous smile. "I better get to the finish line. So I think we better go?"

"Right." Kokoro smiled and grabbed onto Eiji's arm.

"Chihiro…" Haku looked back slightly and raised one of his hands towards her. The other hand was supporting Fukui behind his back.

"I'm coming." Chihiro quickly ran up to him and took hold of his hand.

Eiji and Kokoro were gaping at them.

"Whao, I had never seen Chihiro being close to any other guys except you." Kokoro said disbelievingly.

Eiji was silent.

That boy just called her by her name! _(In the Japanese culture only a close friend or close acquaintance will use the person's name if not the family name will be used)_

That was not all. The way Chihiro looked at him was different. Those eyes were so familiar when she looked up at Haku. Eiji narrowed his eyes slightly.

Even how close they were Chihiro had never held Eiji's hands before no matter what the reason was. He was the one who always make the initiative to hold her or create any small contact to make him feel he was close to her.

Then at that moment he realized that Chihiro had never ever made any move to hold him back. How he watched Chihiro running towards Haku's outstretch arm to take his hand was something she had never done with him before. Eiji started to feel his heart growing heavy.

All those years he held a tiny hope that Chihiro was close to him but somehow there was still a barrier between them. It made him realized that she had never seen him as more than a friend at all.

Eiji watched those familiar gentle eyes as she looked up at Haku were exactly like those when she was staring at that portrait of the dragon she drew. Those gentle eyes that told him she fell in love with her own portrait.

Now those gentle eyes that told him that Haku was special.

No wait… that can't be. Eiji shook his head slightly. She can't be in love with some random boy who just came to visit the shrine. He won't accept it!

"Eiji are you alright?" Kokoro asked when she felt him trembling.

"Yeah…" He mumbled softly.

Nobody notice a dark shadow crept up behind Eiji and latched itself on his back silently.

Eiji could feel his heart turned cold.

He closed in eyes momentary before opening them again and a blue glimmer sparkled in the orbs of his now lifeless brown eyes.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as they made their way out of the graveyard.

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading <strong>

**Do please drop a review as it always encourages me :)**

**Modern Kimodameshi:**

**There are no set rules to kimodameshi, and there are as many variations as there are people who play it. Kimodameshi can be played impromptu, with only a few friends egging each other on to go somewhere scary or haunted, or it can be an organized event with a preset course, often inside a prepared haunted house with actors playing the roles of spooks.**

**In its most pure version, a group chooses a destination, one guaranteed to inspire fear. Common examples are dark forests, grave yards, Shinto shrines, abandoned buildings, or known haunted and mysterious spaces called shinrei spots. Challengers can go alone or as a duo. They go to the chosen spot at night, to ensure maximum fear, and they either bring something back to prove that they had gone the distance, or leave some sort of token that can be recovered the next day.**

**Like all Japanese ghost traditions, kimodameshi traditionally takes place in the summer. In Japan, summer is when the land of the living is thought to intersect with the land of the dead, and it is the time when yokai and yurei come out to play. All organized haunted house kimodameshi will take place during the summertime. It isn't unusual to see TV celebrities during the summer being filmed walking through a haunted house or to some famous location in a game of kimodameshi. - by Zack Davisson**


	7. Possessed

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for reading my fic! Special thanks to those that took their time to review, Bucko and Alexa. Also to those that added me to their Favourite and Follow list. Thank you lots! Hugs and kisses to all!**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm usually really lazy to edit and English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 7: Possessed**

Chihiro was peering over at Haku's back on her toes wondering what he was up to. When Toshihiro told her that he was in the kitchen that morning before she leaves for school, she was curious and crept up behind him quietly to see.

"You know even when you are quiet I know you are there." Haku said without looking around.

Chihiro fall back to her feet and sighed.

"I can never surprise you can I? Besides what are you doing?"

Chihiro took a step forward and stood next to Haku by the kitchen counter. She gasped when she saw Haku was packing a bento. She stared up at him.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"A few days ago. I thought you should have something proper at school then always buying bread for lunch at the school cafeteria."

"You don't have to do this…"

Chihiro didn't know what else to say. She was very touch at his concern.

"I want to…" Haku finally closed the lid of the bento box and tied it up in a large cloth. "One more thing… I want you to hold on to this and never let it leave your side."

Haku held up something that looked like the smooth cover of an oval shape seashell. It was almost the size of her palm; shiny and silver in the light like a white opal stone. He handed it over to her.

"What is it? Chihiro held it in her hand gently. "It is beautiful."

The impulse to monopolies was strong as Haku looked down at Chihiro. Her innocent remark and lovely smile had made him pulled her towards him. He hugged her gently and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

He feels like doing more but he didn't want to scare Chihiro by pouring out all his feelings.

He could see her blushing prettily and he smiled warmly.

Chihiro still in his arms was wide eye as she looked up at him. Her heart was pounding. But she tried her best to stay as calm as possible.

"What for?"

"That is my dragon scale and you said it is beautiful."

Haku rested his chin lightly on top of Chihiro's head. His arms were still around her shoulders.

Chihiro smiled then and looked down at the scale in her hand again.

"I was just telling the truth." She whispered softly.

"It will inform me when you are in trouble." Haku told her. "So promise me that you never ever let it leave your side."

"You worry too much Haku…" Chihiro chuckled softly as she held the scale over her heart.

Haku released his arms around her shoulders and placed both his hands at the side of her cheeks gently. He slowly turned Chihiro's head towards him so that he could look into her eyes.

"Promised me Chihiro." His voice was soft and gentle but firm.

After that night in the graveyard, Haku had a very bad premonition.

"I promise Haku, I will never let it go." Chihiro smiled up at him. "Maybe I can make it into a necklace. That way it will be always be with me."

"That's a pretty good idea." Haku smiled slightly and finally let her go reluctantly.

"It's a great idea" Chihiro cried enthusiastic. "I will drop by the art and craft club before class to ask for some accessories."

Then she looked at the clock at the wall of the kitchen and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed and quickly put the scale into the pocket of her blazer. "I might not be able to make to the craft club at this point."

"Here…" Haku passed her the bento box.

"Thanks…" Chihiro tiptoed and planted a chaste kiss on Haku's cheek. "I'll see you after school!"

Haku watched her running like always out the house. He raised his hand to his cheek where Chihiro had planted her kiss. It was light and warm, like a soft feather brushing over his cheek. An innocent like gesture that told him Chihiro had no experience with any boys at all. He smiled at the thought.

It was a good thing he held back his desires all this time. He wouldn't want to alarm her.

* * *

><p>"There! It's done!" Chihiro exclaimed excitedly.<p>

She held up the silver chain in her hand with the scale dangling on it. It was their lunch break and Chihiro had used the time to get the necklace done. The bento that Haku had made for her was on her desk still untouched.

"Wow what is that?" Kokoro asked coming up to her with her own lunch. Like always she had pulled a nearby chair towards her seat. "A seashell?"

"Something like that." Chihiro answered vaguely as she put the chain around her neck and clasped it tight. She looked down at the scale that rested on her chest just slightly above her cleavage.

Chihiro touched the smooth surface gently with her finger with a small gentle smile on her face. Very carefully she lifted the necklace and slipped it into her white blouse of her school uniform. She could feel the cool scale on her warm skin and sighed. She placed a hand over her chest where the scale was resting upon.

Then with the other hand she lifted it up to her forehead and she fingered it slightly.

She remembered that morning clearly. Haku kissed her on her forehead. Even though it was just a kiss on the forehead that moment she thought her heart would burst. It was so difficult for her to get her emotions together, somehow she managed to remain calm and didn't over react. She wouldn't want Haku to think she had no experience at all. Not knowing he already suspected.

"Say who is that guy?" Kokoro asked interrupting her thoughts. "And why do you keep touching your forehead? You had been doing that since this morning. Did you bump your head or something?"

"Huh?" Chihiro quickly remove her fingers from her forehead. "No!"

"I'm asking you about that guy." Kokoro asked again looking very excited. "Kohaku or Haku whatever you say you calls him! Is he your boyfriend?"

Chihiro felt the heat rushed up towards her cheeks.

"So he is your boyfriend." Kokoro said enthusiastically when she saw her blushing like a tomato.

"It's complicated." Chihiro replied softly and open her bento.

"Well, if he likes you and you like him… what is it so complicated about?" Kokoro said casually.

Chihiro remained silent and she stared down at her bento. Honestly, she couldn't see a future for the both of them. It's a like an unreachable dream. Even now that Haku is here with her it seemed unreal. She knew that only a matter of time when she has to face the circumstances.

Spirits in my world will be enraged! She remembered Haku told her before.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro called looking concern that she suddenly looked so serious.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

Chihiro smiled softly and begin eating. She paused and looked down at her bento with surprise. It is delicious! She chuckled quietly.

The sound of girls giggling out the corridor made the two girls turn towards that direction. They could see Eiji with three other girls around him as he walks pass their classroom. Chihiro looked back at Kokoro and saw her looking crestfallen at the scene.

"Kokoro, you shouldn't take it seriously, you know Eiji…"

"Yeah I know his traits but this is the first time I see him doing it so openly and it actually hurts when you witness it yourself."

"Now that you mention it…"

Chihiro frowned slightly and looked back outside the corridor where Eiji and the girls had just passed through. Eiji had always spent lunchtime with them and he had never openly flirted with any girls before. It was always in an empty classroom, empty courtyard or empty stairways. She bumped into him unintentionally a couple of times that was why she knew.

She turned back to Kokoro who still look crestfallen. She wondered how she was going to cheer her up when she remembered about a newly opened desert café and Kokoro loves sweet. So does she!

"Say Kokoro, why don't we go to that café down by the market place today after school." Chihiro told her enthusiastically. "I heard that todays specials are the molten chocolate cake and strawberry cheese cake!"

"You never go anywhere after school." Kokoro narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well, I can make an exception." Chihiro smiled mischievously. "Can't you smell the chocolate already?"

Kokoro giggled. "Ok…"

"But you have to wait a bit after school, I have library duty today."

"Not a problem." Kokoro held a thumb up sign.

Eiji never came back to class after lunch and Chihiro had not seen him at all almost the whole day. She felt slightly weird about it because Eiji never misses class. Even he was playful and always a flirt around girls. He made sure he had good grades and good attendance in class. So something was definitely wrong…

* * *

><p>It was after school and Chihiro was in the library. Besides being in the art club she was the school librarian because the school had a section about art that she find interesting. Being the librarian made it easier for her to borrow those books to study.<p>

She was at the empty section of the library where rarely any students come by, arranging the books onto the shelves according to alphabetic order.

The solitude and smell of books had always given her a peaceful mind. It always takes away her worries and troubles.

Humming softly a child's lullaby she didn't notice someone came up behind her silently.

She almost screamed when the person slammed both his hands onto the shelf before her, trapping her in between his arms. She whirled around immediately clutching the remaining books she held in her arms to her chest.

Eiji was standing before her with a monotone look on his face.

"Oh, its you." Chihiro sighed a breath of relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

Silenced from Eiji.

"What happened to you? You skip classes and the teachers were mad!"

He smirked and still remained silent.

"Eiji?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow as she stared quizzically up at him.

He still had her trap between the shelf and him, his arms stretched out at each side of her head resting on the shelf behind her.

"You know, I need to finish up arranging these books…"

Chihiro was getting nervous. She had never seen Eiji acted like that before.

"Please let me through." She continued a voice getting slightly shaky.

This isn't the Eiji she knew…

"Why now, trying to get back to your boyfriend as soon as possible?" Eiji teased with that smirk still on his face. "I wonder what he do with you at night… when you guys are all alone."

"W…what?" Chihiro stuttered.

Eiji lowered his head towards Chihiro and she back up as much as she could, her back pressed hard against the shelf behind her. She could feel his body now pressing against hers.

"Maybe I should show you…" Eiji whispered now his lips only inches away from Chihiro's.

Chihiro shut her eyes tight and turn away. She raised the books in her arms to cover her face, hitting Eiji in the face.

He moved back slightly but still trapping her between his arms and his body.

"Let me go Eiji… I have work to do!" Chihiro cried.

This time she tried pushing his arm to get out. It took some effort for Chihiro to struggle out of his trap and as soon as she did she was ready to make dash away from him but Eiji quickly grabbed hold of her wrist. She dropped the rest of the books.

He whirled her around swiftly so she faces him.

"So now what is your hurry?" He sneered the blue glint shone brighter in his eyes.

"Eiji! You are hurting me!" Chihiro cried as she struggled to pull her wrist out of his viselike grip.

"Never run from me!" He ignored her plea as his grip tightened more.

Eiji pulled her closer.

Chihiro had her face turned away from Eiji and her other free hand pushing onto his chest.

"Chihiro?" They heard Kokoro's voice then. "Are you there? The head librarian said you would be in this section."

Eiji seized from his action and let her go. Chihiro made a dash out towards Kokoro's voice. She collapsed in Kokoro's arms gasping for breath.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro was shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head and gulped. "So are you ready for some chocolate cake?"

"You know if you are feeling unwell, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm fine." Chihiro tried to smile.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

Chihiro nodded and linked her arm around Kokoro's.

"Let's go…"

They both left the library together.

Eiji hiding behind the shadowy part of the deserted section watched her leave quietly. The blue glint in the orbs of his eyes shone brightly in the dark.

* * *

><p>That night Chihiro was sitting on the floor in her room doing her homework quietly on the low Japanese table but she kept loosing her concentration. She couldn't shake Eiji out of her mind and when she saw the bruises she had on her wrist, she was more disturbed by the thought.<p>

However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft rap on the shoji door. It was coming from the backyard. She crawled over and slides the door opened. Haku stood by it with his usual gentle smile.

"Haku, I thought you will be visiting the spirit world tonight." Chihiro was surprised that he was still here. "You want to come in?"

She backs up next to the table again.

"Yeah." Haku stepped into her room. "I had some time to spare. Anyways I'm only going to visit for a short while so I don't really need the whole night. More importantly there is something I want to ask you."

He sat down next to Chihiro where she sat cross-legged by the table. Her notes and books sprawl over it messily.

"Did anything unusual happened in school today?"

"Why do you ask that?" Chihiro asked slightly nervously and pulled the long sleeve of her sweater over her wrist to hide the bruises.

"Well, it is just that even it was only for a second I felt that you were in trouble."

"Oh…"

It must be time when Eiji cornered her.

Haku sense Chihiro's nervousness and narrowed his eyes.

"Chihiro?"

"Yes…" She squeaked.

"You are hiding something."

"No I'm not…" She laughed uneasily and looked over at her homework again. She quickly picks up her pen she left lying next to her books. "Why would you say that?"

It was a wrong move for Chihiro to reach for her pen because her sleeves pulled back from her wrist showing the dark bruises around it. Haku immediately spotted it. He quickly reached out towards her hand and held it gently in his.

"Who did this?" His tone was stern and demanding.

His gentle demeanor was gone in an instant as he looked up at Chihiro.

Chihiro shrank slightly.

"Well," Chihiro looked away from his cold expression. "It was an accident…."

"There is a dark aura around these bruises Chihiro." Haku said severely. "I'm going to ask you again one more time. Who did this?"

Chihiro took a deep breath and close her eyes. She let breath go as she opened her eyes again.

"There is something strange about Eiji today." Chihiro finally said. "He was acting all weird the whole day and I kind of had an accident with him after school."

"He hurt you." Haku didn't question, as he already knew the obvious.

"Eiji wouldn't do something like that." Chihiro came to his defense quickly. "I know him since elementary school. I'm certain that there is something wrong with him."

Haku was quiet as he studied that dark presence around Chihiro's wrist. It was telling him whatever it was; it was gaining strength by the minute.

"I want you to do this for me, Chihiro." Haku told her seriously. "Stay away from Eiji for the mean time. Until we find what the problem is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." His voice was short and curt.

"But…"

"Chihiro I don't want you to do anything."

She looked down and became silent and disappointed.

Finally Haku's lost the battle to remain stern when he saw how upset Chihiro had become.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly and lifted her chin with his fingers gently. She looked up at him slowly. "Please understand."

"I don't want you to do this all alone either." Chihiro protested. "We promise to face our troubles together remember?"

"Yes I know." Haku whispered and pulled her towards him. "It may be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

Chihiro landed gently on his chest as Haku wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Just for now, please stay away from Eiji."

"I will do my best." Chihiro whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist gently to reassure him that she will be fine.

"Right Toshihiro-sama has also gone out for an urgent business tonight." Haku looked down at Chihiro. "Would you be alright by yourself?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro smiled up at him. "Kenta, Kaede, Kanna and Karin are here."

"I should be home before dawn." Haku said as he unwillingly let her go.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Haku touched her cheek gently.

"Don't stay up too late." He said before he got up and left.

Chihiro smiled slightly. Haku worries too much sometimes. She shook her head slightly and went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>It was passed midnight and the room was dark as Chihiro slept snugly under the covers on the futon. She didn't know how long she slept but a sudden crack woke her with a start. She sat up on her futon and look around in surprise.<p>

It seemed like there was no one in her room. Although, something was telling her that she was not alone.

"Kenta?" Chihiro called out, thinking that he might be playing a prank.

"Wrong."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw Eiji stepping out from the shadowy corner of her room.

Her scream echoed through the entire Shrine...

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**Please do drop a review I love to hear your thoughts about the fic ;)**


	8. Resistance

**Authors Note: I know Haku hadn't been showing much emotions towards Chihiro. Though the small little gestures like holding her hand when they are walking together, hugging her are all little hints to show that he is actually way protective over her and because Chihiro has no experiences with boys made him kind of cautious of his actions. So that was the reason why the romance between them is very slow.**

**Thank you Alexa for reviewing, I really am glad to know you like my fic so far.**

**WARNING: This chapter might be in the 'M' rating. I know I rated my fic 'T'. However, this chapter is on the darker side due to what happened to Eiji, so I can't possibly cut out the plot, but I made sure it is as mild as possible. No serious adult theme. So it is like between 'M' and 'T' ratings. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 8: Resistance**

"Was that Chihiro?" Kaede rushed towards the house with Karin and Kanna at her wake.

They all heard her scream. It was so loud and bloodcurdling that it would have even awakened the dead. However as they glided to the entrance of Toshihiro's home they were knocked back painfully by an unseen force. All three of the spirit flew back a few feet away from the house.

"What…?" Kaede was shocked.

"A barrier!" Karin cried.

"What are we to do now?" Kanna was horrified.

Kenta then came running up towards them. He looked terrified and his bushy tail seemed to be in smoke. _(If anyone forgotten Kenta is a Tanuki- a shape shifting raccoon dog)_

"I can't find a way in!" He told them as soon as he got to them. "I got burn when I get too near the barrier!"

"Just when Toshihiro-sama and Haku-sama is not around!" Kaede said dreadfully. "No matter what it takes, we have to find a way in!"

* * *

><p>Haku had glided in his dragon form into the deep ocean until he reached the heart. It was a place where no human can reach. A place where a barrier was set up and even if humans dove into deep waters wouldn't be able to see and a barrier to keep invaders away.<p>

An ancient palace loomed before him as Haku transformed into his human form before stepping into the entrance of the palace of the sea, a home for the royal dragons of the oceans.

"Kohaku-sama, we didn't expect you until tomorrow night." Guard fishes swam up to him.

"There is a change of plan." Haku told them and swept passed them swiftly.

"Is it about Kiseichuu?" One of the guard fish asked.

Haku stalled in his steps and turned sternly over to it.

"What about Kiseichuu?"

"He escaped a few days ago. We are still searching for it."

Haku stared at the guard in horror. Then at that very moment he felt his heart tremor. His dragon scale was calling for him.

"Chihiro…" He whispered.

Without another word he transformed and was swimming out the ocean as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Eiji stop!" Chihiro was struggling under Eiji on her futon. "I know you are in there somewhere! Please Eiji get hold of yourself!"<p>

Eiji had pin Chihiro down by straddling her on the top. With one of his hands he held both her wrists over her head. He leaned down close to her and sneered.

"This is what he wants. I'm only doing him a favour."

Chihiro stared up at Eiji's blue eyes in horror. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh Chihiro…" He smirked and traced his free hand over the side of her cheek down her neck towards the collarbone and gripped onto the top hem of her button pajamas. "You want to see what Eiji really thinks of you?"

Chihiro shook her head again, tears were pouring down her eyes at this point. If only she knew, she wouldn't have hurt Eiji in the worst possible way.

He then yanked the top of her pajamas roughly and all the buttons came off. He continued to trace his hand down towards her chest and took hold of the stripe of her bra. Chihiro couldn't remain silent anymore.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

At that moment the back shoji doors burst and flew off its hinges. Chihiro turned towards the backyard to see Haku standing there in his human form his eyes flare in a rage that she never saw before. Behind him were Kaede, Kanna and Karin. Kenta was hiding slightly behind Karin.

"Kiseichuu," Haku hissed furiously. "Let her go."

"Hah," He jeered. "Isn't that Kohaku-sama? You will never break this barrier within the house. Even you broke the door but this barrier was made out of this boy pure dark energy. He held so much in his heart. I really wonder how he managed to keep it hidden for so long."

He laughed cruelly and continued.

"Since you can't use your full power in the human world. It is an advantage to me. So, you will just have to watch as I devour this girl before me." He leaned down and licked Chihiro on the side of the cheek.

Chihiro shut her eyes tight her head turn to one side. She sobbed quietly as tears continued to flow.

Haku nearly went berserk when he saw that was about to lug forward when Kaede pulled him back.

"It is no use, Haku-sama." She told him. "You will be knocked back!"

"And wounded." Karin showed her burnt arms.

"We have to find a way to break the barrier." Kanna told him.

"And without your real powers in the human world it's going to be difficult." Kaede told him.

"I have to try…" Haku pulled away from them and stepped forward to the barrier.

Chihiro watched wretchedly as Haku tried to break into the barrier. He was getting himself hurt. She got to think of something fast or all her friends will get hurt!

She almost screamed again when she felt him lick her neck.

"Please stop!" Chihiro yelled. "Eiji…wake up!"

"He can't hear you." Kiseichuu sang.

She had never felt so helpless before. All those years she had fought evil spirits and oni by herself this was the first time she couldn't do anything and everyone else was getting hurt because of her. She tried struggling again but she can't do more than wriggle her wrists in Kiseichuu's tight grip. It felt like she was like being held down by some kind of unknown force that unable her to even lift her leg.

Her small futile struggles were ignored as Kiseichuu lowered his face down towards her chest and saw between her cleavage lay the dragon scale. He frowned at it.

"What is this? It is in the way!"

He grabbed it into his hand attempting to pull the necklace away from her when a bright light burst forth and he was knocked back from Chihiro.

Chihiro watched Eiji's body hit the other side of the wall of her room and landed on his side harshly.

Finally she felt her body was able to move freely again. She sat up and pulled pajamas closed with one hand. She watched a dark shadow loomed out of Eiji's now unconscious body.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly dives over towards Haku.

Haku reached out in attempt to catch her but she was pulled back again.

Chihiro shrieked when she felt herself being seize by the back of her pajamas. She grabbed her unbutton top more tightly together.

She landed back under a tall dark and slimy looking slug. It had transformed into a figure of a man.

"You ruined my chance to be powerful!" Kiseichuu screamed. "Just a little more and that boy is mine!"

"Stay away from Chihiro!" Haku thundered.

The barrier cast around the house had been broken and Haku made his way inside to seize him. Haku flung Kiseichuu out of the house and he landed at the backyard. After what he saw that slug did to Chihiro, he was ready to tear him apart, even if it means using his bare hands.

Haku stepped out the house towards him but very soon the hand that touched Kiseichuu started to turn dark and begin sizzling.

"Haku?" Chihiro watched in horror as she crawled over to the broken door to look out the backyard.

"I reserve enough negative energy from the boy to sustain me." Kiseichuu laughed as he got up to his feet. "Enough even to kill you Nighayami Kohaku Nushi. Being in the human world for you really does not give you any benefits. I wonder why you even bother to stay. But it is different for me."

Haku looked down at his arm that was turning black fast and smoke was coming out of it. Even it looked horrible Haku didn't loose his compose self. In fact he didn't care about his arm, he just want that slug dead.

When Kiseichuu was about to make a move to attack Haku, they heard a soft voice by the house.

"Leave Haku alone!"

Haku looked back to see Chihiro had stepped out the house in her torn pajamas and her feet bare. She clutched the front of her pajamas with one hand and the other hand held three white papers. Her eyes were narrowed and fierce.

She finally snapped when Haku got hurt. With Eiji lying unconscious in her room didn't make the situation better. The spirits in the shrine were burnt. Not to mentioned she was sexually assaulted.

She lifted the white papers clipped between her fingers in front of her face.

Haku's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait Chihiro… don't…" His protest was fallen onto deaf ears.

"In the hands of the Spirit Guardians." She whispered the first part.

"I summon Thee!" She shouted the last part and flung the papers up in the air.

The three white papers vanished. Then a strong gust of wind like a hurricane swept through the shrine.

Haku watched in dread when the _Okami, Tengu and Kitsune Tsuki_ appeared. (_Okami- wolf, Tengu – Demon bird, Kitsune Tsuki- Fox Spirit)_

She had summoned all three of her Shikigami.

Is she able to handle all three of them at the same time? Haku was afraid of the circumstances.

The Okami landed next to Chihiro, Kitsune Tsuki on the other side and the very last Shikigami to appear was Tengu. The most powerful among the rest and double the size of the other two, had flown down behind Chihiro with his black wings stretch out wide making him look even bigger. He had shaken the ground as he landed.

There was no mercy in Chihiro's eyes as she raised one of her arm slowly, stretched straight out and her fingers curled inwards only her index finger pointing out towards Kiseichuu.

"Attack…" She whispered before she let her arm fall back to her side in a monotone way.

"Wait… no…!" Keseichuu backed away in fright.

But it was too late for him.

Haku watched the three Shikigami consumed Kiseichuu in an instant. They leave no humanity for their master showed no mercy. They tore him limb by limb. His cries pierce through the silent night as he vanished.

The other spirits of the shrine could only look away at the gruesome scene.

Very slowly the dark energy around Haku's arm evaporates when Kiseichuu was eliminated. But he was more anxious about something else.

Haku looked back at Chihiro, she looked like she was in a haze, and the looks of her eyes were of craze anger. The wind around her blew her hair wildly making her look like an enchantress.

"Chihiro?" Haku approached her slowly.

Her shikigami had gone back to her side after they finished their task.

No answer from her.

"Chihiro…" Haku tried again uncertainly. "It is ok now."

Still no answer and the Okami and Kitsune-tsuki had started growling at him. The Tengu raised his huge wings, as he stood tall in an aggressive stance.

The spirits of the shrine huddle close looking terrified.

Haku took another step towards her. Even if he needs to fight her shikigami in a loosing battle he will do it until she return.

The Okami next to her took a step forward slowly towards Haku and continued growling lowly at him.

"Chihiro," Haku called again this time his voice was loosing its edge. "Please come back to me."

Then Haku saw, a flicker of emotion in Chihiro's brown eyes.

"That's it… it's ok now!" Haku voice was now gaining hope.

She blinked and her daze eyes begin to gain focus. She looked over to Haku and blinked again.

Haku took a deep breath. Never in his life he felt so vulnerable before.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered finally waking from her trance.

When Chihiro gained recognition, all her Shikigami fell back and stopped their threatening stance.

"It's ok now." Haku repeated with a small smile.

Chihiro could feel the dread and fear in her heart being lifted and tears burnt her eyelids when she saw Haku unharmed.

Then all the memories of being pressed down under Eiji came back to her. She had never let any boys touch her the way he did. Her lips quivered slightly when she remembered how violated she was.

Finally she jumped over to Haku who stood only a foot away and flung her arms around his neck. She cried loudly onto his shoulder, her feet dangling below not reaching the ground. She didn't even bother anymore that her top pajamas was torn and she was almost half naked.

Haku with one hand he held the back of her head, stroking her hair tenderly and the other arm over her thighs so that she can sit on his arm for support.

"It's ok now… hush." Haku whispered into her ear gently.

Then he heard the voice of the Tengu in his consciousness.

"You are worried."

Haku looked up at the big Tengu.

"It is unnecessary for such uneasiness for this is our first time, we accounted a human soul far greater than any other masters we had serve for centuries. It would be a shame if we consume her."

The Okami continued.

"Still a little girl and uncertain of her future. But we see great potential in her."

Then Kitsune-tsuki said.

"It is no greater honour to serve a master like her. Even though I do like to give her a hard time sometime." He added cheekily.

"You should reconsider your position. Then maybe you can use your great powers to protect her in the human world. If she allows you."

The Tengu spoke the last words and all the three shikigami bowed before they changed back into white papers and burst into flames vanishing into thin air.

The last thing that the Tengu told him made Haku contemplate about a proposition.

But he was uncertain how Chihiro would feel about it though.

* * *

><p>"They never left the room since this morning." Kaede told Toshihiro when he got home.<p>

They were by the archway with the two _Komainu. (Komainu: Stone guard lion-dog that I name Yemon in chapter 2)_

"I am so sorry that we didn't detect that dark force." Ye said.

"That sneaky slug was hiding behind the presence of a human being." Mon explained. "It was out of our power to stop it"

"It isn't your fault." Toshihiro said understandingly. "Go rest now, its way pass dawn for the both of you. It had been a long night."

Yemon transformed back into their stone selves.

"What about the boy?" Kaede asked.

"The ambulance is on the way," Toshihiro said. "It is a good thing that Eiji-kun is unconscious through this whole ordeal. He is a bit weak now for that spirit had took too much of his human life force but he will recover. Besides that he had broken his arm due to the crash."

"Then Haku-sama and Chihiro…" Kaede began but Toshihiro shook his head.

"Let them be for now. She need all the support Haku can give her at the moment."

"The poor girl, she didn't stop crying." Kaede said sadly. "It had been hours."

"All those years of unshed tears and hard times, she needs to let it all out."

Toshihiro said sympathetically and waits for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

><p>Chihiro never let Haku go even after things had calm down. She still had her arms around his neck and her face buried on his shoulder. She was not crying loudly as before anymore but still crying.<p>

They are now in Chihiro's room alone.

Haku was leaning back on the frame of the broken shoji door sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. Chihiro sat on his lap her knees drew up slightly towards her chest like a ball.

Haku was still stroking her hair gently and the other arm wrapped protectively around Chihiro's small frame. Her soft sobs were painful to his heart and he didn't know how to stop it. If only he didn't decide to visit the spirit world Chihiro may not need to go through that ordeal.

He regrets deeply that he left but there was an urgent business at the spirit world made Haku uneasy.

It was a personal matter he had to settle and he thought it would be best to get it done quickly. That was the reason he returned early. But now he can't leave Chihiro alone. He couldn't after seeing what happened.

That problem had to just wait a little longer. Even he knew that it wouldn't be best to delay it.

Finally Chihiro had fallen silent but she made no attempt to move from her position.

"Chihiro?"

A soft sniffle came from her.

"Are you alright?"

"No… I feel horrible." Chihiro croaked her throat sore from all the crying.

If only he could chase away the grief Chihiro was feeling. If only he can erase her memory of the night before. He would be glad to do so.

In fact, he didn't like the fact that someone else touched her even before he could.

He was furious; his feelings to erase all the trace of the opposite sex from Chihiro were over powering his senses. But he knew better than to frighten Chihiro with the thoughts of what he wanted to do.

He can't upset her any further.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Haku finally asked.

Haku felt her shook her head. She still didn't look up. Her face buried on his shoulder. Haku didn't mind if they stay like this forever but he knew that Chihiro can't keep herself like this.

"Chihiro," He tried again. "Please look at me."

She shook her head again.

"It had been years I cried and I look horrible right now."

"Hey…"

Haku's voice soft and patient. With very slow movements he placed his hands over the sides of her arms to move her from her current position. Even he had managed to get Chihiro to lift her head from his shoulder she still had her head down her bangs of her hair covering over her eyes.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered placing a hand gently over her tear streak face and his other hand around her shoulders in a protective manner. "You will never look horrible no matter what happen."

She didn't answer.

His hand that rest gently over her cheek lifted her head up so that he could look into her eyes but she avoids looking at him.

"So please don't evade your eyes away from me." He rubbed his thumb slightly over her soft wet cheek.

Then Chihiro took a deep breath and slowly look over to Haku.

He smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful." Haku said and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better." Chihiro almost smile at his little white lie. "Nobody look great after crying like that."

"You will always be beautiful Chihiro. No matter what happened." Haku whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

He didn't stop there as he kissed both her eyes lightly to chase away the remaining tears left on her eyelids. Then her cheeks before he stalled inches from her lips and looked down at her.

When Chihiro made no move to back away, he claimed her lips in his. He was already at his limit and he was glad Chihiro didn't push him away.

Chihiro felt as if all her bearings were blown away in an instance when she felt Haku's lips over hers. Her thoughts of the night before were being pushed back into the corner of her mind until it was no more than a vague shadow. She leaned more into the kiss in attempt to erase every memory she had of that incident.

Haku could feel Chihiro opening up to him and he deepened his kiss. He wrapped his arms around Chihiro and brought her closer to him. He could feel her timidly putting her arms around him too and he couldn't help himself but tightened his hold around her as he plunged deeper into her sweetness. Her innocent gesture was driving him senseless. There were no women, Goddess, demon or human had made him feel the way Chihiro could.

When the broke apart, both were breathless from the kiss they shared. They gazed into each other eyes in silence.

Chihiro looked bashful and so cute that Haku couldn't stop himself, he lean down to kiss her again. This time it was a light lingering kiss on her lips as he close his eyes savouring the moment of pure bliss. He felt her kiss him back as softly as he did, following his every move and he couldn't hold back a small smile. Her little innocent gestures were telling him that this was her first kiss.

Maybe second kiss, he thought content at the idea no one else had kiss her but him.

He capture her lips fully before he reluctantly move back slightly to look at her. She was finally smiling again. Even it was a faint smile but she definitely didn't look as miserable as before. Haku was glad he finally got her to smile again. Her beautiful smile that he vow to protect. He smiled warmly back at her.

Then very gently Haku brushed his hand over the side of Chihiro's cheek towards her hair and rests his hand at the back of her head. He gradually pulled Chihiro towards him until the side of her head rests comfortably on the curve of his neck, before he turned his head to plant a gentle kiss on her temple.

They stayed in each other arms quietly. There was no need for words because their feelings they shared were mutual with a silent understanding. The peaceful atmosphere around them finally got Chihiro to fall into a deep slumber in Haku's arms. It was a much-needed rest for her and Haku made no attempt to move her from his hold.

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yes, there is a little bit of Haku's background in this chapter :) I am not revealing it until later. But from the scene in the chapter I am sure it may be easy to have guessed or have some kind of idea.<br>**

**Kiseichuu actually means parasite in Japanese. I hope I got it right ;p**

**Th****ank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review it makes my day :)**


	9. Guardian

**Thank you so much SAK00, Bucko, Alexa, darkstar2010 for taking the time to review. Also thank you to those who had added the story to your Fav and Follow lists and to readers out there too. Love you all lots! xoxo :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 9: Guardian**

"_You should reconsider your position. Then maybe you can use your great powers to protect her in the human world. If she allows you."_

Haku remembered the exact words Tengu had spoken to him before he disappeared. It wouldn't be difficult to carry out. His kind will be furious but it is his choice. Chihiro on the other hand, will she agree? She might with hope. He looked down at her slumbering in his arms. How she easily fell asleep in his presence shows that she trusts him completely. She may be persuaded.

"Haku…?" Chihiro was regaining consciousness.

"I'm here." Haku whispered.

"How long have I slept?" Chihiro rubbed her eyes slightly, still feeling sluggish.

"The whole day…"

Chihiro jerked up completely and she realized she was still in Haku's arm, heat rushed up to her cheeks. Now that she was thinking more clearly, she begins to feel more conscious of his presence. Besides the heated kiss they shared made her heart pound so hard by just the thought of it was making her uncomfortable. She moves away from his lap quickly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realized I was…"

"Don't be," Haku caressed her cheek slightly. "I'm not."

Chihiro was embarrassed and Haku knew it. Trying not to make her uneasy Haku change the subject.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten the whole day."

"No, I don't have appetite."

"You have to try to have something."

Chihiro shook her head slightly. A short moment of silence proceeds before Haku decided to bring up what he was contemplating the whole day.

"Chihiro, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the contract between a spirit and a human?"

Chihiro pondered over the question for a moment, there were many different types of spiritual contract she wondered which Haku was actually referring and then something came into her mind, a particular contract that only consist of one master and one spirit. She remembered she read something about it in one of Toshihiro's journals and old scrolls in the library.

"Do you mean the Master and the Guardian contract?"

"Yes."

"Why do you ask? This is a contract that the Onmyouji or maybe a _miko_ would make. Or someone like Toshihiro-sama that may need a Guardian because his life is always in danger with evil spirits trying to take his power for their own." _(Miko: Priestess)_

"Toshihiro-sama has his Guardian. His Guardian that had passed down to him for generations from the family ancestors."

"Really… I had never seen his Guardian before." Chihiro was curious. "I thought the Guardians will have to follow the masters whenever they go."

"Toshihiro-sama's Guardian is a Wind Spirit." Haku explained. "They don't let themselves be seen even to us spirits."

"Oh…"

"But I am not talking about Toshihiro-sama." Haku continued. "I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Who will want to be my Guardian?"

"I want you to sign the contract with me." Haku said seriously, his eyes never waver when he looked into hers.

Chihiro was staring wide eyed at Haku in confusion. When it finally sinks in what Haku was asking her to do. She stood up abruptly.

"NO!"

"Chihiro," Haku got up quickly and took both her hands in his. "Listen, I want to be by your side always. This is the only way for me to be able to protect you."

"I understand your intentions Haku," Chihiro was still unsettled. "But I don't want to bind you in another contract! It's just like Yubaba and I don't like it!"

"Yubaba's contract and this is different! Try to understand. I don't mind that I'm bound in a contract if it's to protect you!"

"I can't do it!" Chihiro pulled her hands away from his. "I want you to be free! Free to be here in the human world and the spirit world. If I bind you, you will never be able to return to the spirit world! I'm sorry Haku… I just can't…"

She walked away then out of her room. Haku sighed and didn't follow. He knew Chihiro would want to be alone at this time to think things through. He just has to give her some time before he tries to persuade her again.

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning when the sun has just peeked through the brightening sky. The house was quiet. Toshihiro was still in his room resting. Chihiro was already up and dressed in her outdoors jeans and a comfortable lightweight white short sleeve blouse for it was already summer.<p>

She was in the kitchen packing some fruits into the basket quietly. Eiji had been in a hospital for a few days and because of school she didn't have much time after school to visit him for the hospital was not near the Shrine. Since it was the weekend she thought it was time to see him.

She hadn't seen Haku too since the time she turned down his proposition. Every morning before school he will leave her bento wrapped up neatly in a cloth on the counter of the kitchen. If only things didn't become the way it is. She was happy that he decided to stay here in the human world. She didn't want him to do anything more than that. He had already sacrifice so much.

She heard someone approaching and turned to see Toshihiro coming into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Chihiro." He smiled

"Ohayo…" Chihiro replied softly and unenthusiastically.

She went back to pack the fruits solemnly again. When Toshihiro saw how bothered she was in her own thoughts he knew she was still thinking of what happened with Haku.

"Haku is still avoiding you?"

"Yeah… I don't blame him this time." Chihiro mumbled. "I turned him down without thinking about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Chihiro almost cried out exasperatedly. "He had already done so much and now he wants me to bind him in a contract. I just can't do it!"

"Maybe it is for the better?"

"You think so?" Chihiro turned to Toshihiro with a slight frown on her face.

"Don't you?"

Chihiro sighed and turned away. Toshihiro always speaks in riddles and never makes a decision for you. He will always turned the conversation in a way that you ended up having to think about it for yourself again.

"I'm going to visit Eiji." Chihiro finally said. "If Haku comes back from the forest will you let him know?"

"I will."

Haku always goes to the forest when he is troubled. It was a good thing too because this time Chihiro couldn't face Haku after turning him down so harshly. She knew that she had hurt him without even thinking over it. Still the thought of Haku being bind in a contract again was something she wouldn't want for him.

However, that was not the only problem Chihiro had to face. For now she has something else she needed to worry about and it was Eiji. All those years, she never knew how he felt for her and hurt him. It was time she has to face the circumstances.

When Chihiro was at the kitchen door Toshihiro called her. She turned back slightly to look at him.

"Sometimes things are not what it seems. You have to see beyond to find the good out of it."

"I will keep that in mind." Chihiro smiled. "I'm going now!"

"Have a save trip."

* * *

><p>Chihiro stalled the moment her hand was inches from the door to Eiji's hospital room. It was very difficult to face him. Not because she knew about his feelings but of the incident that happened. She knew that it wasn't Eiji who had done those horrible things to her. Besides that was also partly her fault that he was the influenced by Kiseichuu at the time. But still she remembered Eiji's cruel expression nonetheless.<p>

She sucked in her breath heavily and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked more determined and knocked onto the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Eiji's voice inside the room.

The spirits of the shrine had told her that Eiji had no memory of that night. They also made up a story to the hospital staffs that he fell down the shrine steps. So she has to act natural. Plastering the most casual look she could muster on her face, she slides wooden door opened and stepped in.

"Ohayo Eiji!" Chihiro said. "I heard you caught into an accident when you came to visit me."

"You know what, I really have no memory of it." Eiji told her with a lopsided grin.

His left arm was in a cast. He looked slightly pale other than that he was perfectly healthy.

"It was really careless of you." Chihiro said walking over to his bed. "I brought fruits."

"Hey thanks." Eiji smiled. "I like an apple."

"Oh ok…" Chihiro placed the basket on the overbed table and grabbed an apple from the basket. "Let's see where is the fruit knife… I remember packing it into the basket."

Eiji watched Chihiro has she looked for the fruit knife in silence.

"There…" Chihiro finally found it looked over to Eiji.

Her smile faded when she saw Eiji was looking at her with clouded eyes.

"Eiji?"

"I don't recall anything the pass few days, the doctor said it could be the caused of a slight amnesia due to the accident but I have the weirdest dreams…"

"What dreams?" Chihiro asked cautiously and went over to a chair provided next to the bed. She sat down quietly waiting for Eiji to continue.

"More like nightmares." Eiji narrowed his eyes. "I remember we walked out of the graveyard together that night of our courage test. After that everything was hazy. I keep seeing you… and you were crying!"

So he does have the memory but he wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. Chihiro thought silently.

"Oh my god!" Eiji covered his face. "The things I was doing to you. I couldn't stop!"

"Hey, Eiji!" Chihiro was getting worried. If he does find out the truth, it will ruin him. "It is just a nightmare! So stop thinking about it."

"Yeah…" Eiji sighed and lowered his hands from his face. "I'm trying to forget…"

"Well, I'm going to cut the apple for you for the first time." Chihiro quipped. "I hope it will help to cheer you up."

Eiji chuckled slightly.

Chihiro started peeling the apple in silent until Eiji spoke to her again.

"Chihiro, who is that guy?"

Chihiro almost cut herself. She looked up at him in shock.

"Who?"

"That guy who was at the graveyard. Who else?" Eiji almost rolled his eyes.

Chihiro didn't know how to answer and Eiji ask her the obvious question.

"Are you both in a relationship?"

Still silence from Chihiro and Eiji sighed.

"I can't believe you kept such an important information from me." He shook his head.

"Eiji… it is not that I didn't want to say anything… it is just that…" Chihiro stopped and looked away.

How was she supposed to tell him?

Oh Haku is someone I met long ago, we were separated for some reason and now he is back! That is the lamest explanation ever. Chihiro thought to herself. And by the way, he is a dragon! Yeah right!

"You didn't just met him at the Shrine am I right? Somehow I feel like you knew him long ago."

Chihiro turned back to Eiji and held her breath for a short moment before she sighed.

"Yes, you are right, the first time I met him was… when I am very young." Chihiro told him. "I was drowning in a river and he saved me. The second time I met him again was almost eight years ago, my family and I came across some difficulty and he came to help us. There were some complications and so we got separated until now."

"You know the stories you tell about your pass always have loopholes in it." Eiji narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing." Chihiro quickly answered. "It is just that there are some circumstances and responsibility I hold. Getting other people involved is not such a good idea."

"Really…" Eiji was unconvinced. "Even if I don't mind being involved."

"I know you are a great friend Eiji, but I wouldn't like that you get involved." In a very soft voice she added. "Even more after what happened that day…"

Chihiro wasn't trying to be nasty but it was the truth and she had her motives. People always get hurt when they are involved with her.

"That's painful…" Eiji frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Chihiro bowed her head looking down at her half peeled apple. "I have my reasons."

"You know, I wonder if that fated day I was the one who save you from the river, would our relationship be different now?"

Chihiro looked up again with surprise. Eiji smiled at her softly.

"It had always been a one sided love. I knew it and I was too much of a coward to admit it. But I see I can't keep holding on to you like that."

Chihiro bowed her head again. Will she be loosing Eiji as a friend?

"So, I will be the annoying and always teasing you no matter what happened son of a gun."

Chihiro snapped back up as she stared speechlessly at Eiji.

"Oh you don't have to look at me in such awe." Eiji said a false flattery voice.

There was a short silence before both of them started laughing.

Unknown to the two in the room, Haku stood behind the door listening to their conversation. When Toshihiro told him that Chihiro had gone visit her friend, he had rushed here without a second thought. He had always made sure that Chihiro was still under his close watch without her knowledge. He wouldn't want to leave alone after what happened that night. Even though they are in some kind of disagreement.

Now that he was here, he didn't know what else to do after hearing that conversation. It didn't sit well with him at the thought someone had confessed to Chihiro. He wanted barged into the room without warning and drag Chihiro home. But he knew that in doing so Chihiro may not agree of him being her Guardian even more. Without a single word he walked away down the corridor back to the hallway. His thoughts were interrupted when someone called.

"Oh my… is that Haku-kun?

Surprised, Haku turned towards the person. It was a girl in a frilly mini skirt and sleeveless blouse. Her wavy hair was fashionably tied to a side ponytail in a flowery scrungy with some cascading curls down her shoulders. There is a pair of very huge silver loop earrings dangling on her earlobes and she is carrying a huge backpack on one shoulder that looked very out of place.

That was the girl with Eiji at the graveyard the other day. He knows that she also hangs around with Chihiro in school very often. If not mistaken, he remembers that Chihiro calls her Kokoro.

"Kokoro-san?" Haku said uncertainly. It was his mistake for not hiding his presence but he wasn't thinking straight when Chihiro went out without him noticing, he panicked and the next he knew he was rushing here as fast as he could. Now is most properly too late, he was already seen.

"I'm right!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Would that mean Chihiro is here too?"

Haku wanted to back away but she had already linked her arm around his and was pulling him back towards the corridor where he came from.

"Wait… I was…" Haku tried to stop her but she was quick.

She had got to the room where Eiji is and slides the door opened enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, look what I found outside!"

Chihiro almost fell off the chair and Eiji only arched an eyebrow at their sudden appearance.

What is Haku doing here? Even though he looked like any normal human teenage boy that is like breaking every rule in the spiritual world to be out like this and seen! Chihiro thought in alarmed. Not to mentioned she had not seen him in a few days.

"That is not nice to leave your boyfriend outside you know Chihiro!" Kokoro said good-naturedly and went over to her side. She looked down and saw the apple she had peeled in her hand. "Wow, Eiji you got someone to peel apple for you."

Chihiro passed it to him, he reached out with his unwounded hand.

"As you can see I am incapable to do it myself." Eiji said dryly, showing her his broken arm in a cast.

"Sour face." Kokoro made a frown on her face too. "Since you are in your usual sarcastic mode I'm gathering you are well."

"Yeah whatever," Eiji rolled his eyes. "Did you bring what I ask of you?"

"Yup." Kokoro pulled a huge backpack off her shoulder and flopped it on the side of his bed. Then she poured the contents in the backpack out all over the foot of the bed. "There are the magazines you asked for, homework that you missed and I even brought _Shūkan Pureibōi_." (_Shūkan Pureibōi_ _: also known as __Shūpure__(__週プレ__)__ or __WPB__ is a Japanese weekly magazine for adults known as Playboy magazines to most people)_

Kokoro pulled out the magazine from the messy pile of books and Chihiro covered her mouth to snivel her laughter. It is so like Kokoro to tease Eiji.

"What… shit!" Eiji reached over to snatch the magazine from her hand. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Oh well, that is actually from the boys in class." Kokoro placed her hands on her hips. "You don't expect me to go buy that, do you?"

"Those assholes…" Eiji muttered under his breath and hid it under his pillow. "And don't you say anything Chihiro."

Chihiro removed her hand from her mouth and looked as docile as she can. She shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." She tried to keep her face straight.

"What is Shūkan Pureibōi?" Haku asked making everyone turn towards him. He was still standing by the door where Kokoro left him.

He is amused at how they are all acting. How Chihiro spent her time with her friends all these years were unknown to him. Moreover watching her going to school and during class through the windows didn't give him much knowledge. He also heard stories from Toshihiro about her school trips and activities but now standing here among them was different. It seemed much more interesting.

"You got to be kidding me!" Eiji was wide eyed.

Chihiro was silent.

"Whao… you don't come by guys like him anymore." Kokoro was amazed.

"Hey, are you sure you are from this era?" Eiji asked. "Even people back then read things like this. It is what…"

"EIJI!" Chihiro stopped him. "He doesn't have to know."

"Why?" Haku was curious.

Chihiro was blushing.

"Just you know it is a nude female pictorials magazine." Kokoro shrugged. "Boys in school love them. I'm surprise you don't know about it."

Haku was silent now, so that is why Chihiro blushed. He smiled slightly. He wouldn't be interested in that kind of pictures even if he knew.

Oh my! He will be thinking that I'm jealous of other girls now, some other random girls that he doesn't even know. Chihiro moaned inwardly. I wish the ground would swallow me up this instant!

It was a good thing that Kokoro change the topic that moment.

"Hey Chihiro!" Kokoro went over to her again and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Since we are all out today, lets go have some fun!"

"Fun?" Chihiro looked up at her friend from her chair. "What do you mean?"

"You never go out anywhere during the weekend." Kokoro pointed out. "I'm sure Haku would love to see the town wouldn't he? You both can't just stay in the Shrine all the time!"

"As you can see, not everyone can go out today." Eiji huffed.

"Oh sorry, the plan doesn't include you." Kokoro grinned mischievously. She pulled Chihiro out of her chair and walked over to Haku. With their arms linked around hers on each side she continued. "This excursion is solely for them."

"Whatever…" Eiji sulked. "Go… have fun. I'll wallow in my misery here."

"Oh come on." Kokoro said smoothly. "You going to get discharge tomorrow anyways. We can come pick you up and have a day of fun then!"

Kokoro lead them out the hospital before she drops their arms. She stood slightly ahead of them and stretched up her arms high in the air and breath in the fresh air.

"What a great day!" She said and turned around with her cheerful smile. But the smile didn't last when her gaze fell on them. She placed her fingers over her chin and look at them thoughtfully. "Is this what you both wear always?"

"What?" Chihiro looked down at her blouse and jeans. "Yeah why?"

She can understand if that was meant for Haku because he was in his kimono but she was wearing her casual clothes. It was nothing weird at all.

Kokoro raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'hmm'.

* * *

><p>Haku was staring at himself in a full-length mirror in a department store. It was the first time he had worn something else other than his kimono. Kokoro had chosen an airy cotton collared button dark green sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She even chose a pair of dark blue sneakers to go with his outfit.<p>

Did he look weird? He was wondering unaware that he was catching all the female attention at the store. They whispered as they go by. Some even try to make eye contact with him but he didn't acknowledge it. He was more anxious that Chihiro hadn't come out from the changing room.

He could see Kokoro was still outside with her arms cross tapping her foot impatiently. He could hear Chihiro's voice from behind the curtain.

"It doesn't fit me!"

"Chihiro, just come out and let me see!"

He walked over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"She keeps insisting that the dress doesn't fit her." Kokoro said to Haku. "I'm sure of her size when I pick it. Its sure to fit."

"It is not the size!" Chihiro called again. "It is more like I look weird!"

"What?" Kokoro frowned. "Are you doubting my fashion sense?"

Kokoro didn't wait for her to come out anymore and swung the curtain aside, not bothering whether if Chihiro was dress or not.

"Wait!" Chihiro whirled around her eyes wide and her arms wrapping around her small waist.

Kokoro stalled in her movements.

Haku was wide eyed.

Chihiro was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a V-neck and a light green lace belt. The skirt that reaches just above her knee was of a light and flowy with frilly edges. She wore a pair of slight high heal lacey sandal and her hair was let down towards her shoulder with a slight curls at the edge.

"Oh my goodness!" Kokoro cried in excitement. "You look simply adorable!"

"I look weird." Chihiro was still hugging herself.

"Of course you don't!" Kokoro assured her again. Then she turned to Haku. "Right Haku-kun?"

Haku jerked out of a trance and blinked.

"Er… yeah." Haku almost stammered in his speech. Then he cleared his throat slightly and said sincerely. "You look beautiful."

"See…" Kokoro smiled. "Come we got to put some makeup on you."

"Do we have to?" Chihiro looked horrified.

"Just some gloss." Kokoro urged on and was pulling her to the makeup section. "Come on."

Haku followed behind them with a small smile. Is this what girls do on their weekend? He thought in amusement. He could see Chihiro wasn't the type to dress up though he has to admit that she looked great in that dress.

He can see that she was the total opposite of Kokoro and they can still remained great friends. It showed him a little hope that maybe his differences may be over looked with Chihiro. Even though their situation of course was way more complicated but one can hope for the good.

The day was endless for Kokoro dragged them from department store to burger joint, then to ice-cream store. Haku who never really eaten anything other than Toshihiro's usual Japanese meals were pretty fascinated at all the variety of foods there are in the human world.

Besides that he can see that Chihiro was also enjoying herself. According to what Toshihiro had told him, Chihiro never spent time with her friends outside of school or school activities. She spent most of her weekend at the shrine. So Haku was glad that for once she was able to feel free and not worry about evil spirits.

"I really had a great time today!" Kokoro giggled with her arm linked around hers. "It's been sometime since I have girly outings."

Haku was walking slightly behind them.

"I'm sorry Haku-kun." She turned back slightly at him. "Today I am hogging Chihiro all to myself."

"It's ok, I see she is having fun too." Haku smiled. "I'm glad that you let me tag along."

He swore he wouldn't let anything harm her again and Kokoro letting him come along was actually a big help. It had been days since he made contact with Chihiro and he actually miss holding her was beyond words. Now, seeing how much fun she was having managed to lift his mood slightly.

"Nar… We were suppose to show you around town." Kokoro waved her free hand nonchalantly. "Of course you have to tag along."

After a long day of events, the three of them were walking down the quiet neighbourhood. It was almost evening and Chihiro knew her day had come to an end. This outing had lightened her mood tremendously and she has to thank Kokoro for it.

Their leisurely walk down the quiet neighbourhood was suddenly disturbed when strange dark clouds loomed over them. Chihiro narrowed her eyes slightly and even Haku had quickly taken a step up to grabbed Chihiro by the arm.

Kokoro looked up the sky curiously.

"That's strange, I remember the forecast says that it will be sunny the whole day."

"Kokoro you should leave now…" Chihiro said softly to her as she stared up the sky and then around them. "Just go and don't look back."

"Huh?" Kokoro was confused. "Why? We were suppose to walk back to the shrine together."

"You have to go now." Chihiro said again more firmly. "Please…"

Kokoro was silent and still didn't budge. She had never seen that side of Chihiro before. She was always gentle and calm. The Chihiro now that stood before her is so different. She has the glint of fierceness in her eyes that flash like fire. Even Haku had changed his gentle demeanor as he held onto Chihiro's arm protectively. Something had gone really wrong here.

"If you say so…" Kokoro said hesitantly and begin walking away.

They watched Kokoro walked away in silence until she was no longer in sight only they spoke.

"This is not spirits!" Chihiro said as she scanned the surroundings in awareness.

"Oni…" Haku grumbled under his breath.

He had been monitoring their movements for the pass few days seeing that they were getting restless. He cursed himself for forgetting about it today.

"Lately they are getting bolder. Coming out even during the day. We have to hurry, come Chihiro. They can't come into the barrier around the shrine."

"They?" Chihiro looked over to Haku in shock. "There is more than one?"

"Two to be exact." Haku was already pulling Chihiro down the path towards the shrine.

However, they were too late. The two oni that Haku sensed had arrived one blocking the way in front and the other their back.

"Lately I hear, the great dragon is always with this human girl." One of them mocked.

"So we meet again." The oni behind towered over them and it like he was holding something or someone in his huge palm. " This time I brought a friend with me. You won't get away so easily now." _(I mentioned an oni in chapter 2)_

"We have a great feast today. This girl can be our appetizer." The oni jeered showing them Kokoro unconscious in his hand.

"No…" Chihiro looked up at the oni in horror. "Kokoro…"

"Then we consume the dragon I am sure we will have his great powers."

"Doubt so." Haku hissed back.

"And this little Onmyouji here." The oni referred to Chihiro. "It will be a honour to consume you too for your spiritual powers gives us immortality."

"As if." Chihiro answered sarcastically and reached down towards her skirt but stop.

She looked down and finally she realized that her Shikigami papers are in her jeans! She forgot about them after she changed. Her clothes Kokoro were holding on to them in her backpack.

"No…" Chihiro whispered, dread sweeping through her veins.

"Chihiro let me protect you." Haku whispered into her ear.

"What?" Chihiro was to panic stricken to understand what Haku was asking of her.

"Seal the contract with me."

Chihiro turned to him with wide eyes.

Haku can see she was still reluctant but now it was his chance.

"It is the only way now to save Kokoro-san."

Chihiro looked back up at her friend that the oni had captured. She closed her eyes still thinking of Haku's freedom.

"You don't have time now Chihiro." Haku pressed on making used of this advantage.

"Ok…" Finally she agreed unwillingly. "But you will need my blood." Chihiro begin trying to remember the ritual.

"There is another way to seal the contract." Haku said and pulled Chihiro towards him and he lowered his lips towards hers.

Chihiro was taken by surprised when she felt Haku's lips upon hers. But this time this kiss was different. It felt like Haku's life force was drawn into her and at the same time pulling hers out towards him. It was like an invisible chain tying them together. A strong wind started to blow around them.

"What…" The two oni shielded themselves from the force of the wind.

When the kiss ended Haku looked down at Chihiro with misty eyes.

"Chihiro you have to say the binding words."

"Nighayami Kohaku Nushi I unite thee to Ogino Chihiro, as my Guardian."

A bright light shot down from the sky and a force pushed Chihiro back and she landed on her posterior hard. She groaned slightly at the pain and when she looked up again, Haku was still in his feet bath in that white light. He had his head down slightly.

"I will get him and you get her!" The oni shouted.

Haku looked up his green eyes illuminating with a strange light.

"As if I would allow that to happen." He said in a low soft raspy voice.

Chihiro watched Haku drift upwards into the air and raised one of his hands up pointing towards the sky. In within seconds later, lighting crashed down towards the oni in a flash and creating a blast of bright white light around the whole area. She turned away and used her hand to shield her eyes away from the blinding light.

The sound of Oni crying in agony was the only thing Chihiro could hear and guessed what was happening until the light vanishes. Then silence issued.

Very slowly Chihiro lowered her hand over her eyes and looked back towards Haku. He was still bath in the white light while he floats downwards with Kokoro unharmed hovering inches above his arms. The two oni were melted into a gooey mash on the ground.

Chihiro was in shock. How much power does Haku actually have? Is this the reason why spirits such as he cannot use their real powers in the human world?

Then when reality came crashing down upon her, Chihiro realized that she had just bound Haku into another contract that she firmly disagreed. What have she done?

The couple stared at one another in silence.

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Oh my gosh! This chapter is so dramatic... first time writing something like this! I changed and changed it over again until I was like 'ah whatever'. Since its under the category supernatural. I was like 'heck' it can be overly unbelievable. Ah well, I hope it turn out alright! Hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter!<br>**

**Also I apologize if there is any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors... cuz I already given up reading it over and over again...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please drop a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	10. Surprise

**Authors Notes: Thank you for your supports and encourangements :)**

**Kelpiejh: Glad to hear you like this version of story about Chihiro and Haku :)**

**Carly: Well, more romance will definitely be coming in chapters to come from now :)**

**Kagayaku Hoshi-chan: I hope I didn't make Haku too ooc, I watched both version the English and Japanese of Spirited Away. I prefer the Japanese version better and Haku has a very gentle voice whenever he talks to Chihiro. (Love the voice of Irino Miyu) In the English version the Haku is more demanding and fierce. (Jason Marsden has a great voice too!) Not to mention that the dialogue is also different when in the English dub. About the Japanese spiritual information, I usually google it and most of it comes from Wikipedia. I'll PM you more about it :)**

**Alexa: Hugs! Thanks for clearing my doubts away from my previous chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

Haku watched Chihiro sat on her knees with her hands clasped tightly into fists on her lap next to Kokoro, who was lying on her futon. He was standing by the shoji door that leads towards the hallway, leaning on the frame in silence.

Kokoro had a bad bruise on her head that made them suspect that there was where she got knocked out before the oni captured her. The monsters in the spiritual world are smart not to let humans who can't see them know of their presence even when they are going to be killed.

Chihiro had not said a word after they bind the contract and Haku was worried. He did pushed her at the most desperate time and used Kokoro for his reason but that was the only way to get her to agree. He hope she didn't blame him too much for his rash behavior.

Chihiro watched her friend still unconscious and dread was clouding over her heart. She knew she shouldn't have been so carefree. She knew that she shouldn't be hanging out with her friends leisurely. She knew that she couldn't afford to be careless. That was the reason why she never hangs out with anyone outside of school. She closed her eyes.

"Chihiro…?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped opened when she heard Kokoro calling her. She looked down at her anxiously.

"Kokoro are you alright?"

"What happened? I remember walking away from you and Haku-kun and then someone or something I am not sure hit me on the head. Must be some weird pervert or thieves! Gosh the neighbourhood has to be warned!"

Kokoro touched her forehead lightly where Toshihiro had bandaged for her. She winced slightly when she felt a bump through the bandage. She sat up slowly.

"You came to save me?" Kokoro smiled at Chihiro and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Actually Haku did." Chihiro said softly.

"Really!" Kokoro's eyes brightened as she release her and turned to Haku by the door. She winked at him and saluted. "Then I have to thank him too."

Haku nodded once in silence.

Chihiro was still downcast that Kokoro's cheerfulness vanished.

"What's wrong Chihiro?"

"I'm so sorry." Chihiro choked placing a hand over her forehead, her head bowed and eyes shut tight. "I'm so, very sorry… Kokoro."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kokoro was confused and placed a hand gently behind her back. "Chihiro?"

Chihiro shook her head and didn't look up again.

Haku still remained silent as he watched the girls when Toshihiro walked up to him.

"Oh she has awakened." He smiled. "That is good. I'll make dinner and maybe she can stay for the night. She'll have to call home to let her parents know."

Toshihiro was ready to walk away when Haku spoke.

"Is this why Chihiro never hang out with her friends?" Haku asked solemnly.

He stopped and turned back to him slightly.

"It was during her final years in elementary school when one of her friends was injured due to an evil spirit."

"What happened?" Haku frowned.

"Well, it was a car accident." Toshihiro said recalling the incident. "A vengeful spirit who died in a car crash pushed Chihiro out the street. Her friend save her from pushing her away from an on coming car and got hit instead of her. It was a lucky thing that the driver slowed down but didn't manage to stop on time. He got away with some minor bruises and concussion."

"The friend you mentioned," Haku already knew. "Is Eiji…"

"Yes, he was the only friend that stayed with her even after weird things happened around her."

So that was the reason why Chihiro said before that Eiji will never do anything to hurt her. Haku remembered what she told him the other night and also the time at the hospital when he clearly heard her even he was at the other side of the door.

"_I know you are a great friend Eiji, but I wouldn't like that you get involved." In a very soft voice she added. "Even more after what happened that day…"_

Even how he dislikes the idea he knew Eiji remains close to Chihiro in some ways, he was somehow still an important friend to Chihiro. Haku can see that she gets angry and irrational easily when people close to her get hurt, he had seen it happened. And because of that she never hangs out with her friends.

Kokoro was still trying to cheer Chihiro up with no avail.

Finally Kokoro looked over at Haku by the door for help, only then he went over to them. He knelt down next to Chihiro and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She didn't look up.

"Chihiro, Toshihiro-sama told me that Kokoro-san can stay for dinner and if she wants to she can stay for the night with you."

"If I want to?" Kokoro's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I would love to!"

Chihiro slowly look up at her. "Huh? You would?"

"Of course, a slumber party with us girls!" Kokoro exclaimed grinning cheerfully. "I got to call my mum!"

She grabbed her backpack that Chihiro had placed next to her to search for her cell. She took it out and her face fell.

"Crap, the battery died."

"You can use the house phone down the hall." Haku said.

"I'll be right back!" Kokoro was in her feet in a flash and running out the room.

They were left alone in the room.

"Oh Haku I am so sorry…" Chihiro sobbed into her hands. "I got you into a contract again!"

Haku stared in silence, he was afraid Chihiro had blamed him but he was so wrong! She was blaming herself. That is worst! He has to make her understand.

"Chihiro I told you I wanted it." Haku gently pulled her into his embrace. "Please don't feel guilty over this and I do not regret this decision one bit."

"You don't…?" Chihiro lowered her hands slightly and look up at him.

She had moved back slightly but his arms are still around her shoulders.

"Not for one second." Haku said firmly.

She looked at him inquisitively in silence and when she saw no doubt in his eyes, she smiled softly and sniffs embarrassedly. Suddenly the heaviness in her heart was lifted and she was relieved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank closer into his embrace.

It had been only a few days they didn't see one another and it felt like eternity for the both of them. Chihiro had missed him terribly. It was the same for Haku and now with Chihiro in his embrace again his contentment was beyond any words could explain. They were in silence for a short while.

"Haku," Chihiro asked uncertainly breaking the ice. "What are your abilities?

She still had her head on his shoulder.

"I control the rain, rivers and sea Chihiro." Haku smiled down at her. "The lighting, thunder and storm are in our command in a way. Well you can say the water elements are in our control."

"Those powers… you can hurt people too?" Chihiro lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him slowly.

"I will only use my powers to protect you and the people that are important to you Chihiro." Haku whispered. "And nothing else."

"Right…" Chihiro nodded. She has no doubt Haku will never hurt other people. He was too kind in beginning to be able to do that. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"You saved Kokoro today." Chihiro had lean closer to him.

"She is your friend." He whispered feeling her warm gentle breath so close.

Their faces were now only inches apart. Chihiro was already closing her eyes. Her lips graze his…

"Hey! My mum said its fine to stay here!"

They both pulled apart quickly and looked over at the door where Kokoro was standing. With Chihiro looking like she had gotten sunburn on her face and Haku looked like his usual self.

Kokoro's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline.

"Er, did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not!" Chihiro cried out immediately. She was already on her feet in a second and walked over to Kokoro. "Let's go see what Toshihiro-sama is making for dinner tonight! He is a great cook!"

"Ok…" Kokoro was whirled around and pushed from the back.

Chihiro turned back slightly and gave Haku a rueful smile before they disappeared around the corner of the door.

Haku could only sigh, got up and followed the girls.

Well, he does owe Kokoro, she did help to get Chihiro and him in good terms again and their contract was finally sealed.

* * *

><p>"Chihiro…" Haku was stunned. "Did you say that humans come here for entertainment?"<p>

"Well… yeah…" Chihiro answered uncertainly and slightly disconcerted.

Both of them are standing in front of the amusement park slightly outside of the prefecture they are staying in. Kokoro had arranged this trip after they had went to pick Eiji up from the hospital after he got discharged. She did promise him a day of fun and she picked this place.

Kokoro and Eiji were standing slightly in front of them at the entrance.

Chihiro and Haku had stalled half way through after what they just witness before them.

Within the sea of humans in the amusement park were, ghosts! There is all kind of ghosts. So many that they didn't know what they are. Haku sensed no hostility among them and also since it was in the day they are of weaker state and usually do not post any threat but can be a nuisance.

They linger next to the humans to distract them making them forget things, make them tire easily or make them unable to find their possession in their bags thinking they might have lost it or drop it. But lost items will be found later on after their eyes are unveiled. They play petty little tricks.

"You sound uncertain." Haku looked down at Chihiro who was staring at the crowd with rather wide astonished eyes. "You have never come here before?"

"Many years ago with my parents when I was like maybe eleven." Chihiro said. "Back then there weren't many as now. But we didn't manage to stay long because a ghost latched onto me. It is actually harmless but I got so tired with him on my back that I fell sick. My parents have to bring me home before the day ended. I actually never wanted to come back here again."

"You should have said something." Haku looked at her worriedly.

"I can't…" Chihiro turned to him with a slight apprehensive smile. "We promised Eiji…"

"You didn't …" Haku couldn't stop but feel angry again whenever his name comes up. "Kokoro-san did."

"Haku… I'm sorry I drag you into this too." Chihiro touched his hand gently. "This is the reason why I didn't want to seal that contract. Now you have no choice but to follow me whenever I go."

"I don't mind following you Chihiro. I'm more worried about spirits coming after you." Haku held her hand firmly in his. "Just don't let go of my hand when we go inside alright."

"Hey you two!" Kokoro called from the front. "Stop being lovey dovey and come on!"

Eiji looked irritated as usual.

Chihiro blushed slightly and almost let Haku's hand go but he held on.

"Come on… Chihiro. If this is important, I'll be with you to the end of the day and it is because I want to, not because of the contract."

"Thanks Haku." Chihiro stood up on her toes slightly and kiss him quickly on his cheek when Kokoro and Eiji was no longer looking.

Haku was taken by surprise at that sudden attack.

Chihiro was sheepish and remained silent. She was shocked at her own actions too.

But Haku had no time to feel ecstatic about it as they stepped inside.

They followed Kokoro and Eiji quietly then, always walking behind them and looking around cautiously. There are really so many of them. It was the first that they had witness that many during broad daylight. It may be the _good and bad_ _energy_ of the humans lure them here. _(This energy is called Onmyodo in Japanese. It is the chinese ways of Yin and Yang. I will write more about it at the end of the chapter)_

Kokoro was reading the amusement park map to see what they can do first when Chihiro noticed one of them gliding up towards her. Instinctively, she reached one hand into her bag and grabbed a bottle. The other Haku was still holding onto her. She flung the contacts of the bottle towards the ghost next to Kokoro just as she turned towards her.

The ghost vanished and Chihiro stalled in her movement.

"We can go for the roller coaster ride."

Chihiro who looked like she had just tossed a ball quickly straightened up and hid the bottle behind her back. She was staring wide eyes at Kokoro who did the same. There was a short silence as Eiji arched an eyebrow for he had also witness Chihiro's strange position earlier.

"Sure," Chihiro shrugged and smiled. One hand behind her back and the other Haku was still holding onto it. "I'm fine with anything."

"Ok," Kokoro said slowly and turned around leading the way.

"What did you do?" Haku asked as soon as Eiji and Kokoro had walked on ahead.

"Salt shaker." Chihiro opened her palm to show him the bottle. "It doesn't really get rid of them but it can ward them off for a time being."

"What else are you carrying in that bag?" Haku was pretty curious now.

"Nothing much, safety charm from Toshihiro-sama, sweets…" Chihiro said looking inside. "Extra shikigami papers…"

"You know Chihiro I'll like it if you depend on me a little more."

"I do Haku…" Chihiro replied quickly. She wouldn't want to let Haku think that she doesn't trust him. Then she added sheepishly. "This is just out of habit…"

Haku chuckled and spotted one more coming towards Chihiro this time. In an instant, he raised his hand towards it and sparks of lighting appeared between his fingers. Even before it could reach Chihiro, Haku had already exterminated it into thin air. He did it so swiftly that no one caught him.

However, their day out was rather eventful as they tried their best to get rid of any of them coming near their group. Not to mention that they made sure it done as stealthily as possible. By the time it was near evening, Haku and Chihiro was already resting on one of the benches provided in the amusement park.

Chihiro leaning on the backrest of the bench had her head tip backwards looking up the sky. Haku was bent over towards his lap, his head bowed down facing the ground and his arms resting on his lap.

"This is sure exhausting…" Chihiro mumbled.

Haku remained silent. He is surprised he was also drained, trying his best not to be seen using his lighting as he evaporate them was not an easy task with so many people around.

"Hey you guys!" Kokoro came running up to them with drinks in her hand. "The highlight of the day is not even here yet!"

"There is more?" Chihiro titled her head forward to look at Kokoro. She was tired.

"Wow, you sound like you had the worst day of your life." Kokoro hand her a drink and the other towards Haku. He accepted without saying a word. "The highlight is this…"

She turned slightly and gesture towards the Ferris Wheel.

"It has the best view of town and sunset!" Kokoro said. "And they also say that if you get to the top at sunset with the person you love! You will be together forever. "

"That's just a superstition right?" Chihiro smiled, she heard of it. But she never believed it.

"Oh come on!" Kokoro pull her up to her feet. "Nothing is not worth trying! Eiji is already waiting at the queue. I'm definitely making Eiji come with me!" And she was running towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go," Haku smiled as he got up and reached for Chihiro's hand. "I don't mind."

"Ok…" Chihiro smiled weakly.

The line was pretty long and most of them are couples. Kokoro waved over to them when they came.

"Over here." She called.

Eiji still look sulky.

"We should all just go into one cabin." Eiji said as soon as Chihiro and Haku came into the line. "It will be so much easier."

"Are you out of your mind!" Kokoro cried angrily. "Chihiro and Haku-kun will definitely want to be in the cabin by themselves."

Chihiro blushed at what Kokoro said.

"I don't trust him!" Eiji huffed childishly.

Haku narrowed his eyes. He was starting to dislike Eiji more and more. Not to mention he still can't get rid of the memory of what Eiji did to Chihiro the other night. Even though he was in Kiseichuu's influence.

"There goes the same for you too." Haku retort scathingly.

"Hey boys!" Kokoro cried in exasperation. "I don't know what is this all about. But can you not make a scene?"

Chihiro squeezed Haku's hand slightly and he tried to calm down.

It was a lucky thing they never said anything more until their turn to get onto the cabin. Chihiro could see Haku still looking very annoyed at what Eiji had said. They sat separately, facing each other.

Haku had his head slightly down avoiding eye contact with Chihiro. He couldn't look at her now. His eyes will show his anger and he doesn't want to show Chihiro that.

"Haku…" Chihiro called timidly. "Can you at least forgive Eiji…?"

"It's difficult." He said softly. "The image of him touching you…"

His voice trail off, he couldn't get himself to say the rest. He might create a massive storm if he did.

"You know it wasn't his fault."

"But do you know that Kiseichuu is a spirit that brings out the human inner heart feelings?"

Chihiro didn't know about that. She remained silent.

"The thought of that guy actually had that kind of thoughts about you!" Haku was shaking beyond rage right now. "Even if it's not his fault, I would have struck him down!"

"Haku…" Chihiro begin but was cut off by Haku as he continued.

"I know he is your important friend! That's why it makes me so mad to think that he means so much to you."

At that point Chihiro slipped off the seat and sank towards her knees on the cabin floor. She slides over to Haku who still had his head bowed. She fit herself nicely between his legs as she knelt in front of him. She reached out with both hands and touched Haku gently over the sides of his head. She looks up at him but he still avoids looking at her.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered. "Eiji is important to me I won't deny that."

She could Haku tensed up but she held onto him.

"But you are special to me." She continued and pulled his head towards hers, their foreheads touching. "You are way beyond important to me that no words can describe it."

Finally Haku looked at her. His eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Please believe me when I say that you meant so much to me that my heart aches whenever we are apart. So…"

Chihiro didn't get to finish her sentence when Haku sank down towards the cabin floor and captured her lips. As soon as Haku felt those soft lips, his thoughts of Eiji vanished. When Chihiro had willingly opened up to him, he took possession. He wants everything that belongs to Chihiro. He wants to make sure everyone knows that she belongs to him.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly drawing her closer to him. He could feel her snaking her arms around his neck and slightly parting her lips for him to delve into her sweetness. He deepened the kiss without hesitation.

They had reached the top as their kiss continued with the setting sun in the distance of the horizon shone upon them. The beautiful scenery was forgotten, as they were lost in each other's embrace and kiss.

It was an arduous day for him having to put up with Eiji. Little did he know that his day would end so beautifully with Chihiro now in his arms trusting his every move. She felt so right in his arms, her lips that he had captured felt so soft and so sweet. If only this will never end but he knew that their cabin will soon reach the ground and they have to stop.

Slowly pulling away, they both looked at one another breathing heavily after such a heightened kiss. Chihiro looked flushed revealing to Haku how much the kiss affected her as much as it had affected him. He smiled gently at her.

"Come we can't keep sitting on the floor like this."

Haku pushed himself up towards the seat he sat earlier. He pulled Chihiro up and placed her between his legs on the seat. He snaked his arms around her waist as Chihiro leaned back on him resting the side of her head onto the curve of his neck.

"You know I actually have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Chihiro tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "What is it?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." Haku smirked.

Chihiro pouted slightly. "So when will I know of this surprise?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Chihiro's mouth was agape as she stares in front of her class when the teacher came in for the first lesson of the day. The girls in class were whispering and giggling softly at one another.<p>

Haku stood before her class next to the teacher wearing the school uniform with a small smirk on his face. Eiji was piss and Kokoro was swooning for she was thinking that Haku transferred school for Chihiro even on his final year, not to mention that their first semester is coming to an end. It seemed so romantic to her.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chihiro muttered under her breath.

So this was the reason he didn't follow her to school today. He left a note with her bento ready on the kitchen table stating he will meet her in school. She knew what Haku did to get into school and into her class. It wasn't difficult for him to enchant the whole school. Since that he is now allowed to use all his spells and his abilities in the human world. Not to mention if he was doing this as his position as a Guardian he didn't break any rules.

He had introduced himself as Hayami Kohaku and the girls started squealing. The teacher has to hush them before he told Haku to take a seat two table away from Chihiro in the next row.

Chihiro turned slightly towards him and Haku gave her a mischievous smile.

She could only narrow her eyes at him with a slight smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me that you are going to stay permanently at the shrine that is why you transferred." Eiji was furious. "That is just so unbelievable."<p>

"Well, since I'm already here, you should just believe it." Haku said smoothly.

"I think it's so romantic…" Kokoro is still misty eyes.

Haku smiled at her.

Chihiro remained silent. She didn't know what to say about all this as she ate her bento. She was half excited that she can now show Haku her school and half upset that Haku didn't consult with her first.

It was their lunch break and they were sitting on the floor at the rooftop of the school having their lunch. It was a quiet place where nobody really comes and it was the good place to have their lunch now because as soon as the bell rang for break the girls in class swarmed all over Haku. Chihiro had to make excuses to bring him away and now they are hiding.

Eiji scoffed. "You are just doing this because you can be close to Chihiro."

"I am close to Chihiro." Haku retorted.

Haku couldn't believe he could be so immature when Eiji is around but he always gets on his nerves.

"Just because you staying at the shrine." Eiji snorted and reached over to Chihiro's bento and fist out a piece of _Shogayaki_ from the box. _(Shogayaki: Stir-fried ginger flavoured pork slices_)

"Hey…" Chihiro cried.

Haku frowned.

After consuming it Eiji was stunned. He looked over to Chihiro and went over to her on his knees. He grabbed her hand that she was holding her chopstick in both his hands.

"This is delicious Chihiro, I'm going to ask you to be my bride!"

Haku felt his nerve almost broke.

Chihiro gave him an uneasy smile.

"Erm… actually Haku made them."

There was silence in the group as Eiji froze for a few seconds.

Haku was looking smug at Eiji's indecisions to do next. However his next move took Haku totally by surprised.

He turned over to Haku who sat next to Chihiro and grabbed his hand instead.

"Then I will ask you to be my bride." Eiji said grudgingly at him.

"Don't make me throw you over the roof!" Haku snapped.

Kokoro burst out laughing and Chihiro could only chuckle nervously.

"Yeesh…" Eiji fell back towards the floor where he was sitting. "For a moment I thought Chihiro made those… and I was so happy!"

"Eiji, how long have you known me." Chihiro smiled at him softly. "You know I can't cook."

"You made a lot of improvement this year Chihiro!" Kokoro pointed out. She was her cooking class partner that semester. "Even the teacher was so happy. You didn't burn anything last week."

"Tell me about it." Chihiro sighed.

"Every time in class Chihiro would either burn something or make explosives!" Kokoro teased her as she told Haku about it. "You see when the things goes up in smoke everyone in class have to run and hide."

"Kokoro… you don't have to be so detailed!" Chihiro was already blushing.

"Its ok that I cook." Haku smiled. "She doesn't have to."

Chihiro blushed redder.

Kokoro went all dreamy eyes again.

Eiji snorted and rolled his eyes.

School will be so different now. Chihiro didn't know whether to feel happy about it or to be worried.

Unfortunately for Chihiro that was not the only thing she has to be worried about. When their exams for the first semester had been posted up on the board she was struck dumbly at the position she was in. She read the chart over and over again to be sure.

Her position had dropped from the top ten students of her year to the last twenties. That is a huge drop! Her mouth was hanging opened in disbelieved. She knew that she had neglected schoolwork a little but to have her drop from top ten to the twenties is not what she expected.

"Chihiro you don't have to be so disappointed." Kokoro said next to her. "You are still in the top twenties that is actually pretty good."

"I promised my parents that I wouldn't let my grades drop." Chihiro moaned. "That was the deal to stay here..."

"I'm sure they won't just pull you out of school and bring you to Kanagawa because of one slip up." Kokoro tried to console her and then knowing Chihiro's parents are actually quite strict she added. "Would they?"

Chihiro looked over to Kokoro speechlessly.

However their conversation was cut short when an announcement was posted immediately through the speakers of the school.

"Ogino Chihiro, please report to the school staff room immediately."

Chihiro sighed; she already knew why she was summoned.

She turned to Haku who stood not far from her waiting and went up to him.

"Haku wait with Kokoro… I need to go to see the teacher."

Haku was silent as he watched Kokoro walked away.

"Poor Chihiro." Kokoro said watching her friend walking off down the corridor. "Her grades are always fantastic. I gathered if she could do well in her home economic classes she would be in the top five of our year. She had always been the top ten since her first year. I'm kind of surprise though that her grades drop during the most crucial time of high school. Our final year."

Haku was still silent. He knew that Chihiro had been distracted and he was the cause.

"You want to go see if she is alright?" Kokoro asked Haku. "We can wait for her outside the school staffroom."

Haku nodded once and they both walked down together.

The door of the staffroom was opened when they arrived. They could see Eiji was inside too next to Chihiro. They both bowed together at their homeroom teacher before they walked out towards the door.

"Eiji?" Kokoro was surprised. "You were called to the staffroom too?"

"Yeah… it was some of the classes and tests I missed." Eiji sighed. "Not to mentioned the teacher is also holding me against some classes that I skipped. I really don't remember any of that. You know I don't skip class."

Chihiro was silent. That was the time he was possessed.

"Well, that is one time you did." Kokoro said thoughtfully. "You were all weird and…"

"Kokoro remember you said you wanted to see my new painting!" Chihiro cried out quickly and grabbed her arm in hers. "Come on, since we still have time before the next class!"

She turned back to Haku slightly.

"You want to come?"

"Of course." Haku smiled. He wouldn't want to leave her side even for a second.

They walked down the corridor together.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that!" Eiji cried as he quickly followed them. "What did you say about me acting weird?"

"It's nothing!" Chihiro answered without looking back.

* * *

><p>The library was quiet and almost empty while Haku waited for Chihiro. She had been pouring over her books and homework since school ended. There were times she would leave the table to get other books at the rows of shelves in the room.<p>

Chihiro had told him that the teacher said he wouldn't inform her parents of her dropping grades since it wasn't bad but she has to do better on her next test. There will be no more excuses if she let her grades drop more.

"I'm so sorry Haku that you have to be here with me." Chihiro told him when she came back with more books in her arms. She took the seat next to him and dropped all the books on the table in a messy pile. "I will try to finish revising as quickly as I can."

"There is no hurry Chihiro." Haku reached out his hand towards a loose hair dangling at the side of Chihiro's face and tugged it behind her ear. "Lately, since I had become your Guardian there is less spirits that post as a threat to you. So you can take your time. "

Chihiro smiled, she knew that Haku had kept the vengeful spirit at bay. She hadn't come across any lately even if they are out at night.

"Ogino-san?"

Chihiro looked up at saw Fukui clutching on a notebook in his hand. He looked very shy and nervous. She smiled at him softly.

"Fukui-kun, what's up? If you want to join us to study, you can take any seat you want." Chihiro gestured to all the other empty chairs around her table. _(Chihiro's classmate, full name I gave him Fukui Soujirou from Chapter 6)_

Haku only remains silent as he watches the timid boy he carried out the graveyard the other day.

"No, I came here to give this to you." Fukui stretched out both hands towards Chihiro with the notebook in it. They shook slightly as he was aware of Haku's unwavering stare. "I had seen your test scores and you are particular weak in English."

"Oh?" Chihiro didn't deny it. She was always very confused of that foreign language.

"These are notes that explain simple tenses and grammars often in tests." Fukui continued his arms still stretch out towards her. "I hope it helps."

"Thank you…" Chihiro took the notebook from his hand. "I'll return it as soon as I finished reading it."

"You…" Fukui was stammering now. "You can keep it…"

Chihiro watched him turn so red before he fled towards the door and out of sight.

"He is always so quiet in class." Chihiro was still looking at the door Fukui had ran through. "And Eiji always made it hard when he comes to talk to us."

"Eiji is an ass…"

"I never hear you use words like those before." Chihiro giggled. "What's gotten into you… every time you are with Eiji you act… well… very different."

"Sorry, I know he is your friend but he really pisses me off." Haku huffed slightly.

Chihiro smiled slightly, knowing Eiji for so long she comprehended that he did that on purpose to annoy Haku. She then turned towards the notebook in her hand and flipped it open. Her eyebrows shot upward immediately at what she read inside.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked.

"Fukui-kun is really thorough." Chihiro's eyes were wide as she scanned through the notes. "I wonder if he actually stayed up all night doing this?"

"Is it helpful?"

"This is more than helpful." Chihiro smiled excitedly. "It is easy to read and understand. I wonder if he would ever consider to be a teacher, he will do amazingly!"

"Doubt so."

"That's rare of you to be sarcastic."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Chihiro turned to him and saw that he didn't look like he was mocking Fukui. He was just voicing out what he really thought about it.

"That boy is almost stammering by just talking to a girl he likes. I doubt he can do well talking in front of the whole class and to teach, he has to do that."

"You think Fukui-kun likes me?" Chihiro arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it is rare to come by someone who would do all that for someone he doesn't right?"

Haku was talking about the notes Fukui had just given her. Chihiro turned back to the notebook.

"I think I didn't do anything to make him misunderstand…" Chihiro's voice was rather down.

"Hey," Haku touched her face gently and she turned back to him slowly. "You don't have to do anything. I can see that your beauty already captured many boys in school."

"It's only you that think I am a beauty Haku… all my years in school no one had confess to me or ask me out. I was beginning to think that I'm some kind of freak."

Haku was astounded at what he just heard and let go of her. She really has no idea that she is beautiful.

"You are not a freak." That was the only thing he could utter after that.

"Thanks…" Chihiro smiled and turned back to her work. "I don't really care what the others think about me… more important Haku doesn't think so it is enough."

Haku almost reaches out to her again at what she said but when he saw that she was already immersed into her books he sat back. He didn't want to disturb her work.

He watched her silently while she underline important facts from her book and quirking her eyebrows sometimes when she come across difficult terms. She was simply adorable and beautiful. How can she not even have a slightest knowledge of it?

It was strange when she said no one had asked her out or even confessed to her. It is either the boys in school are weird or they are just blind. But there are times he noticed that she actually turn heads of boys when she walked through the school corridor. That would mean she actually does attract boys. So why do no one ever show their feelings? Not that he had anything to complain about. He wouldn't like it if anyone did that.

Somehow, Eiji came into his mind. He had seen how he treated the boys that come close to Chihiro. He was merciless in his taunts and sarcasms. So he was the reason why no one dared to approach Chihiro. He leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms still contemplating. He might be grateful but he will never thank Eiji not even on his dying breath.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost setting when Chihiro place the last revision book back onto the shelf of the library. Most students had left and the head library will lock the doors soon. She went back to the table to pack up the rest of the things and call Haku.<p>

She stopped a foot away when she saw Haku snoozing on the chair. His arms were crossed and his head bowed slightly. He must be so exhausted with the constant watch over her. Since now he is her Guardian his duty became heavier. He got to follow her to school and everywhere she goes.

She went over to his side and knelt down next to him. She looked up at his slumbering expression. He looked so relax with his eyes closed and his breathing even. Not to mention very good looking.

Then she realized one thing. If Haku has to follow her whenever she goes now, that would be mean he will be coming along to the school trip with her. Her heart skipped a beat. He will be accompanying her in so many things!

Chihiro smiled painfully. She knew that she was acting very spoilt and selfish that she was actually happy and excited beyond words that Haku is here for her. She reached out towards him and touches the side of his face gently.

"Haku?"

He opened his eyes slowly still hazy from sleep and took a deep breath. When he got his postures back and saw Chihiro kneeling next to him, he smiled softly.

"Hey!" He whispered so faintly that Chihiro almost couldn't hear it.

"It's time to go home." Chihiro smiled in return.

Haku placed his hand over the hand Chihiro had on his cheek and turned towards it slightly. He inhaled closing his eyes again. She always has the scent of roses. How can the spirits in Yubaba's bathhouse say she stinks?

"You smell of roses Chihiro." He said softly. "It's a lovely smell."

Chihiro blushed her hand dropping away from his cheek but he held on to her hand. He smiled gently at her and leaned down to give her a soft lingering kiss on the forehead.

She closed her eyes when she felt Haku's lips on her temple. How he affected her with his small little gestures always surprises her. His scent overwhelms her senses too. No one ever had made her feel the way Haku could. Even it was only a small kiss on her forehead it took her breath away.

After he leaned back from the kiss, with both hands placed on her waist he lifted her to her feet easily as he stood up from the chair. Chihiro gave a soft gasp of surprised but she smiled nonetheless.

"Let's go home." Haku told her and smiled the most charming smile Chihiro had ever seen.

He reached out to take Chihiro by her hand gently. The setting sun shone through the glass windows of the library giving the quiet atmosphere a dim yellow light, bathing the couple in a golden splendor.

to be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Onmyōdō<strong> (陰陽道 also _In'yōdō_, lit. 'The Way of **Yin and Yang**') is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmetology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Yin and Yang introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination and evolved into the system of _onmyōdō_ around the late 7th century. _Onmyōdō_ was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition.

**Yin and Yang** can be thought of as complementary (instead of opposing) forces interacting to form a dynamic system in which the whole is greater than the parts. Everything has both yin and yang aspects, (for instance shadow cannot exist without light). Either of the two major aspects may manifest more strongly in a particular object, depending on the criterion of the observation. So it is usually terms as the good and bad or the darkness and the light. There have to be both to have the balance in life.

**The academic year at a Japanese school** normally begins in April and ends the following March. Some classes are run year-round, but classes are usually divided into semesters, lasting through the first semester (April - September) or the second semester (October - March).

**The Examination System in Japanese School** usually consists of tests and one major examination per semester. By the end of each semester the tests and exam scores will be accumulated together. They will total the exams scores and rate them according to all the students of the same year. Their marks will posted onto the school board for the entire school to read. There will be usually ten or more classes in each year. Each class usually consists of around 24 students.

So for example in this chapter when Kokoro mentioned that Chihiro was still the top 20 in the charts. It was actually really good because it is over all the students in the same year as her.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review of your thoughts! ;)**


	11. Bunkasai

**Authors Note: Thanks for the encouragements and support!**

**Alexa: Glad to hear you liked the plot :) **

**SAK00: Heys! It had been sometime, I haven't read your latest chapters yet but I will when I have time. Thanks for all the reviews! N don't worry about Eiji I have plans for him ;)**

**Sapphiet: Thank you glad you like the twist of the story :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 11: Bunkasai**

The school corridor is crowded with students running around and shouting orders at one another. After school for that whole week students have stayed back to get their classes prepared. Classrooms were decorated with paper flowers, balloons, ribbons and pictures are drawn messily over the blackboards.

Tents are being set up outside the school ground and the students of the school board had already put up the arch to welcome guests at the school front gate. Other students who are in charge of their own activity in class are painting their signboards in their own classes.

Everyone has his or her own chores to get ready for the School Cultural Festival that weekend.

Chihiro had gone missing again. When her classmates are getting ready their class for a Butler and Maid Café. She was called out unexpectedly and didn't return. Haku was helping them arrange the food menu when she left. The girls are preparing their uniforms and some boys are getting ready the tables and chairs.

Haku swept through the crowd down the corridor after he managed to slip out of the class. He knew exactly where she went. It was a busy week for her. Many students had summoned her countless of times from one club to another club because of her talent.

The gym hall was as busy as the classes. The Drama Club members were arranging chairs and getting ready their prop for their play that weekend. Haku walked in and immediately spotted Chihiro on stage straddling on top a fifteen feet tall ladder, painting a background on a large board.

She was wearing an old white shirt with paint colours splatter all over it and her school track pants. He also noticed that her face is also smeared with some of the paint colours. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looks so adorable.

Unaware that Haku had come into the gym Chihiro continued her work.

"Hey guys!" She called to the boys below who were setting up the stage. "Gotta go to the right now!"

"Sure!" One of them shouted back. " Hold on tight!"

Four boys went to the ladder to move Chihiro to another location. She grabbed onto the step she was sitting on so she wouldn't fall. It looks like it wasn't the first time they move the ladder for Chihiro but Haku almost fell over at the sight. That was dangerous.

"Here!" Chihiro cried as soon as she got reach the part she wanted. "Stop here!"

The boys gently put the ladder down again.

"Thanks guys!" Chihiro called down to them again.

They gave a thumb up sign and went back to their work.

"Oh Haku, what are you doing here?" Kokoro suddenly appeared before him.

She was holding onto a bundle of weird looking clothes in her arms.

"I thought she might be here." Haku nodded over to Chihiro who still had no idea that he came.

"Oh…" Kokoro turned towards the stage. "Chihiro is really amazing! She had been producing great artwork for the Drama Club! The scenes and background are all drawn and painted by her alone."

"Why are you here Kokoro-san?"

"Me? I'm a member of the Drama Club." Kokoro grinned. "Chihiro didn't tell you? I'm going to be Juliet for the play this weekend!"

Haku remained silent. He had no idea who Juliet is.

"I wish Eiji would be Romeo of course…" Kokoro continued. "But since he isn't in the this club that is no way anyone will choose him. Moreover, he is in the music club and they have their own concert during that day…."

Haku wasn't really listening anymore. He was watching over to the stage when a couple of boys caught his attention. They were pushing one another playfully near the ladder where Chihiro was sitting on. She was so immerse in her drawing she didn't notice the ruckus below. Then one of the boys fell back and knocked onto her ladder.

"Hey!" Chihiro cried when she felt her ladder started to move.

She didn't have time to even scream when she felt herself fell backwards off the ladder as it topples. It seemed like suddenly everything was going on slow motion. She could hear shouts and screams down below but it sounded so far away. She shut her eyes tight and got ready for the harsh reality. Would it hurt bad when she hit the ground?

She waited… and it never came. Does it take that long to fall?

"Chihiro are you ok?"

That was Haku's voice, she mentality thought she might already be hallucinating from the fall and opened one eye before she opens the other. He came into her vision looking very concern and worried. He carrying her in his arms; one arm stake across her back towards her waist and the other over her legs the back of her knees.

"Haku?" Chihiro uttered softly.

The gym had become so quiet suddenly but was broken by Kokoro's angry cry.

"You stupid boys!" Kokoro shouted running up the stage. "You could have killed her!"

"Kokoro…" Chihiro pulled her arm slightly when she came near. "I'm ok."

"But…"

"It's ok." Chihiro tried to smile. She was definitely shaken by the accident but she knew the boys didn't mean for it to happen. "Haku you can put me down."

Haku hesitated for a moment before he let her slip off his arms. Did she hurt herself? But he was sure he caught her before any harm was caused. Still he has to confirm it.

"You didn't hurt yourself anywhere Chihiro?" Haku asked.

Chihiro shook her head.

"Jeez!" Kokoro crossed her arm furiously. "You guys should watch what you are doing! If you are so free to fool around, go help the girls with the costumes! There are boxes still in the stores that we have to bring over here!"

"Sorry Ogino-san…" One of them said regretfully and they stagger away quickly.

Chihiro only shook her head slightly and smiled weakly.

"Damn those boys!" Kokoro was still angry until she remembered that she had dropped all the costumes on the floor when she rushed to the stage. "Oh no! The gowns!"

She ran down the stairs to gather the messy pile. The rest of the troops from the drama club have also gone back to their own chores.

Chihiro took a deep breath and placing her hand over her racing heart. It was a good thing that Haku was here. She didn't notice he came in because she was so engrossed in her work. Anyhow she was glad he came looking for her. She looked around the gym and saw that everyone is so busy.

Then she remembered that everyone is so occupied with their own business because they are only a day away from the school festival. The accident flew out of her mind completely.

Right the school festival; Chihiro's became enthusiastic again at the thought of it. She has so many plans to be with Haku that day!

"You sure you are ok Chihiro?" Haku is still concerned.

"I'm fine Haku." Chihiro turned to him, her eyes shining with excitement. "Here, you want to help me with the work?"

She held up a brush towards him. It was amazing how fast she recover from the accident. Haku was surprise. He didn't know that Chihiro is actually too excited about spending the day at the school festival with him to let that small incident bring her mood down.

"I don't know if I can do this." Haku looking at the brush passed to him.

"Don't worry, I will just tell you what you need to do."

Haku looked at the eagerness in her eyes and couldn't refuse. He took the brush from her hand.

"Oh ya…" Chihiro lean over to him and gave him a soft quick kiss on his jaw close to his lips when nobody was looking. "Thanks for catching me."

Haku froze… it had been ages since Chihiro and him kissed. She had been so engaged in studying, school activities and other things he doesn't even recall that took up most of all her time. Even they are together but they are never alone!

That small peck got all his senses out of control. All his restraint he had over the days vanished in an instant. He dropped the brush Chihiro handed to him and seized both sides of her waists with his hands. They are gone in a flash. No one even noticed that Chihiro and Haku suddenly gone missing.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro whispered.

They are now hiding between the backstage curtain and the huge background board that Chihiro was painting on earlier. Haku had now wrapped his arms around Chihiro's back bringing her closer to him.

"What if someone saw you doing that?" Chihiro continued trying to resist him with both her hands on his chest pushing gently. "You already risk exposing yourself when you rush to save me! It was a good thing everyone was too shock at the time to notice it. Doing it again… hmpf…"

Chihiro was cut off when Haku lowered his head towards hers and captured her lips. He could still feel Chihiro struggling slightly against him but he held onto her demanding that she give in.

"Haku…" She managed to pull back from his kiss slightly.

"Shh… don't fight it." Haku whispered huskily and captures her lips again.

It had only been days but Haku is already missing her kisses. He didn't want to distract her and so he held back his longings. When he felt her kissing him back and the hands on his chest slid to the back of his neck, he knew she misses his as much.

He was right Chihiro has missed Haku's kisses. She had been busy revising everyday after school that she didn't really had much time to spend with Haku alone. Even her memories of his kisses are seared into her mind; she had to push it away. It was difficult to forget but she had to concentrate on improving her grades in the upcoming tests and exams.

Both of them were misty eyes when they broke apart. Chihiro was always flushed after a kiss looked really lovely. Even her face are smeared with smudges of paint colours she still look so beautiful. Haku smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you are here Haku." Chihiro whispered bashfully. "There are so many things I want to show you what we have at a school festival. Tomorrow will be so exciting!"

"As long as it's with you, I'll be delighted." Haku told her.

Chihiro chuckled softly.

"Come on, I have to finish this last piece of background painting before heading back to class." Chihiro was already walking towards the corner of the large board. "They have to fit me for the Maid's uniform for the café tomorrow. You have to get your Butler's uniform ready too."

"I already got both of ours ready."

"You did?" Chihiro was wide eyed and then sighed in relieve. "Thank you Haku… you are a life saver. At least I don't have to rush now."

They appeared again without anyone realizing them gone in the first place. Chihiro went over to pick up the brush Haku dropped earlier. She handed it back to him.

"Are you sure that you want me to help you with this?" Haku was still uncertain that he could paint.

"Of course." Chihiro smiled impishly.

Haku narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Chihiro stepped behind him and took his hand that is holding onto the brush. She guided him towards the board. Haku turned back to her slightly, curious at what she was up to.

"Just follow my lead." Chihiro is grinning now.

She was standing so close, the front of her body was pressed gently to his back, her warm sweet breath tickling his neck. Her hand was gentle as she guided his hand with the brush over the board.

"There it is easy…" She whispered behind him.

Haku watched her hand over his moving over the board gracefully. He knew that Chihiro just wanted to share her joys with him and even though this is just teaching him how to paint, it was the most enchanting experience he ever accoutered. Who could tell that a small human girl could get the great dragon to loose his demeanor with her innocent gestures.

* * *

><p>"Haku stop moving!" Chihiro cried.<p>

"Why do humans wear such uncomfortable clothes?" Haku complained pulling slightly on the collar.

"I know you hate it but it is only for the day!"

Chihiro was helping Haku with his tie. He was already in the Butler's uniform that consists of a white long sleeve button shirt, a black long tail suit and black pants. He was wearing a pair of white gloves and black leather shoes.

This outfit he was wearing was so different from the other airy human shirts he wore. This one is hot and the collar is tight!

The School Cultural Festival is about to begin any time now. The students in class are all rushing around trying to get ready the last minute preparations.

Chihiro is already wearing her maid outfit. It was a black short dress with a puffy skirt and consist of a frilly and lacey white apron. Her hair adorn with the same frilly bonnet. She is also wearing a pair of long white gloves that reaches to the elbow and white pantyhose with black baby doll shoes.

They alone behind a curtain set up a day before as a changing room for the students. Then the curtain was pushed aside slightly and Kokoro burst in excitedly.

"Chihiro!" Kokoro who was wearing the same maid uniform jumped on her. "You look so cute!"

Chihiro had finished helping Haku with his tie. He was still looking very uncomfortable in his uniform.

"Please… I am only doing this because everyone was begging me to." Chihiro rolled her eyes. "You all actually had enough maid to begin with."

"Yeah… but I'm sure everyone wants to see you in a dress for once." Kokoro smirked. "And a maid uniform no less. Besides I made arrangements for you and Haku-kun to be advertising for us."

"Who chose this anyways?" Chihiro frowns at her uniform. "It is overly exaggerated!"

"Well, it was the uniform from last year senior classes." Kokoro said. "We just borrowed it since it was already there."

Then one of the girls in class poked her head through the slit of the curtain.

"Hey you guys ready? There are people coming into the school front gates already!"

When her eyes fell on Haku she totally went all dreamy eyes and swooning. Then she screeched so loudly and got the rest of the girls to rush over too.

"Hayami-kun! You look great!" _(I gave him the name Hayami Kohaku in the previous chapter. Hayami short for Nigihayami)_

The swarm of girls rushed in so quickly that Chihiro and Kokoro got pushed out. They looked back at the group of girls around Haku who still is uncomfortable but he never lost that cool and calm composure that made him look really good looking.

"You know, Haku-kun is so damn amazing that I'm not surprised the girls are crazy over him." Kokoro whispered to her. "But since his eyes are only on you, there is nothing to worry about."

However, Chihiro is worried. She didn't know how to get Haku out of that mess. He was already feeling uneasy in that weird uniform and now those girls wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm feeling betrayed, nobody seem to care about me anymore."

They heard Eiji suave voice behind them. The girls all turned to him in silence. He was also wearing the same Butler uniform and looking really charming. The girls gasped.

"Of course not Eiji-kun!" All of them ran towards him this time. "You look amazing!"

Eiji made a gesture behind his back and Chihiro caught on. She ran towards Haku grabbed his hand and ran off quickly.

"Thanks Eiji…" Chihiro whispered as she passed him, behind his back pulling Haku along.

"Hey, don't forget the flyers!" Kokoro called after them. "Bring costumers in!"

Chihiro nodded with a smile and grabbed a pile of advertisement papers that the students had prepared arranged on a table by the door. She and Haku was out the classroom. She will have to thank Kokoro later too since she arranged for them to be the advertising couple. They can have the time to wonder around school grounds.

At soon as they left the building Chihiro drop Haku's hand and started giggling hugging the flyers to her chest. That was the weirdest episode she had ever experience all her life in school. Seeing a crowd of girls swooning over a guy was something she thought only happens in _manga_! _(Manga: Japanese comic book)_

"So this is a School Cultural Festival…" Haku whispered, he was still pulling onto his collar slightly. "Doesn't differ much from Shrine Festivals."

Chihiro turned towards him and saw him staring at the tents that were set up outside the school grounds. The students who are in charged of the tents are already busy making preparations such as food stores are already cooking their food and placing them out nicely on their stores. Games tents such as ball games, hoop games and shooting games are already calling out to guests that are already there.

"Well, yeah… it's almost the same but Shrine Festival has more games, food than school festivals and they also have traditional souvenirs for sale. Besides there is always some form of spiritual events and performances in Shrine Festival. For school festival the students have a limitation to what we can do."

Chihiro then hopped in front of Haku and passed some flyers to him.

"Here, we got to pass this out to people than I will show you around!"

She reached out towards Haku and held his hand in hers.

"Come on," She urged on.

It was the first time Haku had seen Chihiro being so enthusiastic over something and so not wanting to disappoint her, tried his best to push away the uncomfortable feeling of wearing the Butler suit. He let her bring him into the crowd hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that couple?"<p>

A group of girls from a junior high school came to inspect their might be future high school are walking through the school grounds, laughing and talking together.

"Yeah, the Butler and the Maid!"

"They are so cute together!"

"I got the flyer from them, lets go check out their class!"

"I'm so going to take the entrance examination for this school!"

"Yeah…" The rest agreed.

It was the first time Chihiro was actually having so much fun at a school festival. She showed Haku the game stalls and even played some herself. She wasn't very good in throwing games but she tried anyways. They always end up in laughter when they are done.

There are so many varieties of food stores as well and Chihiro wanted to try most of everything. They ended up with different snack food each and shared them. Then Haku caught sight of something that look like a colourful fluffy cloud.

"What is that?"

"That is Cotton Candy!" Chihiro cried excitedly. "Want to try some!"

She pulled Haku over the store and got a stick.

"It is actually really sweet!" Chihiro said tugging some out with her fingers from the stick and held it over to Haku. "Here."

He ate the floss from her hand. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat.

"How is it?" She asked slowly her heart pounding at her boldness earlier. She had totally forgot they are standing in a crowd.

"Sweet…" Haku covered his mouth with his hand. He wasn't really the type who actually likes anything sweet and what he ate melts immediately leaving a sugary after taste. "But it's ok…"

At that moment an announcement was made through the school speakers.

"_The Romeo and Juliet play will commence in ten minutes."_

Chihiro grinned and took out the tickets Kokoro gave her the day before. The announcement came in a good time; it had made her forget about her uneasiness.

"Come on, the play will start soon, Kokoro gave us this!" She showed him the tickets.

She led him towards the gym hall where many other students that were interested in watching the play were heading there as well.

Chihiro was ecstatic over the day with Haku, all the years she had watched couples coming for the festivals together. All those years, wondering how it would be to like to share this day with the person one's love.

The happiness was beyond any words could explain.

* * *

><p>"You are so beautiful Kokoro." Chihiro said.<p>

Their class café was closed for the day. The School Festival had come to an end. Most of the guests were gone and only the students were left behind.

They were changing into their uniform behind the curtain in their class.

"And that Juliet gown really suit you so well."

"Oh, you are just being polite." Kokoro said slightly embarrassed at her compliment. "It is all the makeup anyways."

"You always look amazing Kokoro." Chihiro smiled. "You know I think I have the next idea for my new portrait! It will be you in the Juliet gown!"

"Really?" Kokoro exclaimed. "You must show me when it is done."

"I will."

They were the last two female students to change into their school uniform. When they were done, Chihiro was taking down the temporary curtain for the changing room. They were the only one in class because the rest had gone down to the field getting ready for their bonfire at night.

It was the school traditional to finish their school cultural festival with the bonfire. There will be music and folk dancing and lighting sky lanterns into the air. Every class has each a sky lantern to let free.

"What are you going to write on the lantern tonight Chihiro?"

"Write?" Chihiro was folding up the curtain.

"The wish, you know the saying of sky lanterns right. To write a wish so it will come true when you sent it up into the sky. It is a sign of a new beginning."

"I don't know what I'm going to write yet." Chihiro said truthfully. She was still unsure of her future.

"What I thought you should write something about your future with Haku! I'm definitely writing something about Eiji and me!"

Chihiro was silent. Haku and her future? What kind of future do they have? She has always wondered. She couldn't see it. Even though she has her dreams but it seemed like it will always be dreams. All this time she had always been leaving the time she has now with Haku.

"Chihiro?" Kokoro called when she dazed off for a moment.

"Hm?" Chihiro turned back to Kokoro with a small smile.

"Are you…"

Kokoro didn't manage to finish her sentence when a dark presence in the room appeared from the shadows at a corner of the classroom. Chihiro watched in horror as that darkness consumes Kokoro who lost consciousness as soon as that vile energy touches her.

She didn't sense it at all and was taken by surprise. The only thing that came into her head was to save Kokoro and she dove into the dark energy reaching out for her friend.

"Kokoro!"

* * *

><p>Haku was making his way back to the classroom in hurried strides. When the boys asked him for help to send the butler uniforms back to the stores he was reluctant. But Chihiro said that she would be all right and told him to run along.<p>

On his way back, he felt his dragon scale calling for him desperately. Without hesitation he raced down the corridor towards where he regretted leaving Chihiro by herself and cursed for not sensing that negative miasma earlier.

* * *

><p>"Let her go you filthy beast!" Chihiro shouted angrily.<p>

Chihiro was engulfed in darkness floating in an abyss of nothingness. She managed to grab hold of Kokoro's hand who is being pulled down into the abyss and without a choice Chihiro was being dragged down with her. Black smoke had totally wrapped in circles around Kokoro.

"What a show of bravery and loyalty for a friend." The shapeless beast uttered. "This girl who holds the love for a person who doesn't love her back, her pain and sorrow are just beautiful. At least even without the moon we can leave with this kind of energy the girl gives."

"You piece of…!"

Her voice trailed off when she saw that dark smokes begin creep up the hand she was holding onto Kokoro and encircle around her wrist. She could feel immediately her energy was draining out of her.

"And you," the shapeless beast laughed a cruel laugh. "Holds more than this girl! A love between a human and a spirit! You will never have a future with him. Know your place human!"

"Shut up!" Chihiro seethed.

Her vision was clouding. She has to think of something quick before this creature drag her and Kokoro any deeper into its dark depts.

Chihiro reached into her pockets of her uniform and brought out a protective charm Toshihiro gave her. She quickly pulled Kokoro towards her and slapped the charm on her chest. The black smoke around Kokoro starts to disperse.

"Damn you human!"

"Eat that you vile beast!"

Chihiro pushed Kokoro back up towards where the light is.

"As if I will let you get away!"

Then charm started to sizzle and burst into flames. The black smoke begins to appear around Chihiro this time, she cursed slightly under her breath. She was beginning to loose consciousness when the black smoke begins to engulf her once more. She gave one last push and Kokoro was freed.

That was when she saw a flash of lighting before darkness totally claimed her.

* * *

><p>The fear that freezes his blood was overwhelming when Chihiro was nowhere to be found and Kokoro was lying unconscious next to a dark shapeless beast created by a group of angry ghosts molded into one at the corner of the classroom.<p>

How all these ghosts managed to group in such a place was beyond Haku could think of. It maybe the people that came in that brought them here without their knowledge. There were many possibilities. What he was agitated about was why didn't he sense it earlier? Were they hiding behind the presence of the students? That may be another possibilities. There were too many outsiders here today. That could be a reason how it got so big by stealing the energy of the people here today a little at a time. So now it is craving for more.

In an instance he flash his lightning towards it immobilizing the ghosts miasma from spreading further before he dove into the darkness. He saw in the dark abyss of empty space Chihiro floating lifelessly with its dark miasma encircling around her body.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MIASMA OFF HER!" Haku bellowed, his eyes flash bright green.

His lightning sparked again dispersing the black smoke before he grabbed her into his arms pulled her out of that hole.

They are both sprawl on the classroom floor, with Chihiro on top of him wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Damn you all!" Haku hissed.

"Power… we need more power!" They chant in an eerie voice.

The black miasma reaching again towards Chihiro…

Haku raised the one hand towards it. His fingers are crackling with lighting again.

"Go to hell!"

Before that vile smoke could come any closer, in a flash the angry ghosts burst into flames.

There was no mark or stain that the beast was there at the first place. The classroom has become back to what it use to be. The sunset shone through the windows giving them a dim light and Haku looked down at Chihiro lying in his arm, her body is resting over his lap. Her head lolled backwards lifelessly.

"Chihiro," Haku called anxiously, he brushed her messy hair away from her damp face gently. "Please be alright… Chihiro…"

No answer from her and she looks so ghostly pale. Her skin is clammy and cold. He could see a faint rise and fall from her chest indicating that she is barely breathing but still alive. Those ghosts didn't take all her life force leaving her dead. She can still be save.

Haku lowered his mouth towards hers and transferred his energy into her. He backs away slightly when he felt Chihiro wasn't as cold anymore.

"Chihiro!" Haku's voice shook a little when she still didn't move or acknowledge his call. His face inches away from hers. One of his hands cradles the back of her head as the other stroking the side of her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up…"

He lowered his head until their foreheads touched and shut his eyes tight. If only he didn't leave her alone earlier…

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered weakly.

His eyes snapped opened immediately and move back to see Chihiro looking back at him hazily. She was breathing steadily now and not as pale as before. He pulled her body towards his without hesitation. His face buried onto her shoulder, one hand behind her head and the other clutched her back firmly. Her body was still lying over his lap.

"Don't scare me like this ever again!" Haku said in a soft cracked voice.

"I'm so sorry…" Chihiro raised her arms slowly and wrapped them around his neck gently.

Haku didn't let her go for a long time…

* * *

><p>Chihiro looked at the paper sky lantern before her. Everyone was writing something on its surface but she hesitated as she held her pen over an empty spot on the lantern.<p>

"_You will never have a future with him. Know your place human!"_

The eerie voice of the angry ghosts keeps repeating itself in her head. That is right she is only human. Is ok to be selfish once in a while? Is ok to be spoil? She just wants a life with Haku. Is that too much to ask for?

"Chihiro, have you written anything yet?" Kokoro asked.

Chihiro turned to her friend who was looking at her curiously. Kokoro had no idea what happened at the classroom when she gain consciousness and didn't dwell much on it because she was too excited about the lantern event they are having now.

Chihiro smiled slightly. "I'm still thinking."

"What is there to think about? Won't you write about Haku and your future?"

Chihiro turned back to the lantern and closed her eyes. Kokoro let her ponder in her thoughts and remain silent after that.

That is right she promised Haku that she would do everything possible to be together. But is she strong enough to keep that promise? Their differences are always reminded, like two star-cross lovers, Romeo and Juliet the play she had watched with Haku earlier. They died in the end. That is not an ending she will want for Haku and herself.

Finally she opened her eyes. She knew want she was going to write. She placed her pen over the surface and wrote earnestly.

"Alright everyone ready!" Someone shouted.

The lanterns are lit and the students release their class lanterns into the air. Chihiro watched as the lanterns float slowly and steadily up in the air with a small sad smile.

"What did you write?" Haku came to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"It's a secret." Chihiro answered her eyes never left the lantern. "It's said that wishes have to remain a secret until it comes true."

"That is a human superstition." Haku chuckled. "So you are not going to tell?"

Chihiro shook her head still and took a deep long breath before she turned to him with a cheerful smile.

"Well for now, the night hasn't ended yet! Come on! The dance is about to start around the bonfire!"

"Dance?"

Chihiro swore she almost saw Haku looked horrified! She laughed.

For now, she will live the life she has with Haku. For now, she will be selfish and be spoil.

That is all she can ask for.

Is to create as many wonderful memories as she can with Haku.

And forge those unforgettable memories into her reminiscence for a lifetime.

The lantern floats on with Chihiro's little wish.

"_Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi will live a happy life with or without Ogino Chihiro."_

If anything goes wrong, his life will go on peacefully.

She is human after all and human life can break so easily.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Masami-<em>hime<em>, ever since Kohaku-sama bind himself to a Guardian contract there is no way we can summon him to come to the Palace." _(Hime: Princess)_

"There is no news at all then?" A lady with elegant grace adorn in an imperial Kimono of gold and silver stood tall before her servant. Her long silky black hair is straight reaching towards the floor with a golden tiara on her forehead.

"I'm really sorry."

"Do whatever it takes to get him here!" Masami-hime ordered. "I don't care how you do it, just get him back to the palace!"

"Understood Masami-hime."

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Like I had mention that there will be more romance coming up in later chapters because now Haku and Chihiro got to spend more time together :) I hope I didn't rush their relationship but I will love to see them spend more time together. Hope everyone do too :)<br>**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please do drop a review :)**

**Bunkasai** is the Japanese Cultural Festival (文化祭 _bunkasai_)an annual event held by most schools in Japan. From Nursery School to Universities at which their students display their artistic achievements. People who want to enter the school themselves or who are interested in the school may come to see what the schoolwork and atmosphere is like. Parents may also want to see what kind of work their children have been doing. The festivals are usually open to the public, especially at high schools and universities.

**Sky Lanterns,** also known as Kongming lantern or Chinese lantern is a small hot air balloon made of paper, with an opening at the bottom where a small fire is suspended. In Asia and elsewhere around the world sky lanterns have been traditionally made for centuries to be launched for a play or as part of long established festivals. The name sky lantern is a translation of the chinese name _tiān dēng_ (天燈, 天灯)Sky lanterns have also been referred to as sky candles or fire balloons.

**OK, I know the sky lantern is a Chinese tradition and the Japanese don't really follow this tradition. The Japanese follow the tradition of the Floating Lanterns that are lanterns put onto rivers to lead human souls so they don't loose their way as they journey to the realm of the dead.**

**The last chapter I was suppose to explain about Asian Dragons I totally forgot... **

**Like the Japanese and Chinese dragons are believed to be water deities. There is a reason why Haku has the abilities to control the rain, sea, rivers and storms... hurricanes ect... They usually lived in oceans and rivers and take care of the water supply in that area.**


	12. Summer

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry I didn't update for a few months. I was traveling the past month and finally I am home, I was busy trying to settle the chores at home I left for many weeks. Finally I manage to have to time to sit down again before my computer and type something. Many thanks to those who read and also reviewed.

SAK00: Thanks for reading and reviewing glad you like the chapter so far and hope this chapter is going to be alright too. I'm so sorry I hadn't read your latest chapter for I had been busy but I will soon.

Sapphiet: I guess it is pretty obvious about the princess :) Well, you will have to read and find out. Thanks for reviewing.

Alexa: My greatest reader! Thanks for liking my story so far. I am so sorry I hadn't been updating. I will try to update as often as I can now.

Life is no Faitytale: Thanks for dropping by the story and pointing out my mistakes. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to get a beta reader for a long time now. So I may not be able to re-post the story. :(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 12: Summer**

Chihiro picked up a shocking pink bikini from Kokoro's sports bag. Her hands shook slightly as she stared at it in astonishment. She had made such a big mistake to let Kokoro get her swimwear for her.

It was finally their summer holidays and their classmates had made plans to go to the beach out of town. After an hour bus ride they finally reached their destination. The girls are all in the changing room, which is like a small hut that can accommodate around ten people.

Most of the girls were already in their swim wears and most of them are wearing bikinis like the one she was holding in her hands. There are some girls wore a one piece and she eyed them with envy. Why didn't Kokoro get her a one piece?

"Chihiro don't just stand there and get changed!" Kokoro cried.

"What is this?" Chihiro turned to Kokoro still in shock.

"It's a bikini!"

"Hey you two, we are going out now!" One of the girls called out to them.

"Ok, we will see you outside I will wait for Chihiro." Kokoro waved them off.

The girls giggled as they stepped out of the hut and was immediately greeted by Eiji and Haku outside.

"Is Chihiro and Kokoro still inside?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, Chihiro seemed to be having problems with her swim wear." One of the girls said giggling and walked off towards the beach where the other boys from class are.

"Come to think of it… Chihiro never really liked swimming." Eiji said thoughtfully. "I had never seen her in a swimsuit before."

"If the swimsuit you talking about are like those girls are wearing, I would rather she doesn't." Haku said solemnly.

"It's the beach!" Eiji said exasperatedly. "You don't expect her to walk around in her jeans and shirt on!"

Before Haku could retort they heard the girls' conversation from inside the hut that would properly make anyone have the wrong impression.

"Take your clothes off!" They heard Kokoro's voice first.

"Stop that!" Chihiro cried. "Don't touch me there!"

"Whao Chihiro you have great body! Shame you always hide behind shirts and jeans!"

"Gyak! I said stop touching me!"

"Wow, both your…" (_A/N: I let you readers have your own imagination what the both are :P)_

"Don't say it!"

Eiji had a hand over his eyes and shaking his head at what he had heard.

Haku only stood passively like a statue.

"Ok finally done!" Kokoro burst out from the hut happily.

The boys are still speechless.

"Oh you guys are waiting!" Kokoro grinned. "Sorry Chihiro was being so difficult."

She turned and realized that she was alone. Chihiro was nowhere near her. She frowned and went into the hut again. When she returned she dragged a rather reluctant Chihiro out with her.

If Haku wasn't controlling his facial features he would have gape at the sight. Chihiro was in a bright pink bikini showing everyone her beautiful figure. Her skin looks so fair contrasting with the colour of her bikini. Her petite figure was alluring and even she didn't really have large breast they were perfect on her. In fact, everything is perfect.

"Ok now that we are ready should we get going?" Eiji pointed towards the rest of the group.

"Right!" Kokoro cried happily and as usual she grabbed onto Eiji's arm. "Let's go."

"I can't do this!" Chihiro finally said and went back into the hut.

"What?" Kokoro turned back to her but she had already slammed the door shut at their faces.

"You guys go ahead, I will wait for her." Haku told them.

"Fine!" Eiji sighed and started to walk off with Kokoro trailing behind him.

He could hear Kokoro sighing and complaining.

"She looks so good… why did she have to go change again!"

Haku smiled slightly. He had to admit that she does look good. In fact she looked extremely awesome. But somehow he didn't want to share that look she has with anyone else.

When Chihiro finally appeared again, she was wearing a simple baby t-shirt and a jeans shorts over her bikini. She looked up at Haku slightly sheepishly.

"Human girls, like bikinis… but I can't get use to it." Chihiro gave him a rather lopsided grin.

"I don't mind that you don't wear it." Haku smiled and held his hand up towards her. "Let's go."

What she was wearing was still quiet revealing but at least not as revealing as the bikini. So Haku didn't mind.

Chihiro reached to take his hand with a small smile.

"I don't get it, why they can wear something that look like undergarments!" Chihiro muttered.

"Undergarments?" Haku looked at Chihiro who had blushed rather furiously.

"Never mind I said that." Chihiro quickly brush off that question.

When they came closer to their classmates, Kokoro who are among them became so disappointed that Chihiro didn't wear the bikini she had chosen for her.

"You look so good in it!" She cried gloomily.

"It's ok… I'm fine with what I have now." Chihiro was determined not to let Kokoro change her again.

"Hey!" One of the girls called holding up a volleyball. "We are going to play! Do you want to join?"

Chihiro looked over to Haku eagerly. She has always love sports and beach volleyball is one of them. Haku shrugged and smiled slightly.

"You go ahead." He let her hand go reluctantly.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know how to play human games Chihiro and don't intend to start either. But I am not going to stop you from participating."

"Just one game!" Chihiro grinned excitedly. "Then we can go for a stroll by the beach. There is a cove here that is really pretty. I want to bring you there."

"Sure." Haku smiled.

It didn't take long for Chihiro to finish one match with her friends and soon she and Haku was walking down the beach hand in hand. They are quiet as they stroll next to the shore with light waves lapping over their bare feet. The water is cool even during such a hot summer day.

They had wondered off from the crowd for Chihiro was taking Haku to the cove she had mentioned earlier. The laughter and chatters of the crowd are getting softer as they walked on.

"Here we are!" Chihiro cried cheerfully slipping her hand from Haku's hold and ran ahead. She kicked the waters slightly and laughed before she turned around to face Haku. "I use to come here to collect seashells! But my mother was so annoyed when I brought them home and demand that I have to bring them back here!"

"Every seashell lives a spirit." Haku smiled at her enthusiasm. "taking them away from here is like stealing their homes."

"I know… But I made sure I picked those that are abandoned!" Chihiro pouted slightly. "I'm not that cruel to take their homes away."

Haku walked to her slowly and took both her hands in his.

"I am not accusing you for stealing their homes…" he whispered to her.

"You sounded like you did a minute ago." Chihiro still looked offended.

"I'm sorry… forgive me?" Haku whispered still smiling softly.

There was a short silence from Chihiro before her earnest expression broke into a gentle smile. At that point Haku leaned over to capture her lips with his own but Chihiro pulled away as soon as their lips touched.

"Ow…" She gasped looking down at her bare feet. "something bit me…!"

Haku looked down in time to see blood was already pooling around the water around her right foot. Without hesitation he swept her up into his arms and brought her up the beach and put her down on dry sand gently.

"Let me see your foot." He said urgently.

"I must have stepped on a sharp rock or broken seashell." Chihiro hissed slightly and Haku held up her wounded feet to inspect the injury. "The salt in the water really stings."

"The wound isn't really deep." Haku said after checking her feet.

"There are actually some ban aids in my bag." Chihiro told Haku. "I always have them with me since I always gets into trouble."

Haku smirked. "You still bring them everywhere? Now that you are with me, hardly any demons and vengeful spirits had come to cause trouble with you."

"It's still a habit." Chihiro grinned and shrugged. "But I left my bag back at the hut."

"I'll go get it." Haku stood up. "You have the my protection with you?"

"Yup." Chihiro took out the necklace from beneath her shirt with Haku's scale on it. "Never took it off."

Haku smiled. "I won't be long."

Chihiro watched Haku disappeared over the rocks before she turned back towards the sea. It was so blue and beautiful. The breeze is rather nice and cooling in this hot weather. She was about to lie back to rest when she felt a jerk as if someone was pulling her leg.

She straightened up and looked around alertly. She didn't feel any evil aura around so what was that? Haku's scale has always managed to be a shield barrier when any evil spirits try to come near her. There was another tug that made Chihiro fell back in shock. She stared up the clear blue sky utterly bewildered.

A few seconds tick by as Chihiro slowly sat up on her side leaning on one elbow as she looked back down at the sea. There wasn't any out of the ordinary. It was clear and calm. So what is it? Then without warning, the third tug got Chihiro whirling around on her stomach and sliding from the beach towards the sea in top speed.

"HAKU!" Chihiro screamed as she slides on the sand. Both her arm stretched out her fingers scratched the soft sand trying to stop from moving without any avail.

She was pulled into sea…

* * *

><p>Haku went back and got Kokoro to get Chihiro's bag from the hut. Since it was the girls changing room he couldn't go inside.<p>

"Did she get hurt again?" Kokoro asked as she passed him her bag.

"She might have stepped on something sharp." Haku told her taking the bag from her. "thanks…"

"You know, this place is a great place for couples." Kokoro whispered to Haku. "There is a small resort a few blocks from here if you want to stay over night with Chihiro and its not very expensive too. Affordable I would say."

Haku stared speechlessly at Kokoro who smiled cheekily back at him.

"Just a suggestion." She grinned before skipping back to the rest of the group.

Haku smiled softly watching her going off before he head back towards the cove…

* * *

><p>Chihiro thought she was going to drown but when she looked around again, she was sitting in some sort of transparent bubble as it moved underwater. There are two creatures swimming next to her on each side. She frowned and studied their appearance.<p>

Half human and fish? Mermaids?

She blinked and looked again. No those are not fish tails… they are…dragon tails? Chihiro took a sharp intake of breath and blinked again. That was when she realized she could breath in this bubble. She let her breath out and slowly stood up on her feet. She walked towards the walls of the bubble and placed both her hands on it. The feeling was cold and soft but solid.

They are moving through the waters in a very fast speed. Where are they taking her? Dragons are usually sentinels and not evil. So why did they kidnapped her?

"Hey! Why did you take me?" Chihiro called out to the half dragons. "What do you want from me?"

"It is not our business to explain to you human." One replied.

"Hime will talk to you." The other said.

Chihiro frowned. Hime?

The journey was short but Chihiro knew as soon as the great palace loomed before her. They had dived deep into the sea where no humans could come. A place where legends said it takes seven human lifespan to reach, the Jade Palace. Chihiro read about it in one of Toshihiro's old journals from his great ancestors about the Royal Dragons; The Gods of the Sea.

"Oh my goodness." Chihiro whispered as she stared wide eyed at the palace she drew closer to. "What have I got myself into?"

* * *

><p>Haku went back to the cove to see it empty. He frowned when Chihiro was nowhere to be found. She can't have walked around with a wounded leg like that. If she was in trouble, his scale would have inform him.<p>

The sea looked calm and serene. There weren't evil aura around and worst of all there wasn't any trail.

He walked slowly towards the shore trying to figure out what happened. If Chihiro decided to head back to join the rest of the classmates, he will have met her on the way.

"Kohaku-sama…" A small voice floated towards him.

He looked around.

"Down here Kohaku-sama."

Haku looked down and saw a small female human looking spirit peeking out of a peach colour snail seashell. Silver scales cover her pale body like a one-piece swimsuit and her long hair is white. She looked up at Haku in her yellow eyes timidly.

He knelt down and picked it up.

"They took her." The small spirit told him. "Your kind…"

"My kind?" Haku spluttered. "They are keepers of people they do not kidnap!"

"But I saw they took her."

Haku glared at the spirit in the shell.

"Please don't be angry at me Kohaku-sama, I am just telling you what I saw."

"But why would they take her."

"Hime had been angry lately. The ocean has been whispering and I heard."

"Masami…" Haku shut his eyes tight and almost groaned.

"I am sorry Kohaku-sama."

"No," Haku placed the shell back where it was gently. "thank you."

Without hesitation he transformed and dived into the sea. He should have known that she would find a way to bring him back to the palace. Dragons took her no wonder his scale didn't work.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the main gate the bubble disappeared and she landed on her feet gently. The palace grounds looked like the imperial gardens she saw pictures in their human history books. It wasn't any difference. Even the two guards that brought her here had transformed into human form like Haku. However, they are dressed in an ancient war uniform with metal helmets and metal shield chest guards.<p>

"Get inside." One of them pushed Chihiro into one of the halls in the palace after a pretty long walk.

It was difficult for Chihiro cause of her wounded leg. She had to limp all the way to where they brought her.

She almost fell when she was roughly shoved from the back; she staggered slightly and managed remained on her feet.

"We brought her Hime." One of the guards said.

Chihiro then saw at the corner of the shadowy hall, a beautiful lady walked out into the light. Her eyes widened. The lady approached Chihiro with so much grace in her beautiful kimono that made her felt very underdress and conscious of her appearance suddenly.

"You must be Chihiro."

"Yes…" Chihiro looked at the lady they call hime wearily.

"The reason I brought you here is because I need to see my fiancée."

"Fiancée…?" Chihiro stammered.

"Yes, since he got himself bounded in a contract with a human and got stuck in the human realm." The princess spoke slowly as she rounded Chihiro in an intimidating way. "The only way to get him here is to bring his master here."

Chihiro stared speechlessly. Her hearing must be deceiving her.

"So…" The princess finally stopped her pacing and stood face to face with Chihiro. She was tall and slender as she looked down at Chihiro sternly. "How did you do it?"

Chihiro looked up at the princess still rather tongue tight. She felt her brains suddenly aren't working anymore. Her breath felt like it is stuck in her throat and her heart. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed a million times.

"Well, I must say that it is good that he decided on the contract." The princess turned away. "It is a good training to become a great leader and conqueror of the sea. However I am not please is he didn't consult it with me. I am his fiancée after all."

Chihiro wasn't listening anymore. Her mind was in turmoil. All those time they were together. He had a fiancée and he never said a thing?

"Masami-hime…" One of the guards rushed in snapping Chihiro from her thoughts. She looked at the guard lifelessly. "Ouji is here." (_Ouji: Prince)_

Ouji? Chihiro thought to herself. Maybe they might be talking about someone else… but come to think about it again. Haku had never talked about his background. He had always been very secretive about it. Chihiro never asked because she thought that if he wanted to tell her, he would have without her asking. Besides she didn't want to force him to say anything he didn't want.

"Take her into one of the chambers!" The princess said. "Don't let them meet! I need to talk to Kohaku alone. Keep her here so he can be in the spirit world. I don't care how long she had to stay but make sure he doesn't find her!"

The tiny hope Chihiro had was blown away in an instant and her heart felt a heavy blow when the princess uttered Haku's full name. She closed her eyes as she let the guard usher her out the hall roughly.

She was swept away so quickly she didn't even realize when they pushed her into a barred cell and locked her inside. She slide down onto the ground and drew her legs to her face and hugged them. She felt horrible. Her feet hurts and now her heart hurts too. She wondered which was more painful.

All she wanted was to have a wonderful summer with Haku. So that she had another memory to keep. She would never have thought that her summer would turn out to be the worst she ever had.

This may be her divine punishment for being selfish…

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please do drop a review it make my day :)<p>

**Chinese and Japanese dragon Legends:**

The legendary dragon traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it. They are believe to lived in the dept of the ocean and control the sea. With this, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial power and strength.

In Chinese daily language, excellent and outstanding people are compared to a dragon, while incapable people with no achievements are compared with other, disesteemed creatures, such as a worm. A number of Chinese proverbs and idioms feature references to a dragon, for example: "Hoping one's son will become a dragon" (望子成龍, i.e. be as a dragon).


	13. Escape

**Authors Notes:  
><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing :) as I promised I will try to update as often as I can whenever I am free.

**SAK00:** thank you always for reviewing every time you finish reading a chapter. It really makes my day :) I will drop by your fic soon I'm so sorry I am taking such a long time.

**Roshini**: I am glad you like this story. I will try my best to update and I do not intend to leave it incomplete. So bare with me :) thank you for reviewing.

**Do have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spirited Away.

**Chapter 13: Escape**

Chihiro couldn't remember how long she lay on the cold damp floor trying to shut the reality out. She was curled up like a ball with her feet drawn to her chest lying on one side and her head bent over towards her knees.

The chamber were silent except for distant droplets of water heard somewhere nearby. The place was cold and with what she is wearing it wasn't giving her any warmth. She hugged her legs tighter. She could no longer feel pain from her wounded feet. She gathers it's most properly frozen from cold.

"_You won't gain warmth like that."_

She heard a low gruff voice in her head. She opened her eyes slowly. Something soft and warm suddenly curled around her cold body. She looked up slowly and saw a familiar deep blue eyes and whiteness engulfed her.

She gasped. "Yuki?"

There was a rough low chuckling in her head and then the same voice.

"_How I hate that name."_

Chihiro sat up staring at her Ogami Shikigami lying next to her. The Wolf Spirit had curled its huge body and its fluffy tail around Chihiro to give her warmth.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you hate the name." Chihiro told him abashed. "You are pure white and that was the first thing that pop into my head. I really didn't mean it. Why didn't you talk to me before? Can the others talk to me too?"

"_We can't communicate to humans in the human world. Our powers are limited there but because you are our master and our duty is to protect you, there are times we are allowed a certain amount when harm comes your way. Interacting is the least of our concern."_

"I see…" Chihiro smiled and hugged the wolf around his neck. "I am so glad you came! I didn't even summon you."

"_Your heart calls for help and I answered. This is the spirit world. We can move freely."_

"What about Tengu and Kitsune?"

"_They are not offered a name. So they aren't able to answer your call."_

"Are names that important?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"_It is for Shikigami, the master who picks the name will determine how powerful the shikigami will become. A name given so that the shikigami knows where it stands."_

"It is no wonder you hate your name." Chihiro almost chuckle. "Yuki is a pretty weak name for a shikigami."

"_Indeed."_

"Is it too late to change it?"

"_You can still change it because you didn't directly give it to me. It was an informal way you decided to call me. So in another word you haven't properly named me."_

"So how do I give everyone a name?"

"_You will have to say the name you decide as a gift to us."_

"A gift to you…" Chihiro whispered thinking hard. "Tengu is always good in fighting…"

"_Yes he is the Tai Tengu famous for its name as the Merciless Killer"_

"He shall be named Toushi then!" Chihiro exclaimed. "My gift to the Tengu, I shall give him the name Toushi!" _(Toushi: Fighter)_

A warm wind swept through the cell and Chihiro took a deep breath.

"Whao…" She was wide eyed.

"_That is a good name, Toushi is happy."_

"I am glad." Chihiro finally smiled after feeling so down the entire time, she finally felt better now. "As for Kitsune, he had always been really good at barriers and protections. I know, he will be Shirudo! I will gift this name Shirudo to my Kitsune Shikigami!" _(Shirudo: Shield)_

"_That is a good name." Ogami chuckled. "He is thrilled…"_

"And I have the prefect name for you Ogami." Chihiro turned looking straight into its deep blue eyes. "My gift to you Ogami, you will be Yougosha." _(Yougosha: Defender)_

Chihiro felt the wolf's body stiffened around her as a warm wind picked up around them. Its fur was standing on end and it closed its eyes. Finally, when the wind settles and its fur were back to its normal state, it finally opened its eyes. Chihiro gasped at the colour of its eyes, instead of deep blue it had changed to lighter blue like crystals. They are beautiful.

"_It is a good name." _

Chihiro smiled. "So I guess you like it."

"_Of course my master."_

"Thank you for coming Yougosha and please call me Chihiro. I hate being call master."

"_As you wish, Chihiro. Now, lets get out of here."_

"Can you take me home?"

"_I can't bring you back to the human world but I can take you away from this place to a different spirit realm_."

"Oh… but where can we go… if there is only another spirit world I can go to…" Chihiro frowned but it didn't take long for her to figure out. "The bathhouse!"

"_You want to go to Yubaba's place?"_

"It's the only other spirit place I know and I have friends there! Besides the tunnel will lead me home right?"

"_That tunnel doesn't open normally for human to walk in or out."_

"I know, but I think Yubaba might be able to help."

"_You don't have gold."_

Chihiro sighed. The wolf is right. It would be the last thing Yubaba will do is to help someone out of charity. But anywhere is better than this cell.

"Well, it is better than here." Chihiro finally said. "Besides, I do miss my friends. I wonder how they are doing."

"_If __you have already decided. I will only comply."_

"Er… how are we going to get out of here?"

"_We are in the spirit realm. Everything is beyond the expectation of the human realm. Time is unlimited, space is unlimited and our being is actually unlimited too."_

"It is hard to try to think that since I do not live in the spirit world and besides I am human not spirits or Gods or demons like you."

"_Well, then just get on me and use your imagination_. _It doesn't matter if you are human because you have enough spiritual power to do unlimited." _

"Easy for you to say." Chihiro mumbled as she climbed up behind the wolf.

It stood up steadily when Chihiro is safely on his back.

"_Just hold on."_

"But we are underwater!"

"_Like I said use your imagination." Chihiro heard him chuckle again_.

"But how am I suppose to ima…." Chihiro didn't even managed to finish her sentence as she was suddenly whirled out of the cell like she wasn't even there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Haku was furious when he stormed into the palace. He knew that he got to settle this matter fast. He was here before but because Chihiro was in trouble that night he didn't had the chance to talk about the arrange marriage. Decisions were made without his consent when he wasn't here.<p>

"Where is she?" Haku demanded as soon as he stepped into the hall where the princess waited.

"Is that how you greet your fiancée after such a long time?" Masami Hime intimidating demeanor didn't falter at Haku's stern voice.

"It is an arrangement I clearly didn't agree upon."

"You were absent upon the meeting date. Your brother had made the decision."

"My brother had no right to agree on this without my presence and you know it doesn't work that way."

"It is already sealed by our parents."

"What do you mean?" Haku frowned when their parents were mentioned. "They do not seal upon something this important without my consent!"

"They think it is right for you to finally come home. Your training in the human world has already ended."

"Says them or you?"

"I am your fiancée I can decide what you should do for your future. I am not going to let you get bind in some contract like that scum witch got you trap in years ago."

"I was young. I make mistakes then and it was a lesson to learn. Besides this contract with Chihiro is not a mistake. Where is she?"

"I will not say."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Haku stepped closer to the princess slowly and forebodingly. His usual calm eyes are fierce and glowing.

For the first time Masami recoiled at his appearance.

"It is enough." A calm voice stopped their argument.

They both turned to see an elegant and enchanting woman in a kimino as beautiful as Masami's walked in. There are dragon horns on her head and her eyes are the same shade as Haku's.

"Mother." Haku bowed.

"Jo'ou-sama…" Misami bowed too. _(Jo'ou: Queen)_

"The girl is no longer in the palace Kohaku."

Haku straightened up in shock as he stared at his mother. Misami wore the same expression of disbelieve.

"How did a human escape our barrier?" Misami spluttered indignantly.

"She is still in the spirit realm or Kohaku would have been rebounded back to the human world." Jo'ou said calmly. "Do you have any idea where she had escape to?"

Kohaku was speechless. Chihiro's spiritual abilities are not to be underestimate. Dragons has the most strongest barriers among the other spirits and demons. For her to escape was beyond his expectations.

When no one answered Jo'ou smiled and spoke again.

"Why don't you two go to the gardens and talk about the problem."

"Mother, you know why I came here. It is to take Chihiro home." Haku replied immediately.

"I can see you are worried about her. But you know you have to fix the things you left undone here before you rush off again."

Haku remained silent.

"Well, I will leave you two to it then." Jo'ou smiled and walked away.

Haku and Masami glared at one another.

Jo'ou sighed softly before leaving. It was inevitable that Haku met that girl. A destiny of the person is not easily changed. It was already written that she was to meet Haku and nothing can change that. The only problem is that their differences will be a major catastrophe for the both of them…

* * *

><p>"I think I am going to puke…" Chihiro was bent over her knees after she climbed off Yougosha's back and started coughing.<p>

The journey was swift, chocking and giddy. She was swept through the ocean in like sort of a tornado under water and when they broke out of the waters they were already on the train tracks. She remembered she took the very train on this track to Zeniba's home.

In the distance up on the hill she can see Yubaba's few storeys high red traditional bathhouse. It's flag flapping in the wind. The sky now is clear blue but with the amount of water around it shows that it rained before.

_"Looks_ like it had been raining a lot again." Chihiro said after she caught her breath. "I remember Rin-san said before it floods when it rained a lot."

"_Are you sure you want to go back there?" _She heard Yougosha's voice in her head.

"Well, I am not very keen on being held captive again but I do want to see my friends." Chihiro smiled at him. "They were a lot of help when I was there especially Kamaji-san, Rin-san and the Susuwatari. I haven't even properly thanked them for their help. Right Boh and Yu-bird too!"

"_I will come with you. Yubaba won't be able to touch you if you come as a guest."_

"Guest without money." Chihiro almost laughed. "I wonder if she will throw us out with her laser beams."

She remembered how Yubaba tossed her magic that looked like laser hoops at Kaonashi before he threw up all over her.

Side by side, Yougosha and Chihiro walked towards the bathhouse.

* * *

><p>"The sun is setting!" Eiji said looking around the beach. It wasn't as crowded anymore for many people had gone home. "Why aren't they here yet! The bus will leave soon!"<p>

Kokoro remained silent and slightly fidgety.

"I am going to go look for them again." Eiji said and was about to walk away when Kokoro grabbed his arm. "We can't waste time. They will miss the bus!"

"I told Haku-kun about the resort." Kokoro told Eiji timidly. "I think it is a great idea for them to spend sometime together."

"Are you out of your mind!" Eiji yelled. "You do understand what you just did!"

"Chihiro is no longer a little girl!" Kokoro defended herself. "If she doesn't like it she wouldn't agree!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Eiji was walking towards the resort direction but Kokoro stopped him.

"I am not going to let you ruin their time together!" Kokoro cried. "Why can't you just admit that Haku-kun can take good care of Chihiro! You have seen them together before! You know how anxious Haku-kun can be when Chihiro is hurt or in trouble! Why can't you just face it?"

Eiji glared at Kokoro.

"Whatever!" Kokoro threw her arms up in frustration. "Go and ruin their night! Let Chihiro hate you!"

Eiji remained silent as he watched Kokoro stormed towards the bus stop where their classmates waited. He knew that she is right. He did try to put his feelings for Chihiro behind him. But it seemed like it has become a habit to be over protective over her. Besides it was fun teasing Haku in school. He knew that their bond is so deep that no one can break them apart and he didn't want to make Chihiro sad either. He could see how happy she is with Haku. Taking one last look towards the direction of the resort, Eiji took a deep breath before turning away and walked towards the bus stop instead. He walked towards Kokoro quietly who was still looking angry.

"Look, I'm sorry." Eiji told her.

Kokoro blinked and turned to him surprised.

"Forgive me?" Eiji smiled softly and held out his hand.

Kokoro blinked still looking astounded at Eiji's tone and gesture.

"We can go for a movie tomorrow." Eiji continued. "As an apology."

"You are asking me out for a movie?" Kokoro raised her eyebrows. She was the one who always asked him out or maybe dragged him out.

"What do you say?" Eiji still hand his hand held out towards her.

Kokoro stared at his hand for a few seconds before she gingerly took his hand. This is so weird for Kokoro. Eiji never treated her like this before. She was always the one making the initiative to touch him. As soon as she touched his hand, Eiji gripped her hand firmly and pulled her towards him into a hug.

"Lets start over again Kokoro." Eiji whispered softly his head buried on her shoulder. "You had always stayed by my side no matter how badly I treated you. You never lost hope in me. You always cheer me on even how badly I hurt you. I'm so sorry and thank you."

Their classmates are cheering at the background at their boldness.

Kokoro is wide eyed. She could feel tears burning her eyes. This must be a dream…

* * *

><p>The garden is beautiful, with enchanted flowers and glittering butterflies. However, Haku paid no attention to his surroundings. He was more anxious about Chihiro and trying to think where she went. Even how worried he is, he knew he had to settle this matter with Masami or she will keep getting Chihiro into trouble.<p>

"Kohaku about us…" Masami begin.

"You already know the answer to that Masami why do you keep pushing it." Haku cut her off impatiently. "I have very different plans for myself in the future now and you know that it is not easy to change my mind when it is made up."

There was a short silence before Masami spoke again.

"You have changed Kohaku." Masami said quietly. "If it was back then you won't turn down a proposal like this. This marriage will give you so much and your status in the sea will be greatly recognized."

"I do not seek status." Haku replied shortly and curtly.

"You are different now." Masami continued staring ahead of her not looking at Haku. "Back then you were more keen on power and status. You seek to improve yourself and try everything to gain more strength and knowledge to become the great Ruler. You risk everything like even signing a contract with that cunning witch Yubaba."

"Like I said I was young and I make mistakes. When I lost my river given to me by my parents I thought I had failed in my duty and needed more power. Yubaba was the most powerful witch in the spiritual realm then."

"Is that the reason you didn't come home because you were ashamed?"

"There were many reasons why I didn't return."

"What other reason there is more important than coming home?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You were hoping to meet the girl again." Masami said in an accusing voice, she finally turned to face him. "I heard about the story. You changed so much after that."

Haku smirked slightly. That story. The girl doesn't even remember the whole story anymore, only part of it. But he remembered everything so evidently that day as soon as he reclaimed his name from Yubaba. His memory of that faithful day swept passed before his eyes like it just happened yesterday. Until now, he remembers it clearly.

She thought he saved her but in truth it was she who saved him. Among the dragons in the family he was noted to be the weakest. Kohaku River was given to him as a test to learn to rule. It wasn't easy to stay guard of a river visited by humans every single day.

Many had come and polluted the area. He was devastated and tired. However, every evening there was this little girl who will always come to clean the place. He always watched her. Her brown eyes sparkles and she will always hum a children's song as she tidy up the riverbank. Then she would leave when the sun sets.

One evening, near the bank there were some boys playing nearby. They were kicking empty cans around. Like every day, before the sun sets that little girl arrived. She got into a fight with the boys. He watched the boys pushed her and one of her feet slips at the edge of the river causing her to loose one of her shoe. The boys laughed and stuck out their tongues before they ran off.

The girl didn't cry like most little girl would. Instead she tries to retrieve her shoe that was already floating away from the bank. She stretched out her arm as much as she could trying touch her shoe and almost succeeded when her fingers grazed the edges but at last her small body couldn't hold on to the position had slipped and she fell into the river.

He wasted no time to bring her to shallow waters.

She always brought him hope.

She made him feel stronger.

She saved him without even knowing it.

If only he knew who she was…

"Chihiro!" He heard a woman called. "Oh my! You fell into the river! You shouldn't be playing near the river! We have to get you home and change before you catch a cold! I told you so many times not to wander off by yourself! Why did you go to the river anyways?"

"I'm sorry okasan. It is a beautiful river but it is always dirty. So I clean it."

"If only I see you so hardworking at home. You don't even clean up your toys! You say you clean the river? Anyways otosan will be home soon. You better go home and pick up your toys. You know how angry he gets when he gets home and steps on it!"

"Do I have to, Okasan?"

"Stop complaining and come on."

So her name is Chihiro and he remembers it always…

Haku closed his eyes momentarily as he thought of his past memories. He was upset when he couldn't find his river. The only link he had to meet her. That was when he went to Yubaba thinking that if he learns her magic he will be able to find her again. He never thought that the witch would trick him to make him do awful things. But faith was on his side when Chihiro and her family wandered into Yubaba's realm. Even he couldn't remember how he met her but in his heart he knew her.

Then she taught him loyalty.

She gave him something more important than status.

She gave him love and that became his strength.

And everything happened at Yubaba's bathhouse…

"So that's it…" Haku muttered.

"What did you say?" Masami frowned slightly.

"She went back to the bathhouse."

Before Masami could say another world Haku had already transformed and took flight out of the palace.

"Kohaku!" Masami shouted after him but it fell on deaf ears. "We didn't even talk about the engagement!"

Jo'ou walked into the garden as soon as Haku disappeared through their palace barrier. She watched her son go in silence before she headed over to Masami.

"Masami-hime, maybe you should give up on the marriage."

"Jo-ou sama, do you agree Kohaku being with a human being?"

"I don't, but I also know that a person destiny cannot be change and I don't want you to suffer here either. My son will not easily bend. He had grown to be very strong and stubborn in heart."

Masami remained silent.

"It is only an advice I can give you before you get hurt."

When there was no reply from Masami again Jo-ou left her in the gardens to rethink her conditions.

"Even if I have to go against the _Skies_, I will change that girl's destiny." Masami muttered furiously.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place sure didn't change!" Chihiro said as she looked around the deserted shops and stalls.<p>

They were walking along the empty path quietly heading towards the bathhouse. Chihiro remembered that corner stall where her parents sat and ate as they passed by the narrow alleyway. It looks exactly the same.

"_Spirits don't need changes."_

"I wonder if they remember me." Chihiro said softly.

"_Well, you will find out soon…"_

Chihiro can see the sun setting in the horizon and the red lanterns were lighting up. The bathhouse will open as soon as the sun sets completely and everyone will be awaken soon…

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please drop a review. It always makes my day :)<strong>

In this chapter Masami mentioned the _Skies _it is the Chinese and Japanese believe that the among all the deities there is one Ruler of all. The ultimate God that is call the Tiān Kong.(天公) It is a chinese folklore of the Jade Emperor. I know I named the dragon palace the Jade Palace. It actually came from this folklore.

**Jade Emperor(玉皇大帝):** Supreme God of Chinese Folk Religion, the JADE-EMPEROR is Ruler of Heaven, Creator of the Universe, member of the SAN-QING, and Lord of the Imperial Court. Starting at the bottom by creating the Universe, he helped YUAN-SHI-TIAN-ZONG bring order to the cosmos. Working his way to the top, he spent a billion aeons contemplating his Holy Navel before finally achieving a state of the most amazingly perfect Godliness.

Having achieved Illumination and Omnipotence, he went on to become supreme Heavenly Ruler and Emperor of the Universe. The human imperial ruler of China was merely a manifestation and vassal of the JADE-EMPEROR. Earthly Emperors were given leave to rule by the MANDATE-OF-HEAVEN, provided they checked in every so often.

The JADE-EMPEROR's word is law and he rules all Heaven and Earth with a vast company of civil servants and bureaucrats at his beck and call. The CHENG-HUANG and TU-DI look after Earthly paperwork, and every year the ZAO-JUN file a report on your conduct for him to assess.

If that's not impressive enough, the JADE-EMPEROR found further fame when Toaism and Buddhism came into play and engulfed him in the utmost holiness. Not to mention the most amazingly complicated symbolism.

His list of official titles expanded in all directions. 'Most Venerable Jade Emperor Of The Heavenly Golden Palace'... 'Supremely High Emperor Of The Heavens, Holder Of Talismans, Container Of Perfection and Embodiment Of Dao'... and finally, 'Most Venerable And Highest Jade Emperor Of All-Embracing Sublime Spontaneous Existence Of The Heavenly Golden Palace'. We think that just about covers everything.


	14. Bathhouse

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading**

**Fandomnerd12: Hi thanks for reading my fic and reviewing. Glad to hear you like it. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes too. I will try to be more careful :) It is the auto correct from the computer and I didn't realized it was wrong :P thanks for letting me know. xoxo :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 14: Bathhouse**

Chihiro approached the bridge and the bathhouse loomed like a dynamic building before her. The chimney is already smoking. That would mean Kamaji has already started the fire getting ready the waters. The entrance of the bathhouse is still empty but Chihiro had no intention to enter through the front door.

She remembered the smaller door where Haku brought her and the route he showed her to reach the boiler room. But there is one small problem. She turned to Yougosha and wondered if he could fit into that small door. He is bigger than an adult elephant.

She has no intention to leave him outside. But sensing his masters' trouble thoughts the wolf changed himself to a smaller wolf like the size of a Great Dane. Chihiro smiled softly and lead him towards the smaller side door…

* * *

><p>"Hey Ojiisan!" Rin cried carrying a bowl of rice and a wooden pail clipped under an arm, she slides the wooden door opened with her foot. "Dinner!"<p>

"That old hag is really working us to the bones every single day!" Kamaji complained while his feet and many hands move fluently around his machinery. "She doesn't even pay us well."

"Ha! Wake up and smell the real world." Rin snorted. "That old lady giving us a pay rise. I think the pigs around here will fly. By the way, I heard there is an intruder in the bathhouse."

"Intruder?" Kamaji took his rice bowl from Rin. "I haven't heard of an intruder since…"

"Sen…" Rin nodded looking solemn. "I miss her you know. She was a clumsy kid but she is all right. I wonder if Haku found her."

"I am sure he will."

"I haven't heard from that dragon since he left." Rin huffed angrily. "He could at least come by to visit. I know Sen can't but he can always come back."

"Come back here?" Kamaji almost laugh. "If I have a choice I wouldn't come back after what that old hag did to him."

"Yeah you are right." Rin nodded heading over to the soot balls waiting for their food. She squat down holding the wooden pail in her hand. "Come on it is time to eat!"

She called out to the soot balls and they came jumping towards her…

That was when Chihiro walked in with Yougosha next to her. Everything in the boiler room looked exactly the same too. She saw Kamaji having his dinner and Rin feeding the soot balls. It is like every evening before guests start to arrive.

"_Ojama shimasu." _Chihiro greeted timidly and politely.

_(Literally in English it means excuse me but in this case __**ojama **_**_(_おじゃま)**_ means 'disturb' and __**shimasu (します) **__means 'to do' in a polite way. (the verb) So it's sort of like a saying __**'I am going to disturb'**__. This is often use for a greeting before entering someone's home. There is no direct English translation for it so I just use the Japanese term)_

Kamaji stopped eating and Rin stopped in her actions too. The soot balls have stopped jumping and everyone's eyes are on her. The silence was thick but is disrupted by the roaring fire from the boiler. Chihiro didn't know whether to laugh at this sudden comical pause.

"I didn't know where to go so I…" Chihiro tried explaining.

"Sen?" Rin stood up from her squatting position.

"You have grown so much." Kamaji said.

"Yes…" Chihiro grinned nervously and was so glad that they remembered her.

"How… where…? Why?" Rin uttered unfinished questions.

"It is a long story." Chihiro sighed. "I am trying to get home but I can't so I thought of this place."

"I don't understand?" Rin was wide eyed.

"How did you even get here girl?" Kamaji asked curious why Chihiro appeared. "Did you walk through that tunnel again? I am sure that old hag had barricade that tunnel after you left. She said she lost great deal after you came here. She is as calculative as always."

"I didn't come from the tunnel." Chihiro almost winced at the thought she came from the sea.

"Are you wounded Sen?" Rin frowned when she spotted a how swollen and red Chihiro foot is. "And you came here without shoes?"

"Oh… it is a cut." Chihiro looked down. "About my shoes…"

Chihiro didn't know where to start. Her shoes are definitely back at the hut by the beach. Everything seemed to happen so fast and when she remembered that conversation with the princess, she felt her heart shatter again. Is it even possible?

When Rin saw Chihiro had gone pale, she thought she was in pain from her foot wound and quickly rushed to her.

"Oh Sen come over and sit down! You must be the intruder they are talking about! I am surprise you manage to come all the way here with that wound on your leg!" She ushered the girl over to the wooden floor and they sat down. "Let me see it! It must hurt a lot. It looks like a pretty bad gash."

Yougosha sat down steadily next to her as he watched over her while Kamaji and Rin used the special herbs for the bath to tend her injury.

"Thank you so much." Chihiro said after Rin had bound her feet with a clean white cloth. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"How did you get here Sen? Start from the beginning," Kamaji said gently. "You are not making head or tail out of your story. Tell us slowly what happened."

"Honestly, it is complicated…" Chihiro smiled uneasily. "More importantly I need to see Yubaba."

"She will turn you into a pig if she finds out you came here again."

"_No magic will turn Chihiro into pig. Not when I am here and Shirudo's shield is cast around her."_

Everyone turned to the wolf. He was still sitting next to Chihiro in a very grand manner. He had been so quiet the entire time that Kamaji and Rin didn't realize him there. They were too occupied around Chihiro to notice a wolf walked in with her.

"Shirudo is here?" Chihiro looked around in surprised. She had not notice her Kitsune Shikigami at all.

"_Not in being but his protection follows you."_

"Oh… now that you mention it, I remembered when I was here the last time, I almost disappear. Luckily Haku..." Chihiro paused when she uttered the dragon's name. Even mentioning his name hurts.

Everyone was staring at her sudden pause waiting for her to continue. So Chihiro had no choice but to finish her sentence.

"He gave me something to prevent that..." Chihiro said quickly and softly.

"_There is no worries_, _no spell can penetrate Shirudo's shield around you. That witch's spell she cast around her territory for intruders will not work on you."_

"Sen, is this a shikigami?" Rin asked her as she stared at the wolf with wide eyes.

"Erm…" Chihiro turned to Yougosha.

"_I am a demon wolf in the spirit world and a shikigami in the human world." _

"I never knew you could summon a shikigami." Kamaji said in awe.

"Not before." Chihiro chuckled and got up to her feet before they have the chance to ask about Haku. That would be the last thing she want is to talk about him now. "I better go see Yubaba before she send the whole bathhouse to search for this intruder. You know how she can get when things don't go her way. I will come back and tell you what happened after I settle the matter with her."

Kamaji and Rin watch Chihiro leave the boiler room with Yougosha in silence. Then they turned to one another when she is no longer in sight.

"I thought only Omnyouji could summon shikigami…" Rin said to Kamaji with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The restaurant and food stalls are filled with spirits when Haku arrived. He never thought he would come back here in such circumstances. This place brings back so many memories good and bad.<p>

Without any delay Haku know where he needs to go. It didn't take him long to reach Kamaji's boiler room. After all he knows this bathhouse like the back of his hand.

At the time when he got to the boiler room Rin was no longer there. Kamaji had finished his dinner and started working again.

"Kamaji."

"Oh my is that you Haku? What a day. First Sen came by and now you?"

"Where is she?" Haku asked immediately when Kamaji mentioned her.

"She just left to see Yubaba." Kamaji told him with a sigh. "I hope that hag doesn't trick her into anything bad. I tried to tell her it is not a good idea. But she was very determine to meet her. What is going on? Why are you both here? Sen wouldn't say anything!"

Haku didn't answer and left the boiler room in a hurry. Why didn't Chihiro wait for him?

Kamaji stared at the dragon making his way swiftly through the door and sighed. Something must have happened between the two.

"Looks like Haku did find Sen after all by the look of things." He went back to his chores shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The carpets are of bright colours. The doorknobs are made of gold. The tall pillars have pictures of mystical creatures over it. The dim lights along the corridor gave the place a rather old and eerie atmosphere.<p>

How Chihiro remembered when she first walked through this place alone scared and uncertain. But somehow today she wasn't scared. It may be because Yougosha is with her. Or maybe she is no longer a little girl like before.

"So you have come." She can hear Yubaba's voice in the room as soon as she entered.

"Yubaba-san." Chihiro walked towards her desk steadily with Yougosha padding along side with her.

"How long have it been Sen." She was sitting behind her great desk with piles of paper work on it.

"Seven maybe eight years."

"I thought you should be smart not to come back here again Sen. After all the damage you created here. Aren't you afraid I will turn you into a pig?"

"I came here to ask for your help." Chihiro remained monotone even after Yubaba threatened her.

"In return what do I gain if I help you? I am sure you don't have any gold or anything that will interest me."

"I can give you my service."

"I have enough manpower at this point of time."

"I just want a passage home Yubaba-san. That is all I ask."

"A contract must be made." Yubaba snapped her fingers with a cunning smile on her face. She could see Chihiro was no longer the helpless little girl before. She sense magic around her and that wolf next to her is an asset too. She can make use it them.

A paper and pen materialized in front of Chihiro and she stared at it in frustration. She knew when a contract is made with Yubaba she won't be let off easily. Besides, Yubaba's contract always has some kind of hidden agenda behind it. But what else can she do. She doesn't have any gold to offer her as payment.

Before she could do anything the paper before her went up in smoke with a strange blue electric current. She gasped and stepped back. That current looked familiar. It almost looked like the lightning current that...

"She will not sign any contract Yubaba."

Chihiro then heard Haku's voice. She turned to see him stepping out of the shadows. She knew it that lighting belong to him.

"You should have waited for me." Haku told Chihiro in a soft gentle voice.

Chihiro couldn't answer and could feel her breath caught in her throat when he came up to her and reach for her hand. As soon as she felt his hand grazed hers, Chihiro pulled back. She was surprised at her own swiftness. Her body was reacting on it's own. The pain in her heart is refusing to let Haku near her. This could also be the reason why she didn't wait for Haku. She knew that he would come to safe her. But after what she heard from the princess She didn't want to see him.

She could see the confusion and hurt in Haku's eyes while he look at her momentary before all emotions fade. He then turned to Yubaba with a stern look.

"If its gold you want Yubaba here it is." Haku threw a small brown bag over to her and it landed on her table. "We will leave at dawn tomorrow but tonight we will stay as guests."

"As long as you pay for lounging, fair enough." Yubaba smiled while she studied the bag of gold Haku gave her.

"Where is Boh and Yu-bird?" Chihiro suddenly asked.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the room it was extremely quiet. In the beginning she thought Boh may be sleeping. But something was not right. Boh always wakes up when there are guests and makes a racket.

Yubaba's expression changed as she got up from her seat in a huff. She looked rather displeased about something.

"Ever since you brought him out to visit my sister. He had always been pestering to go back there to visit! It is all your fault."

"I'm sorry." Chihiro blinked. She remembered Boh and Yu-bird did have a great time at that cottage when they visited Zeniba the other time. Though she never thought Boh will go back again. He was always so afraid of dirt and germs and traveling will be difficult with that phobia.

"You can find him at Zeniba's today." Yubaba said disdainfully. "Yu-bird is with him. Now get out of here."

They do not need to be told twice and left the room quickly. Chihiro could breathe better when they are in the hall again. She will be home by morning that is a relief.

"I will take my leave now." Yougosha told Chihiro after they left the office.

"What? Why?" Chihiro whirled around at her shikigami in shock. She didn't want to be alone with Haku, not when she didn't know how to face him yet.

"You are in good hands." Yougasha replied and vanished.

"Wait…!" Chihiro cried desperately but the wolf was already gone.

"Chihiro…" She heard Haku call her gently.

"Haku, I promise Rin-san and Kamaji-san I will go back after I see Yubaba." Chihiro said trying to sound as casual as possible but she still avoid eye contact with him. "I should be going…"

"Chihiro…" Haku pleaded reaching out for her hand again.

She gasped and pulled her hand away towards her chest as she stared wide eye at Haku.

"Please let me explain Chihiro." Haku said sadly. "I never thought that…"

"Haku…" Chihiro cut him off in a soft voice. She is now staring at the ground not able to look at him any longer than she has to. "I don't want to talk about it now. Please understand…"

Haku watched wretchedly as Chihiro turned away from him and walks off…

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin-san, do you need any help."<p>

Chihiro immediately sort out for Rin after she walked away from Haku. She needs to get her mind busy or she will feel the pain in her heart again when she remembers.

"Yubaba just sent a notice down to us. You are a guest here Sen!" Rin replied. "I can't make you do chores. Besides your foot is injured. You should sit down!"

"It is fine." Chihiro went and grab a rag from one of the pails. "I promise you that I am much faster now than before."

Rin laughed, she remembered how slow Chihiro was…

* * *

><p>Haku watched in a distance the girls talked and laughed while Chihiro offered Rin help. Even she is laughing Haku can see the pain in her eyes. How he wished to take that pain away. Her usual bright eyes are dull and lifeless. Somehow he could guessed what happened at the palace.<p>

The girls talked some more before he notice Chihiro winced slightly. Rin is looking concerned. He wasted no time to approach her then. He needs to talk to her. He needs her to belief in him again.

"I told you not to work." Rin said when Chihiro felt the pain on her foot.

"It's fine!" Chihiro insisted again. She was having such a nice time with Rin that she forgot about her wounded foot and put too much pressure on it. "Kamaji-san's herbs actually did wonders!"

"Rin, I will take Chihiro to rest." Haku came up behind her.

Chihiro stiffened and didn't dare to turn around.

"Well, she should sit down instead of standing on that foot." Rin agreed. "The dining halls upstairs are free. You can take whichever you want."

"Please come Chihiro." Haku told her softly and reaches for her hand hesitantly. He was surprise that he is afraid of rejection. The great dragon afraid of something so small but he couldn't bare it when Chihiro didn't allow him to come near her.

His fingers touches her hand softly and when she didn't pull away Haku took the chance to grab her hand fully in his and firmly. She turned around slowly her head still bowed not able to look at him. Haku felt dejected but at least she didn't pull away from him this time.

Chihiro's heart was pounding painfully. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone especially not with Rin here. She allowed Haku to hold her hand as he leads her out of the bath area towards the elevator. The trip upstairs was awkward and quiet. Chihiro was glad when they came to the second floor landing. It had become so suffocating in the elevator that she felt like passing out.

Most guests are still taking their bath and the dining halls are still empty. Haku slides open one of the shoji doors and they entered. Chihiro hardly come to this part of the dining area. She and Rin were the helpers downstairs at the bath area. The only one time she was allowed in one of this private dining hall was when Kaonashi was making a big mess and asking for her.

Chihiro pulled away as soon as Haku slide the shoji door shut. She could hear him take a sharp intake of breath. She still didn't want to look at him. He had just kept such important matter a secret. She felt like Haku had deceived her.

Haku knew that Chihiro was upset and he was sure Masami told her about their marriage proposal. He took a deep breath trying to find a way to start the conversation without getting her more upset.

"Sit down Chihiro, you shouldn't stress your foot too much."

"It's fine." Chihiro muttered an answer with her head the other direction though she didn't disobey and sat down on one of the floor cushions quietly.

"Aren't you going to let me explain Chihiro?" Haku asked softly.

Chihiro didn't answer.

"I didn't agree on that engagement with Masami."

Chihiro held her breath when she felt her heart hurt again at the name of the princess. Deep inside she knew it wasn't Haku's fault but it still pain to know that he had a betroth and kept that information from her. Deep inside she knew she was disappointed that she can't be compared to the princess.

"I told you anything because I didn't want you to misunderstand and Masami is not my fiancee."

Still no answer from Chihiro.

Haku sighed softly at her lack of respond.

"Did she hurt you?" Haku placed his hand gently on Chihiro's shoulder to urge her to turn towards him. "Did she say anything to you? Please look at me Chihiro…"

"She is very beautiful." Chihiro mumbled.

"What?" Haku didn't expect that and stared almost disbelievingly at her. He thought she would be angry or perhaps yell at him. But that was really not what Haku thought how she would react.

Chihiro remembered that princess so clearly in her head. Her magnificent image seared such an impact into her mind that she felt like a worm from dirt or maybe a maggot. After seeing such a gorgeous creature she was confused why would Haku even what to be with her. She is just a normal human being and they are of the same kind.

"Masami-hime is very beautiful." Chihiro repeated and finally turned to Haku. "Why did you choose to be in the human world when you have so much more in your own."

"I chose to be with you." Haku said firmly.

"I only give you troubles."

"You gave me faith." Haku touched Chihiro's cheek gently. "You really don't remember other than drowning in the river when you are small do you?"

"I don't understand."

"I am not leaving you." Haku leaned over to her slowly. "I don't need anything else Chihiro. Can you believe me? Can you trust me?"

A single tear glides down Chihiro's cheek. She desperately wanted to but she couldn't help feeling that she doesn't deserve him. He has a home, a beautiful fiancee and a future family why did he choose to give up all that?

"Chihiro, please believe me."

Haku's eyes told no lies. Chihiro could see that he really wanted to be with her though it still doesn't stop her from feeling guilty.

A short silence followed before Chihiro finally she nodded her head slightly.

Haku didn't wait any longer as he captured her lips in his after her gesture. It was like a kiss to seal a promise. He kissed her gently, still afraid to hurt her. This feeling was the first he ever had. He was unsure and unsettled. He didn't want to see Chihiro hurt and the one that hurt her most ended up to be him. That thought didn't sit well with him.

Chihiro couldn't stop her tears. The pain was unbearable. She wondered whether was it her foot or her heart. But when Haku gently kissed her everything seemed like a million miles away. Her trouble thoughts are blown away like the wind. Can she let it go? Will she be punished for keeping him to herself? She didn't want to think anymore. She just wants to be with Haku. She leaned into his kiss urgently and held out to him, her arms encircled around his neck.

When Haku felt Chihiro opening up to him, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. The hand on the cheek hand traveled to the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist gently shifting her towards him. But he could still feel her tears. Why is she still crying? He can feel his heart ached and slowly pull away from her. He didn't want to kiss her when she is crying. It just didn't feel right.

"Please don't cry Chihiro." Haku whispered and with the hand at the back of her head, he gently guides her head towards the curve of his shoulder. "It hurts to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, it just won't stop." Chihiro tried to gulp down her sob and turned into a small hiccup. She snuggled closer to him for comfort.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be fine Haku." Chihiro whispered burying her face on his shoulder.

"Earlier you asked about Boh and Yu-bird." Haku hugged her closer. "Do you want to go see them?"

Haku thought she might cheer up if she could meet all her friends.

"I'm sure you want to see Zeniba too."

"Obachan?" Chihiro looked up at him with wide eyes. "I wonder how is she."

Haku smiled to see Chihiro had stop crying though tears still stain her cheeks. He move back slightly to cup both her cheeks with his hands and using his thumb he gently brush the tears away.

"I can bring you there." He said gently with a smile.

"I would love that." Chihiro finally gave him a genuine smile.

Haku smiled kissed her forehead softly and hugged her tightly.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I am not so happy about this chapter but I hope it is ok.<strong>

**Don't forget to drop a review :)**


	15. Comprehension

**Authors Notes: Thank you for reading**

**SAK00: You took all time to review all my chapters thank you so much. I really appreciate it a lot xoxo. Thanks for the ideas it is a great help. I hope the rest of the story will interest you. I find it going really slow. Anyways thanks so much!**

**fandomnerd12: Thanks so much for your review. Hope you like this chapter too.  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Comprehension**

"Set the table Kaonashi." Zeniba made her way around her small little kitchen baking cookies. "We have guests today."

A chubby little mouse ran across the kitchen counter decorating ready-made cake with cherries with a small black bird assisting it. The cottage is filled with scent of cooked butter.

Zeniba is in the good mood. News had travelled and she knew whom she would be expecting. It wasn't long her windows are shaking from the wind. She smiled.

"Kaonashi, please open the door while I put the cookies into the oven."

The dark figure with a white mask face, placed the last plate on the table before he walked over to the door slowly…

Chihiro slipped off from Haku's back when he landed in front of Zeniba's front cottage. The journey wasn't long but it was dark and only sometime she could see the small blinking light of the train beneath her. It was a cooling ride with the wind in her face and the fresh air lifted her mood slightly.

The door opened even before she got over to knock and standing by the frame of the door was Kaonashi.

Chihiro smiled softly. He is still here giving Zeniba a hand.

"It had been a long time Kaonashi. Have you been behaving yourself?"

Kaonashi nodded a few times immediately.

"Why are you two still standing outside?" Zeniba came to the door then and smiling widely. "Come on in! I made plenty of desserts for everyone."

"Obaachan!" Chihiro cried half running and half skipping due to her wounded foot towards her and gave her a hug by the door. "It is good to see you again!"

"Of course dear." Zeniba hug her in return and looked down her bandage leg. She is still not wearing any shoes. "What happened to your leg?"

"Got cut at the beach maybe a stone or a broken seashell I am not sure."

"Boh and Yu-bird is in the kitchen preparing a cake." Zeniba gestured her into the house. "Why don't you go see how they are doing?"

Chihiro nodded and went inside.

Haku had transformed into his human form walked over and gave a bow after Chihiro had entered the house making her way to Boh and Yu-bird in the kitchen. They almost drowned the cake with plenty of cherry on top.

"It had been some time since I came."

"It is ok Haku." Zeniba smiled at him and step aside for him to come into the house. "I know you had been really busy and after signing the Guardian contract with Chihiro it must be a lot of work."

Haku didn't answer to that and only smiled softly.

"I know a lot of things about you even after you left this realm." Zeniba said closing the door after Haku stepped inside. "But to make Chihiro sign the Guardian contract with you, that is very reckless. Do you know how your kind will react to this? They have very bad history with humans."

"Yes I know." Haku replied without regret. "But this is the only way I can be with her and protect her. Besides Chihiro is not like any of those human from the pass."

"Yes, Chihiro is a kind girl at heart and I know your intentions are good. But whatever happened today will happen again. It may be worst than what they did today."

"They can't hurt her as long as I am still her Guardian." Haku didn't waver from him stance. "And whatever happened today will not happen again. Besides dragons cannot harm humans. We are protectors more than predators. It is a duty given to us to guard by The Skies."

"Yes, of course I know all about dragons."

"I trust you won't to say any of this to Chihiro." Haku said quietly. "I don't want her to worry unnecessary. Masami might have said enough to make her upset."

"Of course I won't. I gather you never told Chihiro about yourself."

Haku didn't answer to that.

Zeniba sighed. "Do tread carefully Haku. You are walking on fine line and it will break anytime."

"I will be careful."

Chihiro peeked over to Zeniba and Haku talking seriously in quiet voices. She knew they were talking about her. She caught a few words and those words didn't give her enough clues to understand what they were really saying. Though she heard something about pass and about the Guardian contract.

She took a deep breath and turned away from them. She unconsciously helped Boh and Yu-bird adding more cherries onto the cake while she was immersed in her own thoughts.

She knew signing that contract was a big mistake. Deep inside she wants Haku to have his freedom. She didn't like the idea of him being bound in a contract. Even Haku convinced her that it is of a good course. She feels guilty though she believes him.

Then the conversation with the princess back at the palace put doubts in her. The princess sounded like it is prohibited to make a dragon a guardian. She frowned. Did she commit a big crime to agree on signing the contract with Haku?

"Chihiro." Haku came up behind her.

She almost jumped and swirled around hastily. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Haku tilts his head slightly at her reaction.

Chihiro quickly smiled. "I hope you like cherries." She blurted out and blushed as soon as she said it. She shut her eyes tight and cursed herself inwardly.

"I don't really like sweet things." He answered casually. "But I am fine with it."

Chihiro was glad that Haku doesn't know the human idiom of cherries but she blushed anyways.

"Wow, you boys did a pretty amazing job." Zeniba chuckled coming over to look at the cake filled with cherry. "Well, table is ready I will prepare some tea too."

"Obaachan, why is Boh and Yu-bird like this again?" Chihiro asked watching Yu-bird carrying Boh and flew over to the table.

She remembered that Zeniba said the spell she put on them weren't permanent and Boh was back to normal before she returned home the last time.

"Oh, Boh said it is easier for him to travel in this form." Zeniba answered as she prepared the tea. "I gave him a little spell that let him transform at will."

"Oh…"

"How are you Chihiro?" Zeniba ushered her towards the table. "I hear from the spirits in your world you are very good artist."

"It is not bad." Chihiro replied with a small blush. "It keeps me busy."

"So modest like always." Zeniba laughed. "I still remember when you said you squished that slug my sister sneak into Haku to control him, you didn't even realized you actually killed a pretty awful curse."

"That was really an accident." Chihiro remembered how grossed out she was when she squished it under her bare foot while chasing it. "I didn't even plan to kill it, I just stepped on it while trying to catch it."

Haku hid a smile; he remembered Kamaji told him about the incident. Chihiro had helped him so much and she still thinks that he is the one who saved her instead.

"I can see you are still wearing the hair tie I gave you." Zeniba said after Chihiro took a seat.

"Yeah, it came in handy when I am in trouble sometimes." Chihiro said with a smile.

"It has an ancient spell. It may not be very powerful but it is useful." Zeniba smiled. "A spell created by friendship and it last forever."

"I noticed that." Chihiro said touching her ponytail unconsciously. "It still looks new and the elastic never came loose or break and Toshihiro-sama said that it can be use for protection. So I always wear it whenever I go out."

"Ah Toshihiro." Zeniba nodded. "His family is very well known in the spirit world."

"I hear his family is famous in the old days." Chihiro eyes shined with excitement when she talked about her mentor. "Do you know him?"

"Of course," Zeniba wave her hand. "I knew his great great grandfather too…"

Then Zeniba told Chihiro amazing stories about how Toshihiro's ancestors gain reputation in the spirit world. The night went on with Zeniba telling them stories of how she met Toshihiro's family and how they make balance in both worlds from the light and darkness. There were so many that Zeniba only picked the interesting ones and by the time she finished telling them, dawn was near…

* * *

><p>"Don't break the promise and take good care of her Haku." Zeniba said solemnly.<p>

The sun was rising and Chihiro had fallen asleep at the break of dawn. Haku was standing by the front door with Chihiro in his arms. She was sleeping soundly her head resting on his chest comfortably. He smiled gently. He never forgot that promise.

"I always have." He replied.

"Are you heading back to the human realm now?"

"I will drop by at the bathhouse before we go home." Haku looked down at Chihiro's sleeping form. "I am sure she wants to see Rin, Kamaji and the Susuwatari before we leave."

Zeniba nodded once before Haku took flight with Boh and Yu-bird on his shoulder. He didn't change into his dragon form with Chihiro in his arms.

* * *

><p>Rin paced the front bridge impatiently waiting for their return. When Chihiro came to tell her that they were going to visit Zeniba last night she was worried about her. She had a leg injury and Rin wanted her to rest instead of going off on a journey. But Haku said he wouldn't let Chihiro exert herself and only she finally agreed.<p>

However, she didn't expect them to stay out all night!

When she caught sight of Haku descending from the sky and landed on his feet gracefully at the other side of the bridge, she marched over irately. Chihiro did not stir from her slumber.

"Please Rin don't shout." Haku said before Rin could even open her mouth. He nodded towards the slumbering Chihiro.

Rin snorted swallowing her actual scolding and whispered instead. "You should have come back last night! You said you wouldn't exert Sen!"

"She didn't, we were in Zeniba's cottage the hold time listening to stories. Chihiro was very interested about her mentor's ancestors."

"Mentor?" Rin frowned.

"Toshihiro, he stays in the old town shrine." Haku explained.

"Toshihiro…?" Rin's eyes were wide. "The family of Omnyouji. His son is Chihiro's mentor? I don't understand."

"I was surprised too when I first met Chihiro last spring." Haku looked down at Chihiro who moved slightly. "When I found her, her spiritual abilities are far better than any priest and priestess I ever met."

"Abilities equal to the Toshihiro clan?" Rin looked down at Chihiro who looks like she was gaining consciousness. "That explain that white Demon Wolf that follows her here."

"Yuki the shikigami?" Haku remembered that it was with Chihiro in the office and only left when he turned up.

"I think Chihiro call him Yougosha not Yuki."

Haku looked slightly shocked at the news but he didn't have the chance to ask more when Chihiro stirred and looked up groggily.

"Are we home?" She whispered.

"I thought you would like to say bye to Rin and Kamaji before we go home." Haku smiled at her. "So we are at the bathhouse."

"Right and the Susuwatari too." Chihiro smiled sheepishly rubbing her eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep. You can put me down."

Haku placed Chihiro gently on the ground. She wobbled slightly trying not to put too much weight on her wounded foot. Haku held on to the sides of her arms gently to steady her.

"Thank you…" Chihiro turned over to Haku with a slight smile.

He smiled in return and held on to her without letting go afraid that she might fall over.

"How's your foot?" Rin asked worriedly. "The cut was pretty bad and you were still bleeding when you arrive. Had it stopped?"

"Good morning Rin-san." Chihiro greeted her chirpily after getting rid of her sleepiness. "Please don't worry the herb Kamaji-san used had stopped the bleeding and it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I am going to miss you." Rin said rather sadly. "We didn't manage to really catch up with all the work I have last night."

"I am sorry Rin-san, I shouldn't have spend the whole night at Zeniba's." Chihiro looked guiltily at her. "I lost track of time. I am so sorry."

"Oh please." Rin wave her apology away. "I was busy anyways. There were many guests. By the way, Kamaji is also waiting for your return. Come on in before you leave."

Then Rin noticed Boh and Yu-bird still perched on Haku's shoulder and she placed her hands on her hips.

"As for you two, go back to your rooms!" Rin cried. "Thanks to your visit to Zeniba's, Yubaba was in a foul mood!"

Chihiro turned to them slightly despondently.

"I am going to miss you guys." Chihiro said to them while Yu-bird clutched Boh by the shoulders hovering near her. "Try not to anger Yubaba too much."

Boh gave Chihiro a peck on her nose before Yu-bird carried him back into the bathhouse.

Kamaji was already getting ready for bed after a long night of work. But stayed up to wait for Chihiro's returned. He was glad when Chihiro and Haku walked in with Rin.

"Ah you are back." Kamaji said. "I prepared a bag of herbs for your foot. Use it when you change your bandages. It helps with pain and healing."

"Thank you so much Kamaji-san." Chihiro took the small package gratefully. It did help with the pain and Chihiro was relieved. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back last night."

"Don't worry about it." Kamaji wave a hand. "I hope you have a great night."

"I did." Chihiro smiled. "I really hope I can come back sometime to visit again."

"It won't be easy." Rin told said. "But of course it is possible."

"We got to go Chihiro." Haku told her softly. "Yubaba had opened the tunnel just at dawn for us to go through."

Chihiro nodded silently before turning back to Rin. She gave her a hug.

"I will try to come back even if it's difficult." Chihiro told her. "It is good to see each other once in a while."

"Oh Sen," Rin sighed looking at her sadly. "Try not to dwell on us spirits too much. You have a life in your own realm. Live the best out of it."

Chihiro smiled gently. "I have and still doing my best."

"Good to hear little girl." Kamaji said. "Now off you go."

The Susuwatari came up to Chihiro and jumped around her excitedly. She giggled softly.

"I'm going to miss you all too." She told them.

Rin, Kamaji and the Susuwatari watched Chihiro and Haku walked towards the door. Chihiro stopped momentarily and turned back towards them.

"Bye Sen," Rin waved slightly.

"Take care of yourself." Kamaji added.

"Thank you for everything…" Chihiro said with a slight bow before she turned away and walked out the door… "Bye…" She whispered to herself more than to her friends.

* * *

><p>Toshihiro was very worried and angry when Haku and Chihiro didn't return from their beach trip and for the first time in his life he actually felt what it was like to have children. However after Haku had explained to him what happened, he knew that it wasn't their fault but it doesn't stop him from being angry nonetheless.<p>

So it was the first in many years Chihiro saw Toshihiro lost his temper. He was always so calm and gentle. It was very surprising to see him berating Haku for not trying to inform him that they were stuck in the spirit realm for the night.

"Toshihiro-sama, you know it is not his fault." Chihiro told him softly after he finished lecturing Haku. "I was careless."

Chihiro had walked over to Haku and held his hand. She didn't want him take all the blame. It was also her fault that it happened.

"Even so Haku should send a message to me." Toshihiro said. "He can always use the wind to give me a sign."

"I am sorry." Haku replied softly. "I was more worried about Chihiro at the point of time it had totally slipped from my mind."

"It is not only Haku Toshihiro-sama, I should be sorry too that I forgot." Chihro quickly added.

Toshihiro sighed. Truthfully he didn't want to reprimand them at this time. He could see Chihiro looked really tired from lack of sleep and Haku didn't look like he had a great time either.

"And you can understand the wind?" Chihiro took the chance to change the subject when she saw Toshihiro had become weary.

"My guardian is a wind spirit Chihiro." Toshihiro smiled slightly. He could see that Chihiro tried to divert his attention. "And changing the subject is not going to stop me from grounding you as your parents gave me full permission to do so."

"Right…" Chihiro mumbled.

"But…" Haku was about to argue but Chihiro tugged his hand lightly and shook her head slightly.

"Now, Chihiro please go get some rest." Toshihiro said before he walks off.

Haku and Chihiro made their way towards the house at the back of the shrine. They were very quiet as they walk hand in hand.

Chihiro sneak a peak over to Haku. There are many things she doesn't know about him, about dragons. There was a journal she read before in the library but it has no information about how humans knew about Dragons. It was only information of the Jade Palace and the Royal Dragons that rules the sea and guards the balance of the spiritual world. They were worshipped like Gods and humans gave offerings to bring prosperity to their land. That was the olden days and in these days Dragons have become myths when time had changed the way of things. Humans became more materialistic.

However, those people like Toshihiro still held on to their believes because of their gift to see spirits. They became like a guard to give the human realm the balance. They became the master to spirits in the human realm to control and make sure they do not turn evil or lost.

Chihiro came across every spirits except Dragons. There are no journals indicating that dragons ever serve human before. After the trip to the palace she didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She had taken her ignorance for granted and she knew she couldn't keep on pretending that everything is going to be fine. It was already warned that a future with Haku would be difficult.

She knows Haku wasn't going to say anything. She will have to find out herself.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble Chihiro." Haku told her when they stepped into the house.

"You know it is not your fault."

"If only I got to settle the matter earlier, you wouldn't have got kidnapped and got yourself grounded."

"Well, I am glad I got kidnapped."

"What?" Haku looked over at her incredulously.

"I got to see where you live." Chihiro smiled. "Even though I didn't spend much time around the palace grounds but the dungeons I still got to see how beautiful your home is. Even it is underwater the shimmers of the waters gave the palace an amazing bright outlook."

"They put you in the dungeon?" Haku's voice was dangerously forbidding.

"It wasn't that bad." Chihiro shrugged it off. Now that she is looking back at it, it didn't seem as horrible as when she was there. "Yougosha came to my aid."

Chihiro reached her room then with Haku following closely. She took out the futon from the cupboard unaware that Haku gentle expression had change hostile. She put out her futon ready to just fall over and sleep the day but notice Haku had gone really quiet. Chihiro turned towards him.

"Haku is there something wrong?"

Haku walked over and knelt down next to her on the futon.

"I have no idea they would dare to do that to you after all I am your guardian." Haku was furious. "If only I knew I would rip out their throats for even daring to touch you!"

"Haku! They are dragons like you!" Chihiro was appalled. "You can't hurt your own kind! Besides, I am a stranger to them! They are just being careful because they do not know if I will cause them any harm!"

Haku remained silent looking angry. He remembered what Zeniba told him and he is worried. Dragons may be protectors but their arrogance can be their fault. Now he wondered if Masami would just give up after what happened. He did turn down her down for a human being, a race usually seen as unworthy to the spirits.

"Haku?" Chihiro was worried when Haku didn't respond. She doesn't want him to hurt his family and friends just because they threw her in the dungeons. She reached out to touch the side of his cheek gently. "They didn't hurt me."

The hard cold look melted when Haku felt Chihiro's soft gentle hand on his face. He closed his eyes momentary before he reaches up to cover his hand over hers.

"All went well and Yougosha came to help me."

"When did Yuki become Yougosha?" Haku smiled slightly looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He will never get bored just looking at her.

"He told me he hated the name Yuki." Chihiro chuckled. She had resumed back on getting her futon ready to sleep on. "He said something about Shikigami needed a name so they know where they stand. I gave all three of my Shikigami a name then. Yougosha said I didn't give the name Yuki as a gift to him so I can still change it."

"You what…?" He almost stumbled at his speech.

"Gave them a name as a gift." Chihiro turned to Haku at his sudden change of tone.

Haku looks shocked and speechless.

"Haku what's wrong?"

"Did Toshihiro ever told you about giving Shikigami a name?"

"No and I was pretty surprise that he didn't. I mean they seemed very happy to have a proper name because it gives them…"

"More power." Haku finished her sentence for her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Shikigami are demons that works with human soul." Haku told her solemnly. "You did remember I told you that if you lost your faith or your will they will consume your soul. To give them a name it also means you gave them access to part of your soul. They are bonded to you so closely that it will be easier for them to consume you if you ever lost your resolve. You gave all three of them a name?"

"I didn't know that of course." Chihiro was thinking hard but she wasn't worried. "They didn't seemed like they are bad Shikigami, they have helped me for almost five years. Though I summon Yougosha most often and he was the one who came to me at the dungeons without me calling for him and Shirudo, you know the kitsune. He protected me from Yubaba's spell when I was at the bathhouse."

"What did you name Tengu?"

"Toushi." Chihiro yawned, her eyes were half lidded and she was really tired.

It is a very strong name, Haku thought silently with a frown. Chihiro really knows how name her Shikigami. But it can be dangerous.

"I'm sorry Haku, can we talk about this later?" Chihiro was already lying down her futon closing her eyes. "I can't open my eyes anymore…"

It didn't take very long for Chihiro to fall into a slumber. Haku could see her steady breathing indicating that she was asleep. He sighed softly and pulls the covers over her gently. He watched her silently for a few moments before he leaned over and kissed her gently on her temple before leaving.

* * *

><p>The summer holidays went on extremely hot. Chihiro spent most of her days indoors since Toshihiro grounded her for the week. She didn't mind because she spent most of her time in Toshihiro's small library where he keeps his ancestors' spiritual reports. She took the time to look for more reports about dragons besides the one she read about the Jade Palace.<p>

Since the weather had been so hot, the heat had affected Haku because dragon comes from the sea and prefer the rain and cold. He spent most of is time down by the river in the forest below the hill. Moreover, Chihiro was grounded and can't leave the temple grounds. She is save from evil spirit within the barrier around the temple.

Chihiro sighed. It had been two days and still she couldn't find any journals about dragons in Toshihiro's library.

She sat on one of the floor cushions and leaned over the low Japanese table feeling slightly defeated. She was so sure she was able to find the answer in here. Every time when she needed to look up on spiritual knowledge, she always finds it in here.

Old journals and scrolls sprawl all over the table while Chihiro looked over it unenthusiastically. There is nothing here. She took a deep breath and put her head down on her arms crossed on the table. Maybe she should ask Toshihiro, though she knew it would be fruitless because he will ask her to talk to Haku. And by the looks of things, Haku didn't look like he wants her to know. What is he hiding?

Chihiro turned her head slightly and rest the side of her cheek on her arms. She looked up at the rows of shelf tiredly. She had looked through all the books here. What else can she do?

She sighed again and watched the light from the sun shining brightly through the back shoji doors. It gives the old journals sort of a slight glitter. She had never been in the library during the day. It was always in the evening when she finished school. She never knew that the library had such a glow in the light and that was when she spotted a bright gleam.

She sat up and stared at it. It was at the corner wall next to the bookshelf. She blinked thinking maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her but that gleam remained. It was different from all the other glittering reflection from the light. She stood up and walked over to it.

Chihiro studied that wall and realized that it was a sort of like a small round mirror reflecting from the light. Cautiously she raised her hand slowly to touch the mirror. It sank into the wall slightly. Chihiro pulled her hand back quickly and looks around the room anxiously to see if there are any changes however there was none.

She almost laughed at herself thinking that she watched too many movies but instead got startled when she heard Kenta's voice with one of the Kodama outside maybe Karin by the voice. Everyone is busy at the shrine.

It is the Summer Night Festival that Toshihiro held every year during summer. She had always helped out with the preparations but because she is grounded this time Toshihiro told her to remain indoors. She didn't really mind she was more preoccupied in finding answers.

Not wanting anyone to know she found a hiding place, she stride over to the back shoji door she left open for the summer breeze to come in and shut it quickly.

Chihiro went back to the corner wall again. Very hesitantly she raised her hand push the mirror again and the mirror sank in completely revealing a journal inside the wall and several pieces of old parchments. There are not labeled like the rest of the other scrolls and journals.

Chihiro picked up the journal and flipped through the yellow pages carefully not to tear the brittle pages. All journals are hand written and Toshihiro had preserved the pages so that it can still be read till this day. But this journal unlike all others even the handwriting is different from the other journals on the bookshelf. By the look of the condition, Toshihiro hadn't preserved this journal at all.

The pages looked like it will fall apart any moment and the ink looked faded and some had completely faded away. Chihiro squirts her eyes slightly trying to read the text.

_These were the days when humans believe in spirits. Their strong believe enable them to sight mystical creatures and live among them. Spirits are not as afraid to show themselves and humans are not afraid to see them._

_When humans sighted a rare creature for the first in the sky they were attentive of their assistants. Hunters start to investigate the origin of this creature. It will always appear during the rainy day and disappear when the sun appears. Hunters waited and finally caught the glimpsed of the magnificent creature and were spellbound by its elegance. _

Chihiro frowned. Is this about dragons? She scanned the other pages. Some texts were faded and hard to read but Chihiro got to other pages that the texts are still visible.

_When they knew about the powers of their scale hunters started to hunt them. _

Scale? Chihiro's hand flew to her chest where Haku's scale lay inside her shirt. She quickly continues reading.

_They are killed for human purposes and soon the Spirits are enraged. These creatures had brought prosperity to their land and in return they kill for sport and for their personal gain. Soon, draught had come to land and props no longer grow. _

More missing texts and Chihiro flipped the pages again…

_Rumours spread to bring prosperity back to their land these creatures has to be killed. People start to gather for the hunt. More of these creatures were slayed._

_To stop humans from their selfish wishes spirits joined and war between the human race and spirits begins._

Chihiro blinked. War?

These are historical notes. They are not spiritual reports like the others she read from the shelves. This might be what she is looking for. Chihiro sat down on the floor and flipped through more pages.

_War rage through the human realm mercilessly. Spirits with power are gaining strength as days goes on. When humans need rest when spirits do not. Blood spill and the human realm became dark. Spirits started to crave power and soon realize humans' souls are the key for more and evil spirits are created. _

_Many were lost and soon The Skies had to intervene to bring back the balance and peace to the human realm. Spirits and humans were divided. The memories of spirits and mystical creatures are banished from the human mind. Only few that have the gift to sight spirits and mystical creatures are scarce. These people became the Omnyouji to control the balance in the human realm._

_These Mystical Creatures are still angry at their lost. They had only helped human and in return exterminated. They refused to return rain to the human realm and so The Skies made a pact. They were given a higher status in the spirit realm, to rule and control, in return for their duty to protect the human realm from draught. The pact was made and the human realm flourishes again. _

_With their memory banished humans still hold a vague recollection about mystical creatures and soon made up stories are told and some old scriptures found became legends. These mystical creatures are then called dragons._

_Dragons held their position dutifully as the ruler of all spirits and rise to be most powerful in the spiritual world keeping balance in their world. They are creatures of great power but swore never to serve humans again other than their duty to The Skies. It is a great dishonor for dragons to be connected to humans in any ways. It is told it will bring great calamity._

Chihiro looked up from the journal in shock. Her heart was pounding so hard and she broke out in cold sweat. Does Toshihiro know about this? He should have stopped her! No, she can't blame Toshihiro. If it weren't for those oni attacking suddenly she wouldn't had done that.

Wait! She can't blame this on anyone except herself! She was careless! Look where it got her into and she brought trouble for Haku too! It was no wonder Haku didn't want to tell her anything. If she knew, she will let the oni kill her than agree.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Haku's voice then.

"Chihiro?".

The sun was setting and he has returned from the forest. Chihiro jumped up to her feet and quickly put the journal back into the wall. She pushed the mirror again and it sprang back closing the hole.

"Are you in there, Chihiro?" Haku called again.

"I…" Chihiro looked around frantically and randomly grabbed a journal off the shelf. "Yes…"

Haku slid the back shoji door opened and looked in. Chihiro smiled at him trying to act casual.

"Why are you in the library everyday?" Haku looked at her curiously.

"Well, I was just reading up some protection spell."

Chihiro shrugged trying to act nonchalant but her hands are shaking slightly. She looked down and realized that she was holding the book upside down and the journal is not even notes on protection. It is about divination. She quickly placed the book back onto the shelf hoping that Haku didn't notice. She quickly went over to the low table to gather the rest of the journals and scrolls to put them back the bookshelf. Haku stepped in and closes the door.

"Let me help you." Haku said taking some of the journals from her shaking hands. "You are sweating so much are you sick?"

"It is just really hot today." Chihiro stammered slightly.

"But your hands are so cold." Haku said worriedly when he brushed against them as he took the journals from her.

Chihiro was speechless and was so happy that Toshihiro decided to enter then. He looked in through the other shoji door leading into the house.

"Kokoro-san and Eiji-kun came to see you Chihiro. They are waiting in your room."

"Really?" Chihiro tried to sound happy and didn't succeed because her voice quivers slightly. "That is a surprise. They didn't even call!"

"I'll prepare some ice tea." Toshihiro said with a small smile before leaving.

Chihiro walked to the door where Toshihiro used earlier.

"Are you coming Haku?"

"Yeah…" Haku said slowly.

He placed the journals back to the bookshelf and glanced over at the journal Chihiro was holding earlier with a slight frown on his face. Why did Chihiro lie?

It was obvious the first thing he noticed when he opened the door was Chihiro looked disoriented. Not to mention the book she was holding wasn't the right way up and she said she was reading about protection when the book she was holding is about Divination.

He walked slightly behind her and noticed her hands are shaking slightly at her sides. His frowned deepened. What happened when he was away? Did something threaten her? He was about to reach out to take her hand when she came to her room and slide the shoji door open. He stopped himself and followed Chihiro into the room instead. Eiji and Kokoro were sitting on the floor by the low Japanese table Chihiro used to do her homework on.

"I heard you got grounded." Kokoro grinned. "So you decided to stay at the resort after all?"

"Resort?" Chihiro looked confused as she sat down by the table too.

Haku followed quietly but watching Chihiro closely. He is still worried that she looks very anxious about something.

"I told Haku-kun about the resort by the beach." Kokoro smiled. "So did you enjoy your night there?"

Chihiro blinked and then when it starts to sinks in what Kokoro was trying to say she blushed. Somehow, her worries flew from her mind when inappropriate thoughts with Haku filled her head and she quickly shake them away. She was glad Haku couldn't read minds. She wouldn't want him to see what went through her mind earlier. She blushed harder.

Haku raised an eyebrow. Her mood swings are getting a little bizarre. First she was anxious and now she seems bashful.

"We…" Chihiro didn't know how to explain. They weren't even at the resort.

"Kokoro stop teasing her." Eiji rolled his eyes. "Besides, you wanted to come here in the first place is try to get Toshihiro-san to agree to let Chihiro and Haku out tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro inclined her head. "I am grounded remember."

"It is the town summer night festival!" Kokoro exclaimed. "I am sure Toshihiro-san will let you attend. His shrine is holding it!"

"She is grounded Kokoro-san." Toshiro had come in at that moment with a tray of ice teas. "I didn't allow her to help with the preparations this year too."

"Please Toshihiro-san." Kokoro pleaded showing him her best puppy eyes. "I even brought kimonos for Chihiro!"

Toshihiro smiled softly raising his eyebrows. Chihiro had never attended the Summer Night Festival because she always attracts spirits at night. She had always stayed during the day to help with the preparations and when the sun sets she will return home or she had to stay in the shrine and is unable to wonder with her friends through the food and game stalls set up at the bottom of the cement steps where the shrine protection ends. He knew that this is Chihiro's chance to be able to attend since Haku is here with her.

He sighed inwardly. To act like a parent is really not easy. He almost shook his head in defeat.

"Just for tonight." Toshihiro finally said and stood up. "She and Haku can go."

"Yes!" Kokoro raised both arms in the air. "I knew my puppy eyes would work!"

Toshihiro almost laugh when he exited the room. He was glad Chihiro found great friends.

"Alright boys." Kokoro got to her feet and pulled Eiji up. "It is time to leave. We girls have some dressing up to do. So Haku you have to leave too."

"Kokoro, I don't mind going in my shirt and pants." Chihiro protested. She is kind of afraid after what happened at the beach.

"Nonsense" Kokoro is not taking no for an answer. "You are going to wear what I brought and that is final."

She pushed both of them out the room and slides the door shut…

* * *

><p>"It is annoying that girls takes such a long time to dress." Eiji huffed.<p>

Haku remained silent. He still couldn't stop worrying about Chihiro's behavior earlier.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Eiji asked after a short while of silence.

"I have nothing to say. Isn't what they normally do?"

Even though he never needed to wait for Chihiro to dress usually but he do know female tend to take longer time with their vanity. Even they are of different origins. The females in his realm aren't any different.

"Right." Eiji folded his arms angrily. "I am going to wait only five more minutes and if they don't come out I will go drag them out!"

Kokoro walked out then in a red kimono with white and pink Peony flower patterns decorated over the right corner shoulder and bottom part of the kimono and a matching red obi. Her hair tied up in a messy bun with a chopstick hairpin on top of her head. She looks really pretty.

"Tsk tsk." She wags her index finger at Eiji. "Patience is a virtue."

Eiji smiled slightly at the sight of Kokoro.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "Should we go? I'm starving."

Eiji held out his arm towards Kokoro and she slings her arm into his. Then she turned to Haku.

"Chihiro is in the room and kind of afraid to come out. Why don't you go see her?"

Haku blinked and wondered what Kokoro made her wear that got her afraid. He strode over to the room quickly and stopped short at the frame of the door stunned.

Standing in the middle of the room was Chihiro in a white kimono with pink cherry blossom flowers embroidered over her kimino. Her obi is bright pink tied into a butterfly shape. Kokoro had done something to her straight hair. It is now tied to the side in a loose bun with cascading curls resting on one shoulder. A beautiful dangling hair ornament is pin onto the bun. It is not only her hair; she must have put some light makeup on her too. It actually enhances her already beautiful features.

She looks more beautiful than any female dragons he ever knew. He was spellbound.

"Do I look weird?" Chihiro asked nervously when Haku just stared at her.

"You look amazing Chihiro."

Haku went to her and took her hand in his.

"Should we go?"

Chihiro nodded slightly once with a shy smile. She will put her worries aside for now and try to enjoy the night with Haku. She never know if she will ever get this chance again…

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing. Please drop a review!<strong>


	16. Matsuri

**Authors Notes: Thank you for reading :)**

**Fandomnerd12: Glad to know you like how they screwed up bad :D *wide grins*. BTW, thanks for pointing out all my mistakes. I don't see it until someone usually points it out and I will be like 'oooh' LOL. About the present and past tenses... I know I keep jumping back and forth. I was told by someone to write my story in present tense instead of the past and I was trying to do so. However I am so use to writing a story that had happened instead of telling one that is happening at the time. So I kept forgetting and jumped back and forth between the tenses which must be so confusing for readers. I must apologize for that. Plus with not very good English it became horrible I am sure. I guessed I will stick to writing a story that is in the past. Ohhh, thanks for letting me know about the plurals of kimono, anime and ect... I am so use to putting the 's' behind LOL... it is imprinted in my head plural with 's' LOL... Now I have to erase that idea off my head. I hope I didn't do that same mistake in this chapter again. Thanks again for your constant support and encouragements. xoxo :)**

**KanaMac: I'm so happy that you like this story. About Masami... erm... I think she is going to really annoy you later... :P anyhow thanks for taking the time to review. xoxo :)**

**roshihi: Like I promise I will try to finish this story. Happy to hear you like it. Thanks for reviewing :) xoxo  
><strong>

**SAK00: Thanks for messaging me :) take your time whenever you are free to continue reading this story. xoxo :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 16: Matsuri**

The street below the shrine was filled with variety of food, game and toy stalls stationed in rows. Red lanterns hung along the entire street and up towards the shrine. People from town and the neighbouring town had come for the once a year _Matsuri _during the summer. _(__**Matsuri**__ (__祭__) is the Japanese word for a festival or holiday.)_

Older people had come to the shrine for worship and younger generations roamed the street visiting stalls playing games and eating snacks. They usually go in groups and some as couples.

Chihiro remembered when she was younger before she came to this town; she went to festival like this one with her parents. It had become like a faraway dream when they moved here. Every year she will sit by the cement steps of the shrine behind the barriers and watch the festival passes by. To watch the crowd dressed beautifully in colourful kimono and having fun soon became a pain. Then after for a while Chihiro never come for the night festival again.

Now that she was part of the group everything seemed so different. She felt like leaving in a dream. The red lanterns looked brighter. The night street looked amazing with variety of stalls line up over it. The laughter and chatter of teenagers seemed more cheerful. Chihiro smiled radiantly, she finally was able to do what others do.

Haku watched Chihiro silently while they walk through the crowd. He wondered whether if he was overeating to worry about her odd behavior earlier. Chihiro looked like her normal cheerful self. He was drag to stalls after stalls and Chihiro was pointing at different things. He had not seen her being so enthusiastic before. Even at the school festival she wasn't this excited.

"She never came for the night festival before." Eiji told him when they both stood back while the girls tried to scoop goldfish into their nets.

Haku turned to him silently.

"I had always asked her to come but she always refuses." Eiji said monotone. "Even when she was here for the night she will be sitting on those cement steps leading up the shrine. She will just stay there watching the crowd. I never understand why."

Haku turned back to Chihiro. She was now laughing with Kokoro because their nets broke and they didn't succeed in catching a single goldfish. The stall owner gave them another net. Still in fits of giggling the girls tried again.

"Anyways it is good thing she decided to come finally." Eiji continued with small smile. "You changed her in many ways."

"I changed her?" Haku looked confused.

"She is happier and more relax when you are around."

Haku knew why she couldn't participate in many things most teenagers do. All those years must be so difficult for her. He was glad she still strives to live on with courage even though she had to go through those troubles. He understands now how she could be so strong to accept the challenges they might face in the future.

He had kept some things away from her not wanting her to know. Now he wondered if she is ready?

Chihiro turned around and flash the most beautiful smile at Haku and his heart wavered.

No he doesn't want her to know. He wants to keep that smile on her face.

"Look I caught one!" Kokoro came up towards them.

"I am really bad at this." Chihiro said returning without a single goldfish but smiled anyways. "Well, it was fun and now I feel like having _ringo ame_. What about you?" _(__**Ringo Ame**__[__りんご飴__]__: __Apple Candy)_

"I love to have one!" Kokoro cried immediately and pass the plastic bag with her goldfish inside to Eiji. "I remember I saw the stall just down there!"

Kokoro grabbed Chihiro by her arm and was already pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hey! Don't just run off like that!" Eiji cried.

They disappeared through the crowd. Haku dashed forward and looked around. They were gone so quickly and it was impossible to see them through this mass of people.

"Jeez, that Kokoro…" Eiji frowned. "We better find them before some jerks decides to hit on them."

"Who?" Haku turned over to Eiji looking worried.

"Guys that come here to scout for girls," Eiji scorned. "They usually come in a group and don't take no for an answer."

Haku became more anxious then.

"I think I remember a _ringo ame_ stall down that path." Eiji said. "Come on, just hope they are there."

At that moment Kokoro and Chihiro was standing at the side of the less crowded street. They got their ringo ame and couldn't find Haku and Eiji. Chihiro started to worry slightly. She was glad she had her protection with her all the time and her _shikigami_ papers. She looked around carefully and hoped she doesn't need to do anything drastic.

"I will call Eiji." Kokoro said flipping out her cell and pushed the speed dial. She waited for a few moments before Eiji answered. "We are at the corner of the festival near the park." She told him. "There are less people here. Please hurry, the fireworks are about to start soon. I want to see them with you for the first time!"

Chihiro smiled, that was a right firework viewing was most famous in the summer festival. Couples take it as a good omen for great relationship. She never believes in such superstitions but she wanted to watch them with Haku this year.

_Chihiro…_

"What is it Kokoro?" Chihiro turned to her friend.

"Hmm? What?" She had just hung up and flipped her cell shut.

"You called me."

"No I didn't."

Kokoro stared at her wide-eyed. Chihiro blinked. She was sure someone called her. She shrugged it away.

_Chihiro…_

Chihiro whirled around. There it was again.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" Kokoro asked her head inclined.

"Erm…" Chihiro frowned slightly and answered slowly. "Yeah…"

_Chihiro… over here…_

Chihiro looked everywhere at this point. She knew not to ever answer to unknown forces. But this voice was somewhat enchanting and persuasive. She looked into the crowd, everyone seem normal and enjoying the festival. The atmosphere was normal too; she couldn't sense any negative aura.

"Oh there they are!" Kokoro cried waving towards the crowd where she spotted Eiji and Haku.

Chihiro didn't notice them and was still trying to find the source of the voice.

_Chihiro hurry!_

That was when she felt a tug. She turned back towards Kokoro still smiling and waving. Everyone seemed like they were moving in slow motion and then the scene before her vanished…

"It's a good thing you came on time." Kokoro told Eiji.

"Where is Chihiro?" Haku looked behind her. He was sure he saw her a minute ago.

"She was right behind me." Kokoro whirled around in shock.

If she was in trouble he would know. So why couldn't he sense her. It feels like she had completely vanished from the face of earth. Haku started to panic.

"I will go look." Haku said immediately and left.

"What should we do?" Kokoro said worriedly.

"Don't worry Haku will find her." Eiji said trying to sound as if he doesn't care. He didn't want Kokoro to misunderstand. But deep inside he was worried.

"Eiji, that is very sweet if you trying not to make me jealous but I am not buying it." Kokoro told him. "I am worried about her. If you say you aren't I really don't believe it."

Eiji sighed and smiled softly. "Ok I am worried. But you want to see the fireworks right."

"Screw the fireworks." Kokoro huffed. "Chihiro is a good friend. Let's go look around before some jerk decide to hit on her."

Eiji laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That is exactly what I told Haku when we were looking for you two. I think he is really worried."

Kokoro giggled shortly but soon turned serious.

"Let's just hope he finds her first. Or we do…"

"Right…"

They walked into the crowd again…

Chihiro felt like she was floating in water. It even sounds like she was in the water. She moved her hand and saw motion like flows of water. Where was she? She was breathing perfectly well. So is this really water?

_I have no choice but to call in such state. This way Kohaku cannot sense you or track you. I do not wish for him to know I contacted you._

"Who are you?" Surprising her voice turn out normal.

There was no one around in this watery sensation and Chihiro could only hear the person's voice.

_I am call the Jo'ou of the sea. The being who made Kohaku. In human terms I gave birth to Kohaku_.

"You are Haku's mother."

_Yes_.

"Why did you call me here?"

_I am here to tell you that the spirits know and they are planning to over throw the Jade Palace. It is has been millenniums we control the spirit realm. We give balance and control the evil ones. We are given the duty by The Skies to protect and we abide to that duty. When news of our future ruler had become the guardian of a little human girl, Spirits are angered. They feel betrayed. _

"Will Haku be alright? What can I do?"

_Every human being has their destiny written since the day they are born. They are records kept by The Skies and no one can change it. Your destiny has been written and I only caught a slight glimpse of who you will become. I cannot reveal your future but I can only come to warn you. There are darkness in this world, hatred and revenge for the destruction that humans brought to our race. You have a duty to uphold when this gift was given to you. You have to find your path. _

"But Haku will be fine won't he? He is smart and strong. He will be all right…" Chihiro was anxious. "Right?"

_Indeed Kohaku has become a mastermind and unbeatable, however he is wavering in his given path. It will be very difficult for him to find his own path for spirits are always shown a path. Those spirits that are looking for his weakness will find this an opportunity. They will attack at the time he least expects it. This is all I can tell you. He is looking for you. You must go._

"Wait! I still have questions!"

But unseen forces pushed her back and Chihiro felt herself being pulled backwards…

"Urg!" Chihiro felt her breath had been knocked out when she land hard face down on the ground. The grass pricked the side of her face and she pushed herself up awkwardly. "Jeez why do I fall on my face every time I meet a spirit."

She had landed in an empty park near the festival. It was the park Eiji and her used to play together when they were younger all the time. It was dark and empty at this time. Chihiro tried to get her bearings right before she stands up and was brushing the grass off the front of her kimono.

"Wow look what we found here."

Chihiro looked up. There are five boys maybe in college walking towards her. All of them are carrying a bottle of beer. They had been drinking and by the looks that bottle might not be the first one they had.

Uh oh… Chihiro thought. Better get out of here.

She got up quickly to her feet and walked away from them.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" One of them rushed over to her and stopped her.

Chihiro back away from him quickly and nearly bump into another one behind her. She stalled on the spot and looked to her left and then right. She was surrounded. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"Being all by yourself here must be lonely." The guy who stopped her stepped closer to her. "Let oniichan keep you company."

"I need to go." Chihiro told him trying not to sound scared. "Someone is waiting for me."

"Oh trying to sound like she has company." Another mocked and laughed. "Usually girls wonder here because they got ditched by their boyfriends."

"You don't have to rush away like that." The boy in front of her sneered and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Chihiro cried and tried pulling her arm away.

The boy pulled her closer to him with his faces only inches away. Chihiro turned away quickly and then suddenly she heard a 'thud'. She looked back and found the boy had fallen to the ground unconscious. She blinked and looked around.

The boys around her were looking scared.

"What was that?" one of them said anxiously looking around the dark park.

"I don't know it's like…"

Chihiro didn't hear what it was like when she saw. Haku moving in the speed no human eyes could see in the blue electric current. Those boys had witness flashes of light and couldn't see Haku. His lightning crackled around him still after he knocked the boys to the ground. He stood before Chihiro his eyes blazing in the strange light.

"Haku?" Chihiro was staring at him slightly frightened.

He didn't answer Chihiro.

When Haku was desperately looking for Chihiro through the crowd he suddenly sensed her presence again and she was in trouble. He growled lowly and dashed towards her direction. When he came to the empty park and saw those boys approached her with hungry eyes, he almost snapped. Then one of the boys grabbed her and he lost his resolve.

No one but him touches his Chihiro.

"Give me a good reason not to kill them." Haku said lowly and dangerously.

"Dragons don't kill humans?" Chihiro answered uncertainly.

"They can if they have a reason for it." Haku still looks threatening though the current around him had vanished.

"Haku…" Chihiro walked over to him slowly and cupped his face gently. "I am fine. Please don't let your anger control you."

"I don't like it when other people touch you. If only I could rip…"

He didn't finish his sentence when they heard fireworks in a distance.

"Oh no the fireworks started." Chihiro groaned.

She thought it was best to quickly change the subject when she had the chance.

They couldn't see them properly at their location. She turned away from Haku staring up the sky rather miserably.

"I was thinking of bringing you to the perfect spot to view them!"

She didn't say that just to distract Haku. It was the initial plan before that weird phenomenon happened. She decided to put that aside first and enjoy the rest of the night. For some reason she had a bad feeling that such outing with Haku will never happen again.

"I wonder if we can make it in time! Should we go?"

"I know of one." Haku told her and reached out towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whirled her towards him. "Hold on tight."

"Haku what are you… Eeep!" Chihiro squeaked when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

He soared up towards the sky in his human form with Chihiro wrapped securely in his arms. He gave her a small playful smile. They floated in the sky a distance from the fireworks giving them a most beautiful view.

"Will you call this a perfect spot?" Haku asked teasingly.

"You could at least warn me first." Chihiro cried. "Wait! What if we are spotted? You already revealed yourself trying to save me earlier and now this…"

"It's too dark for anyone to notice and they are all watching the fireworks in the other direction." Then he added darkly when he talked about the boys. "As for those imbeciles, they should be too drunk to even remember what happened."

"But…"

"Shh…" Haku pressed his lips over hers to silence her.

Chihiro was lost in his embrace immediately and closed her eyes gradually. They floated in the sky all worries forgotten bathing in the light of the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Jo'ou looked silently down the glittering waters in the <em>Kage no Kagami<em>. It was their sacred magical object that was given to them by The Skies millenniums ago. It was like the open window between the human realm and the spirit realm.

She knew this was the only way to contact that human girl to talk to her. She didn't have much time left. After telling her that she was in grave danger, the first thing the human girl asked was about Haku's safety. She had put his life first before her own. It was rare for human to be so selfless especially someone who was the master.

Jo'ou now understood why Haku had fallen for that mere human girl. She was selfless, courageous and above all her love for Haku was strong. She was sure Haku knew this himself and was captivated by this feeling that spirits lack.

One last look at the _Kage no Kagami_, Jo'ou wave her hand and it disappeared. Just when the doors swung opened and Masami walked in with two of the palace guards.

Jo'ou looked around still standing tall and proud.

"I have to do this." Masami told her. "We can't let humans take control again."

"If you think I would stand here and let you capture me dear _hime_. You really do not know where you stand."

In a flash Jo'ou transformed in to a magnificent golden dragon with red mane and sore out the palace. Putting thousands of palace guards to shame. They were no match for her.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thank you for reading and please do drop a review :) Always makes my day

**Matsuri** (祭) is the Japanese word for a festival or holiday. In Japan, festivals are usually sponsored by a local shrine or temple, though they can be secular. There are no specific _matsuri_ days for all of Japan; dates vary from area to area, and even within a specific area, but festival days do tend to cluster around traditional holidays such as _Setsubon_ or _Obon_. Almost every locale has at least one _matsuri_ in late summer/early autumn, usually related to the rice harvest.

(**Setsubun** (節分) is the day before the beginning of Spring in Japan)

(**Obon** (お盆) or just **Bon** (盆) is a Japanese Buddhist custom to honor the spirits of one's ancestors.)

Notable _matsuri_ often feature processions which may include elaborate floats. Preparation for these processions is usually organized at the level of neighborhoods, or machi. Prior to these, the local _Kami_ (God) may be ritually installed in **_Mikoshi_ (神輿 or 御輿 **is a divine palanquin) and paraded through the streets. One can always find in the vicinity of a _matsuri_ booths selling souvenirs and food such as _takoyaki_ and games, such as goldfish scooping. Karaoke contests, sumo matches, and other forms of entertainment are often organized in conjunction with _matsuri_. If the festival is next to a lake, renting a boat is also an attraction.

**Goldfish scooping** (金魚すくい, 金魚掬い _Kingyo-sukui_) is a traditional Japanese game in which a player scoops goldfish with a special scooper. It is also called, "Scooping Goldfish", "Dipping for Goldfish" or "Snatching Goldfish". "_Kingyo_" means goldfish and "_sukui_" means scooping. Sometimes bouncy balls are used instead of goldfish. Japanese summer festivals or _ennichi_ commonly have a stall for this activity. Both children and adults enjoy the game.

**Ennichi** (縁日; lit. "related day") is a day believed to have a special relation with a particular Japanese deity.

**Ringo ame:** Candied fruits and especially candied apples, _ringo ame_ (りんご飴) in Japanese, are a very popular treat in Japan, you will always find at least one _ringo ame_ stall at a Japanese festival. The origin of the candy apple in the Western world was traced back to 1908, when a candy maker from Newark, William W. Kolb, produced the first candied apples. However, there is also a very similar traditional treat in China, called Tanghulu, so we cannot be sure how this confectionery first appeared in Japan.


	17. Scheming

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding me to your fav and follow lists :)**

**SAK00: Thanks so much for your constant support :) If there is any thing I need I will PM you soon. I hope you won't be too busy. I didn't ask for help because I know that school can be a lot of work and editing is not easy. I hate editing... but I will be nice if someone can help of course. Thank you so much for the offer. xoxo**

**KanaMac: Wow! I hope you have a great time! I would really love to be in your shoes :) thanks for reviewing**

**fandomnerd12: I really took my time to read every word again the last chapter, well maybe miss some since there are still mistakes. Though sad to say I fail to do so in this chapter but I still hoped it is all right :P I really laughed when you mentioned Dumbledore. It had been a long time since I read the last book. I might want to dig all the books out again and reread it. Anyways a Hong Kong series drama gave me the inspiration to write this story. It's an old drama I watched it 21 years ago when I was still in school. After Spirited Away it got me thinking of this drama. The pain of looking for it again without knowing the title or even the actors name took me days. But I found it. I really love the story back then and still good when i watched it again. It is called 'Dragon Love'. I wonder if you heard it before.**

**Amyylovesfood: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad to know you like the story :)  
><strong>

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 17: Scheming**

Leaves were falling and the summer breeze was turning colder. Summer was coming to an end and school had begun again. Seniors in school like Chihiro were so busy when classes started. Teachers were strict for their finals drew closer and they had to prepare for their entrance examination for their preferred university.

Chihiro stared out the classroom open window during their PE lesson; she had stayed in class by herself because of cramps and told the teacher she couldn't participate. She was enjoying the autumn breeze and took this free time alone to think.

She rested her chin on her hand, elbow propped up on the desk. She pondered over the warning. She had not told Haku. There must be reasons why Jo'ou didn't want Haku to know she called upon her.

She had been cautious and watched her atmosphere constantly. But nothing was out of the ordinary. Everyday was calm and for the first time in seven years Chihiro hardly came across a single evil spirit. However she remembered Jo'ou said they would strike at the time they least expected.

Would this be like the saying the calm before the storm?

Chihiro sighed and started humming the children song unconsciously. She fell in love with this song the first time she heard it. It was in a children's movie she watched when she was a kid. She was singing it constantly since then. Now she hums it automatically whenever she was doing a chore or painting or daydreaming. It didn't matter where or when. Sometimes not knowing that she was doing so.

_(If readers forgot, I did mentioned she hummed a children song when she was in the library chapter 7 and then again when Haku thought about his past in chapter 13.)_

"_Hello Chihiro" _Thezashiki-warashi floated up the window she was staring out at.

Her class was on the second floor. If it were any normal person suddenly seeing a child popping up outside the window, they would have freaked. But Chihiro was so used to sudden intrusion of spirits because they needed her help she didn't flinch at all.

"Hey Isamu." _(The little ghost child I mentioned in Chapter 3)_ Chihiro whispered back. She had used the hand supporting her chin to cover her mouth while she talk so no one notice her mouth moving.

If anyone walked in on her, she would look like she was daydreaming staring out the window.

"Aren't you with the rest of the class?"

"Just don't feel so good today." Chihiro replied. "Are you here for more sweets?"

"Nope, just feel like flying around today."

"How is the new tenant?"

"They are annoying but I think I annoy them more." The child ghost grinned cheekily.

Chihiro chuckled.

"What is that song you were singing?"

"Song?" Chihiro looked at him curiously because she was unaware of herself humming.

"It sounded like this." Isamu hummed the tune.

"Oh…" Chihiro's eyes were wide and a small smile appeared. "It is a song from the Wizard of Oz."

"What is Wizard of Oz?"

"It is a children's movie about a girl whizzed away to a magical world."

"I don't get it."

"Children movies never make sense." Chihiro almost laugh.

She remembered when she was a kid she loved the magical worlds she watched in movies. She found it enchanting and always wondered it would be so amazing if it was true. Her favourite was Wizard of Oz and its wonderful song.

However, she was often told by her parents that magical world did not exists. Being told constantly that it was not real she started to forget. Even when the song was imprinted into her heart she forgot her dreams.

At the age of eleven after all magical dreams were washed away she was whizzed away to the spirit world and met Haku without any memory he saved her life once. Then he helped her when she was at the bathhouse. He saved her again. She smiled at the memory.

If only she could stay in the spirit world or when spirits and humans weren't divided. Then maybe things might be different. But life wasn't that simple. She sighed.

"Though sometimes I wish it is possible."

"So you can be with the dragon?"

Chihiro almost choke at nothing and blushed red.

"I think it is possible." Isamu said and soared through the window effortlessly. He then sat on the window seal. "With you it is possible."

"Really." Chihiro smiled. "That is very nice of you to think so. Most spirits are against it."

"Of course, Kohaku Ouji is famous." Then he whispered like he was telling a great secret. "You should be careful of female spirits who want his status and powers."

"Really, how do you know about all that?" Chihiro grinned at the little ghost. They could be so cute sometimes but annoying most of the time with their petty tricks.

"Spirits hears things and news spread fast through the wind." Isamu said proudly. "And I am a good listener."

"Is that so." Chihiro teased.

"I am!" Isamu pouted. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I believe you Isamu." Chihiro told him sincerely and the ghost child finally smiled.

"Can you sing that song for me?" He asked eagerly. "I like your voice."

"Why thank you." Chihiro gave a small nod, and then she added apologetically. "But it has been a long time so I don't know if I can…"

"Please…" Isamu gave her his cutest expression he could muster.

"Well… I can try to remember the lyrics." Chihiro said thoughtfully and finally sat back on her chair and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and begun. "Somewhere over the rainbow…"

Isamu smiled and supported his chin with both hands, his elbow resting on his lap. He swung his dangling legs leisurely as he listened to Chihiro…

Haku never thought that Eiji would force him out to gym class. When Chihiro told him she wanted to stay in class for whatever reasons, she never told him, he wanted to stay with her. He managed to sneak away when the boys were all engaged in a basketball game and made his way back to class.

He stopped in front of their class and reached out for the door when he heard Chihiro's voice and she was singing. His hand stopped midway and stood there listening. That song was the song he often heard when he was guarding his river. It had been so long since he heard it.

Very slowly, Haku slide the door opened making sure he didn't make a sound and stepped in. There was the ghost child that visited Chihiro before sitting by the window next to her. She had her eyes closed and looked very relaxed when she sang. Her voice was beautiful.

Chihiro didn't noticed Haku's presence but Isamu did and immediately flew up from the window seal with wide eyes. Haku placed a finger over his lips and Isamu settled down slightly.

Isamu then did a gesture of bowing his head low. It was a sign of respect spirits show to those with more power and higher status. Isamu looked up nervously and Haku gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. That cheered him up tremendously and he sank back down on the window seal.

When the song ended Chihiro breath in deeply and slowly opened her eyes. Since when did she stop singing this song? She knew that there were times she hummed the tune but to sing the entire song again brought back her childhood dreams. She almost laughed at her absurdity.

She then looked around the class and saw Haku by the door. She gasped and her eyes widened with shock. When she realized that he might have been standing there listening to her singing, heat rushed up to her face. She shut her eyes tight and closed her face with both hands.

"Oh my goodness… how long had you been standing there!" Chihiro still had her hands over her face.

Haku smiled softly.

Isamu stared. It was a rare smile for no spirits witnessed Haku's gentle side. He knew that it was a cue to leave. He floated up from his sitting position quickly.

"Chihiro, I got to go." Isamu said immediately.

"What?" Chihiro looked up from her hands swiftly "Why?"

She didn't want to be alone with Haku after she had utterly embarrassed herself.

"Bye…" Isamu gave a cheeky grinned and vanished.

"No…" Chihiro started to say but she was staring at the scenery outside the window.

Isamu was gone.

Chihiro didn't dare to turn around when Haku approached. She heard his footsteps coming closer. She wished she could vanish like Isamu then. It would save herself from embarrassment.

"You used to sing that when you came to the river." Haku said softly.

"I did?" Chihiro turned around slowly still looking sheepish.

"You really don't remember anything?" Haku asked taking the seat next to hers.

"I remember falling into the river and you brought me to shallow waters."

"Nothing before that?" Haku asked slightly sadly.

Chihiro thought for moment and shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry did I forget something important?" Chihiro asked softly and regretfully.

Haku smiled gently at her and caressed the side of her cheek.

"It's ok, you didn't." He told her.

Their conversation was interrupted when their classmates returned from gym. They looked away from one another and pretended to be doing something else. Chihiro pulled out a book under her desk and pretended to read it while Haku just sat back looking relaxed.

"There you are!" Eiji came over to them. "Why did you sneak off?"

"I came to see if Chihiro is alright." Haku answered casually.

"You worry too much." Eiji sighed. "Why do I get a feeling that you always feel Chihiro might get into some sort of trouble?"

Haku was silent and expressionless but Chihiro cringed slightly at what Eiji said.

"Oh leave him be." Kokoro came over then. "I find that really romantic!"

Chihiro burst out laughing and surprised everyone.

"Everything is romantic to you Kokoro… even when we were in a graveyard for our courage test."

"You can't blame me for being passionate." Kokoro pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Chihiro giggled trying to stop her laughter.

Haku smiled slightly. She hadn't been laughing since the festival. He had a feeling that there was something Chihiro was not telling him. Could be the senses of a Guardian to know the heart of their masters? Haku wasn't sure.

"Say why don't you take a break from studies today." Kokoro told her excitedly. "You had been cooped up in the library after school since the semester started. Let's go karaoke or something. I noticed you never attend any of the session when our classmates arranged one."

"I can't Kokoro." Chihiro told her regretfully. "I started a last minute cram school because my mid term grades didn't come to expectations."

"You got top 20!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"My parents' expectations." Chihiro corrected and sighed.

"Oh…"

"Did they find out?" Eiji asked.

"Nope they didn't, sensei said he won't tell them unless my grades drop more. But they will find out when the final results are out. So cram school is the only way to help."

"Well, when it is finals you don't really have to worry so much anymore cause you will be graduating anyways. Now you just have to hold on so that you don't need to transfer school."

"Yeah that is true." Chihiro said softly. "But I don't want to lose their trust in me."

"You are right." Kokoro agreed softly.

"Have you thought over the university I told you about?" Eiji asked thinking that changing the subject would better than talking about Chihiro's parents. "We three can go together. Well four if Haku decides to take art too."

Haku raised an eyebrow. Chihiro never talked about her future with him before. He wondered what they were all talking about.

"Yeah I did consider." Chihiro lied softly. She hadn't thought about her university since Haku came back to her life. She was just living her life as days went by. The future seemed bleary. As soon as doubts returned she quickly shook it away and continued. "So Kokoro, you are going to art uni too?"

"Of course!" Kokoro exclaimed. "I am always into fashion! So I am thinking of fashion designing! Oh Chihiro, Haku if you two really decided on the same uni we can all be together and move to Tokyo!"

"Yeah…" Chihiro answered somewhat sadly but smiled. "I will think about it."

She couldn't even hold on to a future for herself. She wondered if she could hold on the dream future with Haku. She didn't want Haku to follow her for the rest of her life as her Guardian. She wanted him to be free and make his own choices. Even if they were to stay together, she wanted to be on equal footing. Not as Master and her Guardian. She sighed inwardly.

The bell indicating for the next class rang interrupting Chihiro's trouble thoughts.

Haku watched Chihiro silently as she prepared for her next class looking rather downcast. He frowned. There was something seriously wrong. She really looked like she was hiding something. He didn't like the idea that Chihiro was having secrets. He knew that he shouldn't be upset because he was hiding things from her too. But dragons were always possessive. He couldn't help himself but feel he needed to own Chihiro all to himself and no one else could touch her.

Haku had no idea when he started feeling this way. In the beginning he just felt like he needed to protect her. But now, he wanted to possess all of Chihiro and this feeling was getting stronger. He knew that he got himself into serious trouble if these feelings kept arising. He sighed silently.

* * *

><p>The days went by too peacefully much to Haku's dislike. It not that he disliked nothing bad happened. But it was just so calm that it was unnerving. The wind that carried news through the spirit world had journeyed to the human realm.<p>

_Jo'ou had gone missing from the Jade Palace_.

He could feel trouble brewing but why was it so calm? And Jo'ou left at such a time?

"Mother what are you doing?" Haku whispered as he watched the darkening sky.

"Did you say something?" Chihiro turned to Haku.

"No." Haku replied softly.

Chihiro took a deep breath and rest her head more snugly on the curve of Haku's neck. It was after school and they were back at the shrine in her room watching the sunset through the back shoji doors.

Haku was leaning back on the frame of the door with Chihiro leaning on him sitting between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around her waist comfortably and the side of his cheek resting on the top of Chihiro's head.

With Chihiro wrapped snugly in his arms got Haku thinking again. The more time he spent with her the more possessive he became. It had become almost unbearable when they were apart. He wanted her without a doubt. He wondered if Chihiro thought the same way.

"Chihiro, do you wish to be with me forever?" Haku needed to know.

"Why the sudden question?" Chihiro asked curiously looking up at him.

"I know for a human your age, you are too young to be permanently involve with someone." Haku said seriously. "But I have to know what you truly think about being with me forever."

"You mean like husband and wife?"

Haku lips curled slightly into a small smile.

"That is a human term but for us, forever means eternity. It means for life and we live forever."

"But I don't live forever Haku." Chihiro frowned slightly.

"When we bond, you will have eternal life." Haku told her softly.

Chihiro looked confused.

"When we mate I will give you part of my soul." Haku explained.

Chihiro's eyes widened and she blushed red. Did he mean intercourse between man and woman? She stiffened slightly in Haku's embrace.

Haku felt her nervousness and knew she wasn't ready. He looked back up the sky again feeling slightly crushed. He tightened his embrace around her nonetheless. It was a sign he was giving that he was also afraid of being rejected and afraid to lose her.

Then he felt Chihiro's gentle hand over his arms wrapped around her waist. She huddled even closer to Haku, laying her head back on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Her little gesture gave hope.

Chihiro felt like her heart would burst. Here she was keeping secrets from him and all he thought about was her all the time. Trying to calm herself down she gingerly touched Haku's arm and nestled closer to him.

"What will happen if we mated…?" Chihiro whispered more to herself than to Haku in a dreamlike state. "What about your fiancée?"

Haku gave her soft lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Masami and I was bound by contract the day we were born." Haku explained. "A contract was supposed to sealed when it is time for me to take my place in the Jade Palace. But I didn't return at the appointed time. I wanted to nullify that contract during the meeting but failed to do so. That was the course of trouble I had caused you. I am so sorry.

Chihiro shook her head slightly. "But it must be important that the dragons breach some rules to get you back to the palace."

"That is a stupid thing to do." Haku said darkly. "As if I will change my mind. I do not want her to be my mate. Dragons mate for life and this is not what I want in my life."

"What about your position in the palace?" Chihiro asked worriedly.

"I don't care about that." Haku said with a frowned.

"Haku I really think we should break the Guardian contract." Chihiro told him seriously.

"No." Haku replied sternly and shortly without hesitation.

"But…"

"Don't even think about it." Haku said firmly. "I won't do it and it is final."

"What will all the spirits think? What will happen to the Jade Palace?"

"As long as my mother is in control it will be fine." Haku told her reassuring though he had doubts in his own words.

News from the spirit world weren't pleasant. But at this point of time he couldn't make himself to leave Chihiro. She might be in more danger than before. Even he was worried about Jo'ou he knew that his mother was more capable to take care of herself than Chihiro if spirits decided to strike his weakness.

He gazed fell on Chihiro still resting on his shoulder and a numbness strike his heart. He had put Chihiro in a very delicate spot because she was his weakness. This was the reason he couldn't afford to leave her. Not at a time like this.

They both then stared up the sky again deep in their thoughts. Not knowing they had the same thought in mind.

_Is Jo'ou really all right?_

* * *

><p>Plots were brewing in the spirit world in secret. Since rumours spread that Jo'ou was gone from the Jade Palace because of an ordinary human girl. Spirits were unsettled, they want the person who was responsible for this to pay. Anger and hatred filled the air and shook the spirit the realm.<p>

Zeniba sighed slightly looking out the window at the darkened sky of their spirit world. Since when did they last seen daylight. She wasn't sure anymore. Kaonashi stood behind her quietly while they waited quietly in the never-ending night, just hoping for a small miracle to bring day back to their realm.

"Come Kaonashi, we got to make preparations."

Kaonashi nodded a few times quickly.

"When time comes Chihiro will need our help."

* * *

><p>"If you think that I will help you are wrong." The witch replied facing the window behind her great desk. "I am a witch who provide comfort for spirits and not a witch who meddles in someone else's disputes."<p>

"You will be rewarded."

"Pah…" Yubaba turned around angrily staring at a golden table mirror on her desk. There were emeralds and rubies decorated around the frame of the mirror making it looked very distinguish. "What is the use to all the reward if our world has no balance? Do not underestimate the balance little dragon. I have been in this realm longer than you have."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." The mirror spoke.

"Arrogance will be your downfall." Yubaba scoffed. "But I can see that are most dragons' weakness."

"So you decided not to join forces."

"I am a witch." Yubaba sneered. "You can't do anything to me unlike the little spirits you scare to follow your command. Oh and by the way, do not touch my staffs and now go away! I am a very busy witch!"

"Fine."

Yubaba snorted and swipe her hand in front of the mirror shutting out the communication connection. She then turned back towards the window. The sky had darkened tremendously…

"Stupid dragons and their stupid pride…"

* * *

><p>Masami turned away from the pond in the garden of the Jade Palace when the image of Yubaba vanished. She never thought that Yubaba would turn her down since hated that little girl. Or did she? She heard that the human girl created a big havoc in her bathhouse and thought she would like a little revenge.<p>

"Never mind her." Masami said angrily and turned to her guards. "When is she coming?"

"She is already here."

The guard bowed and moved away revealing a very fair lady with silver long hair down towards the ground with sparkling white kimono looked like snowflakes. Her eyes glowed in the watery light like snow in sunlight.

"_Yuki-onna_ you have come." Masami smiled at her_. (Yuki-onna: Snow lady)_

"You called for my help and I am willing to give." She smiled in returned.

"We have to plan carefully Kohaku is not easily fooled."

"Understandable, he is after all trained to rule." Yuki-onna said silkily. "Winter is coming and I am the strongest then. I will plan with caution. My curses are well known to be undetectable. "

"I don't want Kohaku dead. Just bring him back and get rid of the girl." Masami then handed a white silvery object to her. "This may come useful."

Yuki-onna smiled slightly taking it and bowed without answering.

"You may go."

"Of course." Yuki-onna looked up with a cunning smile.

Her plans brewed in her mind somewhat different from what Masami wanted. Yuki-onna wanted Kohaku for herself too. He was after all was the most powerful being in the spirit world.

She made herself through her icy realm towards her fortress made of ice. When her curse casts on him, he will be hers forever.

As for the girl, she will be easy to get rid of.

Yuki-onna's evil laughter rang through the freezing air…

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> I'm not sure how others thought about Yubaba, but my perspective of her was that she didn't care about anything but money and her bathhouse. So because of this dispute Masami created caused the imbalance in the spirit world will interrupt her business. So she was furious and refused to help her even she told her about rewards. What is the point of rewards when the spirit world in is chaos right?

Thank you for reading and please drop a review!

This is for readers who are interested. I didn't put the song I mentioned in the chapter because I find it a waste of time for readers to read a song. You came here to read the story. So I didn't want to annoy anyone with any song but if those who are really interested of the song I will post it up below:

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<p>

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true.<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.  
>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<br>Away above the chimney tops  
>That's where you'll find me.<p>

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<p>

If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow<br>Why, oh why can't I?

"**Over the Rainbow**" (often referred to as "**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**") is a classic Academy Award-winning ballad, with music by Harold Arlen and lyrics by E.Y. Harburg. It was written for the 1939 movie _The Wizard of Oz_, and was sung by actress Judy Garland in her starring role as Dorothy Gale. Over time, it would become Garland's signature song. The song has become one of the most enduring standards of the 20th century.

About five minutes into the film, Dorothy sings the song after failing to get her aunt and uncle to listen to her relate an unpleasant incident involving her dog, Toto, and the town spinster, Miss Gulch. Dorothy's Aunt Em tells her to "find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble." This prompts Dorothy to walk off by herself, musing to Toto, "'Some place where there isn't any trouble.' Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat, or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon, beyond the rain..." at which point she begins singing.


	18. Conspiracy

**Author's Note: thank you for reading and hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 18: Conspiracy**

Haku stood outside by the door of the staffroom waiting for Chihiro alone. She was summoned to see her homeroom teacher after school and he companied her.

Things had become rather unusual lately. The weather had been too cold to be at the beginning of winter. It was giving warning signs and Haku knew that he had to keep watch on Chihiro constantly.

He peered into the staffroom silently when he felt the odd tingly sensation in his heart. He frowned placing his hand over it. As soon as it was there, the sensation disappeared. He had no idea what it was.

Without much thought about it Haku waited patiently for Chihiro…

"Ogino-san why didn't you hand in your application form for university?"

The reason her teacher called her was because she had not written any potential universities in her form and never handed it in. Since the closing date had passed, her teacher couldn't let her get away with it anymore.

"You have good grades in school, you have a bright future ahead of you." Her homeroom sensei lectured. "You can get into any good university in Japan."

Chihiro remained silent and staring at the floor.

"So far your final results are good too." The homeroom teacher added looking a piece of paper in his hand.

Still no answer and her teacher sighed softly.

"Ogino-san, if there are any problems, you know you can consult me. I am your teacher for the past three years and you are a good student. You have so many opportunities waiting for you in the future. If you couldn't think of any university, I am more than willing to discuss this with you."

Truthfully Chihiro couldn't answer because she did not research on any universities.

"I'll give you one more chance and please do hand in the form tomorrow." Her teacher finally said with a sigh. "I can only help you this much. You need teachers' recommendations so please don't be late anymore. The closing date was yesterday. I can try to drag it for one more day."

"No, I will hand it in today sensei." Chihiro said softly.

She took out her application form from her bag and placed it on the teacher's desk. She took out a pen and wrote on the first column. There were three columns in the application form. They were usually backup plan if the first failed.

"Isn't this the same university Matsumoto-kun and Yamamoto-san is going to?" Her teacher asked reading her application form.

"Yes, sensei." Chihiro replied. "I will continue studying arts."

"Yes, I do know you have a talent in drawing." Her teacher nodded. "What about second and third options?"

"I don't have any."

"I see." The teacher looked thoughtful but smiled. "It's alright, I will suggest the third and second options for you. Is that ok?"

"I don't mind." Chihiro smiled softly.

"Well, just to be safe. But with your results I'm sure you will get into your preferred university." Her teacher stood up and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Chihiro bowed slightly.

She turned away and walked out the staffroom. She shut the door silently with her eyes downcast. Then she took a deep breath and rubbed her temple with her hand. That was the most tiring conversation she had with her teacher. It actually gave her a headache to think about the future plans.

"Is everything alright Chihiro?"

She looked up quickly.

"Yes," Chihiro tried to smile. "It's just the usual education thing for humans. It is very important at this point of time."

"I can understand." Haku nodded slightly. "I go through training as well. I think it's something like education in the human terms."

Chihiro chuckled softly "Yeah something like that."

"It's getting late. Should we go? Besides the weather had become really cold lately. We better get back before it gets too cold. I don't want you to get sick."

Chihiro nodded.

The school was quite empty when Chihiro and Haku stopped outside her shoe locker by the school front door. Due to the cold weather students had been going home earlier and most outdoor activities were cancelled. After putting on her overcoat, scarf and changed her shoes, Chihiro and Haku stepped outside the school building.

The chilly wind immediately greeted them without mercy. Chihiro pulled her scarf around her neck tighter and pushed her hands into the pockets of her overcoat. She then felt Haku wrapping his arm around her to help her keep warm. She turned to him with a smile.

They headed for the front gates when a single white snowflake floated down the sky and landed on Chihiro's cheek. She looked up in surprise. It was too soon to be snowing.

"Haku, look… snow…" Chihiro held up a hand to catch more falling snow.

Haku also looked up the sky but he was frowning slightly.

"Come Chihiro let's hurry." He said softly and with urgency in his voice.

Chihiro turned to him wonderingly but didn't question his request and they walked out the school gates. Then it happened!

It was so sudden Chihiro didn't have time to react. Something white blocked her view and everything became indistinct. Haku however with his swift reflexes grabbed her and flew towards the sky, not caring that the whole world could see him. What was most important was to get Chihiro out of harms way.

"What was that?" Chihiro almost screamed looking down where that weird creature attacked them.

She clutched onto Haku around his neck firmly.

"Ice sentinel created by _Yuki-onna_."

"Why would…" Chihiro started to say but saw more of them coming towards them in the sky. They looked like men made out of ice transparent and faceless. "WATCH OUT!"

Haku dodged when they attacked. Whatever spell they throw at them was ice. He couldn't engage a fight with Chihiro in his arms. He was afraid he might hurt her too. All he could do was defend and find a way to escape.

"Chihiro whatever happens just hold on as tightly as you can alright. I'm going to try to outrun them."

Chihiro nodded.

Haku flew away from them immediately when he felt Chihiro tightened her grip.

Chihiro didn't know how long they were in the air. She could feel like she was getting frozenips from the cold whipping wind and hid her face on Haku's shoulder.

Their path was blocked when the sky changed, opening up a void in the direction Haku was heading. He stopped immediately and stared in shock when Yuki-onna stood in the void with a sly smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Haku shouted at her.

"It is a simple question Kohaku-ouji." She told him silkily. "You…"

She pointed at him and little snowflakes appeared from her fingertip and towards Haku.

Then he felt it again, that tingly sensation but this time it was more like someone was trying to pierce a needle into his heart and the pain was intensified. He could feel his grip loosened around Chihiro. His vision was getting blurry. He swore inwardly. He was caught off guard!

Yuki-onna was famous for her undetectable curses.

"Haku?" Chihiro sensed something was wrong.

"Just… hold… on…" Haku struggled to speak.

"Oh," Yuki-onna smirked. "I'm sorry, I don't need the girl."

She waved her arm once and a ball of ice hit Chihiro around her arms. She yelped in pain and lost her grip. She could feel herself slipping out of Haku's embrace.

Chihiro gasped with her eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" Haku shouted reaching out for her.

Yuki-onna then took the chance when he was distracted and bound him with ice. Then pull him towards her into the void.

"Make sure she is dead." She told the sentinels before the void closed and they were gone.

Chihiro watched as Haku disappeared. She was falling fast and if she reaches the ground she was as good as dead. Her mind whirled like a hurricane. Think Chihiro and fast.

Then she grabbed her shikigami paper from her pocket. She was glad it was always her habit that she never got rid of.

Her mind was in a panic. She didn't even utter her summoning spell.

"TOUSHI!"

The shikigami paper flew into the wind and disappeared. She was relieved it worked when she heard the sound of the tengu. Then at the corner of her eyes she saw him sweeping down towards her. She landed on the tengu huge back.

"Thank you Toushi…" Chihiro whispered gasping for breath.

She felt like she lost a couple of life-years through that fall. Finally taking her deep breath she calm herself. She looked back and saw those sentinels were still after her. How was she going to get out of this mess? Toushi wouldn't be able to fight with her on his back.

Then the purple hair tie she was wearing burned and glowed. The light created a huge circle above them and glowing lines started to form in the circle creating some sort of spell. When all lines were connected to one another Chihiro and Tengu were whirred away in a flash.

Darkness engulfed Chihiro and when she could see again, she saw Zeniba's little cottage in a distance. Tengu landed outside the wooden arch with the hanging lamp. Chihiro slipped off his back and landed on the ground gently. She felt her knees buckled and she sank to the ground on her knees.

Even she thought she calm herself, she was still in shock after all.

Tengu lowered his head and nudged his beak at the side of her cheek gently.

"I'm ok." Chihiro turned him and hugged his head. "Remind me never to skydive in the future."

Just then Zeniba burst out through the door in haste with Kaonashi in her wake.

"Oh Chihiro, thank The Skies the transportation circle worked!"

"Obaachan!" Chihiro cried. "She took Haku!"

Zeniba sank down to hug Chihiro tightly. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt!"

"Obaachan! Haku is in trouble." Chihiro hugged her in returned but her mind was too worried about Haku than anything else. Her hug was short and she pulled away from Zeniba. "I need to go find him!"

"You want to venture into Yuki-onna's realm?"

"I have to help him!" Chihiro pleaded. "He was always there for me. Now it's my time to help him!"

"Chihiro you have to calm down. Even if you want to help him you need a plan. Yuki-onna is a powerful spirit at this season."

"Winter…" Chihiro whispered.

"Come into the cottage." Zeniba suggested. "There are things I need to tell you. We will device a plan to help Haku."

Chihiro looked rather torn as Zeniba helped her up to her feet and they headed for the cottage. Then Zeniba turned back slightly towards the tengu.

"And Toushi, my house is not big enough to accommodate you in that form."

In a flash Toushi transformed into a very good-looking human man with long dark hair tied into a low ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a red sash.

"This should be fine?" Toushi said following them to the house.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Snow storm rage through the realm of Yuki-onna. Her guards stand strong around her fortress and other spirits, which Masami ordered, had come to help stationed in different parts of her land.<p>

Yuki-onna was ecstatic that she got this great dragon in the palm of her hands. She watched Haku bound in her ice and smiled. Things were going as planned. She snapped her fingers.

The ice begin to melt away and Haku almost fell onto his knees at the lost of support. He clutched his burning heart and looked up at Yuki-onna with so much anger that it might scald the person. In an instant Haku was crackling in his lighting.

He had never been so furious in his entire life. She had put Chihiro in such danger. He was glad the first thing he could sense, as a Guardian was Chihiro was fine and unhurt. He will be the first to know if his master dies. Their contract will be broken and he would feel Chihiro's life force disappears from him. He pushed that thought away quickly.

He raised his hand towards Yuki-onna but she just shook her head with her cunning smile on her face.

"Ah… ah…" Yuki-onna wagged her index finger at him. "It is no use. You are already mine. You can't hurt me."

"To think that this feeble curse will control me… you must have underestimated me."

"Of course, I didn't" Yuki-onna smiled at him silkily. "That is why, I planned everything carefully. Of course with some help from your dear Masami-hime."

"Masami?" Haku looked slightly confused.

"She gave me this." Yuki-onna showed him his silvery oval shaped scale. The object Masami passed to her before she left the Jade Palace. "It helped me a lot with something that belong to you. I put the curse in the scale itself."

That shell was smaller in size that the one he gave Chihiro. He remembered that he gave that to Masami when they were very young before he was sent out of the Jade Palace to his new home the Kohaku River. She gave that to Yuki-onna?

"With a piece of you my curse will work wonders." Yuki-onna said triumphantly.

"You won't get away with this… when the spirits…" Haku growled.

"Oh that, you don't have to worry. Masami-hime had spread rumours how this human girl stole their future ruler. They willingly came my aid and if that girl decides to come find you they will be ready for her. But I doubt she will survive that fall."

At that moment, a single snowflake flew towards her and she reached out to catch it. Her smile immediately vanished as soon as the snowflake melted away.

"She survived?" Yuki-onna roared. "Why wasn't I told she is an omnyouji?"

She turned angrily over at Haku and walked over to him slowly.

"As for you." Yuki-onna smiled evilly. "You will be my puppet."

She blew a spell over to him and Haku knew no more.

* * *

><p>Chihiro felt an awkward jerk in her heart. She placed her hand over her chest and looked down. She could also feel Haku's scale burning hot on her skin. She hissed in pain and pulled it out from under her school uniform.<p>

"What's wrong Chihiro?" Zeniba asked.

"I don't…" But before Chihiro could finish her sentence the scale shattered and broke into pieces.

She gasped and stared at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Is that a dragon scale?" Zeniba asked staring down at it.

"Yes…" Chihiro sank down to the ground to pick the pieces up slowly. She was in such shock; she could feel tears burning her eyes. "Haku gave it to me for protection."

"He told you it's for protection?" Zeniba came to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Yes…" Chihiro looked up at her still in shock.

"Come Chihiro," Zeniba ushered her to the table and she sat down numbly still holding onto the broken pieces of Haku's scale.

"He must be in real danger isn't he obaachan?" Chihiro whispered. Then more anxiously she pleaded. "Please obaachan let me go to him!"

"I can't stop you if you are willing to save Haku. But before you go I will need to tell you about the history of humans and dragons happened millennium ago. I believe Haku couldn't get himself to tell you."

"I know, humans killed dragons for their own power greed purposes." Chihiro said softly.

Zeniba blinked slightly. "So he told you?"

"No he didn't." Chihiro continued still staring forlornly at the Haku's broken scale. "I found an old journal hidden behind the walls in Toshihiro-sama's library. It was old and most words were faded away. I only knew of the powers the scale holds and about the war."

"Yes, the scale." Zeniba nodded. "It is told to give protection yes and also enhances the spiritual powers of humans."

Chihiro looked up at Zeniba with wide eyes. There were many texts she couldn't read in the journal. She might miss a lot of important information.

"I see you didn't know."

Chihiro shook her head her eyes still wide. Was that why her senses were keener? She never really noticed it before. But now that Zeniba mentioned it. Her spiritual powers did doubled.

"It was a dark times when human greed didn't end there." Zeniba sighed and poured tea for everyone. "When they knew that dragons could give eternal life. They started to hunt them for their souls. It didn't matter if they need to slay them or bind them. Their hunger for immortality drove humans crazy."

Chihiro gaped in silence and Zeniba continued.

"There were more, cunning humans would con dragons to be their soul mates for life. But sadly soul mates were not easily done. Some times it would go awfully wrong and take toll on the dragon's life. They will wilt away. Only very few survived it."

"_When we bond, you will have eternal life." _Haku's voice flashed in Chihiro's mind. _"When we mate I will give you part of my soul." _

It was so dangerous and Haku decided to go on with it. Chihiro thought in horror.

"So dragons were used and killed…" Chihiro whispered softly. "That is why the spirits are so angry when Haku and I are together. They think I am using Haku…"

"So you see, if you venture into Yuki-onna's realm like this you will be as good as dead." Zeniba told her. "Masami-hime had stationed every single spirits that are willing to kill you in that realm."

"There is more reason to go." Chihiro stood up from the chair with determination. "I mean if I can't even save Haku, I will be proving the spirits right. Besides, Haku had saved me countless of time. Now that he needs my help I can't turn away and run off!"

Zeniba sighed. She knew Chihiro would be too stubborn. She still remembered that little girl taking her chance to come all the way from the bathhouse to ask her to forgive Haku. Chihiro didn't know then whether if she was an evil witch or not. All she cared about was hoping Haku would be all right.

"Obaachan I have to go!" Chihiro said again.

"We will come with you."

They turned and saw Toushi with a handsome man and a pretty lady by the door. The man had short silver hair and crystal blue eyes in white kimono. The woman had red long hair flowing elegantly down her waist and yellow eyes, wearing a light brown kimono.

Chihiro remembered those crystal blue eyes.

"Yougosha?"

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Shirudo?" Chihiro turned to the lady then. "You are…"

"A woman?" Shirudo smiled. "I am often mistaken to be male."

"But you are so beautiful." Chihiro blinked.

"Oh, thank you." Shirudo smiled.

"You shouldn't have said that." Toushi added in an aloof manner. "She will inflate for a year."

"Oh shut up." Shirudo nudged him angrily though Toushi never lost his calm manner.

Chihiro smiled slightly. "I'm so happy that you all came but I can't let you come with me."

"What?" Yougosha and Shirudo exclaimed. Toushi only changed his expression to a mask of disbelieve.

"Didn't you hear obaachan said that all spirits will be stationed at Yuki-onna's realm? I don't want you all to be on the bad side of the spirits."

"We are demons." Toushi scorned. "Not insignificant spirits like them."

"I don't want you to go there alone." Yougosha told her seriously.

"Me too." Shirudo frowned at her. "You are our master and we serve you till the end."

"That's the point." Chihiro smiled sadly. "I don't want you all to always do my biddings."

"You know." Yougosha raised an eyebrow. "We never do anything that we don't want to do Chihiro and even you are our master. We know you never misused your power over us in any ways."

Chihiro was speechless. She had no idea that her shikigami thought of her that way. She smiled softly at all of them. There were more reasons she couldn't let them come.

"I don't want you all to get hurt." She told them then.

"Right…" Shirudo rolled her eyes. "Like we want you to get hurt."

"Chihiro we are going with you with or without your consent." Yougosha told her. "Since we need to be sure of your safety, your command for us to stay will not work." He added with a slight smirk.

"I can open a portal for you Chihiro." Zeniba said preparing the teleportation circle on the floor of her kitchen. "This is as much as I can do."

"Good." Toushi sweep past everyone grabbed Chihiro on the way and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait…" Chihiro stammered.

"You can't keep lover dragon waiting dearie." Shirudo went up to her and pinched her cheek.

Chihiro rubbed her cheek dumbly as she stared at them disbelievingly. Yougosha came up then and pushed her into the circle and the rest stepped in.

"But if anything happens to you. I will pull you back with or without Haku." Zeniba told her severely. Do you get it?"

"Ok fair enough." Chihiro nodded.

"Be careful." Zeniba told them and joined the last line and a light consumed them.

They were gone…

* * *

><p>In the empty section of the ice fortress a circle appeared. In a flash of light Chihiro and her shikigami arrived.<p>

"Where are we?" Chihiro looked around.

They looked like they were in some sort of corridor with pillars and everything was made of ice.

"The one and only fortress of Yuki-onna." Shirudo replied. "Good work Zeniba. She transported us right inside. This really saved us plenty of time."

"Don't be too sure." Toushi said and quickly pulled Chihiro into a shadowy corner of the pillars.

Yougosha and Shirudo followed. They watched a group of ice sentinels marched passed them.

"Where do you think Haku might be?" Chihiro whispered. "Do you think they locked him up?"

Chihiro remembered how the dragons chucked her in a chamber when she was in the Jade Palace. She wondered if Haku was imprisoned too.

"First, we need you to have a weapon." Shirudo said thoughtfully. "I think I have an idea."

She held up her hand and a wooden bow appeared in her hands. There were strange carvings around the wooden edges and Chihiro knew immediately it was a demon's weapon.

"Try this made by my ancestors." She said proudly. "Arrows will appear when you are using it."

"But I have never use a bow before." She took it hesitantly.

"Well, you can start now." Shirudo shrugged. "It's not any normal bow. So you should be ok."

They fell silent when a single sentinel walked by at that moment.

"Look, try shooting him." Shirudo told her after it passed them.

Chihiro frowned and raised the bow and like Shirudo said an arrow materialized. She took a deep breath, tried aiming and then release. The arrow flew towards the sentinel but didn't reach it. Chihiro stared wide-eyed when hit the ice floor half a foot away.

Yougosha tried not to laugh.

Toushi cursed inwardly and rushed out crushing the sentinel swiftly before it could do anything.

"Well, you can practice on the way." Shirudo said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say." Chihiro muttered and tugged the bow securely over her shoulders.

"Come on," Toushi said impatiently. "We will check underground first."

They rushed through the empty corridor in a hurry.

"This is strange." Yougosha said as he looked around suspiciously. "I am sure Yuki-onna knows that Chihiro will come for Haku. The lack of guards around is rather unexpected."

"Well she may be careless." Shirudo replied. "That is to our advantage you know. You should be happy."

"Or it may be a trap…" Toushi said stalling on his steps and pushed Chihiro behind him.

Chihiro peered around Toushi to see ice sentinels had appeared before them in rows.

"Yougosha!" Toushi shouted.

The ogami didn't need to be told, he grabbed Chihiro immediately and move away. The ice sentinels moved in on them. Shirudo cast a shield around Chihiro. Other spirits started to pour in. Toushi and Shirudo had transformed into their demon forms.

Chihiro and Yougosha back away when spirits approached them. In a flash Yougosha was in his demon form and towered over the spirits with Chihiro behind him. Chihiro held out her bow with shaky hands and aimed towards the spirits.

"_Chihiro go!"_

She heard Yougosha said in her head.

"_Go find Haku. I sense him not far off down the corridor. Get to him fast!"_

Chihiro lowered her bow slightly. She didn't want her shikigami to fight all alone.

"_We can handle them. You don't have to worry. You will be safe when Haku is with you."_

Chihiro bit her lips and turned away. She fled turning back slightly to see Yougosha tearing the spirits apart. She looked away with a pain look on her face and ran on.

She came across another corridor and she bumped onto someone. She backed away at the impact and raised her bow immediately. She almost released the arrow but stopped in time when she saw it was Haku she crashed into.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered lowering her bow.

Haku stood rather rigid, half his upper face covered in shadows.

Chihiro gave a soft sob and ran over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest.

"I was so worried Haku!" Chihiro said and looked up.

There was no answer from him. Chihiro frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong Haku? Are you hurt?"

Chihiro released her embrace and stepped back slightly when there wasn't any respond from him. Something was terribly wrong.

"Haku…?" Chihiro uttered uncertainly.

Very slowly Haku stepped into the light and Chihiro's eyes widened in a silent horror to see, no emotion and cold hard look in Haku's green eyes.

Then she felt a searing pain over her shoulder. She looked down slowly. A dagger was pierced slightly below her left shoulder missing her heart by inches.

Haku was holding the dagger in his hand. Chihiro looked up at him in shock and disbelieve.

"Why…?" Chihiro choked.

Haku pulled out the danger without remorse and Chihiro sank onto her knees. She clasped a hand over her wound to stop the blood from gushing out. She looked up at Haku again and shook her head slowly still not believing it.

Haku raised the dagger in his hand slowly...

* * *

><p>Shirudo fighting in a distance gasped. Her barrier she cast around Chihiro was broken.<p>

Even Toushi and Yougosha felt it. Chihiro's life force was diminishing.

Then the circle appeared below Toushi, Yougosha and Shirudo…

* * *

><p>Chihiro stared in silence just when Zeniba's circle of transportation appeared beneath her. The light glowed bright and a gust of strong wind threw Haku back a few steps.<p>

Haku watched as Chihiro vanished with the circle and lowered the dagger to his side in silence.

"Isn't this exciting." Yuki-onna came out from the shadows then. "Her expression was the best."

She laughed cruelly and walked over to Haku. She put her arms around him.

"You did a good job." She whispered to him seductively. "The best part is getting the one she trusted most to kill her. She must be broken beyond restoration. You will kill her won't you?"

"Yes." Haku answered monotone, his heart no longer feel anything.

He didn't understand why when a single tear slipped down his cheek…

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I have a feeling readers are going to kill me for making Haku do that to Chihiro... ah well... ehem... things have to be a little dramatic right? Then its interesting? I hope it is interesting... I will stop my babbling here.

Thank you for reading and do review please. Always make my day :)


	19. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for everyone's supports and encouragements.**

**Kanamac: I think she might piss you off more in this chapter**

**TsukiyoTenshi: There will be more madness in store actually :)**

**Ammylovesfood: thank you for your support and encouragements**

**SAK00: I am not sure if what I planned will be a new approach. But I hope you will like it :)**

**TroidBanrion: I will try to fix it soon :) hope you enjoy this chapter**

**DeafAngel2000: Inuyasha... *sigh* it was one of my all time favourite anime :) love Sesshoumaru though lol**

**fandomnerd12: I hope you like the rest of the story... but there may be more heartbreak in store... I'm so sorry. :P**

**Thank you so much for taking your time to review xoxo**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 19: Sacrifice **

"What happened?" Zeniba shouted when Yougosha carried a very wounded Chihiro into the cottage. "I sense danger and sent all of you back at once!"

"I shouldn't have told her to go by herself." Yougosha said regretfully. "I sensed the dragon nearby and thought that Chihiro will be fine when she gets there."

"Then what," Zeniba was frantic as she prepared the bed in a haze. "She didn't manage to get to Haku and got attacked?"

"Zeniba, I think we need to stop her bleeding!" Shirudo said anxiously. "She is losing so much blood!"

"We do not know what happened." Toushi said darkly and gently place Chihiro on the bed. "Chihiro won't say anything."

"She is slipping in and out of consciousness." Shirudo was nearly in tears. "Do something!"

"You both," Zeniba pointed and Yougosha and Toushi. "Out! I'm going to strip her. I need to see how deep the wound is."

Then the dark faceless figure hovering over Chihiro worriedly caught Zeniba's attention.

"Oh yes, Kaonashi you too."

* * *

><p>There was no longer day or night in the spirit realm. Red rumblings of thunder could be seen in the dark clouds. There was no longer any balance in their world.<p>

Kaonashi, Toushi and Yougosha stood outside the cottage watching the darkened cloud in apprehension. How long more till their realm breaks apart?

Toushi held up his hand and a black feather materialized. He let it free into the wind and vanished.

"Who are you calling?" Yougosha asked.

"No one." Toushi answered quietly. "I thought Toshihiro might need to know what happened to Chihiro and the spirit realm. His family had taken care of spirits for generations. He must know."

Yougosha remained silent and they waited silently in the dark hoping for good news from the cottage…

* * *

><p>Toshihiro watched the snow dropped gently around his shrine when suddenly a black object contrasts with the white flew in the air. He reached out and caught it.<p>

It was the feather of the tengu.

_Chihiro is hurt. Balance had been broken._

The feather burst into flames after reciting its message.

"What should we do Toshihiro-sama." Kaede asked anxiously.

"The inevitable always happens when changes occur." Toshihiro had resumed watching the snow again. "The day I found Chihiro was no coincidence, she came to me for a reason. It will be up to her to take that path or deviates from it. My duty ends here. Now it is up to her to decide what she needs to do."

* * *

><p>Darkness was overpowering.<p>

Those cold green eyes…

They were not Haku's…

"She is gaining consciousness." She heard a voice.

There was a shinny dagger dripping with blood.

Who was that holding it?

"She looks like she is having a nightmare!" She heard the voice again.

Those green eyes again. Why were they so cold and emotionless?

"Chihiro…"

Who was that?

"Chihiro…"

Light engulfed her this time. She blinked several times and saw blurry faces around her.

"Oh Chihiro we were so worried!"

There was a throbbing pain around her left shoulder. She winced slightly closing her eyes again.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It was a good thing Zeniba did a spell to stop the bleeding. You lost so much blood."

Chihiro blinked and turned towards the voice she kept hearing. It was the beautiful lady with red hair. She looked worried and looked like she had been crying.

"Shirudo?" Chihiro whispered. "Why are you crying?"

Shirudo looked startled for a moment. She remained silent.

The other blurry faces came to focus and Chihiro saw Toushi and Yougosha standing behind Shirudo.

"You can't remember what happen?" Shirudo asked quietly.

Chihiro turned away and stared up the ceiling with a small frown on her face. Her brain just didn't want to register what happened.

"I'm sorry Chihiro." Toushi stepped up closer to her. "I need to do this. We need to know what happened."

Chihiro moved her eyes to him without answering.

"Toushi!" Shirudo cried angrily. "You can't invade her mind like this!"

"If it is for her safety we need to." Toushi was determined. "Someone wants her dead and we need to know who!"

Chihiro tried to sit up then and winced again. Yougosha was there immediately to support her.

"You should be lying down Chihiro." He told her.

"You don't need to know what happen to me!" Chihiro choked out tears blurring her vision. "Besides all spirits in this realm want me dead so why does it matter who did this!"

She tried to scoot away but Yougosha held on without letting her go. Chihiro turned to him angrily but he avoided her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Toushi said and placed his palm over her forehead.

It was like a movie rolling in front of Chihiro's eyes. She saw Haku again. She remembered how happy she was then. But her happiness was crushed when that dagger sank into her left shoulder.

"Him?" Toushi retracted his hand from Chihiro in a flash.

Chihiro was sobbing in her hands now. She didn't want to remember.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" Toushi roared his name furiously.

Shirudo closed her mouth with both hands in shock and Yougosha looked perplexed.

"I should have known." Zeniba came bustling up with a steaming cup with some weird concoction in it. "You are talking about Yuki-onna here. She is always known for her undetectable curses. Her curses could make most powerful spirits or demons to follow her command."

"Can it be broken?" Chihiro asked softly wiping away her tears. She knew that she couldn't keep on crying. It will not help Haku.

"So far no one broke away from her curse before." Zeniba said sadly. "They will waste away their life because Yuki-onna takes their life for immortality. Spirits looks like immortals because we live longer than humans but we do die someday too. She must be ecstatic that this time it is a dragon."

"Dragon souls give eternal life." Chihiro whispered softly.

Zeniba sighed. "Here drink this." She passed her the cup.

"We got to do something." Chihiro took it but didn't drink it.

"But first we need to get you well again," Zeniba push the cup in her hand closer to her face. "Drink it. It helps with the pain and healing."

Chihiro quickly gulped it down to get Zeniba out her hair. It tasted like bitter gourd. She almost choked it out but somehow managed to keep it down. She put the mug away quickly and closed a hand over her mouth forcing down the last gulp.

"What are the chances to break the curse?" Shirudo asked thoughtfully. "I heard of this seductress curses. She usually binds the soul. If you break it you might break Kohaku's soul."

"What?" Chihiro stuttered.

"Well, that is what I heard…" Shirudo said her voice faltering slightly.

The loud rumbling sound outside made Toushi dashing towards the window. He looked out.

"We can't sit around anymore. They are here."

Everyone went over the window to look out. Haku was leading a mast group of spirits were standing outside Zeniba's cottage.

"We are strong but we can't fight such a big group without help." Yougosha said.

"I will get the portal ready." Zeniba rushed towards the kitchen empty floor. "Hold them out as long as you can. I know a place we can all go."

"Right." Shirudo said and cast a shield around the cottage.

Chihiro stared out the window sadly with one hand placed on the glass.

Haku… she thought sadly.

"Come on Chihiro." Yougosha urged her.

He pulled her away from the window and pushed her into the transportation circle where Zeniba had set up. Everyone gathered and light engulfed them.

* * *

><p>The Jade Palace where beautiful lights illuminate from the reflection of water had become dark. Different forces of spirits were in a battle. Jo'ou stood proudly among her troupes that she had gathered the pass weeks she was gone.<p>

Masami's army was falling. She backed away into the darkness of the palace. Jo'ou had cornered her.

"You must have underestimated me hime." Jo'ou told her calmly. "You think taking over the Jade Palace would be easy? Then you have not learned about the secrets of spirit realm yet."

"The reason you left was to gain forces from other parts of the spirit realm." Masami said disdainfully. "I should have known."

Jo'ou was known far and wide in the spirit world and the human world. She had gained reputation and loyalty everywhere over thousands of years of ruling.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Kohaku?"

"I just want him back to take his rightful place!" Masami yelled stubbornly. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You betrayed him Masami." Jo'ou said severely. "He gave you his scale is a symbol of how much trust he has in you. But you gave it to someone else that would harm him."

"I have plans for Yuki-onna, if you think I would trust her so easily then you underestimated me!"

Jo'ou sighed silently. She could see how much Masami believed her actions were righteous.

In the centre of the room a circle and bright light appeared at the moment. They had arrived.

"Just on time Zeniba." Jo'ou said as soon as they appeared.

"My timing is always good." Zeniba bowed so did Chihiro's shikigami and Kaonashi.

"Her?" Masami cried pointing at Chihiro among the group. "Why is she here!"

"I had been in touch with Zeniba during my quests." Jo'ou told her. "We have to be careful to keep Chihiro safe."

"I don't understand." Chihiro was confused. Didn't spirits want her dead?

"You will be the one that can bring back the balance to our world." Jo'ou explained to her. "You are chosen for a reason Chihiro and we need to make sure you are safe."

"Well, your son tried to kill her." Toushi said rather harshly without shame.

"Toushi, you know Haku is bound by the curse!" Chihiro quickly came to his defense. "You can't blame him!"

"I don't understand how you can be so understanding after what he did!" Toushi almost lost his usual calm composure.

"It isn't his fault…" Chihiro said sadly and softly.

"After all that happened to you." Jo'ou said sympathetically and went up to Chihiro. "You still trust him?"

"He had always been there for me." Chihiro looked up at Jo'ou with determination. "I want to do the same."

"It would have been better if you were never even born!" Masami snarled. "Kohaku had a life here in this realm! He had a future! You stole it from him!"

"Masami that is enough!" Jo'ou roared finally losing her tranquility composure. She looked like she grew bigger as she towered over Masami. "We do not write the future. We only abide rules given to us by The Skies. You have already broken so many rule that I have to clear up the mess for you. Chihiro's future and destiny were already spoken for. You can't do anything about it!"

"Why is my future so important?" Chihiro asked wonderingly. She still remembered what Jo'ou said to her at the festival, about chosen path and destiny. However she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"You are the future for both spirits and humans." Jo'ou told her. "You bring peace for us. Toshihiro clan is coming to and end in this century. He can no longer have any heir for future generations. You are the one that will take the place."

"Me taking over Toshihiro-sama's position. That is absurd!"

Before their conversation can go any further, a palace guard rushed in.

"Kohaku-sama and Yuki-onna had arrived."

Jo'ou nodded once. "Take Chihiro away, for now we can't let Kohaku see her."

"NO!" Chihiro cried when Shirudo grabbed her. "I want to help."

"I'm sorry Chihiro, we need to make sure you are safe." Yougosha said. "Shirudo will be with you. I will assist Jo'ou and Zeniba to keep the enemy out."

Shirudo pulled her away.

Chihiro struggled in her grip. "No! Please! Let me help too!"

Her pleas were fallen onto deaf ears…

* * *

><p>"You can't lock me in here!" Chihiro cried when Shirudo guarded her in one of the palace rooms. "Besides, we are talking about Haku here. Do you think you can really hide me?"<p>

"Good point but he will have to get through me first." Shirudo smiled. "My barrier are best in the spirit world. Well of course dragon shield around the palace are better but mind will be good enough."

Chihiro almost cried out in frustration. She didn't want to be hidden away. She wanted to be out there to see Haku.

* * *

><p>Masami flew towards Yuki-onna outside the palace where the battle took place in their grand garden.<p>

"Hello hime." She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you didn't think I will double cross you."

"I know perfectly well you would." Masami returned a smile almost as cunningly. "You wouldn't even know what hit you when I am done."

"Really." Yuki-onna held out Haku's scale. "Well, too bad he is already in my control. I can help you kill that human girl who you hate so much."

"Somehow I see that you failed." Masami hissed.

"Kohaku just missed." Yuki-onna lost her sweet expression. "He will kill her this time."

"Well, looks like you wouldn't live to see it." Masami raised her hand with lighting crackling within her fingers.

* * *

><p>Haku stepped into the palace alone. He could sense her presence within these walls.<p>

A spirit charged after him and without turning to look at it he grabbed the spirit's neck. In a second he crushed the spirit and it shattered into dust.

He made his way towards her slowly but was stalled when someone else appeared.

"I knew you would be here." Toushi stepped out from the shadows blocking Haku from going further.

Haku didn't answer.

"You won't pass through here ever." Toushi was transforming slowly. "I won't let you near her."

Haku didn't flinched when the tengu swept down on him furiously…

* * *

><p>Chihiro took a deep breath and looked around the room. It looked exactly like a royal bedroom she seen in dramas. There were curtains hanging around the bed and a rounded table in the middle of the room. A dressing table that was made of stone at one corner with beautifully craved dragons around the frame .<p>

Almost all were completely the same however magical objects around made the room different from the human one. Like the closed shoji doors shone like a watery substance but they were solid when she touched it. The ceiling had koi swimming around it.

If only she wasn't in such a situation she would marvel at their enchanting beauty.

She got to find a way out. Every inch she checked she couldn't find any escape. She needed to get away from Shirudo who was still standing guard firmly. Chihiro checked the doors again and they won't budge she finally turned to her shikigami.

"Shirudo please let me out." Chihiro pleaded.

"I can't do that." Shirudo said sadly.

"Haku needs me."

"He doesn't remember you."

Chihiro's heart clenched painfully when she heard that. She sank down on the floor and hugged her legs to herself. Tears were threatening to appear again but Chihiro took a deep breath to push them back. She blinked a few times and swallowed hard.

It is not the time to cry. She repeated the phrase in her head several times and took a deep breath.

A loud explosion outside got Chihiro onto her feet again and Shirudo was more alert than before.

"What was that?" Chihiro asked.

"It's a battle going on outside Chihiro." Shirudo told her. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Masami and Yuki-onna crashed into the palace with Masami's lighting crackling around Yuki-onna. They landed not far from Toushi and Haku engaged in their own battle.<p>

"Is that the best you can do?" Masami taunted Yuki-onna when she froze one of her arms. In only seconds Masami crackled with lightning again and the ice broke away. "You are pathetic you know that?"

"Shut up." Yuki-onna was on her knees unable to get rid of the electric static binding her body. "You are the one who is. Losing to a mere little human girl."

Masami snarled and more lightning charges flashed towards Yuki-onna. They crashed forward and towards the closed room.

Chihiro stood stiffly, her back pressed firmly to the wall of the room when Masami and Yuki-onna broke into her room. Shirudo quickly stood before her protectively.

In the distance, Haku caught sight of Chihiro without difficulty. He dashed forward.

Chihiro saw Haku coming quickly dodged away when his lightning strike towards her. The wall behind her melted away.

"Stay away Kohaku!" Shirudo cried before she transformed herself to her demon form.

Toushi plunged down upon Haku then pinning him to the ground with his strong claws. The ceiling started to rumble and pieces were falling upon them.

Chihiro was on her hands and knees crawled under the table quickly to get away from the broken pieces of falling ceiling. She peered out when she was safely under it. She could see Haku not far away pinned under Toushi.

Masami and Yuki-onna were still in battle. She could see Yuki-onna was losing her stamina. The dragons' lightning was taking a toll on her. Shirudo was standing guard over the enormous hole the crash created.

Then Chihiro noticed Toushi had his sharp claw over Haku's neck.

"NO!" Chihiro climbed out from under the table.

_Chihiro you can't_! She heard Shirudo cried in her mind.

At that one minute, while Chihiro was running out from her safe zone, Haku attacked Toushi with lightning. Toushi was blustered backwards and crashed painfully ten feet away. Haku then aimed at Chihiro again but missed her by inches and hit Shirudo instead. The kitsune fell back unconscious.

Chihiro stalled in her movements.

Haku raised his hand again just when Yuki-onna crashed down next to him. He paused his actions.

"You…" Yuki-onna cursed. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Masami flew over and landed next to Chihiro.

"If I don't get what I want." Yuki-onna sneered. "You won't either." She held out Haku's scale she wore around her chest. "He will never break out of this curse. No one has before. So kill me now and he dies too."

"I will take that offer." Masami said and dashed forward.

"Stop!" Chihiro cried and ran after Masami.

Haku raised his hand again towards Chihiro. His face void of expression and lightning crackling between his fingers. Chihiro didn't care.

But Masami was too swift. She smashed the scale and stabbed her hand through Yuki-onna's heart. _(Ok I know it is gross…) _Yuki-onna gasped, she didn't expect her to attack. Did she really want Haku to die? She slowly turned to ice and shattered in Masami's hand.

As soon as the scale broke into pieces Haku was falling. Chihiro saw and dashed towards him. She landed on her knees and skidded towards him wrapping him in her arms before he could hit the ground.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. She could no longer hold them back anymore. "Haku? Please, please answer me!"

Haku remained motionless in her arms. She shook her head and more tears fell dripping down his cheeks. She brushed his hair gently with one hand and hugged him tightly.

"Please Haku, wake up."

"I told you before, you bring disaster upon him." Masami came up to her with an unreadable expression. "If you weren't here this wouldn't have happened to Kohaku. He belonged here in this realm and you don't. Just because of your selfish dreams you tore him apart!"

Chihiro looked up at her heatedly still clutching Haku close to her.

"What is wrong with having dreams?" Chihiro cried. "What is wrong with having hope? Dreams and hope are there to make us human strong! Do you even understand the feelings we have? Do you even know how much I am willing to sacrifice for him?"

"You are willing to sacrifice for him?" Masami narrowed her eyes.

"I will do anything to bring him back." Chihiro said without hesitation. "Anything."

Masami stared at her for a moment in silence. Her first plan to get this girl killed didn't work but she always made backup plans. Everything seemed to be going exactly how she wanted it to. She smiled slightly.

"Then you are willing to give away your destiny?"

Chihiro frowned and whispered. "What do you mean?"

"You can bring him back in return you must give up your powers," Masami told her. "Your ability to communicate with spirits will be strip from you. You no longer will have the power to summon your shikigami. You will hold no spiritual powers. Are you willing to give up all that?"

"And Haku will be alright?" Chihiro asked carefully.

"Yes," Masami smiled. "But you will have no memory of the spiritual world and Kohaku."

Chihiro frowned. She will forget Haku? She looked down at him in her arms. He looked so pale and his eyes were shut. If only she could see those beautiful emerald eyes again. More tears fell as she studied his beautiful features. So this was it, her chance to help him.

She caressed his cheek gently with a painful smile on her face. Then she finally turned back to Masami and took a deep breath.

"OK." Chihiro said in a whisper. Her voice quivered from sadness. "I will sacrifice everything but you have to promise me that Haku will live on."

"I don't break deals." Masami went over to Chihiro and place her finger on her forehead. "You will have until dawn."

Chihiro felt like Masami pulled something very precious out of her when she touched her and when she looked again she saw silvery orb like object floating in her palm. Masami crushed it in her hand and shiny bits of it scattered into the air. She then turned away and walked off after her task was done. She had accomplished what she wanted to do.

Chihiro watched the shiny dust floated up and into the surrounding creating light in the spirit realm.

Was that her memories? Chihiro wondered. Maybe it was her ability. Even it flew into the atmosphere and disappeared creating more light she still remember.

How long more can she hold on to this precious memories?

More tears fell when she recalled about her spirit friends.

She would miss everyone so much. She smiled sadly and thought again. No, she wouldn't miss anyone if she couldn't remember them anymore.

She looked down at Haku and saw that his features were gaining colour. She could feel more light shining through the palace broken walls and the light glowed around Haku. She smiled softly. It was fine. As long as he would be all right. It was fine with her.

The palace grounds brightened tremendously. The balance was back to the realm again.

Her heart ached so badly when she knew she would never see or remember his beautiful features and his magnificent dragon form ever again.

More light poured in and Chihiro knew dawn had come. She could see her hands vanishing slowly.

"I love you Haku…" She whispered into his ear.

She placed him down gently on the ground and she slowly faded away from the spirit realm…

* * *

><p>Toshihiro felt an invisible blast and he stood up. He was in the library reading trying to stay calm for the night waiting for Chihiro. He walked out and saw the kodama were looking rather confused and scared. They felt the blast too. Kenta came bouncing up them in a hurry.<p>

"What was that?" He asked anxiously.

Toshihiro couldn't answer. He turned back into his house. The spirits of the shrine followed along. He headed towards Chihiro's room swiftly and opened the door.

They saw in horror, the portraits in the room that Chihiro painted of the spirit realm were fading. The kadoma gasped. One by one the painting started to replace itself to normal scenery of the human world.

Toshihiro stepped into the room and towards Haku's drawing. It was Chihiro's favourite painting that won an award a year ago. The dragon was fading from the canvas slowly.

"What is going on?" Kaede asked.

"Someone changed Chihiro's destiny." Toshihiro said sadly.

"Can they even do that?" Kana asked stunned.

Toshihiro was silent. They can if Chihiro agrees to it. That would mean she had chosen for it to happen.

A strong wind blew in the room and they turned around to see Chihiro floating in mid air in a sleeping position. Her face was serene in a deep slumber. Her hands clasped together over her stomach. She hovered down and onto the floor gently without waking up.

Toshihiro and the shrine spirits went to her anxiously. They relaxed when they saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was just sleeping. They sat around her and waited for her to wake. They didn't wait long when Chihiro stirred a few minutes later. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times.

She turned and saw Toshihiro next to her and smiled slightly.

"Good morning Toshihiro-san." She sat up slowly.

Everyone except Toshihiro looked a bit baffled at the change of honorific she used for him.

"Did you come to wake me up? Am I late for school?"

"Good morning. No you are not late for school Chihiro."

"Chihiro what happened to you?" Kenta asked sitting next to her. "We were all so worried."

"Yeah when we heard you were hurt, we wanted to come!" Kaede added. "But spirits from shrines cannot leave the grounds. We are so sorry!"

"We are so glad you are back." Kana said.

"Oh please say that you are all right!" Karin said.

Chihiro didn't acknowledge any of them and stretched her arms up in the air.

"You know I have a strange dream." She said instead.

"What did you dream of?" Toshihiro asked.

Chihiro frowned slightly and chewed her lower lip; there was a pause as she tried to remember. When she couldn't come up with anything she then shrugged and grinned nonchalantly.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I don't remember."

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I had so much trouble with the battle scenes. All the pictures in my head but I had difficulty in putting them in words. I really hoped it went well...

Do drop a review :) It makes my day xoxo


	20. Graduation

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading this fics. Those who had followed and supported me all the way, I appreciate your enthusiasm greatly.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

**Chapter 20: Graduation**

The cherry blossom trees were blooming again. The seniors of Asuwa Koto Gakko (Asuwa High School) were gathered in the front of the schoolyard taking photos. They had just finished their graduation ceremony and everyone was saying their last good byes and taking their last pictures with their friends in school.

"Chihiro! Over here!" Kokoro called. "We are taking a group picture!"

Chihiro who was standing in the yard staring up the cherry blossom trees turned around with a huge smile on her face. She had her long brown hair down her shoulders for she no longer wear the purple hair tie. She ran over to her best friend her soft silky hair flowing behind her.

"Hey wait for me!" Chihiro cried playfully.

Above the cheery blossom tree Hogo the school cherry blossom kodama stood watching the students laughing and chatting below him. A child ghost hovered next to his shoulder.

"Do you think she saw us?" Isamu asked.

"No she didn't Isamu." Hogo said sadly. "She was just admiring the flowers."

"Why did she forget us?" Isamu asked glumly.

"I hear news from the spirit world, she did this for Kohaku-ouji." Hogo said.

"It was the same for Kohaku-ouji too. Once he left the human world, no one remembered him at all." Isamu said sadly.

Chihiro smiled while she stood next to Kokoro and Eiji behind them with some of the students from their class posing for a photo. Isamu flew down towards Chihiro and hovered next to her watching her. He flicked her hair playfully and waited.

Chihiro turned around when she thought she felt someone touched her. When she saw no one she shrugged it away and turned back to the camera. Isamu floated back up to Hogo miserably.

"Whatever you do, she will not see you Isamu." Hogo told him.

"I thought it was worth a try."

"I am going to miss her too, definitely." Hogo said watching her. "I heard that she is moving to Tokyo."

The two spirits watched her as Chihiro chatted with her friends in her most radiant and beautiful smile…

* * *

><p>Chihiro had packed her last box in her room. She stood up and walked over to the back shoji door and opened it. She looked out the backyard drinking in the beautiful scenery of the lake and the forest below.<p>

Strangely she felt attached to this place. She didn't know why but she knew that she would miss the quiet and peaceful atmosphere terribly.

"Chihiro are you ready?" Toshihiro asked. "The cab is here."

"I'm done." Chihiro replied and turned away from the backyard.

"Please do call when you reach Tokyo." Toshihiro said. "Don't forget Tokyo is a big city and a dangerous place. Don't go out at night too often."

"I will be fine, Toshihiro-san." Chihiro smiled. "Besides my parents will be meeting me there for a week before the semester starts in university."

"I will ship the rest of the boxes soon." Toshihiro said. "But have you packed your necessities?"

"Yup all packed."

They walked out the house towards the front porch passing by the kodama as they went. They watched Chihiro sadly when she walked by no longer able to see them. Kenta was bouncing next to her and she didn't notice him either.

By the archway the cab driver was carrying Chihiro's luggage down the stairs.

"Thank you for everything Toshihiro-san." Chihiro smiled and gave him a quick hug when they came to the steps. "I'm going to miss you. I will come back to visit when I have holidays."

"Yes please do."

"Bye!" Chihiro waved and ran down the steps.

"She really can't see us anymore, can she?" Kaede asked miserably.

"It can't be help Kaede." Toshihiro said watching Chihiro disappeared down the steps. "I am at lost here too. All my years I had hoped she would take my place in the future. I made her go through so many difficult paths. She was so willing no matter how difficult it was. But now when I see that smile. I sometimes wonder if it was best for her to forget."

"Of course it isn't." Kenta said in tears. "It is not right to steal her memories! Who ever it was that did this, is a thief! Her memories were stolen!"

"Hush now Kenta." Toshihiro smiled softly but sadly. "Let's hope faith is on our side."

* * *

><p>The Jade Palace were back to its glory standing tall and proud. Everyone was rejoiced when they hear the news that their ruler had finally gained consciousness. The horrible battle for status and power in the spirit realm had finally ended and balance had come back to their world everyone was celebrating.<p>

Everyone, except for one.

Haku had gain power and reputation in the spirit realm. He had no trouble ruling the Jade Palace maintaining order and peace in his realm. Everyone admired him far and wide. When news that Masami never became his mate, female of imperial status had come to try court the young handsome dragon.

He ignored all their proposals.

He stood in the imperial garden in his royal clothes. It had been long since he wore them and they were actually really uncomfortable. He took no heed to it and stood elegantly with his hands clasped behind his back.

His handsome features were expressionless as he looked down upon the lake. Zeniba's reflection cast upon the stillness of the water.

"I don't know where she is." Zeniba said told Haku. "She must have taken off her hair tie. The one and only magical object she had left. There is no way we can find her in the human world. I hear Toshihiro said she moved to Tokyo. A city where people are materialistic and our magic are weak there."

"No matter what it takes." Haku growled lowly. "Find her!"

He turned away from the lake.

No female in the imperial circle could replace her. No one.

No matter what it took he must find her.

He swept passed the little celebration that was held in the palace hall. He didn't bother to stop them or join them. He knew that the spirits were happy that peace had come and he had return. He would not stop their rejoice over the tranquility of their realm. They had every right to celebrate.

Even peace had come he didn't feel peaceful. He almost snarled at the memory of the day when he woke from the curse.

He was in his room. Jo'ou and Masami were with him. He couldn't recall what happened during the time he was place under the curse. But he thought he remembered Chihiro's crying face in his sub-consciousness.

"Where is Chihiro?" He remembered that was the first thing he asked.

He felt something was awfully wrong. He no longer could feel her presence. Their Guardian contract was broken. Did something happen to her? He was panicking.

"She went back to the human realm." Jo'ou told him calmly.

"What is it that you are not telling me mother?" Haku narrowed his eyes slightly. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Why are you still thinking about her?" Masami scorned hatefully. "She is finally out of your life. You should be happy that the burden is no longer on your shoulders!"

"What did you do?" Haku shouted and in a flashed he clutched Masami around her neck and lifted her off the ground. "If you even did remotely touch a single strand of her hair!"

Masami still didn't flinched and glared at him. She knew that Haku wouldn't hurt her. Even the grip around the neck wasn't hard. They knew each other since they were young. He wasn't the type that will kill or hurt someone deemed close to him before.

"Kohaku, put her down." Jo'ou said calmly.

Haku held on. He had a good mind to crush that neck but his integrity stopped him. Masami was very close to him before. They were good friends but after all this. He couldn't trust her anymore. He promised himself if she did hurt Chihiro he would do it. But he didn't know what happened. After a few second passed, he released his grip and she fell to the floor.

"Masami, please leave us be." Jo'ou told her quietly. "You have already done enough damage for all of us. You are lucky I managed to beg The Skies for mercy for your sake."

Masami frowned, still looked determined and left the room with her head held high.

"She still believes so strongly that her actions are good." Jo'ou explained serenely. "I was a minute too late Kohaku I am sorry. When I arrive Chihiro is no longer here."

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Your soul broke when Yuki-onna died shattering your scale that held the curse. Of course Chihiro didn't know that dragons has a unique ability to heal. It is our biggest secret. That is how we live an eternal life. Masami tricked her into making a deal with her. Chihiro thought that it was the only way to safe you."

"What did she do?" Haku looked frightened now.

"She changed her destiny and gave up her memories of the spirit world."

Haku stared at Jo'ou as if he didn't understand a single word she said.

"She has no memories of any of us." Jo'ou told him. "Including you."

Haku sank back on his bed numbly. Chihiro had forgotten him?

Jo'ou should just let The Skies punish Masami for her deeds. Haku thought angrily. He regretted that he didn't inflict some pain upon Masami.

"I know its hard to accept Kohaku. Chihiro did a great sacrifice. She was supposed to be the rightful human being to take over Toshihiro's place and keep balance. However, it came as a surprise what she sacrifice did a great deal of good to our realm too."

The memories of that day were painful. She gave up so much to save him and his world. Then it became unbearable when he found out during the time of the curse he tried to kill Chihiro. He almost succeeded too when he stabbed her slightly below her left shoulder.

He rubbed his temple agitatedly. Even after all that Chihiro forgave him and gave up everything just for him to live. He knew that he needed her back in his life. No matter what it took he must find her. He didn't want this life if he couldn't be with her.

* * *

><p>Chihiro read the address in her hand and looked up at the slightly rundown double storey town house. There were three units on the first floor and another two on the ground level.<p>

The rent was affordable and it was near her university and a supermarket. It was a perfect location. Her room was on the first floor. She walked up the stairs slowly and went to her unit in the middle.

She unlocked the door and went into the small musty room furnished with a low Japanese dining table and a small kitchen on the right. Her bed was on the left hand corner with clothes dresser at its foot. There was also a balcony and everything seemed perfect.

She walked over to the balcony and slid the glass door opened. She stepped out and looked around the rather quiet neighbourhood. It was a nice place. She took in a deep breath. Everything was falling into place perfectly well around her.

She smiled when the breeze caressed her face gently. She leaned on the rail and looked towards the horizon. She could see a rainbow over it. It was beautiful. She started humming her favourite song unconsciously…

* * *

><p>Haku knew that his chances to find Chihiro were slim. But he wasn't going to give up. Days were unbearable without her. He promised that they would be together forever. He had no intentions on breaking it.<p>

Jo'ou watched Haku losing his will as days went by. Even how much she didn't agree on Haku trying to find Chihiro, she couldn't bear to see his son losing his heart bit by bit everyday.

In the end, she called him to her.

"What is it mother?"

"There is something I think you might find useful." Jo'ou waved her hand in the air and the Kage no Kagami materialized hovering between them. "I am thinking of handing this to you."

"This is the sacred mirror mother, you want to give this to me."

"Like I said it will be useful." Jo'ou smiled. "It has eyes that goes beyond the spirit and the human world. You do understand what I mean don't you?"

Haku remained silent staring at the mirror. This might be his chance.

"Thank you mother."

* * *

><p>The first day of university was overwhelming for Chihiro. There were students from all over the prefecture in Japan. There were also some exchange students.<p>

Chihiro read the paper in her hand and looked up at the sideboards. She was glad she was here early. She didn't want to be late for class and she was utterly lost right now. She held a piece of her work on canvas under one arm and her backpack hung loosely on one shoulder.

"Hey look there he is!"

She heard a girl whispered next to her. She was talking to her friend. Chihiro looked over to who they were staring at.

"That is Kenshin Koertig, the most famous oil painting illustrator in second year! I hear he is half German!"

"Yes I heard he won many awards even when he was only in his teens. His paintings are in the Tokyo Art Gallery!"

"Isn't he handsome!"

"Yes, how I wish I am able to be his partner for our projects one day."

"In your dreams. He works alone. It is sad to see the best looking guy in uni a loner."

Chihiro looked at the boy curiously. He had dark short messy hair. His shirt was dirty with oil paints and he wore a pair of dark jeans. He walked by them without acknowledging the swooning girls and for a moment Chihiro caught his green eyes.

Her heart jumped. Green eyes?

The boy looked over, his gaze fell over her painting before he looked up at her. Their eyes locked for a second before he turned away and continued his way down the corridor mingling into the crowd.

Chihiro shrugged away the weird feeling and venture into her quest to find her class.

The day went on rather excitingly for Chihiro. She was please when the teachers love her work. Her head was in the clouds when she headed back to her room.

She brought some groceries on the way back and was struggling with the groceries bags, her canvas and her backpack all at once. She headed up the steps when her backpack slipped and fell. It bounced down the steps and landed at the bottom.

"Darn…"

She was on her way back down again when someone came over and picked her backpack off the ground at the bottom of the steps. She stared into a pair of green eyes.

She felt her heart clenched painfully again.

The person was that boy she saw in university, he walked up the steps slowly and slung her bag on her shoulder again. Without a single word he continued his way up the steps.

Chihiro turned to him quickly.

"Thank you!"

He turned slightly and nodded once.

Chihiro smiled…

In the dark alleyway a pair of crystals blue eyes glowed. White paws padded out into the light. No one noticed the white wolf in a size of a Great Dane sitting in that narrow alley standing guard and watching Chihiro.

* * *

><p>"Found you."<p>

Haku looked into the Kage no Kagami and saw Chihiro. She was smiling at something and her brown eyes were sparkling in the light. Her long straight brown hair flowed beautifully down her back and moving slightly in the breeze.

Haku raised his hand towards the reflection and traced the outline of Chihiro's features gently…

* * *

><p>The sky was bright blue in a beautiful spring morning. Students from university were lounging around the huge front lawn before their classes. They sat in groups on the grass talking and discussing their work. Some lay on the grass alone listening to music headphone over their ears.<p>

Chihiro entered the grounds carrying a canvas in one hand and a backpack slung over one shoulder. She wore an old shirt covered in colourful paints and a pair faded blue jeans.

"Chihiro!" Kokoro cried running up to her. "Hey! Wait up!"

Chihiro stopped and turned around. She smiled when she saw Kokoro running towards her in her stylish blouse and mini skirt. She was always so beautiful whenever she went.

"Morning Kokoro."

"Gosh, why do you always wear that?" Kokoro asked looking slightly disgusted as she tugged Chihiro's sleeve lightly. "You are hiding your beauty away in this baggy and dirty shirt. I'm sure you will need a guy someday you know."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Please, my clothes get dirty every single time. It is easier to just wear the one that already is."

"Hey ladies, how is your morning?" Eiji then came up to them and hugged Kokoro around the waist from the back.

Kokoro looked back with a smile and they kissed.

Chihiro raised her eyebrows and looked around. They sure did attracted attention doing that in public.

"Ahem…" Chihiro closed her mouth with her hand and grinned.

Kokoro turned back to her and giggled. "Sorry… we hadn't been seeing each other because of tight schedule."

"You are joking right?" Chihiro stared at them disbelievingly. "You guys stay under the same roof."

"Well, different schedule then." Kokoro shrugged. "When I am up he is gone. Or when he is up I am gone."

"O…K…" Chihiro said slowly and started walking. "I have morning class today. So we meet during lunch?"

"Sure!" Kokoro waved and turned around to hug Eiji.

Chihiro shook her head with a smile and headed towards the building. Her mind was too occupied with her work she never bothered about seeking out a relationship. It was more like she didn't care.

She passed by a group of the students that were in some of her classes who waved at her and she waved back.

Up high in the trees around the university a huge black raven perched on its highest branch. It was a raven bigger than any usual ravens. It stared down at Chihiro with its startling red eyes silently.

Chihiro stalled in her steps when she felt an odd feeling that someone was watching her. She looked back and around the university ground.

The other students were minding their own business socializing among their own groups. No one was paying any attention to her. She shrugged and turned away walking into the building.

She was actually having fun in university and she was pursuing what she loved. Her friends were here. The day was great. She was sure everything was fine.

It had been eight years since Chihiro lived a normal human life…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Chihiro's high school life ends here. So I decided to end the story. I will put up the sequel soon on her life in university and Haku's quest to get her back into his life again.

thank you again so much for all your support and encouragements!

Please drop your last review for my last chapter. Maybe let me know if I should put up the sequel.


End file.
